


Hold me Closer, Tiny Dancer

by azure7539, xphil98197



Series: Tiny Dancer [1]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, bondlock - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondlock, M/M, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 154,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Holmes works as a go go dancer while working on his dual PhDs. It gives him a chance to let his brain process and unwind. A blue eyed stranger comes in one night, who  "serves Queen and Country".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Q cracked his neck and finished putting in his contacts. He applied the dark eye liner carefully now that he could see clearly, and sprayed glitter into his hair. The bright green eyes staring back in the mirror looked nothing like the shy grad student who hid behind cardigans and chunky plastic framed glasses.

He adjusted the knee high laced up sneakers and matching pink shorts, and nodded to the music playing on his headphones, something far more electronic than he would be dancing to tonight. A dusting of pink glitter to match his shoes and shorts in his hair and oh his skin, and he slid out of his chair.

The darkness of the club took getting used to, but he knew where his assigned platform was, right next to the bass speaker. He accepted a hand up from the bouncer and smiled down at one of the early arrival regulars, a girl who had taken him for coffee last week. He blew her a kiss and let himself relax, the music soothing the stresses of finals out of his tired muscles. Just enough of a beat to let him lose himself.

His eyes closed, and he let his hands drift down his stomach, something that made an older patron sigh loud enough for him to hear above the music. A minute later, this first bill of the night was tucked into his shorts, and he winked at the gray haired man, clearly new to town, maybe visiting from out of town, going out where his family wouldn’t know.

“Thank you,” he bent to tell the man. “You should grab a drink, it will help you relax. Tell the bartender to give you my favorite. And not to be stingy, I can see her pouring from here.” He waved, and the blond woman behind the bar smiled, tossing him a bottle of water to a waiting customer. “I hope you have fun tonight, no reason to go home alone on a three day weekend.”

A rather loud yelling match broke out at the door, and he was just in time to see the bouncer pull a drunk man off a blond dressed in a suit. When the blond turned, he smirked at Q and dusted his hands off on his trousers. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink, top shelf scotch on ice, while he scanned the crowd with sharp eyes, using the drink more as a prop. The liquid wasn’t going down as he sipped.

Q narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, but lost track of the blond as the lights dimmed and the strobes started flashing. He shifted his hips as his favorite song came on, a Latin beat that sounded like waves brushing the shore in spring wind. His arms above his head, he wasn’t paying attention to the crowd, until warm fingers brushed his leg.

He looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. The blond with the suit smiled, his still full glass in hand. He offered a closed bottle of water to Q.

“Lisa asked me to give this to you,” he said when the music paused. “She also said if I was polite, you might agree to dance with me. But only if you like?”

“That’s the nicest anyone has ever asked,” Q said with a smile. “Can you wait until the lights go back on? I’m a bit more coordinated. I don’t see as well with contacts and strobe lights.”

“I’ve got all night,” the blonde winked. He settled on a couch at the edge of the dance floor, where he could keep an eye on Q, and the door, at the same time. He checked his phone, but smiled when Q looked at him. When the lights went up between sets, he went to offer Q a hand down from the gogo box.

“Do you need something more to drink?”

“Oh no, just water,” Q shook his head. “I have finals tomorrow.”

“You go to school?” The blond raised an eyebrow.

“Full time, artificial intelligence and programming,” Q smiled. “I’m Q, by the way.”

“Richard Sterling, pleased to meet you,” the blond opened the door to the patio, and pulled out a chair for him.

“So what brings you to London, Richard?” Q’s body language was open and friendly. He made eye contact, and his accent was posh and smooth.

“You don’t belong in a gay bar,” Richard said thoughtfully.

“Neither do you,” Q rolled his eyes. “So what boring job do you do, that this is the best assignment they could think up to let you blow off steam?”

“I’m sorry?” Richard tried to play it off.

“You’re too close to Vauxhall to play stupid,” Q yawned. “So which hacking incident was this about? The fact that all the phones at Buckingham palace play ‘God Save the Queen’?”

Richard's eyes were watching him carefully now, slow and deliberate blinks. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Q." And he honestly didn't—he hadn't been in the country for the last two weeks, and right then, he cared more about winding down than peering into any other problem that wasn't (yet) his own.

"I'm sorry, my brother... Well he says he holds a minor position in government, and I say he IS the British government," he smiled. "We're all a bit of overachievers. And no, I don't HAVE to do this for money. But it's fun, and annoys Mycroft, all in one go."

Bond, or Richard right then, raised an eyebrow, a slight frown creasing his brows. But he was amused nonetheless, watching for signs of lies and finding none. Either Q had been spilling these lies for too long now that part of him had come to believe them himself, or this was true.

Somehow, Bond found himself cataloging the name Mycroft away, lips curving into a small smile.

"I can sort of tell," Bond said. At that moment, he didn't give a damn that this kid might or might not have hacked into a governmental system. It was better to enjoy things as they came, and besides, it wasn't everyday that one could find an interesting enough conversation to indulge in anyway. "The doing this for fun and to annoy someone part, I mean."

"So not MI5 then, you don't know Mycroft. OH!" He smiled knowingly. "Do you still want to dance?" Q studied him carefully.

Mycroft, MI5... Why did it feel like he had heard of this one before? Maybe just in passing somewhere...

It was hard to say, but Bond temporarily forgot about this as he peered into the searching green eyes that belied the stormy hint in their orbs. Sharp and wild. "I do actually." And Bond stood up. "After you."

Q stood gracefully and offered him a hand. "So what do you do for work then, Richard? That suit, Savile Row. You must be someone... Important," he pressed a kiss to his hand.

Bond blinked, not remembering the last time someone had kissed his hand instead of the other way around, but his sensory nerves were categorizing the soft of those lips against his roughened skin at any rate. And he chuckled. "Not important really." He maneuvered it so it would be his turn to kiss that hand with slender fingers, brushing over prominently protruding knuckles.

He tried not to think about how he could easily snap these joints and bones in one crush.

"Just serving Queen and Country." And he led Q out to the dance floor.

"Ah, MI6 then, you're too rugged for the office, too sharp for a field agent..." Q looked thoughtful, pulling James closer. "A 00 then, only two natural blonds, you have blue eyes... Hmmm..."

Bond's eyes narrowed minutely, his hand creeping up to hold onto Q's jaw, feeling the clean shaven skin under his fingertips. His grip wasn't harsh, just firm enough that their gaze would steadily clash. "You hacked into the system then? Or is this something you pried from your brother?" he asked, not confirming nor refuting.

"I've been hacking MI6 since high school," Q smiled. "Trevelyan has green eyes, you must be Bond then. I'm aiming for the Quartermaster job, a couple of months till graduation. First think I need to explain is that old DOS files can still be hacked... Firewalls are key. I've already written a software upgrade."

The smile eased from Bond's lips until it slipped back into a cool mask. No, it was not fine to have one's real name being mentioned in such relative ease from a stranger who, by all rights, shouldn't have even heard winds of any of this in the first place, let alone memorizing Double-Oh agents' characteristic appearances. Even so, his interest was far too piqued to even start allowing his mind to wonder about how he would take care of this, if he should even do anything at all, and how he needed to have a nice long chat with M about their current quartermaster. Clearly, someone wasn't doing their job right, and Bond was sure as hell it wasn't him.

"Really, now?" Bond said, the half smile slipping back again as he listened to the young man, talking in that posh, smooth voice about hacking into the country's SIS system with a confident air that almost bordered on arrogant. Almost. "Why not MI5 like your brother? I'm sure they need good security measures there, too, or are counting on the espionage side of everything?"

"Because it's my brother, and we can't spend that much time around each other without bloodshed," Q smiled. "I can show you, if you like. The old DOS files don't have photos, but they have physical descriptions. Mycroft gets angry when I hack the Palace. I keep telling him better me than a terrorist. And as for how I know, my brother Sherlock taught me to read people. He would tell you what country you just came from, and what type of cigarette ash is on your trousers. I'm afraid all I can tell is you've been travelling. A Savile Row bespoke suit with a wrinkled shirt, and you're suffering from jet lag. You aren't tired, and it's almost 2 am."

Sherlock. Mycroft. Right. "The Holmes brothers," Bond stated. He should have realized this sooner, but perhaps his mind was slightly more addled than he thought. However, in his defense, no one had ever heard anything about the mysterious third brother, who he didn't expect to meet here, of all places, and frankly, Bond was much more busy with keeping up with his job, missions, targets, and leads to be paying attention to news or propaganda that he didn't need—mostly about a consultant detective, working either independently or for Scotland Yard.

But none of the things Q had been saying was wrong, though. "Maybe I slept early to ease my hangover, just got up, threw this getup on, then went straight here, trying to see if I could impress someone into dancing with me?" Bond offered, watching Q slowly.

"No, your watch is off by a few hours, but the second hand is steady, so it's not the battery. Also, passport shaped lump in your suit jacket pocket, and you don't look like the sort to skip shaving, even if you sleep late," he frowned. "Asia, maybe? You might want to clean the side of your shoe, incidentally. There's dried wasabi. I'm Gabriel, incidentally," he stuck out a hand. "I'm sorry to out you like that, but I made sure no one was listening, and I didn't want you to have to pretend.”

Bond listened, somehow, instead of feeling unnerved by the analysis, there was something else... something akin to fascination, even the skin at the nape of his neck prickled. Again, he neither confirm nor refute the deductions. It was better that way, anyway... Maybe until Q had enough clearance for this sort of thing. And he found his lips curving upward that much more at the thought.

Brave new world, indeed, Bond thought. Although some coil released its tension inside of him the moment that last sentiment reached his ears and made it past his filter.

That didn't seem to be a lie. "Bond—" He took the offered hand firmly, perhaps lingering a bit longer than what was necessary. "—James Bond. It's a pleasure meeting you, Gabriel."

"The pleasure is mine," Gabriel smiled, letting their feet continue in the slow dance. He'd maneuvered them into a rather private corner, and no one would be paying attention.  
"So, why here tonight? And who was the man you argued with at the door? Not tailing him, too soon after your last mission. Unless you tailed him back to London. Would explain the lack of a shave, really. Your file says you're a womanizer, you sure I'm really your thing?"

Bond kept close to Q though, even as they weaved themselves into a less crowded part of the place, one that could still provide him with a clear view of the door and most of anyone who would be passing them by.

He chuckled, though, and captured Q's chin carefully between his thumb and forefinger. "Easy," he said. They were close enough that the rumble of his voice wasn't lost even if it was just a soft tune of a slow dance. "Don't over-analyze. I'm just here to enjoy myself." He smiled, loosening his grip and slipping it down so it would settle on Q's hip, a casual but not too innocent touch. "As for that man. Well, he was just too drunk and needed to retire for the night."

"So you're not as straight as your old files suggest," Q's eye sparkled. "Has Six caught up? No, I don't think so. This is your secret way to unwind, when they think you're drunk and don't bother to tail you." He leaned into his toes to kiss James's cheek. "I'm not as young as I look, if you need to see my ID? When I said I'm getting ready to graduate, it's with two PhDs. This lets my body unwind and my brain process. It's not acting out, although it certainly seems that way to Mycroft."

"You don't learn of people through files that are merely the catalogs of their actions as seen," Bond said. This was one of the first things he had learnt as field agent, and it only became even more apparent as he was promoted up to his current status.

He did pause at the kiss though, observing the way those green depths caught the color array of the flashing lights before dispersing and reflecting them through their prism. Those eyes felt like they were dancing almost, even through the layer of contact lenses that he could detect. "I can tell. You're too at ease with yourself for this to be just a rebellious act against somebody." And there wasn't that aggressive edge to his gait either for this to be as simple as 'acting out.'

"And I know you're not as young as you look, Gabriel," Bond murmured, closing the gap between their faces until they were only millimeter apart.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Gabriel asked. "Whatever it is they use to track you, your cell phone probably, says you're at home, passed out. My apartment isn't terribly far... If you don't need to make an early night of it. They won't expect you in tomorrow anyway, and all I have to do is turn in a couple of papers to my thesis committees at noon."

Bond snorted a soft laugh. This kid knew too much, enough that if he had been a terrorist, he would probably have ended up at the end of Bond's cold barrel already. "Do you always invite strangers back to your apartment? Knowing full well they are capable enough for serious harm?"

"I invite people I find safe back to my apartment. If you come, you'll make exactly one," Gabriel winked. "Two PhDs James, I go home from work, study, and take classes. On Sundays, I have dinner with my parents."

Bond considered the offer for a moment, before shrugging inwardly. What the hell, really. This was far too intriguing, and he had no other pressing matter to tend to anyway. "Okay. I'll take you up on that."

Besides... he didn't fancy coming home to the stale air and settled dust in his apartment anyway.

"If you are allergic to cats, I have some allergy medicine in my bag?" Gabriel asked, pulling James back to the dressing room. "I'll shower when I get home," he stacked the thesis draft he'd been studying while applying the makeup. He pecked James's lips and pulled on a hoodie and jeans. "Did you drive or take the tube?" He asked, holding up the case for his contact lenses.

or some reason, Bond wasn't quite surprised that Gabriel had cats. "Not to worry," he said, plucking a strand of cat hair from the young man's hoodie. "I think I'd have a reaction already right about now were I to be allergic." His eyes flickered over to the stapled stack of paper that Q had just put away before raising one eyebrow at catching the tail end of a title that he barely understood.

Smiling, Bond offered Q his arm. "Drive. So you'll need to navigate us back to your apartment."

"Alright, I'm going to order delivery, what would you like to eat?" He flashed a smile and took James's arm, wiping the glitter off his face with a wet flannel that he tossed at a laundry basket as they left..

"Espresso and Italiano are the cats, my neighbor decided I needed company when her cat had kittens. You'll just have to excuse the stacks of papers, it helps to physically write down my ideas."

Bond considered it for a moment before shrugging. "What do you have in mind?" He didn't fancy anything in particular right then to be honest, still jet lag as hell, as Gabriel had so kindly pointed out. "And did you name your cats based on preferences or on their appearances?" he chuckled. "But yes, writing down things manually helps you realize and memorize things easier."

Old fashion or not, he preferred it that way himself. Other than the fact that they had scientifically proven that writing one's ideas out on paper activated more parts of the brain than typing did.

"Well Espresso is a preference, and Italiano looks like a thug," Gabriel chuckled. "He's a big teddy bear, and his meow sounds like a kitten. It just fit."

"Anything, really to eat. I got so involved studying before work I lost track of time. Thai?" He directed James to a small brick building near the university.

"Tough on the outside and mushy on the inside, then," Bond decided as he followed Gabriel out of the building. "And Thai sounds good." The yellow light of the lamp post cast down upon them as they walked past under their rays. "What about Q, then? Nicknaming yourself after your desired job?"

"More Mycroft's doing, really. He's called me that since I started taking apart and rebuilding the household appliances. My parents bought me a laptop to keeps out of trouble," he laughed.

Bond smiled. "Suitable nickname, then," he said, the easiness of the conversation rolling over him in waves. It was a strange feeling... He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this... not since after her.

Quickly, Bond pushed that thought away, not wanting to sour this experience with that stigma.

"What?" Gabriel asked softly as he unlocked the door. "Bad memory? You look like you saw a ghost." He picked up his laptop and turned it on, opening the programs he had been using to read the Six files. "Here, this is what I know about you," he offered, handing James the computer with his own file open. "Anything else, well that's up to you to tell me."

Maybe he did see a ghost, Bond mused but smiled to Q nonetheless. "Something like that," he replied distractedly and raised an eyebrow to peer at the written information on him from the opened file. "Interesting," he muttered.

"I know you see a lot at your job, if I push too far, let me know," Gabriel headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, can you start some tea if you aren't too tired?" The two cats jumped off the bed and came to greet him, Italiano looking indeed like an angry alley cat, but giving a happy mew as he rolled on his back to show his belly. "Did you have a good day, boys? James, there's treats on top of the toaster if you want to make friends."

There was something about this, about the way Gabriel was steering this conversation that paused James a little. And as he watched the young man petted his cats, Bond blinked, hands in his pockets, still not moving from his spot. "You're saying it like you want this to extend further than just... tonight?"

 

"If that's something you're comfortable with," Gabriel appeared in the doorway, just a towel around his waist. "I already know your background, no surprises there. The Holmes men tend to have a type, I'm afraid. Sherlock's man is a doctor, Mycroft doesn't admit it, but he's in love with a Detective Inspector from New Scotland Yard, and well... I read MI6 files when I have insomnia." He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

 

Bond observed Gabriel, taking in the slender, slightly too thin figure before him, easily making out the outline of the ribcage, some protrusion of bones, long limbs and angular features. There was something sharp yet inherently soft about the young man that he couldn't quite place. "You've read my files, you have some ideas about who I am, and yet you still want to have a go at it?" Normally, people would run as far as they could. But he had a feeling that Gabriel himself doesn't really fit into the 'normal' category either, duo PhD's and being a go go dancer and all...

 

"You work for MI6 James, there isn't a no fraternization policy. And I don't think lying about my job is a positive beginning to any relationship, I tend to be old fashioned about things like lying. I don't mind not knowing, or not having the clearance to know. But don't lie," he sighed. "I've watched it destroy too many lives, I'd rather know you just can't say."

 

He stood straighter, and sighed. "My grandfather was in intelligence during the second War. He went missing on a mission, and my Grandmother thought he was in combat. When he got back to London, she almost passed out."

 

Bond listened and nodded. Lies, they were inherent parts of his job, but it was true that he didn't appreciate them either. Irony. Spilling lies, but unable to withstand the betrayals of them himself. "A sentiment I can agree to as well," he said, voice just a tad quiet. "I understand your apprehension of it and well... as long as you don't lie either." One big lie had nearly crippled him mentally, and he was keen on not feeling that again.

 

With that done, he turned toward the kitchen. "I'll start on tea," he said over his shoulder.

 

"I'm not very good at it, I'm afraid," Gabriel laughed. "I get caught every time, I'll even tell on myself. I'll be done in a few?" he said quietly, touching James's arm. He leaned in for a soft kiss on the cheek, and the tips of his ears turned pink.

 

Tactile. Bond thought to himself (pairing these small touches with Q's own stories about how he had started dismantling objects into bits before his family bought him his first laptop), listening to the ringing note of Gabriel's laugh and feeling his lips turning upward as well, as he chuckled at the tinge of pink at the tips of the young man's ears. "Take your time," Bond said, leaning in close and kissing Gabriel's soundly on the lips.

 

Q touched James's unshaven cheek with his knuckles, and wrapped his arms around James's neck to return the kiss. "You taste good," he murmured against the chapped lips. He sighed and pulled away. "I don't want to get glitter on you though," he sighed regretfully.

Bond let out a soft, laughing breath. "A bit of glitter from time to time won't hurt," he mumbled, kissing Gabriel again before releasing him. "But you should go shower anyway, before it starts to itch."

 

"We passed that when I put it on," Gabriel pulled away reluctantly. "Be back in a few. Maybe you can explore my spa tub later, it helps when I get migraines."

 

Bond nodded and sent Q on his way. Once the sound of running water came back on, he turned and began the process of starting for tea. Once the kettle was over the stove and going, his attention went toward the apartment at large, taking in details and what were inside of it, then to the two cats that were then peering curiously and somewhat cautiously at him.

 

It was rather obvious to point out which one was Espresso, and which was Italiano.

 

Reaching for the treats on the toaster as instructed, Bond crouched down onto the floor to see if he could try his hands at charming felines or not.

 

Italiano gave a rather sad mew and reached to touch James's hand with his nose. Having no such diplomacy, Espresso jumped onto James's shoulder and bumped his wet nose into James's ear with a huff.

 

Gabriel emerged but stayed quiet, a pair of gym trousers on, toweling his hair dry. Both cats were thoroughly occupied, vying for James's attention.

 

Having never really had pets in his life, much less interacting with any, Bond was surprised by the level of enthusiasm and friendliness the cats were offering him. Awkwardly, he petted Italiano in a soft, gentle motion, not knowing much else to do and partially discomforted by the fact that he might somehow hurt the animal without even realizing it before it was too late—such were the capabilities of hands that destroyed more than they had ever built, killed more than they had actually saved.

 

"Hello," he said to both cats, laughing just a bit as he felt Espresso's bold nose nuzzling against the shell of his ear and reaching to scratch the cat behind its ear as well to return the courtesy.

 

"They like you," Gabriel smiled. "We're easily swayed by handsome men who feed us, aren't we guys?" The cats ignored him in favor of James.

 

The doorbell reminded him about the Thai, and his stomach growled. "I'll be right back," he thanked the delivery man in fluent Thai before heading back to plate up the food.

 

Bond chuckled at that, although with the cats around, he couldn't quite maneuver to catch the delivery man in time as he had planned, wanting to at least pay for the food, considering that it was the least he could do when he was already in Gabriel's flat.

 

James eased the feline pair down a bit later, though, just in time to catch the whistling of the kettle as he tried not to trip over Espresso. "Smells good," he said, pouring boiling water into the awaiting mugs that he had managed to hunt down and prepared earlier. "What did you order?"

 

"Pad Thai, pineapple curry rice, Larb salad, and Tom Yum soup," Gabriel set the dishes on the table, and sighed with pleasure as he sipped the tea. "You can stay," he declared, pouring the soup into bowls. He opened a can of food for the cats and let them out on the balcony. The stars were bright, a rare clear fall night.

 

"Choosing your men on how they make tea?" Bond raised an amused smile at Gabriel, watching the pleasurable satisfaction unfurl on the young man's face as he continued sipping on his beverage.

 

Note: tea lover.

 

In the meantime, Bond looked for the necessary cutlery and set them out while waiting for Gabriel to settle down at the table after feeding the cats. His eyes swept over the dishes on the table, this was quite quality food, considering it was already nearly three A.M. with more limited options.

 

"I'm rather a night owl, so I know some great things to do this time of night," Q explained. "And yes, I do judge my men by their tea brewing. Most intelligent people know when to take out the bag at least." He bit into a shrimp with a happy sigh. "Can you pass the hot sauce, please?"

 

Bond did and sipped on the Tom Yum soup, the spiciness of it spreading over his tongue and taste buds. It was good, and he smiled. "Great things, indeed," he said. This was... strangely domestic, he mused to himself, picking up the chopsticks to eat the Pad Thai.

 

"No one really comes here, other than my brothers," Gabriel explained. "I love it here, a place that I'm just me, not a Holmes." He snuck the cats each a shrimp under the table and sipped his tea.

 

"Everybody all needs a secure place," Bond nodded, thinking about his own place that could be call like this... and couldn't. He thought about his own flat, comfortable and modern, dust-filled and stale in disuse right then, and he just crossed that option aside.

 

Other than that, nothing... there was hardly anything else.

 

Hmm. He blinked and ate the salad.

 

"I've been here a few years now, and I love coffee on the balcony," Gabriel smiled. “None of that country air nonsense. Give me the city any day. So, how long will you be in London do you think?"

 

Gabriel pushed over the rice, watching the emotions play across James's face. He didn't seem tense, but at the same time, Gabriel was sure he had already gotten a layout of the place and how to protect it.

 

"Country is for people who can't quite the embrace the vitality of the city," Bond replied, eating the Pad Thai with leisure, chewing easily on the soft noodles, shrimps, and vegetables. "And well, I can't say for sure about that, but I just got back in the country, so maybe for a while."

 

Neither of them were talking about Bond and his missions, and everything that would entail this, all wrapped up in problems and complications and his possibly not being able to actually come back alive one of these days, in pieces or not.

 

But it was okay. This was just the start, and as Gabriel had made it clear: he knew what he was going in for.

 

James just hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a disaster for Q.

 

"I've been told you are the trial by fire for all the new Quartermasters to run the comms... do try to at least let me pass?" Gabriel smiled. "But keep yourself safe, whatever you do. I think I have a date set to start already, someone named Boothroyd is taking me for coffee and a chat this week."

 

Bond laughed softly. "It depends on the situation itself, so I won't guarantee that." And he nodded. "We all mostly try to keep ourselves safe, but it can't always be that way. Risks come with the job."

 

The mention of Boothroyd's name made him perked up though. "Oh? Good prospect then," he said, smiling.

 

"Really? He sounded rather dodgy and scattered on the phone. He alternated between yelling computations, a coffee order, and speaking to me," Gabriel smiled. "Although wait, I probably sound a lot like that to people who don't know me as well. So its a good sign?" he asked. "I've worked really hard for this, and I think the new security software I've written can be incorporated into the Palace and Parliament security networks as well."

 

"That’s him running his kingdom," Bond reassured him, chuckling softly. "And yes, it is a good sign."

 

"So, do you want sticky rice and mango for dessert, with a glass of wine? We can bring it out on the balcony?" Gabriel stood and stretched, his back popping. "Too much slouching in front of the computer today, I'm afraid. I'll be very glad to be done with busy work in my program at the university, and get into doing what I'm good at doing."

 

"Share it with me," Bond replied, standing up to help clear the plate. "I don't eat too much sweets." He had no problem with it, but a moderate amount would be more preferable. "Take care of yourself, too." He watched as Gabriel stretched. "Do I need to drop by from time to time to drag you away from the monitor?"

 

"Probably," Gabriel admitted, getting a bottle of white wine out of the fridge. "I go off on idea tangents, and if I don't write them down, they get lost." He poured two glasses and handed James the bowl of dessert. Done with their own dinner and the shrimps they had as treats, the cats were lying on the railing of the balcony.

 

Gabriel sat in one of the cushioned chairs with a sigh. "I need a good long soak tomorrow, after I turn in those papers."

 

"I can see that actually, you getting stuck in a string of ideas and only managing to emerge from that much later on." Bond accepted the glass and followed Q out the balcony, sharp eyes watching their surroundings out of sheer habits, before settling down into one of the seats, watching the starry night and the resting cats, who then were looking far too satisfied with themselves despite the seeming edge of danger that came with perching themselves on the ceiling.

 

It was fascinating how cats would almost always land on their four feet, twisting in the air as they went.

 

Bond thought of debriefing the following day with M, and hummed. "If you feel like winding down tomorrow, I can always come by to pick you up?"

 

"Mmmm, that sounds wonderfully dirty. What did you have in mind?" Gabriel let his eyes close as he savoured a chunk of mango. "If you give massages, I'm never letting you out of my sight," he warned, holding a spoon of sticky rice and coconut milk for James to test.

 

Bond opened his mouth to take the morsel, the thick coconut milk with it slightly salty tinge neutralized the sweetness of the sticky rice, and the scent of fresh mango made it a pretty good replication of the one he had had originally back in Thailand. "Maybe a fancy dinner somewhere so I can lavish you?" Bond raised an amused eyebrow. "And I suppose I should take up permanent resident here then." His voice had lowered a notch or two as he directed a rather suggestive look Gabriel's way. "Because I do happen to know how to perform massages."

 

"I have a king size bed, but now who is moving fast, Mr. Bond?" Gabriel sighed. "Is there where I get to see all of the 00 charm that you turn on your marks on mission?"

 

"That was an innocent offer," Bond replied, the amused smile still hanging on his lips, but he sobered up at any rate. "But no, you are not a mark, Gabriel."

 

"I would, I would say yes," Gabriel hung his head. "In certain things.... I'm not as experienced as I would like to be. The part of a relationship that involves waking up next to someone is still a novelty to me."

 

Bond was quiet for a moment before he reached out, thumbing away a bit of the glistening coconut milk at the corner of the young man's mouth. "Not to worry. I'm not well-versed in those areas either."

 

Gabriel swiped his tongue across James's thumb, and then sucked on it. "Thank goodness, I thought you were perfect at everything. Its daunting. Social cues are something the Holmes boy never learned."

 

Bond watched the movement of that mouth and tongue carefully, feeling the heat of it spreading out at pad of his thumb. He chuckled. "If you were looking for someone perfect then I'm afraid you picked up the wrong person."

 

"No, perfect is boring," Gabriel explained. "Unique, fun, I like. I think? Its all really new." He tucked his feet under him and leaned his head against James's shoulder. "I don't think I could have sex with someone that couldn't make me laugh. My life has been so serious, and I need something, someone, to balance it. I hope that made sense."

 

Bond, peering over at the young man, slipped his arm up to drape over Gabriel's shoulders as well, a warm and firm hold. "It does," Bond nodded, entirely understanding what was being said here. "Though understand it can't always be... 'fun,' yes?"

 

"No, of course," Gabriel agreed. "It's just that my whole life has been too serious, I'm learning a balance is good." He leaned closer to James, snuggling into the warmth with a yawn. "I'm sorry, long day."

 

Bond nodded. "If you're tired, I can take you back to your bedroom?" the man offered, no insinuation there. "Sleep a while. Then you can focus on your thesis for finals, and I'll pick you up later."

 

"Will you-" Gabriel cracked another yawn. "Stay and sleep? We can clean up in the morning, and you can go to your meeting while I turn in the thesis. After I turn it in, I have a few days to wait for comments. It would be a shame to spend it alone." He stood and offered a hand.

 

"Sure." And Bond took Gabriel's hand firmly after a second of thought. There wasn't much deliberation going into this decision anyway—he had no thought of spending his first night back in the country in his disused flat in the first place. "So rendezvous here when I'm done with my own debriefing, or do you want me to drop by and wait for you in your campus? I wouldn't mind."

 

"If you want to meet me at the campus, I have some tomes to return to the library. If you don't mind me using your car space? It was going to take me several trips on the tube," Gabriel gestured to several boxes by the door. "I needed to understand how DOS worked to create firewalls that encompassed it. Bit of a personal tangent."

 

Gabriel headed into the bedroom, his favorite duvet still wrapped around him. "There's extra sleep pants and a clean towel, at least rinse off from your flight?"

 

"Load them up in my car tomorrow, and I'll drop them by when I get back." Bond peered at the boxes. There weren't many of them, but they were heavy, and indeed, if Gabriel were to take the tube and go by himself, it would probably take him quite some time. But the agent supposed he appreciated the sort of dedication and efforts that Q had put into this project of his, aiming to improve not only MI6 but the main government as well.

 

To be frank, it was quite impressive, and Bond wasn't surprised that Boothroyd wanted to speak to the young man in person himself.

 

"I'll take a quick shower," he said, experience said it would help him sleep better, or try to anyway. "Thank you." He smiled.

 

Gabriel nodded and curled up on the bed, duvet wrapped around him. He meant to stay awake for James to return, the lamp still on, but the warmth and tiredness hit him, and he was asleep. Both cats padded in to make themselves comfortable at the foot of the bed, sure of their customary places.

 

Bond returned not too long after, but had enough sense to keep quiet, considering how Gabriel had already seemed ready to drop off at any given moment even before they made it back to the bedroom. As it turned out, his precaution was paid off because the young man was, indeed, asleep.

 

Slipping into the fresh pair of sleeping bottom he had been lent after toweling himself down, Bond went to the side of the bed and just promptly crouched down onto the floor.

 

He observed Gabriel, observed the lines on his face, his features, the shape of those lips that had spoken such things that had been entirely out of his expectation when he first stepped foot into the club earlier that night.

 

A relationship, possibly lasting longer than just a night or a few encounters later down the road, was the last thing he had thought he would garner from this meeting.

 

Life was strange sometimes, but there was a sort of ease about this that was worming under Bond's skin. He didn't know how this would turn out; however, he supposed this was worth a try as any... Gabriel himself had specified that he didn't savor lying.

 

That was good enough a reassurance for right then.

 

With that thought in mind, Bond turned off the light and slipped under the part of the duvet that hadn't been hogged by Gabriel just yet, and closed his eyes.

 

Gabriel opened his eyes, not sure why. His alarm hadn't gone off, and the cats were still sleeping peacefully. The early morning grey London sun peaked through the curtains, saying he shouldn't be awake yet.

 

He agreed wholeheartedly, and snuggled back into the warmth.

 

The warmth that breathed and moved. JAMES. The bare torso of scarred skin and the pair of sleep pants that hung low on his hips, a size too tight.

 

"Morning," he whispered, not sure if James was awake.

 

"Morning," Bond replied without opening his eyes just yet, but a faint smile was pulling at his lips. He had woken up just a while back himself.

 

"I'm a coffee in the morning person, going to go start a pot," Gabriel said. "How do you take yours?"He slid out from under the covers and found his glasses on the nightstand, James's smile coming into focus.

"You really are quite lovely to look at," he took in the greying scruff and blond hair, the tanned skin with a few scars on it. "I could get used to it."

 

Bond sat up, blinking just a moment to get the lingering sleep out of his eyes, amused by Gabriel's straightforwardness. "Just 'quite lovely' only?" he teased, leaning to press a chaste kiss to the young man's lips. "You are lovely yourself."

 

With that, he stood up, stretching like big cat as he yawned. "Just black for me." Borderline caffeine addiction, anything else wouldn't taste satisfying to him, although Bond wasn't sure whether the borderline part should even be there or not. "I'll start on breakfast while you're at it.'

 

"Absolutely not, you're jet lagged, and my guest. Even I can be trusted with an omelet. I took some cooking classes when I moved out, I prefer real food to pot noodles and cafeteria grease," Gabriel smiled. "And no, not just quite lovely. Edible, really," Gabriel ran his fingers down the flat stomach and taught abdomen, brushing his fingers across the nipples.

 

Arching an eyebrow at Gabriel, Bond said, "I don't think I'm just a gust anymore, am I?" True, nothing happened the night before, but guests didn't usually dine, talk about their initial expectations of a relationship, and wind up sleeping next to each other in bed. "Of course you can be trusted with cooking, but you're starting coffee and breakfast is about the only thing I can manage around the kitchen anyway."

 

The man shrugged, watching as those long, slender fingers trailed down along his skin, just light enough that the touches made his skin prickle somewhat with charged energy, and Bond wrapped his hand around the wrist of Q's wandering hand and pulled the young man closer. "Careful," he murmured, the smile on his lips still, blue eyes boring into green ones that seemed wide and bright as they caught the soft morning light filtering through the drawn curtains of the closed window.

 

"Careful of what? Tell me what you don't like? I know you see a lot, have scars. I don't want to startle you, or do something you wouldn't like," Gabriel offered, returning his hands to James's shoulders. The blue eyes were bright like the ocean on a summer afternoon, and Gabriel wanted to dive into them, dive into the warmth and stay. "Alright, you can make breakfast, but that means you have to let me cook for you tonight... something fancy so I can buy all the ingredients I never indulge into just cook for myself."

 

Bond chuckled. "You worry too much," he replied, kissing those lips again to momentary still their motions and stealing the syllables from the tip of their tongue. "And no, careful because you don't want to entice me into moving too fast beyond the pace you're comfortable with," he elaborated. "There's little that discomforts me." It was one of those benefits of having seen a lot, he supposed, if it could be considered as a benefit, of course. Not much startled him anymore. "I will tell you what I don't like, though. And I know you'll be honest with me about what doesn't sit well with you as well."

 

And the agent nodded. "Deal. Think about it then I'll take you out grocery-shopping later."

 

"I'm a little fearful of being held down," Gabriel admitted. "I had a partner that liked it rough, but forgot to tell me that beforehand. Apparently me being scared and struggling was part of the attraction. Only happened once, and he left with a black eye. So if you're going to do something like that, just warn me? I'm quite comfortable with sex, its just been a bit of a dry spell. Contrary to last night, I usually don't bring anyone home, and tossing off in an alley with some random bloke doesn't do much for me. Might as well stay home."

 

"Nothing will happen without your consent," Bond reassured him, his eyes darkening a shade at the thought of someone not taking their partner's discomfort seriously and using it as a tool to get off as well—just a black eye as a result of that seemed too easy and light a punishment in Bond's mind, to be honest. "And should anything transpire that you find you don't like, tell me, and I'll stop." He knew that taking him home, introducing him to his safe haven had been quite a leap of faith of Gabriel's part, no matter how confident he seemed about his own deductions, and Bond appreciated that, being well aware of how dangerous he could and would usually seem.

 

But for someone who had been hacking into MI6's system since high school seemingly without fear of later repercussion, well, Bond really shouldn't expect any less.

 

"He was a classmate, someone I was paired with for a research project," Gabriel frowned. "I like a bit of danger and a bad boy, but that was too much. Sherlock taught me to box after that."

 

"Is he still around then?" Bond mused. "I can shoot him for you," he offered jokingly, the jesting note belying the seriousness that settled behind his eyes.

 

"He was mysteriously caught cheating and dropped from the program," Gabriel shivered a bit. "I think my brothers had something to do with it, but I won't complain. Usually I'm more than capable of fighting my own battles, but that one was just too much for me alone. If I need to shoot anyone, it may be my thesis committee," he joked. "Apparently my ideas are abstract and complex, and need further explanation. Hopefully this round of rewrites does it. Its hard to tell them why I'm creating the program I am, without explaining, why, or what for."

 

"Good," Bond nodded. If he hadn't, then Bond would more likely than not use his down time between missions to hunt the bastard down and make him pay for all the scars he had left, invisible or not, on Gabriel. No one deserved to be treated as such, that much was obvious. "Do you? I can and will plan something if you are serious about shooting that thesis committee," he joked back with a straight face, not missing a beat.

 

"Well, they can all shove their opinions up their arses, then," said Bond, a smile playing on his lips. "A brilliant idea always starts out as something new and abstract."

 

"I know, it just gets tiring. Twenty years from now it will be like arguing that the sun rotates the earth, but for now its heresy," Gabriel pulled him into a kiss. "Apparently I'm a rebel on all fronts. But now you'll get to see my geeky boffin wear for the lab. Its always freezing in there."

 

"Looking forward to it." Bond kissed him back, the tips of his fingers tracing the line of Gabriel's jaw and feeling the start of stubble there over the otherwise smooth, pale skin. When they parted, Bond looked at the young man and smiled before leading them both out to the kitchen. "Come on, let's get some food into you before you go off to conquer the world with your thesis."

 

Gabriel nodded in agreement, filling the coffee pot and pulling out mugs. He made sure to brush against James's as he passed, an excuse to smell the warm skin and musky arousal.

 

Bond fished out eggs and bacon and tomatoes from the fridge and proceeded to make a simple English breakfast out of them. "Sunny side up or scramble?" he asked as he put the pan on the stove, blue eyes trailing after that sauntering figure, memorizing the way how the bones and muscles, hips and arse sway in motion as Gabriel walked, that deliberate brush only intensified the smirk on Bond's lips.

 

"Either," Gabriel flashed him a smile, humming as he poured the coffee. "I'm not picky, as long as they're cooked," he offered Bond the loaf of bread for toast and stepped out onto the balcony, sighing with the combination of fresh coffee, a good night's sleep, and the warm sun.

 

Bond opted for scrambled as it would go better with seared tomatoes, in his opinion, and began cutting up the bread and popped the slices into the toaster. Soon, the scent of cooked food began wafting out as he divided it into two portions, placing the toasts neatly on the side, then wandered to the balcony where Gabriel was still occupying, tapping him softly on the shoulder with a smile. "Breakfast."

 

Gabriel leaned back against him and stole a kiss. "This is frighteningly domestic James, I hope you don't pull a runner on me after." He took a seat and poured them each more black coffee. "Will you eat shepherd's pie?" He asked. "I know some fun variations on it."

 

That was the one thing that had been looping in repeat at the edge of his conscious thought as well, Bond thought to himself. It was frighteningly domestic, more so than anything he could clearly recall. "Well, a man has got to have his moment," Bond said a touch playfully before sobering up. "Just... be patient with me." Which was the most he could offer as of then... he couldn't guarantee Gabriel anything, not even his life, after all.

 

And he reached out to receive the offered mug of coffee, a blend that still had a soft, subtle hint of sweetness hidden underneath the familiar notes of usual coffee bitterness. It turned out to be as good as it smelt. "And yes, Shepherd's pie sounds good. But anything you can and are willing to make will be just as good."

 

"I know, I'm scared shitless too," Gabriel offered. "We'll take it as slow as you like," he said. "You underplayed your breakfast skills, this is delicious. We can stop at the grocery after the university, I'll put the ingredients we need in my phone. And I'll start bread before we go."

 

Bond nodded, somehow soothed a little by that. They respected each other's boundaries, and that was a good place to start as any. He did smile, though, when Gabriel complimented on his cooking skills. "I can only manage simple dishes. But it's good that you like it." He winked and dug into his plate as well. "Tell me where you'd be, and I'll come and pick you up."

 

"I can meet you at the campus entrance near the library," he suggested. "This way you don't have to park."

 

Bond nodded. "I'll give you my number later. Call me when you're about to come out so I'll know."

 

"Of course, do you have clean clothes in your car? Or should we stop by your place? We still have time, its not ten yet," Gabriel stood, loading the plates into the dish washer.

 

"I do," Bond replied. He always kept a spare change of clean clothes in the trunk of his car in case he needed this. "I'll retrieve them up soon."

 

"Alright, we can soak in the tub tonight, I think there's a bottle of champagne in the pantry, if you'd put it in the fridge? And I'll add strawberries to my grocery list," Gabriel smiled, heading off to get dressed.

 

Bond nodded and went in search for said bottle of champagne before popping it into the fridge as designated, thinking that he should find a way to treat Gabriel in return as well, although he wasn't sure that could trump an actual home-cooked meal and whether the young man would be comfortable with accompanying him to a high-end restaurants or not. He should need to rethink this, Bond thought, as he went to put on his old clothes from the day before, not too rumpled aside from the dress shirt inside—he could always change later when it was more convenient.

 

"You look like you had a good roll in the sheets," Gabriel teased, emerging in a button down and khakis, cardigan over his arm and a messenger bag.

 

Bond chuckled, turning to see Gabriel and raising amused eyebrows. "Geeky boffin indeed," he drawled.

 

"Must play the part, can't wear glitter everywhere," he smiled. He leaned into James for a kiss.

 

Bond returned the kiss softly. "You can be stylish while being warm you know?" Bond muttered. "I can demonstrate that for you." The man wriggled his brows playfully with a soft chuckle. "

 

"Oh no, Mycroft dragged me to Savile Row for my Oxford interview suit," Gabriel shuddered. "I'd much rather wear sensible clothes, thanks."

 

Bond shook his head. "Doesn't need to be fancy suits. Just sharp casual would suit you well, I suspect."

 

"Well if you show me what you mean... Maybe," Gabriel said doubtfully. "No promises though." He poured more coffee and smiled.

 

"Of course," Bond nodded. "Maybe tomorrow?" He ventured, knowing that it was sort of a small risk considering they had barely started on that day even... But it was all right, he supposed, up until then, everything was still fine.

 

"I suppose you'll just have to spend the night again," Gabriel winked. "Much more efficient use of time. And tomorrow there's nothing I have to do, we can go out for brunch and be lazy, spend the day drinking coffee and talking." The idea put a longing smile on his face, one that he turned to hide. He craved the domestic parts as much as the sex, he was finding.

 

Bond considered Gabriel for a moment and nodded, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I would like that very much," he said with a smile.

 

Gabriel laid his head down on James's shoulder with a content sigh. "Better get some changes of clothes from your place too. If there's anything I can run through the wash, let me know. I know we need to take your suits to the cleaners as well. I'd rather get it all done today, and relax tomorrow."

 

Bond hummed, his hand going up to touch Gabriel's hair for the first time, and it was as incredibly soft as he had imagined the locks to be. "One thing at a time. Don't work yourself to the ground."

 

"I do things in spurts, days straight, and then don't get out of bed," Gabriel smiled. "Curse of an active brain, I don't get to dictate what rate the ideas show up. And when I need to be productive even though I'm tired, more coffee. Worked for me so far."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes," Bond said, his hands slipping down to grab hold of Gabriel's waist, the fingers of each hand almost touching. "And this is the result." His eyes trailed down to look. "Christ, you're thin."

"Been busy," Gabriel explained. "Just been trying to finish these two theses, surviving on tea mostly. Thank goodness for takeout."

It was then that Bond decided he would make it a mission to get Q to eat more frequently and at a more decently normal routine. "All right," he pecked him on the lips. "Let's load your boxes up my car, then I can drop you off at school."

Gabriel grabbed a box and headed down to the car. "As soon as these papers are done, I can get back to cooking again."

"Yes," Bond agreed, grabbing the heavier one, "and feeding yourself again."

"I'll get there," Gabriel said. "Or at least I hope so. I know the Quartermaster doesn't work regular hours." He settled his books and bag in the back seat. "There's so many fun things I could do with your car," he grinned.

Bond considered his Aston Martin for a second and grinned. "What devious plans do you have in mind for it, my would-be quartermaster?" he asked, shifting the gear and backing them out of the car park and exiting it.

"Bullet proof glass and panels, and I think ejector seats. Definitely some turbo components," Gabriel looked thoughtful. "Anything specific that would be useful?"

"Oil damper and fire thrower?" Bond suggested, looking as though Christmas was coming early. "And how about an exploding pen for good measure?"

"Exploding pen?" Gabriel laughed. "I'm talking about radar scramblers and emergency beacons, and you want explosives?"

"Of course," Bond said, like it was the most rightful thing in the world. "Nothing wrong with a bit of a blast from time to time."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm trying to prevent the need for the blast in the first place. Secret agent, James. We're trying to be invisible."

"Doesn't mean exploding something is not necessary at certain times," Bond countered calmly.

"I need more convincing," Gabriel laughed. "We'll see. I may need bribing."

Bond whistled. "Already thinking up ways of how to garner bribes from your agent. Corruption starts early," he teased.

"If it gets me a ride and breakfast, maybe," Gabriel teased. "I want you all safe, I've become rather attached to you all, reading about you."

You won't when you get to know them all," Bond said, half-jokingly—mainly because some of them were dicks. "But attachment in this line of work... it's not advisable."

"I have a lot of incentive to bring you back safe at least," Gabriel smiled. "This corner is fine, just let me get the books," he pointed to the Bodleian Library. "Meet you here, I programed my number in your phone."

Bond blinked as he signaled and pulled over to the kerb. "When did you do that again?"

"You were getting in the car," Gabriel winked. "You left it plugged in your charger. I certainly hope that's your personal one, and not the tracer one that MI6 gave you."

"It is my personal one," Bond confirmed, rather impressed by the speed and level of efficiency that the young man possessed with his skills. "All right, call or text me when you're about to leave. I'll stop here and wait."

Gabriel nodded. He headed off to the library to deliver both of the boxes of books. Then he made short work of giving copies of the theses to each of his three advisors, and texted James that he would meet him at the corner whenever he was ready. He got a tea for each of them, and settled down with a book from his messenger bag to wait.

Bond, for his part, decided to go back home anyway to shave and dress properly, the stillness of the apartment didn't quite bothered him as much as before as he rid himself of his stubble and put on a clean, pressed suit. That done, he mused about it for moment before taking the chance to just gather a few changes of casual clothes from the wardrobe and leaving.

The air of MI6 was crisp and cold as always, and the fluorescent light was just that tad too bright overhead when he walked in. It was like a shock to the system, and somehow, as he was debriefing this mission to M, who seemed to wear that perpetual scowl on her severe expression that drawn the lines of her face even more, his thoughts were wandering back to Gabriel.

A cynical voice inside his head (which sounded awfully alike to that of the woman's who was just dismissing him right then) whispered that the young man might as well be a spy, planted there to get a hold of him, something perhaps similar to _her_ nature. And the thought left a tight pinch in his stomach.

It couldn't be, could it? He didn't even frequent the club that much, hadn't been for nearly two years already... His picking the club had been entirely at random, and he couldn't think how this could possibly have been a setup.

But, before he knew it, he was at that corner, and Gabriel was there, dressed in a rather hideous cardigan, wearing thick glasses, and reading a book with a cup of beverage, most probably tea, in his hand... And suddenly, Bond remembered the smile, the laugh, the way his eyes just seemed to spark whenever he looked at and talked to Bond, then there were Espresso and Italiano, and just like that, the doubt dispersed like a line of smoke.

"Gabriel," Bond called, winding the window down.

"Hello James," Gabriel smiled. "I got you a tea. And I remembered to take out the bag. How was your meeting, did everything go alright?" He got into the car, swinging the bag down and settling in with a sigh. "All the papers got turned in, just have to wait for the comments. I think this is the most stressful thing I've ever done."

Bond chuckled, accepting the tea. "Thank you." The hot scent of tea was already wafting out toward the interior of the car, calming as expected. "And well, it went as all meetings go, I supposed." The man shrugged. "I didn't manage to destroy anything in this mission, so they hardly had a reason to be reprimanding me." He sounded almost disappointed as he began pulling out. "I'm sure it'll turn out alright," he reassured Gabriel.

"I'm glad you came back safe at least," Gabriel smiled, finishing his tea. "I made a grocery list. Any requests? Shepherd's pie, fresh bread, and strawberries and champagne."

"I'm sure I'll find something exotic to just give it a little extra flair," Gabriel smiled, getting out of the car.

"Find us something good to drink to go with dinner? A good Bordeaux, maybe?" He managed to find flowers that complemented the kitchen colors, and added those to his hand basket as well. "And butter, for the rolls."

Bond thought he was failing at this domesticity rather spectacularly because he had been a little too distracted to even think of buying Gabriel flowers (and because he didn't know if the young man were allergic to pollen, or how he would react to being given flowers) as he nodded and peered at Gabriel. "Do you like flowers then?" he ventured as they wandered closer to the wine section, eyes sweeping over the labels to assess which would be best suited the for the ideas of dinner they were about to have.

"I do!" Gabriel grinned. "Bit of a black thumb I'm afraid, my plastic plants blew away in a wind storm. After dinner they'll have to go to the balcony though, or else the cats eat them. I usually try to buy something in a pot, and keep it alive for a few weeks, but then something happens at school, some test or paper, and I don't make it out on the patio until it's all sad and dead. Ah well, we can enjoy these tonight at least. Do you see candles?"

"How about one of those mini cactus and succulent plants?" Bond suggested, picking one bottle of wine that he assumed to be the most appropriate and dropping it into the cart. "They don't need much care aside from the occasional watering once every week?" At this, he frowned for a bit. "Will the cats try to eat it though, even with the thorns?" He honestly wouldn't know. Bond inwardly shrugged and pushed their cart toward the aisle that should have candles included in it.

"I don't know? I know they ate my aloe vera plant," Gabriel laughed. "Even with baths, they were gooey for weeks."

Bond chuckled, picking up a pair of candles that seemed decent enough. "Do you like scented candles?" he asked conversationally.

"If it's not all vanilla and flowers? And no pumpkin, Italiano tries to eat them," he laughed.

"Fascinating," Bond muttered. "Do all of them try eating everything that interests them?" he asked curiously before shrugging. "At least they are trying to eat more than their owner."

"No, Espresso doesn't like human food, other than spinach," Gabriel chose a few pillar candles. "And I eat just fine, when I have time."

"Hopefully that will change," Gabriel said. "But keeping up with all of you, I'm not holding my breath. I use my slow cooker when I remember to shop."

"Then I shall make it a goal to feed you while I'm here, then," Bond replied, smiling a little. 

"I wouldn't mind," Gabriel flashed a smile before choosing purple potatoes and purple carrots. "Do you like truffle oil?"

Bond blinked, considering the question, then replied, "I don't have a problem eating it."

"It would be the perfect addition, but only if you enjoy it," Gabriel said, frowning between several bottles.

"Then by all means," Bond nodded toward the truffle one, before reaching out to pick it up, "take it. I trust your taste." The man winked and placed it in their cart.

Gabriel managed a smile and turned away to hide his blush, before pecking James on the lips. "Cubes of lamb, and we're done," he said, checking his list on his phone.

Bond hummed with a smile and pushing their cart toward the meat section, the obviously cooling temperature tingling where his skin was exposed.

Gabriel shivered and found the stew meat he needed, heading for the checkout. The way he gazed back to make sure James was following had a hint of longing in it, one he was hopeless at hiding.

Bond reached out to hold Gabriel's wrist, the grip firm but gentle as he pulled the young man closer to him. "What is it?" he asked quietly, voice soft.

"Just thinking," Gabriel looked at him, the blue topaz eyes sparkling and smile lines. "I'm in so much trouble."

Not paying much care to their environment, Bond leant a little closer, head tilted to the side as he steadily gazed back into Gabriel's forest green orbs. "How so?" he whispered.

"You... You're going to be the death of me."

Something in Bond tightened just a bit at that as the man smiled. "I wouldn't wish for you to die because of me," he murmured, broaching the small gap between them and kissing Gabriel's lips soundly.

"Die, die of a broken heart, die from too much sex," Gabriel winked. "All possibilities." He tucked a hand into James's trouser pants pocket and led him to the check out.

"Afraid I'll run off to someone else?" Bond asked back, a playful note. "Although the sex part is very understandable." And he couldn't help but chuckle when he felt Gabriel's hand slipping into his trousers' pocket. Silently, Bond pulled the young man close, to, shoulders side by side as they lined up.

"Well you are known as a heart breaker, it's a valid worry," Gabriel defended. He pulled the items from the basket, and glanced at the magazine rack. "Oh great, another gay scandal. If only there were as many eligible men as the tabloids report."

Bond said nothing against that and helped Gabriel loaded their purchases up. He did, however, catch that comment about gay scandal. "Of course, it's the press," he said, a hint of disdain. "Mostly exaggerated truths and propaganda, aimed to hook people's interest and increase the newspaper's sales." And since homosexual relationships were still sensitive spots for a lot of old-fashioned, close-minded individuals and areas, there were yet still many causes to exploit them.

 "And if only no one cared," Gabriel frowned. "We'd all be a lot happier. I can't imagine being in the spotlight. I'm very happy to be behind the scenes."

 "True." Bond nodded. Honestly, to him, people just cared too much about personal business that shouldn't concern them in the first place—especially other's' preferences and orientations. "And I'd like you to remain behind the scene, too," the agent said, in a way that suggested he would want Gabriel to be safe and secure. "Although being in a relationship with me may challenge that."

"I wish, but that rarely works. I also don't want people to think they can use my life for blackmail," Gabriel frowned.

Bond raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't one aiming for the Quartermaster job expect oneself to be monitoring events from afar?" he asked. "But some of those sick bastard can and will do it just because they can stoop that low."

"Yes, mostly," Gabriel said. "But there are certain computers I could access in person that I couldn't long distance." He frowned. "If it means someone is safe, I'm willing to do that."

"And I care for your safety," Bond said, raising an eyebrow.

"For the most part, I'll be in an office," Gabriel explained. "But if it's needed, I can go. I don't have children, it's just me."

"I know that," Bond muttered, quickly paying for their shopping. "But if you have to go, I'll be coming with you."

"I won't say no to that," Gabriel agreed. "I do need shooting practice, maybe you can help me."

Bond nodded, satisfied enough. "I will." And they headed over to the exit, the cooling Autumn winds easing away the conditioned air of the supermarket. "Will you be designing, too, like your predecessor?" he asked when they were already out in the car park, walking toward his car.

"I hope so, I certainly have idea," Gabriel said. "I'm going to start with the guns."

This, among many other things that they had just talked about of course, perked Bond's interest as he put their bags into the backseat and opened the door for Gabriel. "Pray tell."

"Infrared target, printed to the palm of the agent, so only they can shoot it. Then I want to add regular glasses that read infrared."

There was a sort of feral smirk on Bond's lips as he got into his own driver's seat, starting the engine up and backing out of their slot. "Wonderful."

"And then of course the bullet proof fabric," Gabriel sighed. "Can't have them knowing it's bulletproof."

"Well," Bond began. "It's not as if they are going to be that efficient against most shots that aren't side-way ones anyway." And just as before they exited the car park, the agent turned to Gabriel. "Do you need to go to anywhere else before we head back?"

"No, I got everything," Gabriel said. "Unless you want dessert?”

Bond shook his head, contented to just have a home cooked meal, and turned to Gabriel and offered him a small smile. The road ahead of them stretched onward, but already, the situation in the Philippines seemed to have loosened its grip around his mind and body. And Bond was glad. There hadn't been much of anything dangerous about this mission, but it was the exact type that tended to fray his patience—time-pressed and unreliable leads.

But all was fine now, he supposed. Even if things seemed to have taken an unexpected turn.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel grabbed the groceries, excited to get started. He started the potatoes boiling and browned the meat, and then uncorked the wine. He handed it to James to pour, and then started dicing carrots, onions, garlic, and hers. A stolen kiss, and he stood back to survey the kitchen.

Bond poured them each a glass, the wine smelling within his expected range, and the taste would turn out to go well with the food that Gabriel was cooking up here. The agent watched how he efficiently handled a knife as he moved around his kitchen with familiar ease, and supposed that those steady hands would be as efficient as when he handled small, delicate equipment as well.

It seemed like Boothroyd was interviewing an extremely promising protégé here, and MI6's system would, more likely than not, get the update it required, especially when this young man here had been hacking into it since high school... Which was not a good thing, reading Double-Oh agents' files and all.

"Anything I can do to assist?" Bond asked, coming up from behind, his lips brushing just barely over the shell of Gabriel's ear.

Gabriel shivered and leaned back into him. "Let me make the biscuit dough and then you can distract me?" He chopped and added mushrooms, and then peas to the pot, setting it to a low simmer.  
He mixed the dough with efficient moves, and then drained and mashed the potatoes. "Alright, I'm all yours," he sipped the wine and kissed James.

Bond tasted that fruity scent on Gabriel's lips and leaned in to nip at them, wanting more of the softness, as his hand went up to hold the young man's chin, finger tracing his jawline. "Actually," he breathed, their noses only millimeters apart. "I was suggesting if there were anything I could do to help with the cooking." An amused smile played on the curve of his mouth. "But this is fine, too."

"You can put the pan in the oven when the gravy thickens," Gabriel said. "Until then, I need attention," he winked. He shivered under James's touch. "No falling asleep tonight, I'm going to make some coffee."

"That tempted to keep me awake?" Bond asked, lips moving against the pulse point in Gabriel's neck before nipping a little on the warm skin there, feeling the heat radiating from it.

"That tempted to keep myself awake," Gabriel arched against his lips. "I want more than a goodnight kiss."

"Don't worry," Bond replied, sucking the flesh and lifting the young man up easily onto the kitchen counter. "Just me alone would be able to keep you awake enough," he breathed, hot breaths brushing over the shell of Gabriel's ear, a smirk on his lips.

"I... let me put dinner in the oven, and then you can distract me," Gabriel sighed. "Please, I..." he trailed off and pulled at James's hair, desperate for more. "Don't let go."

"I won't," Bond promised, pulling Gabriel closer, smoothing his hands along those thighs until the young man's legs were gently wrapped around his hips and waist. "Hold on to me."

Gabriel just nodded and reached to turn off the stove. The food could wait. He wrapped his legs around James and started to unbutton James's shirt, eager to get his fingers on the warm skin. He nuzzled at James, and focused on other things, like getting James into be naked on top of him.

Bond began unbuttoning Gabriel's cardigan, tugging the white shirt from the waistband of his trousers, before the agent's hands up along the smooth skin of the young man's torso, feeling it under the rough callouses of his palms.

Gabriel moaned, pressing against the roughly textured hands. They made him feel secure, and he knew James wouldn't drop him. 

"I want you, want you now?" he begged as James found his nipples and rolled them mercilessly between his thumbs.

Bond grunted, the moan making his heart rate pick up as well as he grazed his teeth over Gabriel's deliciously prominent collarbone. "Sofa or bed?" he asked, looking up into those glittering green orbs, darkening with their dilated pupils, his voice playfully calm without any apparent urgency.

"Bed," Gabriel blushed under the scrutiny. "Somewhere I can enjoy you without worrying about landing on the floor. And if I fall asleep after I come... well... it happens," he blushed.

Bond chuckled, leaning up to kiss those lips, before sweeping Gabriel up into his hold, those long, slender legs still wrapped around him and all, with one of his arm securely wound around the young man's back and the other supporting his buttocks. It was a perfunctory move, and the agent grinned mischievously as he brought Gabriel back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him with a nudge of his foot, before laying him down onto the soft, lovely duvet and comfortable mattress below. "Bed," he informed, "although I'm certain I will never let you fall."

"I believe that," Gabriel said with a shy smile. "I've... I dance but... I don't bring people home. I'm not a virgin, but-" he sighed. "Go slow? It's been awhile."

"Of course," Bond nodded reassuringly, kissing those lips once more as though sealing a promise. "Do you have lube and condom?"

"Nightstand," Gabriel nodded. He enjoyed the soft lips pressed against his, making his stomach flutter nervously. "I assume... you're a top?"

Bond motioned for the items, pausing only briefly at the question, before he made for them and was back pressed to Gabriel. "Yes. Though I don't mind switching, as long as I find a trustworthy partner." Agents. Scepticism ran in their veins, and they wouldn't soon be someone that would expose their jugular and vulnerability to those who might use such weaknesses against them, in any way, shape or form. "And you?"

"I bottom, usually..." that brought out another blush on Gabriel's cheeks. "I've only slept with two men and... well I never had the nerve to ask to switch."

Bond tilted his head to the side, watching as the embarrassment flush spread out on Gabriel's cheeks, tingeing his skin a delicate red that looked rather endearing on him. And Bond kissed his forehead, not showing any sort of negative attitude against the number of people the young man had been with—one of them being a bastard anyway. It was never about the number, or the sort of experience that one had under one's belt.

Instead, he said, "Well, ask whenever you feel comfortable enough."

"Ok," Gabriel said softly. He leaned into James and returned the kiss softly on his lips. "Just keep touching me."

"My pleasure," Bond muttered, undoing the last buttons on the shirt, and with a smooth, fluid hand, he slid it down along the length of Gabriel's torso, parting the garment up as though pealing the most exquisite delicacy, and started trailing kisses all over his chest.

Gabriel shivered, and pulled Bond closer. He wanted to undress him as well, but the attention of Bond's lips made it hard to concentrate. He settled for tugging on his ears and sighing.

Bond grunted in the back of his throat, appreciating the responses he was getting, before slipping one of those dusky pink nipples into his mouth, rolling the nub with the tip of his tongue until it peaked.

Gabriel let out a wholly undignified whimper, but that only lasted until Bond's tongue found his nipple. He arched against him, trying to slide off his trousers so James could touch the rest of him.

"Patience," Bond teased, his teeth just grazing gently against Gabriel's hard nipple. "We're getting to that." And his hand moved down to undo the button and fly of the young man's trousers.

Gabriel made a frustrated sound, but went limp under Bond's teeth. He tried to think of anything that would distract him, because he was ready to come any second.

Bond slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Gabriel's trousers and pants before pushing them down with one swift move, releasing the achingly hard erection that had been strained all this time.

"Bond... James, please," Gabriel begged. He pulled James's hands to his hips, and moaned, enjoying the fingers digging into his skin.

Bond complied, peppering kisses until he was biting that jutting hipbone and sucking into the sensitive flesh of Gabriel's inner thighs, before he went back and even remotely paid that apparent arousal any sort of attention at all, hot breaths ghosting over it as he gave the hard length a slick lick.

"God, James, I'll come before..." Gabriel dissolved into a whimper as he came across James's tongue. He his his face in embarrassment, and tried to calm his breath.

"Shh..." Bond hushed, pulling Gabriel's arm down as he leaned forward and kissed those lips, the hot stickiness of the young man's come still on his tongue, sweet with a hint of musky bitterness. "Don't hide from me," he said. "You're beautiful."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel muttered. "It's embarrassing. It's just been a long time, and..." he trailed off, as he snuck a peak at James, letting the taste sink in. He let himself relax a bit, enjoy it. James certainly wasn't complaining, judging by how hard he felt against Gabriel's leg.

Bond shook his head. "Nothing embarrassing about it," he reassured softly, nuzzling Gabriel's neck before moving off of him.

"Can I return the favor at least?" Gabriel asked. "I need a minute to recover," he laughed. "You should have your mouth registered as a weapon as well, 007."

Bond laughed, hearty and amused. "It is, on the unofficial record." The agent had the audacity to wink. 

"I can imagine," Gabriel managed a small smile before curling up against James. "So tell me, what do you like? I'd imagine most of the sex you have is about pleasing someone else, distracting them."

"Mostly," Bond replied, his arm curling around Gabriel. "Loosening them up and building a sort of comfort as well." Just so they would begin talking. Well, it was the reason why the dick that was 004, who rarely ever tried prying information out of a target in such a way, had once called him a man whore. But well, Bond had gotten him back for it, so all was good. "But I'm comfortable with most things." He would like to think of himself as a rather open-minded person, he supposed. With the sort of work he did, he had to be.

Gabriel ran a hand over James's arm. "But you, what do _you_ like?" he asked. "Do you have a favorite? Anything you don't get often?"

Somehow, the questions sort of stumped Bond as he blinked and considered them. "Well, I suppose anything is more enjoyable with a company that you actually like." He paused. "But BDSM is something one can enjoy if done the right way, although, as I said, I haven't found anyone trustworthy enough."

"Well if you wanted to..." Gabriel blushed under his scrutiny. "There's some very nice hemp rope and leather restraints in the closet. When you feel you can trust me."

Bond turned and pressed a kiss to the side of Gabriel's forehead. "It's not just about me," he murmured, blue eyes observing the reaction he was garnering on the youthful face. "When you trust me as well."

"Not tonight, but... soon?" he asked, voice a gravelly whisper. "I enjoy being tied up."

"Of course." Bond nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

Gabriel nodded, meeting him halfway in a soft kiss, a brush of lips. He sighed and wrapped his arms around James's neck and let his eyes close, getting lost in him.

Nosing the side of Gabriel's neck, Bond breathed in the young man's scent of tea, citrus, and something subtly sweet as well, and a sense of ease settled over him, gentle and nearly effortlessly. It was nothing that he had felt in a long, long time, and the agent wondered if he were moving too fast for both of their sake...

Willing the thought away, Bond only pulled Gabriel closer instead.

 

* * *

 

But the "soon" didn't turn out to be soon, because two weeks later, Bond was still wandering under the glaring sun of Uganda, growling and growing increasingly snappish because of the heat and one dead end that just led to another.

Gabriel knew James probably had valid reason for being gone so long. He was a 00 agent. But there was a nagging worry at the back of his mind. He managed to incorporate his professor's' suggestions and defend both of his dissertations, but there was always a concern that he hadn't heard from Bond. Sighing, he went about organizing his apartment and cleaning it up after the mess of paper writing that his living space had endured in the last term. He cleaned the cupboards and stocked the fridge, and filled the freezer with homemade dishes that only needed to be reheated.

He went through the motions at work, but found that his heart wasn't in it. He was pining for a set of blue topaz eyes, and found the touch of any of the club patrons distasteful.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until another week or so that Bond stumbled to Gabriel's apartment somewhere around 0400 in the morning, picking at the lock, cursing at the slight shake in his hands, before pushing the door in and clicking it shut silently behind him, the hinge giving a quiet creak. What was he doing here? Why? There was a burn in his right shoulder, along with bruises and several other cuts. He should be at his own Goddamn place, treating his injuries, instead of coming here and disrupting someone whom he had left without saying a word to, and who should probably have already gone to bed.

But the smell of the place was still too stark in his memory, the warmth, and the way how the body of its owner had pressed so comfortably against his... Everything. He was in that Godforsaken hotel in Uganda, resting one moment, then here the next, lost in that in between state of sleep and consciousness, hand holding his gun before seeing himself in this apartment's kitchen, drawn into those green pools with pigments of grey and gold that seemed capable of conjuring a storm if needed be.

And Bond, oddly enough, amidst all of that chaos, had found himself yearning for it. For Gabriel, who was a go go dancer he met in a club, who had two cats names Espresso and Italiano, who planned on being Q, cooked him homemade meals, and called him James.

"James?" Gabriel turned on the hallway light, a gun in his hand. "Is that you?" He yawned in relief when he saw him, and tucked the gun into his bathrobe pocket. "Are you hurt?" He put an arm under James just in time to catch his weight and lead him to the sofa. "Let me put on tea and some food, and I'll get the first aid kit." He pressed a kiss to James's cheek and put lasagna in the oven to reheat, and boiled water for tea.

He returned with a bowl of hot water and some clean towels, and a first aid kit. "Take off your clothes and let me patch you up?"

Bond could mostly walk on his own without leaning much on Gabriel, part of the tension coiling in his muscles easing when he felt the solidity of the young man's slender frame pressed against his. He wasn't badly hurt, compared to other injuries he had sustained in the past, but it was the lack of sleep, a bit of dehydration, and the long flight home that had gotten him somewhat unsteady. He settled against the sofa gratefully, not even managing to utter a word out just yet before Gabriel was already sending himself into a flurry of actions.

And Bond just watched him, watched him move around the kitchen quietly and efficiently as though he was used to this sort of sight, as though it was his duty or something, to take care of Bond, patch him up, and make him feel better.

Blue eyes trailed after him until he was back next to Bond again, composed and seemingly unwavering. He could see how well Gabriel would be as the next Quartermaster.

"You don't have to do this," Bond said suddenly.

"So I should just sit and watch you be in pain?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I should let you sit on my couch in your clothes with blood on them, all grimy, and not even ask if you need painkillers? Honestly, James." He handed him a glass of cool water. 

"Start with this, and there's food heating. Can you chew, or do you need it soft?" He wiped the warm towel across James's face. Once the dirt was removed, he was relieved to see there weren't any facial bruises, but exhaustion had marked his eyes.

"Do you want to soak in the tub? The food won't be ready for a bit, and it will help with the aches and pains," he handed James three paracetamol and tea to wash it down.

Bond blinked. It was a logical response, he supposed, but one that his addled mind hadn't expected. "I'm not in pain," he reassured Gabriel. Not really. Just dull aches. Agents like him had high pain tolerance; they had to have it for all the occupational hazards that came with it. "Sorry," he whispered. "I just... wanted to see how you were doing."

But Bond took the painkillers anyway, albeit reluctantly, after he put the glass of water down and took the hot, steamy tea with all its calming scent, and he gulped them down in one go.

"Good, they accepted both my dissertations. And worried! I was hoping you would come back," he scolded. "I have brothers, blood doesn't bother me. Now off with that shirt so I can see if it's just sore ribs, or you need stitches as well."

"I'm infamous for surviving seemingly impossible stunts. So I would, more likely than not, come back." A small smile found its way on Bond's lips as he nodded softly and began shrugging his shirt off in a gradual motion so he wouldn't disturb his shoulder too much.

"I think it's dislocated," Gabriel frowned. "Let's get you in the tub, let the paracetamol start to work, and I'll pop it back in. Anywhere else I need to look?" He went and filled the bath tub with Epsom salts, baking soda, and vitamin E oil. He brought James another tumbler of water and helped him take off his shoes and get in the tub. "I hope you like homemade lasagna."

Bond scowled—he hadn't thought his shoulder would be dislocated, having been pushing all of that physical problems to the furthest corner of his mind. But he shook his head at the following question, not feeling any particular discomfort or serious pain in any other area, before standing up and following Gabriel into the bathroom, watching as the young man drew him a bath, adding all sort of elements that he knew but had never used on himself.

"I'd like anything you make, Gabriel," he said, sinking slowly into the water, eyes twitching at the stinging from the bruises and cuts. The hot water soon settled around him, though, pushing a sigh out of his lungs. "Thank you."

"Of course," Gabriel brought him more tea, this time something herbal. "This is white willow bark and arnica, it will help with the pain and swelling. And some tea tree oil soap, it's a good disinfectant. Would you like me to wash your back?"

Bond wasn't surprised by the variety of tea that Gabriel had stacked in his apartment, considering that his affection, if not passion, for tea was more than apparent. He accepted the cup into his hands, sipping at it and sighing softly. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Gabriel wetted a sea sponge and rinsed the dirt off James's back, before scrubbing it with the minty smelling soap that left the skin tingly. He poured some of the oil over his hands and tried to ease out the worst of the tension before stretching James's neck to both sides.

Bond let out a soft breath as those delicate fingers worked the knots in his muscles, the tingling aftereffect of that mint soap making his skin feel strangely fresh and cool, and the agent smiled, reaching up to place a hand over Gabriel's own. "That's wonderful." He raised those fingers up and pressed a kiss to their knuckles. "Thank you."

"You won't be saying that after I pop your shoulder back in," Gabriel smiled. "Remind me to give you a massage one day when there's nothing wrong so you can really enjoy it. Now, I'm going to stretch your shoulder, and then pop the joint back it. Once you're out of the tub, I'll wrap it and put ice."

Bond laughed, he knew that all too well, really. This wasn't the first time his shoulder had popped out of place... but it was certainly the first time someone, who wasn't a medical professional and didn't have specific duty to take care of him, had decided to take it upon himself to put it back in place. "I suspect I'll survive." He conceded a teasingly arrogant little nod before straightening up. "Remind me to give you yours soon, too."

"We'll worry about massages after this heals," Gabriel scolded. "Now breathe out, one, two, three-" there was a snap as the ball joint in James's shoulder went back into place. "It will be sore, but it won't ache as badly."

That had Bond hissing as he clenched his jaws tightly shut. But other than that, he made no other sound, and did not flinch away from the burning pain that was already ebbing away. At least it relocated cleanly, he supposed, letting out a huff of breath; he had heard and seen cases where the bone just refused to move back into place, and it could become rather uncomfortable to watch if one kept looking at it.

"I know," he replied in a low murmur, nodding his head and moving his arm just a little bit as though testing it gingerly.

"It looks like it went back clean," Gabriel sounded satisfied. He offered James an arm to get up, and a warm towel that had been hanging on the radiator. "I have some sleep pants you can wear, and I'll find you a button down that can drape over the shoulder."

Bond got up with as much ease as he could in his state, water dripping from his person, before accepting the towel and beginning to dry himself slowly. "Just the pants would be enough, Gabriel," he said, getting out of the tub and stepping onto the mat on the floor.

Gabriel toweled off his hair gently and patted him dry. He brought a pair of sleep pants and helped James put them on.

Bond steadied himself before looking at Gabriel. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was leaving. It was urgent," he said in lieu of an explanation.

"I know, it's what you do," Gabriel led him to the table and made a plate of food for each of them. "Do you want salad as well?" He asked, pouring them each coffee.

Bond shook his head. "This is good enough." The sight and smell of the hot lasagna was actually making him feel a little hungry. Upon seeing the coffee, though, he suddenly remembered his briefcase, which he had abandoned at the door upon closing it behind him.

"Just a second," he said and got up to go over to retrieve it. "Here... Coffee." From Uganda, but he had already taken the label off and placed everything into a tin container. And Bond set it down onto the table before sitting down again.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel noticed his glance. "Do you need anything?"

Bond shook his head, pushing the tin box toward Gabriel. "Nothing... just souvenir." He smiled a little, wondering if the young man would like it or not.

"I've never tried coffee from there, fantastic," Gabriel smiled. "We can try it in the morning, with breakfast. If you're staying, that is. I don't want to assume." He scooped a second helping of lasagna for each of them.

Bond ate the lasagna with relish, enjoying the taste that was quickly worming its way under his skin. "I'm staying," he smiled. "As long as I'm not in your way, of course."

"No, please, as long as you'd like," Gabriel gave a pleased smile. "I'm just waiting to hear from Six about my interview. As long as they are taking, I should hack into someone's date book and schedule myself. I had to fix a firewall threat for them this past weekend. They seem to assume techs only need to be there 9 to 5."

"I was just about to ask you that," Bond said, sipping on his coffee. "How did Boothroyd seem to you?"

"He was nice, I'm just waiting for my background check," Gabriel said. "He seemed excited about the equipment ideas I have."

Bond smiled. "Of course he'd be." The man nodded, supposing that he should talk to the old man about this, considering that they'd be meeting one another for the equipment return anyway after debrief.

"I'll call in the morning," Gabriel yawned. "Do you think you can sleep?"

"I can try," Bond shrugged stood up and began clearing up their plates.

"Leave those, I'll load the dishwasher in the morning," Gabriel yawned. "I think we'll do a roast tomorrow."

Bond put them in the sink before returning to the clearly sleepy young man, leading him back to the bedroom. "Come on, off to bed with you."

Gabriel nodded and got into bed, placing his glasses safely on the night stand. "Good night James, there's more pain killers and water on the bedside table if you need them." He kissed James's cheek and laid his head on the pillow beside him, one hand resting on James's shoulder. "Wake me if you need to."

Bond hummed, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's fringe and forehead. "I will," he said, although it was unlikely that he would be calling the young man up again. It was already enough as it was. "Goodnight, Gabriel."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel drifted off to sleep. He woke up to use the bathroom once, and nudged James awake for more water and paracetamol. By the time the clock read 8, Gabriel gave up and headed off to the kitchen to make tea. He brought back a tray with omelettes, rosemary potatoes, and rye toast, and kissed James awake gently. "Open your eyes, James. Time for some food."

Jet lag and tired, Bond grunted before cracking one eye open, squinting until Gabriel's visage focused and steadied before his vision. There was a sense of oddness coursing through him. Mostly, he had only ever licked his post-mission wounds and injuries alone. Not like this. Not with someone who was there to take him in, wash him, give him food and coffee, then wake him up to medicines and now some more food.

It still felt like a surreal dream. Who knew, really... Maybe he had been caught somewhere, and this was just him going cuckoo.

But actually, even in madness, he somehow doubted his brain could have managed to conjure such a specific image and appearance that Gabriel had, from the curls of his hair, to his skin complexion, the curve of lips, the shade of his eyes, and even the moles on the left side of his cheek, and exactly just how thin he was under all of his clothing.

Gradually, Bond pushed himself up, careful to ease the strain on his right shoulder. "Thank you," he said, grateful by all this kindness that just seemed to have dropped into his life out of the blue by some... accidental chance of fate, or something.

"I'm sorry I work you, but I wanted to make sure you got more anti-inflammatories during the night, I want that tear in your shoulder to heal as easily as possible. It can be worse than a break," Gabriel set a tray down on the bed. "Let's try some of the marvelous coffee, it made the whole kitchen smell like ripe berries."

Bond shook his slightly swimming head a little and smiled. "I'm not complaining." He helped the young man balanced the tray down onto the bed before leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. "Glad you like it," he said, breathing the smell of the freshly brewed roasted coffee into his lungs. He had lingered a little longer in that tiny shop just to pick out something he thought Gabriel would like, and according to the Ugandan man, it was one of the more exotic sort they had there.

"Its very good, good enough to drink black," Gabriel settled gingerly on the bed next to him. "But there's milk and sugar if you'd like," He bit into the omelette with a pleased smile. "Ahhh, I'm enjoying having time to cook again. Taste?" He held out a forkful of the fluffy eggs. "I used truffle cheddar cheese."

Bond lowered the cup of coffee he was sipping, trying to get the caffeine to shock his system awake, and opened his mouth to accept the forkful, chewing with a soft hum. "It's good," he said, letting out a satisfied breath. "You not cooking should be a crime," the man teased playfully.

"I told you I like cooking when there's time. I put a pork roast in the slow cooker with apples and onions. Let me know when we should get ready. I can bring Boothroyd my prototypes while you debrief."

Bond nodded. "Taking the initiative?" If so, then it was good anyway; Boothroyd appreciated that sort of thing. "And the roast sounds wonderful."

"Well I have nothing else to do during the week, and I found I'm not as happy with being at the club. It feels strange, someone other than you touching me," he admitted.

Bond looked up at that, somehow oddly touched, as he raised a hand to touch Gabriel's cheek, smoothing along the skin before planting a soft kiss to those lips.

“And by the way, as soon as you're healed, you owe me a repeat," he scolded. "My hand doesn't seem to be sufficient anymore."

Bond chuckled as he drew back to begin eating the well-made omelette once more. "Of course," he purred. "We can try other things out, too, if you'd like."

"I'd like that, Sir," Gabriel slid into a posh public school accent that accompanied widened eyes and flushed cheeks. "I'd very much like to submit for you."

The pupils of Bond's eyes dilated, and the blue of his eyes darkened just a little as he traced a finger down along Gabriel's jaw, tipping his face up slightly at the chin. "Looking forward to it," his replied, his voice low and sultry.

"Yes," Gabriel whispered. "Would you like help dressing, Sir?"

Bond hummed, leaning closer. "More importantly," he said. "Do you wish to submit to me in the bedroom alone, or in the household as well?" Bond asked, quiet but deeply serious. "But of course, your work is still your own. I will not do anything to dictate it, and I will not force you to submit when you state that you do not want it."

"I think I'd enjoy submitting at home," Gabriel wet his lips. "I enjoy doing things for you, like bring you breakfast, and patch you up. Are you going to want me to live with you, or will you stay here?"

Bond nodded at the answer. This would be interesting, he thought to himself. He had done scenes before, yes, but not something that would extend into the long run and weaving into a domestic setting as well. "Here is fine," he said; he had never considered his own apartment as 'home' either. "Or we can try for a new place that the both of us can build up? Money is not a problem."

He had too much in his account anyway—the perks of being a Double-Oh, as he sometimes called it.

"Its up to you, Sir, as long as I can take the pets," Gabriel kept his eyes down, peeking up at Bond through long lashes.

Bond smiled, finding the shyness endearing. "And I care for your comfort as well. Will you be comfortable at a new place?"

"As long as I have a workshop and kitchen," Gabriel smiled. "Sometimes inspiration comes at odd times."

Nodding, Bond considered this in his mind. "Somewhere close to Six then," he mused. "This place is a little too far from there. It'll be convenient for the both of us."

"And a little smaller than I'd like," Gabriel admitted. "I'd like to have a spare bedroom for a workshop, and actually use the living room for something besides work."

Bond was already thinking up a few places for them. Their options were good, considering the money he had just sitting there doing nothing, and he would want only the best for Gabriel, refusing to go any differently. "Shall we wrap it up this week, since you'll be free to go around looking through the options with me, or would that be too abrupt?"

"That would be fine, my lease ends this month since classes are over. There's a considerable amount of money in my trust, I haven't needed much of it," Gabriel frowned. "I'd like to contribute something at least, I don't really see myself as a kept man."

"Of course." They both had their own freewill, and Bond didn't expect to make Gabriel's decisions for him either. "Sounds like a good plan." And he kissed Gabriel on the forehead. "We should start the search soon." They needed to look and sign the lease as well.

"I'd been planning to look anyway, but with two dissertations, time got away from me," Gabriel said. "There was one in Vauxhall that I saw, a lovely open floor plan, brick loft. But it might not be to your standards."

Bond shook his head. "If you like it, then I don't mind. We can go look at it later together if you want to? See if it's still available."

"I'd like that," Gabriel smiled. "It's just across the bridge, close enough to walk if it isn't raining too badly. I can call the leasing agent I spoke with and get us a tour. How about 4pm?"

"Sounds great. Then we can be back in time for dinner," he mused. "May as well buy moving boxes, then we can sort your belongings out and bring them over gradually by the end of the month, or the week." He shrugged.

"I don't think I'll start working today, and I'd rather be done before I do," Gabriel said thoughtfully, sending an email to the leasing agent. "Should we rent a truck, or will your car be big enough?"

The cynicism of an agent was rousing, and he looked around, blinking. "I think my car should be enough." In the end, Gabriel didn't seem to have that many things to start with anyway. A few large boxes and they were good to go according to his estimation.

"Do you have much at your place? You don't seem very fond of it," Gabriel said.

Bond shrugged. "Not much. I hardly stay there anyway, so there isn't much attachment," he replied absently, thinking of the barely opened boxes, as he finished his coffee.

"Well we'll have to change that in the new place," Gabriel said, finishing his coffee and going to the closet for clothes. "Do you have anything clean, or should we stop by your apartment on the way to Six?"

"I do," Bond nodded. The bag of spare clothes was still in the back of his trunk, but he had yet had the chance to bring it up. "I'll go and get it." He grabbed the tray and stood to go out of the bedroom.

"Let me? I'll get your clothes as well, Sir," Gabriel took the tray. I need to put last night's dishes in as well, while you dress."

Bond blinked, but recovered himself quickly. This needed some getting used to, considering he had been forced to take care of himself since the age of 12. "Sure," he nodded. "I'll use the bathroom in the meantime."

Gabriel brought his back and set it outside the bathroom door, along with a fresh mug of coffee. He dressed quickly and waited by the door, on his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Bond came back out looking that bit fresher after brushing his teeth and washing face, and tilted his head when he saw Gabriel kneeling by the door, looking the perfect submissive that he was—small frame, long lashes, and downy locks of hair. He shouldn't like it so much, having someone so brilliant on his own kneel on the floor before Bond, tending to his personal needs in complete consent. This was trust and understanding on a different level in Bond's destructive hands.

But he did. He appreciated the view, and everything it entailed, a lot.

"Good job," he praised softly, running a hand through that soft hair. "How would you prefer me to call you?"

"What would please you, Sir?" Gabriel arched his hand against the touch. "As long as it's not something derogatory, I'm not particular."

Bond supposed something simple would serve them both well. "How about 'pet'?" He smoothed his thumb over Gabriel's cheekbone. 

"As my Master wishes," Gabriel looked up at him, a content smile on his face.

Smiling, Bond picked up the bag and gestured the young man to stand up. "Come," he said. "Help me dress." Not because he couldn't do it himself, of course, but he knew it would satisfy Gabriel by asking him of this, aside from the fact that it would ease the strains in his shoulder as well. 

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel started with easing the shirt over his shoulder, and using another as a makeshift sling. He helped James step into his underpants, and then trousers, before kneeling to put on his socks and shoes. A few swipes of the brush through James's hair, and Gabriel frowned. "I need to change," he looked down at his cardigan and khakis. "This doesn't present me in my best light as your pet, Sir."

Bond silently let Gabriel do all this, watching him carefully as he did all these things with ease and maybe even contentment as well. And the agent shook his head. "You're fine as you are," he reassured Gabriel. "As long as you are comfortable."

"If you're sure, Sir?" He pinked under James's gaze. "May I carry your bag?"

"I'm sure, pet," Bond nodded, the endearment rolling off his tongue for the first time. "And it's all right. I was planning leaving a few changes of clothes here anyway." Out of habit, he adjusted the cuffs one more time before heading out, beckoning Gabriel to follow.

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel smiled at the idea of Bond leaving his things there, and fetched the to go mugs of coffee he'd made for both of them, along with sandwiches, from the kitchen. "I took the liberty of packing you lunch, Sir. I know you weren't able to eat on a regular basis during your mission."

"Thank you, pet." Bond looked at the packed sandwiches and coffee, and smiled, picking up his briefcase. "Where are your prototypes?"

"In a locked briefcase by the door, with my satchel for notes," Gabriel smiled back, practically preening under the attention. James Bond as a man might be out of his league, but as a Dom, Gabriel had a submissive streak bound to attract the proudest Master.

"You hold our lunch then," Bond decided, noting the expression bit by bit, and relaxing increasingly at the positive reactions that the young man was exhibiting with all of this. He really did enjoy this then. That in mind, he leant down to pick up the other briefcase and satchel. "Let's go."

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel opened the door for him, and opened his car door. He took the bags from James, put them in the trunk, and sat next to him, carefully buckling seat belts around the two of them.

Bond smiled. "Very good," he said before driving them to MI6. "Do you remember the way to get down to Q-Branch?"

"Yes, where should I meet you? Just text me when you're ready," Gabriel collected their bags and kissed James's hand before handing him the coffee. "Have a good morning, sir."

Bond considered it for a moment, then said, "The main hall would be fine." He didn't savour the idea of exposing Gabriel to too many agents that regularly frequent Q-Branch to either accept or drop off their equipment. Protective or possessive, he didn't care. But until it was his official duty to deal with those people, he wanted all of them to be as far away from this young man as possible. Not everyone was bad, that much was for certain, but all of them had their quirks anyway, and the hall was the least likely place where Gabriel would run into an agent. They never used the front entrance.

Bond leaned in and kissed his forehead. "A good morning to you, too, pet." And Bond took the coffee, taking his briefcase into his own hand. 

Gabriel sighed after him wistfully before heading down to the elevator to Q Branch. He made short work of getting through the room to Boothroyd's office. He didn't speak to any of the people working, although their lanyards had their names. James hadn't given him permission, and he found the leer he was getting from the person working at the main computer uncomfortable.

"Mr. Boothroyd, good afternoon, Sir," Gabriel knocked on the open door.

"Ah, our young Q. Come in Gabriel, I'm interested to hear about what you did over the weekend. No one bothered to call me and tell me that my Saturday crew called in hungover, and the lab was unattended. I understand I owe you a thank you," Boothroyd turned on the electric kettle.

"Yes, and that's something that WON'T be repeated," a white haired woman spoke from the doorway.

"Ah, Q, meet M," Boothroyd smiled. "We trained together, back when... well, never mind. M, Gabriel brought some of his prototypes in for us to see."

"You already have the job, Mr. Holmes," M gave a wry smile. "Do tell Mycroft that calling me to ensure it is NOT necessary, I find his circular way of speaking bothersome."

After filling out the tedious, bothersome paperwork, forced and ensure by both Moneypenny and the occasional appearance of Tanner, Bond was growing rather impatient by the time he handed in his report. 

"Got somewhere you need to be?" Eve teased in her sultry voice, winking at him. Normally, he would feel more than ready to oblige into their flirting of one another, but somehow, the thought didn't hold the same appeal in his mind anymore, and so he didn't do it.

The agent shrugged. "Want to get this done and over with so I can enjoy my downtime, Miss Moneypenny," he replied. "Where's M?" By then, the woman should have already called him in for a good scolding of that blasted building... quite in the literal sense.

Somehow, Eve was looking at him, seemingly curious and amused. "Q-Branch," she said. "Did you hook up with someone that I didn't know of?"

Bond was already walking away. "No gossiping during work," he teased, retreating with a smirk, before taking the lift downstairs. For a moment there, Bond wondered if he should go in, knowing that Gabriel was probably still in there... But as he said, it was best to wrap this up as well, considering they still had lots to do.

And so, with that, in mind, he pushed the door and walked in, heading straight for Boothroyd's office and knocking on the door thrice, sharp and swift.

"007, late as usual, and no equipment I'm sure," M said with a sharp eye roll. "Do break out some of that good Scotch, Boothroyd. Bond, meet our new Quartermaster, Gabriel Holmes. His brother runs MI5."

Bond resumed his military stand out of sheer habit, feet as wide apart as his shoulders, hands clasped before him. But there was a soft smirk on his lips, entirely unfazed by M's jabbing sarcasm. He listened to her, eyes already wandering to where Gabriel was, debating this in his mind. 

Was it a good thing for them to know that Gabriel and him had already known one another before? For Gabriel himself, of course, not him. Bond hardly minded much of anything, but Gabriel...

"Finally picking out your successor?" Bond said to Boothroyd, then turned back to Gabriel with: "Mr. Holmes." He extended a hand. "Bond," the agent said. "James Bond. 007."

"Really?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Pretending you don't know me already? No lasagna next time, you can have leftovers, Sir," he teased with a blush.

"Really Bond? He hasn't even started and he's infatuated with you," M said with a sigh.

Bond blinked. Somehow, he still didn't feel sorry about the decision he had made just now. "Well, I mainly operate on better be safe than sorry, as you know," he directed the last part of that to M. 

"I assure you, I met Mr. Bond before he told me what he did for work. My old job brought me into contact with some very interesting people, and he came to unwind after his last mission. Incidentally, I was hoping we could speak about your online file archiving system, since I've been able to access it for years."

This brought M and Boothroyd to attention, and Bond decided to lean back against the edge of a nearby chair, sort of a proud smile on his face, even as M asked Gabriel how it was that they could improve such security loophole, knowing for sure it was well within the young man's capability. 

"Well there's a program I've written as part of my two dissertations," Gabriel went into an explanation. "I brought a memory stick with it, and my laptop. I built a facsimile of your system on my computer, and I'd like to show you how it works."

They agreed, and Bond went over as well, wanting very much to see how this would turn out. He caught Gabriel's eyes and gave him a smile. 

Gabriel booted up the computer and then ran the demonstration, showing a firewall attack with his program, and without. "I've also programed it so they will think they are in, but trap them inside so we can trace their route and IP address."

It was technology espionage that none of them—M, Boothroyd, and Bond—as they had never seen, and all three were observing the demonstration tentatively, and silently, Bond wondered, as he watched the program react like a living, breathing organism of its own freewill, engulfing and trapping the perpetrator inside of it, how this brilliant mind could so willingly submit to someone like him. Brute force and blunt destruction. 

Surely, Gabriel could do better than him and especially that bastard who had gone too far before and hadn't asked for explicit consent?

"It wouldn't be too much of a far stretch to say that it could inversely hack into the system of the attackers other than just specifically locating their whereabouts, would it?" Bond asked, looking up at Gabriel.

"Not at all, at the very least it will cripple it," Gabriel nodded. "Depending on their level of protection, say average, it would reduce them to nothing more than being able to browse the internet. By the standards MI6 has right now, they would get booted out at least. With my software, they'll be begging. It will impact everything from their email coding to their private security, turning it against itself."

Bond grinned, there was a slightly feral, wild glint to his eyes. He enjoyed the sound of that. "So basically, you can turn their organization, technology-wise, inside out should you so wish it," he said, not even phrasing it as a question. He liked the sound of that. It would enable them to have more opportunities for distraction and many other things during mission. "Can it also gather the accessed information and sort through them for useful or sensitive ones as well?"

"It will send everything, including their browsing history and files on their hard drive. There's an additional program to sort it later, but I wanted to get the initial information grab as fast and efficient as possible. The algorithms for the sorting will vary based on their history," Gabriel pointed to the screen. "They are also going to catch things like child pornography, bank hacking, and underground message boards." 

Bond nodded, processing the information inside his mind as he looked at the display on the screen. "What about when we want to active enter a system? Like an agent infiltrating into an organization. Is it necessary for us to contact you, or Q-Branch, for this sort of hacking, or will we be able to do it via some sort of portable devices?"

"You'll have a memory stick that will download the information, in case there is no reception or internet. Not likely, but possible. You'll simply insert it, and press the button," Gabriel handed one around for everyone to look at. "It won't be necessary to be in communication with us, so in cases where you aren't able to speak, the memory stick itself will alert us to what you are doing, and prepare to siphon off the information."

Bond waited for the other two occupants of the room to finish examining the memory stick before accepting it into his hand, the drive so small and light, resting effortlessly in the center of his palm and so minimalist in design that it was rather nondescript. And Bond looked it over, assessing with the critical eye of an agent looking for the best level of efficiency that would help him pull off a mission successfully. "How long would it take, on average, for this to hack into the system without your assistance?" 

"At most 90 seconds, download time another 90 if the hard drive is full," Gabriel said. "I tried to make it faster, but the algorithms started picking and choosing files. If we wanted to compare one hard drive contents to another, it can be useful to see patterns. Those are most reliable when there's complete data, because what seems extemporaneous may prove valuable later on."

An average of roughly three minutes then. There were chances of death and failure in those three minutes, but what were Double-Ohs for if they couldn't even hold out for that long anyway? This was the fastest thing that had ever happened, or would be happening, to them, information garnering and all, and he wasn't about to complain. Their usual ways of doing things sure as hell wasn't going to outdo the sort of files this program could harness.

"Brave new world," he muttered, satisfied at Gabriel's level of readiness, and handed the stick back to him carefully. 

"You keep saying that," Gabriel studied him carefully. "Something I should pay attention to?" He turned to M and Boothroyd. "Do you have any more questions that I can answer for you?"

Bond shook his head with a pleasant smile. They were all from a different time to one another, and what Gabriel had just presented to them then was probably the epitome of a foreshadowing of major changes that this old place would be going through soon enough. And Bond, for one, was excited. 

"I think Bond have managed to cover most of the questions for now," M said, her eyes considering Gabriel still. "Estimate the funding you will probably need for this. We will test it out soon, then implement it to our agents." 

Bond felt his lips curling into a somewhat triumphant smile. M was pleased, even if her severe features hardly showed it. Why he was happy when this was not his accomplishment in any way, shape or form, he didn't know, but he was... maybe he was just simply happy for Gabriel. 

They'd be moving, soon.

"Well, I shall leave you to it then," M said, turning to walk away until her sharp, falcon eyes landed on 007. "Bond, a word." 

Bond inclined his head to Boothroyd, and a smile to Gabriel, then followed her out. Her brisk steps didn't stop until they were already in the deserted hall near the lift. 

"I do not think I need to tell you about how unwise it is to try and elicit a relationship with Mr. Holmes at all, let alone managing to hurt him one way or another in the end." 

Bond kept his head high, unfazed—this was exactly what he had been half-expecting anyway. "He can perfectly look after and defend himself." 

M scoffed. It was an unpleasant, piercing sound. "I know who he is and what he is capable of... But I also know who you are, what you are capable of as well, and what you do for a living, Bond." The lift chimed, its doors sliding open. "He is going to be your Quartermaster, and you are more expendable than he is. Remember that. If you cause him troubles and his brothers come knocking, it will not be you that choose." 

Bond snorted, a half-smile on his lips. Blunt truth, per usual and as always. "Of course."

And she was gone behind the closed polished metal doors.

"I hope I didn't get you into trouble, Sir," Gabriel appeared behind him, carrying only the messenger bag. He's left the briefcase with Boothroyd to be examined, since he would have a more accurate idea of quantity and materials necessary. "Are you ready for lunch?"

Bond toward him and his smile softened into something more tender. "Nothing I can't handle," he said, pushing the button for the lift to come down, then turned back toward Gabriel as they waited. "I hope you do not think that I pretended not to know you because I was ashamed of our relationship," he said, voice and gaze steady.

"I wasn't sure, but I prefer to honest with them from the start. I don't want their to be any misunderstandings and lectures later," Gabriel leaned against Bond as they waited. "I spent enough time in my life being ridiculed for who I am. I can always work freelance if MI6 isn't fond of me being in a relationship with a man. Luckily money isn't an issue for me, and there's always the option to teach."

Bond pulled Gabriel closer. "It isn't about you being with a man. It's more of you being with me that will probably cause you troubles," he explained quietly. "I'm not a nice man when I'm down... Even I myself can bring you problems, aside from my enemies, and the people that just plain dislike me."

"I'll take that under consideration, although pardon my saying so Sir, you do seem to take the self flagellation a bit far for a Dom," Gabriel dared a cheeky smile. "I think I'll take my chances. And what do you mean when you're down? Downtime just after a mission?"

Bond snorted a laugh at that as they stepped into the lift, and he pushed the button for the car park. "Perhaps I am," he conceded. "As for down... some missions are more—" horrible, brutal, devastating? "—difficult than others. And it's usually best for me to stay away from human contact for a day or two after those."

"That's why I'm here," Gabriel said softly. "You need someone to look after you, not be frightened away by the rough edges. I'd be most upset if you didn't come straight to me after you arrived."

Bond was quiet for a second before he replied, "I don't want to hurt you when I may not be in the right state of mind to fully control my actions."

"Let me worry about that," Gabriel said. "I'm looking to be your full time submissive, not someone you call periodically."

Looking over at Gabriel, Bond's gaze softened as he chanced a kiss into his hair. "All right." 

Gabriel leaned against him with a sigh of contentment. "Are you done for the day?"

Bond nodded, leading them gradually out to their car. "Yes." Unless another sudden duty called, although he doubted it. It had barely been a day. "We can go somewhere for a bit or just head back. Our appointment with the agent isn't until 4 P.M."

"Let's get a coffee and eat on the steps of the bridge," Gabriel suggested. "I already finished mine. Black again, or would you like cream and sugar?"

"Cream and sugar," Bond decided. It was already noon, and he didn't need all of that concentrated caffeine to stay awake anymore. "I know just the place." 

Gabriel got them each a coffee from the cart outside Six, and followed James, a step behind, so he watch the sight of him sauntering along in the bespoke trousers that hugged his figure.

Bond turned back to look at him, a smile still lingering on his lips. "The step or just anywhere overlooking the bridge and the Thames?"

"Anywhere, Sir," Gabriel blushed and handed him a coffee. He leaned on the railing over the Thames and watched the boats going by. "A lot has changed for me this term," he said softly.

The Autumn winds caressed their hair and skin, and Bond looked at Gabriel as he sipped on his drink. "Go on," he encouraged softly.

"Well, you, for one. Finishing my programs, thinking about moving," Gabriel looked at the gulls dipping in the sky. "I wasn't expecting to be offered..." he swallowed, "considered, for a permanent relationship."

His fingertips traced along Gabriel's jaw until his chin was tilted enough to look at Bond. "Me neither," he admitted, planting a soft kiss on those lips, tasting and inhaling the aroma of coffee there. "And you're already taken, Gabriel," he whispered, entirely serious. "We'll see where we will go together, but right now, you're my brilliant pet." So far, they were compatible, coordinating in ways that complimented one another. However, Bond didn't want to assume that Gabriel would not find someone else more suitable. The total amount of time they had actually spent together had barely been three days, after all. 

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel's eyes lit up, an emerald shine against the grey London sky. "I'm looking forward to pleasing you. I thought I might take you to one of my favorite places on the way home?"

And it would a lie if Bond said he didn't enjoy that bright shine that seemed to light up the green irises and all other color pigments stretched out inside of them. "And where is that?" he asked. "Or is it a surprise?"

"I'd rather show you, if that's alright?" As they got back to the car, Gabriel gave him directions, and rang the bell for a small store front with tinted windows.

"Of course." Bond followed the instructions, peering curiously at the place once they had arrived and park. He had sort of an inkling of where this might be, but kept it a personal guessing game as they waited just a bit before a woman was out answering the door.

"Gabriel! It's been too long! Come in," the woman reached up to hug him. "How are your brothers? Is Mycroft still pretending I'm dead?"

"They're well," he laughed. "Who know what Mycroft thinks? I prefer not to be inside his head. Irene, this is my Dom. James, this is Irene Adler, The Woman. I thought we might get some equipment on our way home, I don't have much in the way of leather restraints."

Bond observed the interaction for a bit. Ah, The Woman. Sometimes, it escaped his mind that Gabriel was related to Sherlock Holmes. But her looks made it hard to forget her as well, and he extended a hand toward her, a smile on his lips. "Miss Adler," he said in lieu of a greeting. 

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Bond. Apparently you're somewhat known in the London scene," she shook his hand. "What are you looking for, for your young man? Full restraints? Toys? A collar?"

"With only good rumors, I hope," he replied, the smile still in place. She recognized him as he did her. "You are quite the sensation yourself." He mused over the options. "Restraints first," because that was what Gabriel said he enjoyed. "And other selections, too, later." 

"Something that will complement his skin..." Irene picked up several choices. "Do you want to match his eyes, or his hair? We can do either, from restraints to whips."

"Eyes," Bond said, going through the choices himself. Those were brilliant eyes even if they mostly hid under that thick layer of glasses. "Something that will not to at odd with his complexion either."

"Restraints first for now, Miss Adler." There was a riding crop, and he picked it up, testing the flexibility and weight in his palm, before turning to Gabriel, lifting his chin up with the end of it, eyes observing and a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'll see if my pet enjoys pain first."

Gabriel's pupils widened and he licked his lips. James wielding a riding crop certainly was better than his fantasies, and he bit off a moan. 

The restraints that Irene handed to James were soft leather, soft enough to not need a lining. The leather was a beautiful emerald, with silver buckles. Irene held it up to compare next to his eyes in the light from the window.

"I think this will look exquisite on him, Mr. Bond," Irene said, fingering the straps. They were wide enough to hold his body weight suspended, but not dwarf his delicate wrists. "I think he's amenable to pain. Pupils don't lie, as his brother would say."

Of course, Bond saw the dilated pupils, and that stirred interests in his as well, watching the way how Gabriel's tongue swiped out to wet his lips glisten under the filtering light. And the agent felt the corner of his own lips curled upward. 

"I suspect so, too," Bond replied just a tad absently, examining the leather with a critical eye, thumb smoothing over the body of the leather and feeling it softness. He didn't need to compare to know that it would compliment Gabriel's eyes very much—whether he admitted it or not, he had already memorized those orbs' shade, other than just the general outline and contours of his body.

"Now, what do you have for collars, Ms. Adler?"

"Are you looking for something that will have a hanging tag, or a riveted name plate? We have both, and in different widths. I can engrave whatever you'd like. There are also bracelets with name plates inside them, if you are looking for something discreet to wear during work hours as well."

"Riveted name plate," Bond decided, imagining that it would be a good look on Gabriel. He smiled at the idea of the bracelet. Bond, the possessive creature that he was, would hardly let Gabriel wander about without something that subtly screamed this brilliant human being here was his, especially with the sort of relationship that they had. "Would you like a bracelet, pet?" he asked though, considering that it was Gabriel's work and he had the right to decide whether he would want to wear something like that or not. 

"Yes, Sir, I would," he smiled. "I appreciate you won't expect me to wear it at Six. But may I wear it when we're out?"

Bond nodded. "Of course." He had no such expectation of Gabriel wearing the bracelet at Six—not that people there were all horrible, but when one had to deal with agents who made hunting down weaknesses on a regular basis into a career... it wasn't recommended. Bond was fine with good and beneficial changes, no matter what sort of form it took on, but not everyone would appreciate having a handler that was younger than them, and he could spell the exact names of the ones that would be exactly as such, even.

Though, Bond was certain Gabriel could hold his own ground well. There was a stubbornness and determination in him that spoke of subtle strength, of passive aggressive. And Bond found he liked that a lot. 

"Oh James," Gabriel saw the expression pass across his eyes. "I'll not take the bracelet off, I was speaking of the collar. I'm sorry, I should have been more specific." He touched Bond's hand, a request for more contact.

Bond took that hand, brought it up, and pressed a kiss to its knuckles. "As long as you're comfortable. Anything work related is your decision to make." It was a line that was best not to cross. 

The agent pulled Gabriel closer. "Can you show us the designs you have for the bracelet?" he asked Irene. 

Irene brought out a box with different bracelets, green, brown, blue, beige, and black. She pulled out one that matched the restraints, tooled in Celtic designs with a pattern of rivets that hid where the name plate was fastened.

"I would suggest this one," lrene said. "Would you like to try it on him?"

Bond took the offered bracelet with a murmured thank you before turning to Gabriel, taking his delicate wrist into his hand and gently slipped it on. It looked magnificent against the young man's pale complexion, the Celtic patterns tracing along the body popped out as well, but subtly so only. He smiled, looking up and watching Gabriel's expression. 

Gabriel's eyes shone, watching James being so careful in taking ownership of him. He managed a smiled. "May I... may I have a kiss, Sir?"

Bond brushed a hand over Gabriel's cheek, noting the look in his eyes, and leaned in. "Yes, you may," he whispered and closed the final hair breadth of gap between them both, claiming the young man's lips with his own. 

Gabriel moaned against his mouth, arms slipping around Bond's neck. "And what will you have engraved, Sir?"

Bond considered the question in his mind for a little, and came up with something rather cheesy, but it made his lips curl up as he whispered it into Gabriel's ear, "For my brilliant pet, with love."

Gabriel smiled. "I love it, Sir. And for the collar, the same?"

Bond nodded. "For now. We can have a few more done later." When they had gotten to know one another better. But somehow, already, he couldn't imagine them parting ways at some point. Wouldn't, more like.

And they said attachments were not recommendable in their line of work.

"Thank you, Sir," Gabriel bowed his head. He went back to looking at the whips and floggers, each slightly different. Again, Irene had ones that matched his restraints, and he fingered several with a sigh of envy.

Bond let Gabriel have a look around at the merchandise by himself, still keeping an eye on him though, as he told Irene that he wanted the collar around one inch thick--like a choker--in a color matching to that of those curly locks this time. It was the sort of thing he imagined would suit the young man's slender neck well.

Once that was done, he went over to Gabriel, pressing kiss to the nape of his neck. "Do you like them?" He asked, voice a deep rumble.

"Yes, they're lovely," Gabriel ran his fingers over the suede flogger again. "May I buy one?"

Bond made a soft, approving noise in the back of his throat, staring at the way how those fingers ran along the flogger and imagining what he could do with that tool when he finally held it in his grasp. "Of course. Choose whichever you want."

Gabriel shook several of them, before deciding on one with thick strips that made a pleasant crack. He waited where he was, letting Bond talk to Irene before he approached them.

They were finalizing the remaining details of the bracelet and collar, and Bond was keeping an eye on the time as he reached out to pull Gabriel closer. "When can we expect to pick up the collar and bracelet, Miss Adler?" he asked. 

"I can send them this evening, if you'll be at home?" She offered.

"We should be done looking at the flat and home by seven, if that's alright, Sir," Gabriel looked at James.

That seems good in fact, and Bond nodded. "Reasonable." He smiled then turned back to Irene. "Seven it is, and please charge everything on the bank account I've just given you." It was his private, personal one. 

"I'm looking forward to it," Gabriel smiled. "I can make you dinner in the meantime, Sir, if you'd like."

Bond nodded. "After we're done with our business first," he reassured Gabriel before turning back to Irene. "Thank you, Miss Adler," he told her. "It's been a pleasure."

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel stepped back and let them finish their transaction.

"Enjoy him, Mr. Bond," she smiled. "You've got the makings of a prize submissive, once you learn more about him."

"I'm rather certain of that myself," Bond replied with a smile himself, then inclined his head. "Good day to your, Miss Adler."

"Thank you," Gabriel nodded, letting his affection show as he turned to James. "I'll open the car?"

Bond nodded his approval and watched as Gabriel did so, then watched their surroundings out of sheer habit before getting in. "Now," he began. "Where is this place we are supposed to be seeing?"

Gabriel gave him the address, just across the bridge from Six. "It's a single tube stop, if it rains. And just down from the station. One of my criteria," he pointed to a brick building.

"Mr. Bond, Mr. Shaw," the housing agent shook their hands. "Holding out means the price has dropped, and the owners have already moved out."

It was a good location, Bond conceded, as it would help minimize any unnecessary exposure Gabriel would have with unsavory characters as he commuted to work. He shook the hand of the agent, eyes looking around the brick house, nodding his understanding. "Please lead the way."

"The tub is amazing," Gabriel admitted. "And there's a balcony off the bedroom. The kitchen was remodeled recently, and I love the wood floors," he tugged James after him.

Letting him lead, Bond chuckled at Gabriel's enthusiasm as they entered the apartment. The floor was made of polished dark wood, smooth and cool, admittedly enabling it easy to clean up after cat's hair and many other things. And the place was spacious enough that three people could easily be a fit in here—it was not difficult to see that it met all of the young man's initial criteria. 

The rough brick walls were a complement to the floors and open wall plan. "I rather fell in love with it, but I couldn't justify it before the job with Six was definite," Gabriel showed him a nook with shoulder high walls. "I know this was planned as the bedroom, but it makes a good play area as well."

Bond could tell through the bright glint in Gabriel's green eyes, reflecting the shattered beams of sunlight that were filtering in from the window, and regarded the shown space. "It does," he agreed. "What sort of ideas do you have in mind?"

"Hooks in the grout, some slings. Maybe a St. Andrews Cross?"

Bond stepped up from behind Gabriel and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. "Sounds good," he said, voice a low purr.

Gabriel shivered against his lips. "Play fair, we have company. Is this one alright, or should we look at others?"

Bond hummed, feigning innocent. The other man was still going on about something in the other corner of the room, not paying attention to them at that moment, anyway. "This one is good," he said with a nod. "I'm pretty sure you have already done all the checks on it?" Background and owners and all that.

"Yes, and had a building inspection as well," Gabriel acknowledged. "I already ordered the parts to assemble a security system, with palm print access and infrared motion sensors for when we're gone."

"Excellent," Bond said. Nothing short of his expectation, to be honest, even though he had hardly had a full view of Gabriel's capabilities, but it wasn't a far stretch to try and imagine it, to be honest.

"There's also some things that will be voice activated, like lights and appliances," Gabriel added. "And there are some window alarms I can use use some advice on, seeing what would be most effective."

Bond nodded. "I can help you with that, the alarms." Between the two of them, he was pretty sure they could come up with something clever and effective. 

"What I really want to see is what would stop you," Gabriel admitted. "If it stops you, I think we're probably safe."

"Then I shall try my best." Bond chuckled softly. "Though, as a warning, going through the window is not entirely my type of entrance."

"What is?" teased Gabriel. "We should let him know we want the place, and make an appointment for the paperwork."

"Front door entry or making a way in of my own." Bond had the audacity to wink before nodding. They turned to the real estate agent and began making the appropriate arrangement. 

"He means explosives," Gabriel said cheerfully, the real estate agent looked rather alarmed. "When can we start moving in?"

By the time they made it back to the car, Gabriel was making a day by day plan on his phone for the move, and texting Eve for help.

"What sounds good for dinner?" Gabriel looked up.

Bond chuckled and didn't make amends for something that was already the truth. The agent told them that they could move in within a week's time, which, as Bond thought, would give them ample opportunity to pack everything up at a leisured pace. 

The agent turned to look at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow at the level of speed at which the young man was typing words into his phone. "Hmm..." he blinked, starting the engine up. "Curry? What do you think?"

"Curry sounds good, I think I have all the makings at home," Gabriel nodded. "Rice or noodles to go with it too. But no blowing up the apartment before we get moved in, I'll be most cross."

Bond nodded, and amused smile on his lips. "Of course not."

"If you feel a need to blow things up, we can spend an afternoon in R&D," Gabriel laughed. "Ready to go home?"


	4. Chapter 4

"True," Bond laughed a little. "But I'm not that destructive. And yes, ready." And they drove off. 

"I don't want you getting bored and taking it out on the cats, Italiano hates loud noises," Gabriel scolded. "I think I have some good Japanese beer, you'll have to put it in the freezer to chill though."

"I don't take it out on animals, let alone cats," Bond raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, giving him a pointed look. "Sounds good. I know a place that brew special recipes of beer if you're interested?"

"As long as we're back at my place by seven when Miss Adler's package arrives, I'm happy to go," Gabriel nodded. "How spicy do you like your curry?"

"You're eager about it," Bond said, just a statement as he smiled a little. "As for the spiciness, as long as it doesn't scald my tongue on the first bite, anything goes."

"Of course I'm eager, I'm looking forward to playing with the things you chose," Gabriel smiled. "I can work with that for curry, I think I have some peppers that will give us equal amounts spice and flavor. Where is your beer shop?"

And so was Bond, really, he wanted to see Gabriel with the new collar and bracelet on as well... "Shouldn't take too long," he replied, pressing down on the gas pedal as they moved through the current of cars and slipped into alley ways to avoid the traffic. 

"I need you to show me your driving shortcuts, I get frustrated with traffic and wish I would have taken the tube," Gabriel laughed as they took a corner on two wheels. "Although maybe not London at first. Mycroft spends most of his time here in town, we should take your car out to the estate."

"I can map out one more the more convenient and main routes for you, then we can branch out from there, though you will have to drive out and about and get lost quite a bit before you actually start to memorize it... unless you're one of those people who can learn things right away at the first try." Bond chuckled. "Your family estate?" 

"Map it out, once I drive it once myself I should be able to memorize it," Gabriel nodded. "Yes, my family fancies that they're Downton Abbey, horses, an estate, it's quite over the top. Mycroft is insufferable about it, so I avoid it when he's there."

Bond nodded. "And you want me to take us there one of these days?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "When your brother is not there, then?"

"It's beautiful, and I think you'd like my grandparents," Gabriel nodded. "I do enjoy the horses."

Somehow, Bond was reminded of Skyfall and how he had never been back to visit it for a long, long time already, and nodded. "I'd like that." He paused. "Do you ride then?"

"I did, before I moved to the city," Gabriel said wistfully. "I didn't feel like it was fair to stable my horse in London when he's used to open pastures, and he's gotten older. We used to compete in dressage and show jumping when I was younger. You'll meet him. I'm a sentimentalist I'm afraid. His name is Farley, after the man who wrote the Black Stallion books. Sherlock thought it was a waste of time, but Mycroft rode a hunter in fox hunts. Still does on holidays."

"Interesting," Bond mused. "It's a good hobby though." One that was gradually dwindling bit by bit, even if he had heard of riding clubs here and there. "And nothing's wrong with being a little sentimental toward certain things." 

"Well I don't have as much time for it as I'd like anymore," Gabriel frowned. "I was hoping after school that things would settle down a bit, but it doesn't seem like Six will be any less chaotic. I doubt that British safety and intelligence attacks follow a five day work week."

"Not to mention the timezone differences," Bond muttered in a tease. "Therefore, you need to take as much advantage of your downtime as you can."

"Well, lucky I don't need much sleep," Gabriel said. "I haven't met the other people from Q Branch yet, they told me I might need to do some hiring and firing to get the right team. Brilliant way to start off," he sighed.

"Reform always requires such a thing. You do what you need to do for efficiency." They took a few more turns before heading back out the main road again, successfully avoiding the parts with traffic. "Well, yes, you don't need much sleep now anyway. But keep up your health."

"A good hour of subspace beats a night of nightmares any day," Gabriel said with a frown. "Sleep isn't one of my favorite things, you'll learn. Am I taking over a sinking ship with Q Branch? My brother seems to think they've outlived their usefulness."

"You have nightmares?" he asked quietly. But then again... "Sleep isn't one of my favorite things either. As for Q-Branch... it can use a new wind for a change. It's been run by the same system for quite a few decades already." 

"Sometimes change is good," Gabriel said. "I don't have so many nightmares when you're there. I dream about hearing that Sherlock died, before Mycroft told us he faked it. And I wasn't exactly popular, being the rich kid with glasses."

Bond had been trying to sort out a problem in Slovenia when that happened, but it was enough of a scandal that he had caught wind of it himself. It couldn't have been a pleasant news to be honest, hearing that one's brother had jumped to his death due to pressure from the media whilst being called a fraud as well. Silently, Bond reached out and patted Gabriel's knee. 

"Ah well, I'm just glad he's back," Gabriel said, climbing out of the car. "John is very good for him, he's civilized him a bit. Sherlock has never been much for politeness. So, which beer they sell here goes best with curry?"

Bond nodded as he listened and they went into the shop. "I think the wheat beer would go with curry well." His eyes darted around. "This one maybe..." He picked up a bottle that said to have a hint of lemon in it. 

"Sounds good, you're the expert," Gabriel frowned as his phone vibrated. "Hello? No, its not. I'm not home. Of course she called you.Sherlock, it's really none of your business. Go bother Mycroft about his diet, I am shopping." He hung up the phone. "Sorry, Sherlock has a knack for sniffing out gossip."

It had a citrus scent that should compliment and enhance the curry without being drowned out, Bond thought to himself and raised an eyebrow. "So he knows that you're with me then?"

"I'm afraid so," Gabriel frowned, "thanks to Mycroft's meddling no doubt. They seem to forget I'm not fifteen anymore. Do you want to go back to your place? He seems determined to drop in. Or we could always go for shock factor," Gabriel gave a wicked grin.

"We can go back to my place," Bond nodded as he paid for the beer to the woman behind the counter, then turned to raise an eyebrow at Gabriel. "What do you have in mind?"

"Not being the subject of my brother's deducing, shit!" Gabriel huffed. "The delivery from Miss Adler. We have to go back to my place. I'm sure she must have called him, and he figured out the time."

"Come on, then." And Bond was already leading Q outside, starting the engine, and driving back as he mapped out the quickest route to make it back to Gabriel's apartment.

"I hate their meddling," Gabriel muttered. "Sure, call me when you need tech help, but otherwise I'm the little brother. Anyway, hopefully we can get rid of him fast and get on with our other plans for the evening. I was looking forward to the plans we already made."

"Well, best to ask for discretion from Miss Adler next time then, or we can find a new shop to frequent, if you want to," Bond offered, knowing that there were other shops selling quality items rivaling that of the Woman's own, even if it would take a bit more time without a connection... Not that Bond figured he couldn't pull a few strings, of course. 

"Sherlock's snooping rivals what I can do with a computer, James. It's one of his least endearing traits," Gabriel sighed. "I'm not sure if they still have a crush, or that's gone with John in the picture? It's hard to tell. Mycroft swears that Sher is asexual, but I don't know. People aren't my best area, I'm much better with technology. I do know that all three of us Holmes brothers enjoy a good pair of handcuffs."

"A bit of restraints from time to time doesn't hurt," Bond said in mild amusement. "We can always get the delivery real quick then head back to my place. Or do you prefer to get this over with?" Somehow, something just told Bond that this wasn't to turn out favorable for him. "Would the both of them be there then?"

"If you don't mind getting it over with?" Gabriel sighed. "Now that Sherlock knows I'm trying to avoid him, I'm sure there will be- shit... reinforcements," he trailed off weakly at the sight of the black sedan at his cub.

Bond had already noticed the sedan, seeing as how out of place it was in conjunction to the news about this brotherly visit. "Of course I don't," he replied, steering and pulling into the car park, not allowing his overly honed instincts to start kicking in just yet.

"Hello, brother mine," a red haired man straightened his stance from where he leaned against the car, hands resting on a lethal looking, oversized brolly. 

"Mycroft," Gabriel sighed. "I suppose Sherlock's already broken in then?"

"John was trying to be the voice of reason, but you know how Sherlock's selective hearing goes?" Mycroft pursed his lips. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but John really is an improvement."

""Really little brother...of all the possible people..you choose someone like him?" Sherlock came down the stairs, John close behind him. "Bespoke suit, public school, player, and that posturing with Irene? Silly really, you aren't old enough to enjoy anything she sells."

"Sherlock, it's none of your business what he does, nor is it your business to be breaking into his apartment," John pulled a pair of lock picking tools out of the billowing Belstaff. "I'm sorry, I'm John Watson. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Bond, I'm sorry it's under the circumstances of a Holmes Family inquisition."

"At least I wear pants to the Palace for tea, Sherlock," Gabriel shook his head. "Where's Greg then, Mycroft, since you're all arriving just at dinner time?"

Bond stepped out of the car and locked it, watching the interactions, the appearances, and the way the brothers were carrying themselves. As well as their additional companion, John, too, of course. He stepped forward, unfazed by the blunt comments—he had had worse than just "someone like him" anyway.

He took John's hand and shook it firmly, feeling the roughened palm in his own. "James Bond. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Watson." Then he turned back to the other two elder brothers. "And I must agree with you. Gabriel is old enough, and he deserves his privacy." A charming smile curled his lips. "A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Holmes. James Bond, though you already know who I am."

"Yes, one of those 00 chaps, for when a trigger needs to be pulled," Mycroft have a long suffering sigh. "Really Gabriel? You got tired of disco balls and switched to armed assassins?"

"Yes, they're always that rude," John Watson gave a disapproving look. "I've at least been trying to housebreak mine, but my best efforts get thwarted. Thank god, Greg. We were outnumbered. This is Detective Inspector Lestrade, Mycroft's other half."

"Sherlock, I'm going to assume the concerned neighbor phoning about the deer stalker hat chap from the telly was calling about you?" The grey haired man gave Mycroft a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, John, Gabriel. At least the civilized one is here."

"Hello, Sherlock," that purr made John's skin crawl.

"Aren't you dead?" He managed with a squeak. "At least you have clothes on this time I suppose," he gave Irene Adler a wide berth.

Bond raised an eyebrow, but then again, he couldn't say he expected better, with them knowing exactly who he was and everything. 

He turned to John and nodded. "I must agree," he smiled. "I know I'm lucky when I have Gabriel," and he just placed a hand on the small of the young man's back before greeting the newcomer, introducing himself same as before. 

"Detective Inspector Lestrade. Miss Adler." He nodded to the both of them.

"You are, they're good at heart," Greg shook his hand. "But Gabriel is actually pleasant to be around. He helps me out when I need it with tech. Miss Adler, back from the dead?"

"Your package, Mr. Bond," Irene said smugly. "I take it corpses don't usually walk around, Detective Inspector?"

"Good to see you Greg," Gabriel smiled. "There's beer, if you're staying for curry?"

Bond could sort of guess that they were good at heart, even if they had a strange way of showing it outwardly. "Well, at least I hope he doesn't scold me too much when I don't bring back an equipment in one piece." He chuckled and smiled innocently at Gabriel, nearly so, before accepting the package with a thank you.

"The more you bring back the tech, the more I can focus on new inventions to keep you safe," Gabriel said firmly. "Are you all staying to eat or will you be getting out of our hair?"

"Is that supposed to be a bait?" Bond asked in amusement, one eyebrow raised. 

Mycroft clicked his tongue, though, at what his little brother said. "So eager to get rid of us, brother mine?" He sighed, as though not already expecting this since even before he had made the decision to be there at all. 

"As boring and nosy as you are Mycroft, its a constant struggle to tolerate you at all," Gabriel gave him a tight lipped grin. "Mycroft hates curry and beer, far too common for him. Greg and John, however, love it. So it will be a win-win, get the interrogation over in one shot, and keep it short. Sherlock are you on a case, or are you eating this week?" He took James's hand and gave Irene a small smile in farewell before heading inside.

"Hello Espresso, Italiano," Greg bent to pet them. "I with I could find cats like yours Gabriel, it would make me a cat person."

"Heaven help us," Mycroft gave a sniff. "So, Mr. Bond... what exactly do you think you're doing with my brother, looking at flats and buying toys?"

Bond respected that decision and followed the flow as he laced their fingers together and headed inside, the group of brothers-and-their-quite-sensible-companions following. Admittedly, though, Gabriel and him could be in that category as well, just in reverse. 

However, he did blink at Mycroft's question and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I don't know what it exactly is, but I do know that it's us seeking out a relationship in one another." 

"Please, Bond, everyone knows you don't do relationships, and Gabriel is easily infatuated," Mycroft frowned. "What are you planning on doing when you get bored of playing house in a few months, bring your conquests home?"

"Mycroft!" Gabriel froze, horrified, and Greg put a hang on Mycroft's arm. "You need to leave this be. I'm not sure why you've taken such a disliking to James, but our relationship isn't on the table for your remarks. I'm sure we'll hit more than one bump in the road, and that's something that we'll work out. But if you're going to eat a meal with us, you need to show some common decency."

Something in Bond's expression shuttered, but the smile on his lips didn't waver—just shifted. "You underestimate your brother, Mr. Holmes," Bond replied. "He's perfectly aware of what I do. And as for that, we never know what the future holds, so best to keep an open mind." 

He listened and was pleased by Gabriel's answer, though, and leaned in for a very unconcealed, brief kiss on the lips. "Now, let me refrigerate the beer. Would some tea before dinner do for everyone?" 

Gabriel nodded and held on to James just a little longer for support. Keeping a stiff upper lip was hard, and he was determined not to let his brother see how rattles he was. "That would be great, love. Thank you. I'll start dinner." He devoted his attention to chopping vegetables and starting the rice while James moved around him.

"So we're been following someone named Max Denbigh. Apparently Moriarty isn't dead, and he has a new alias, with access inside Five," John said.

"That's impossible, I vet the MI5 officials myself," Mycroft stuttered.

"You missed one," Sherlock said flatly.

Bond was making tea, brushing at Gabriel teasingly from time to time. However, the subject of Moriarty made him perk up, or, to be more precise, the name Max Denbigh did. He frowned. "Max Denbigh?" he repeated again. Bond had never forgotten a name—names that would probably turn out useful one way or another. "The Director-General?" 

"Know of him," Bond replied, brows already knitting into a frown. He had heard Eve speak of this before, about the merge between MI5 and MI6, and this was one of the names that came up. She hadn't sounded like she had liked him that much before either, considering that she had met him brief before a meeting once. And he didn't know about whether Sherlock was a good judge of character or not, but he certainly did believe in Eve's intuition—she had been a field agent before, and she knew. 

"I'll keep an eye out," he replied, leaning a little against the counter. He needed to contact Eve later. "You need help, Gabriel?" he asked the young man quietly. 

"I have it, I think," Gabriel said softly. "We need ears in the Branch, someone keeping an eye on Denbigh. I wonder if he was behind the cameras they were installing when I was there for my interview? I thought it was odd, but I'm not sure if Six does things differently."

"Brother," Mycroft cleared his throat. "Do we have room for another place for dinner? I think my assistant Anthea should be in on this discussion."

"Oh, is that her name still?" John rolled his eyes. "She's scarier than most of the soldiers I met in Afghanistan."

"That's fine," Gabriel said, distracted. "James, is there anyone that you trust explicitly that should be here for this?"

That prolonged, undercover mission in France had left him out of the loop, and that annoyed Bond more than he thought it would, especially when it seemed like someone was trying to infiltrate MI6 and steer 'for Queen and Country' into something else. The thought alone made him fight the urge to curl his lip in disgust. 

He nodded, pushing himself from where he had been standing. "I'll call Eve. She met him before," he stepped out, dialing her number. 

"Dammit, I hate being the new guy, they are going to automatically suspect me," Gabriel swore as he sauteed the onions. "Mycroft, I hate to ask this, but do you have anyone on the inside at Six that we can trust?"

"There's a sleeper agent in Russia undercover, named Trevelyan," Mycroft said thoughtfully. "Although your 00 agent might not be too pleased."

Bond froze from where he was murmuring into the phone with Eve. 

"James?" Eve's tiny voice was calling from the other end of the line. However, Bond was already focusing his sharp blue eyes on Mycroft, watching his expression closely. 

"Just come over quickly. We'll be waiting," he replied absently, and hung off before turning fully back to face the discussing group. "Trevelyan?" he inquired, voice a cold, calm mask. Quiet. Deadly. "Alec Trevelyan?" 

"Yes, Alec Trevelyan," Mycroft said. "I need you to be open minded about this, if you can. Trevelyan never turned, never betrayed Britain. It was the perfect cover for you to believe he was dead, it was need to know only. I believe M might be the only one still at Six who knows."

"Open minded?'" Bond snapped suddenly, before a sort of twisted laugh bubbled briefly up his throat. Many things were running through his head right then, flashes and words and things that should have been left buried along with that name. "Screw you," he sneered, anger and something like hurt from a wound that had never quite healed radiating from his every pore in waves. 

"James?" Gabriel asked quietly. "Let's go to the bedroom. "John, can you add the veggies and stir?" He poured a glass of Scotch and led James to the bedroom. "Tell me, who is he? You look like you saw a ghost," he sat down and sat at James's feet on the floor.

Bond gripped the tumbler and allowed himself to be steered away from those people, especially from the eldest Holmes brother. He didn't sip at it though, not yet, and only stared as the amber liquid swirled and sloshed against the glass, jaws clenched tight. 

"Maybe I did," he muttered, voice strained, but he controlled himself well enough. Supposedly so. "He should have been dead anyway." 

"Dead? I would say that doesn't make sense, but you met my brothers," Gabriel said. "You knew him?"

It took a few beats of weighed silence, but eventually, Bond conceded, "We were recruited from the Navy together," he muttered, eyes off into a far distant, mouth set in a frown. "We used to be friends," he nearly spat the words out. "Until he betrayed us, of course."

"Oh no," Gabriel said softly. "How can I help? All his official file said was deceased. Do you know who would know more?"

"I saw him die and wrote the report myself," Bond growled, not angry at Gabriel, of course, but just the whole situation in general. "The only one who knows about this is M." As Mycroft Holmes had stated, and somehow, the thought only managed to aggravate Bond more as he downed the liquor in one large gulp, feeling it burn a path down his throat and stomach, but not really tasting the liquid on his bitter tongue. 

"Do you think we can trust her?" Gabriel asked. "I'm going to have to rely on your instinct here, I'm sorry. She seemed very blunt and straightforward to me, and a bit scary. But I don't know what her tells are when she lies. Is it possible Alec survived? I'm only asking because we believed Sherlock was dead for two years, and well, you see him in the kitchen."

Bond's lips twitched up into a mirthless smile at Gabriel's description of that old woman. "Most of the time, she is trustworthy. But Queen and Country comes first, and she can, and will, sacrifice anyone to make sure no loss comes to the country and the missions are completed." The tumbler dangled at the tips of his fingers, and Bond turned to finally look at the young man, something softening a little in his hard gaze. "But that's her job, so we shouldn't expect any less, I suppose. Though we can trust that she won't betray us in this unless we hold ill will against the country's best interest."

As for Alec... "He must have had help. I only saw him fall, and assumed that he died." He hadn't checked, couldn't have checked. Everything had been burning, and... Perhaps he had just wanted to believe that Alec had died. 

"Well, suppose we can trust her, and Alec is still on our side," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "That's... Four of us against all of MI5 and 6... I love good odds."

Bond bristled at 'Alec is still on our side', but he said nothing otherwise about it. "Good odds make good games," he muttered. 

"Well there you go," Gabriel hugged him. "Can you handle dinner, or shall I throw them out?"

Bond stiffened at that—it had been a long time since someone had last hugged him. But eventually, he returned it, softly patting Gabriel's back. "I'll be all right. Leave them be." It was then that his phone buzzed. "Eve's here."

"I'll let her in, take as long as you need," he pressed a kiss to James's cheek and stood. "Find a way to let me know... Morse code on my hand, if you need me to steer the conversation. Do you want to invite M?"

"I'm fine, Gabriel," Bond reassured him. "Keep the conversation flowing." He needed to collect useful information anyway, the agent thought to himself and stood up as well before raising an eyebrow at the young man. "Invite M?" Well, in most cases, he'd rather if he stayed away from her unless necessary... or when he wanted to spite her. But now... "It depends on you, I suppose. I don't really mind."

"I don't know her, but you would know better than I do that she's lying. Do you think it will help?"

"I don't know if it will help, but it's worth a shot, I suppose." Bond sighed and held Gabriel's hand. "Come on."

"Let me just put this away," Gabriel tucked the package from Irene into the drawer. "I'm sure Sherlock has already deduced it, but hopefully out of sight, out of mind."

Bond paused. "Deduce it?"

"Sherlock... Observes?" Gabriel said. "He pays attention in ways that other people don't. Actually, it might be very useful for you to learn, to stay safe in the field. He can tell from clothes and hair where a person is from, if they are married, and a lot about them."

Bond shook his head. "I know his skills in deduction," he did that, too. "But deduce what exactly?"

"Oh, what we bought from Irene, which is none of his damn business," Gabriel laughed. "Just because he neglects to buy John a collar doesn't mean I want him snooping around our relationship. I know everyone is different, but how we work is none of his business."

Bond hummed—he had been so immersed into what was at hand that he hadn't understood what Gabriel was referring to. "But of course," he said, kissing Gabriel softly on the temple.

"Sherlock is a pain in the ass, I don't want him scaring you off already," Gabriel leaned into the kiss.

"Well, not many things can scare me off, really," Bond chuckled. "Especially when it's from someone who, in the end, only means well."

"I think he does? I'm not always certain," Gabriel opened the bedroom door. "Its good to see you, Eve," he smiled. "I hope you like curry. Is it going along nicely, John?"

"Hey, Gabriel," Eve replied rather cheerfully, setting her handbag down. "And I love curry." 

"Yes, I think it's going pretty well," John piqued up from where he was watching over the pot of curry on the stove.

"Thanks," Gabriel grinned at him. "Alright, strategy time. Sherlock, tell us what you know about Denbigh, and what's our best defense."

In the meantime, Bond filled out what was happening to Eve so she could catch up with the pace of the conversation. And, as expected, the woman caught on like dry leaves catching fire, her brain already working to put all the pieces together. 

"Well, I'm not surprised," she sniffed a little. "There was definitely something very odd about him, and I'm pretty sure M noticed as well." 

Bond nodded. "Chip in then. You're the only one in room who has had close interaction with him recently."

"Everyone, this is Eve," Gabriel introduced. "She is M's secretary, among other things. She's interacted with Denbigh recently. Eve, this is Mycroft and his partner Greg, and Sherlock and John, his blogger."

"Hello," Eve chirped cheerfully, as she always did strangers. "It's very nice to meet all of you." 

"What was your impression of Denbigh?" John asked. "I know you met him in a completely different context."

"Stuck up and snobbish." Eve replied, eyes on the ex-military man. "He mostly tries for friendly, but in an annoyingly condescending way." She was sure he did that on purpose as well, so it couldn't be chalked up to merely a fault in the personality. 

"I wonder what his real personality is, or if they are all fake," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "Is there a real Moriarty with weaknesses, or is he just a psychopath?"

"Well, maybe it's both." Eve sat herself down, handbag by her side. "A psychopath who uses his craziness to hide his weaknesses."

"That's a thought," John said. "Curry and rice are ready, if everyone grabs a plate. Maybe we should make a list of everything we knows, see what the similarities are."

"Well, good thing I seemed to have bought enough beer," Bond said absently, handing a plate to Gabriel, then one for Eve, and one for himself.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," Gabriel said softly. He shivered. "I'm worried, Moriarty is a mad man."

Bond turned to him, blinking. "Nothing to apologize over. Neither of us foresee this," he muttered in reply, watching as Sherlock peered into the pot of curry. "He is... but we'll figure something out. He can't keep slipping through the cracks forever."

"At least we know ahead of time," Gabriel said. "Should we talk to M about this? We need all the people on our side we can get. And if they're bring Alec back, she'll find out."

The sound of Alec's name still discomforted him greatly, but Bond kept cool enough, even as his hand tightened around the spoon in his grip. Eve perked up, too, and somehow, the thought of her not being in the know eased his mind a little as well.

"Alec Trevelyan?" She asked, her eyes on Bond, who nodded slowly, his gaze hard and conveying exactly how this made him feel. 

However, Eve, blessed her, only nodded and kept quiet, sipping on her beer. "I'll approach her about it," she said instead. "M, I mean. Then we can continue from there."

"But it can't be just us," Bond continued. "The head of MI5 should be making contacts, also."

"But the head of MI5 is Max Denbigh, who Sherlock thinks is the same as Moriarty, the consulting criminal. Not really the best option to read in on this," Gabriel frowned. "What the hell is going on, what are they playing at? What would the end goal be?"

"Yes," Bond agreed. "But we should be taking an active approach as well because of those very same reasons. Guessing can only do so much." 

"What if we read in Denbigh, but on a completely false trail?" Eve suggested. "He doesn't know we know, and it can make him complacent."

"Would that work with him, Sherlock? How well does he read emotions?" Gabriel asked.

"Not well, it might be possible," Sherlock steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Does there need to be a distraction in the meanwhile, also?" Bond asked. "Just so he wouldn't have his mind focusing entirely on us, and that would make him slip more easily? Does that work any better?"

"That's actually a very good idea," John said. "Sherlock, I think we can handle that part."

"Let us know if you need help," Lestrade said. "He can't resist his games with you two."

"What sort of distraction though?" Eve asked. "But if the media gets involved, it may make it more troublesome for him to deal with it, and thus distracting him further?"

"What about a press release about how Moriarty and Brooks were a fraud?" John suggested.

Bond nodded. "Seems reasonable. Does anyone know if that Moriarty ever happens to show his face in public and how often?"

"Only for his trial, but he was declared innocent. I wonder what he says if someone mentions the resemblance, or no one dares?" Gabriel wondered.

"How did he get through the background and fingerprints though?" John asked.

"Computers, he must have replaced his," Sherlock said.

"Then how did you find out he was Max Denbigh, or did someone tip his off?" Bond asked. He had, indeed, been pursuing that possibility of creating a media stir with the resemblance aspect as well. 

"The Baker Street Irregulars," Gabriel laughed. "I'm sure there's even a few at Six. He has people who watch what goes on, in a lot of places. Doormen, bellboys, custodians, they're part of the scenery, people talk like they aren't there."

A tip off then. "Can that work though? Creating more distraction by mucking up the water further?"

"Yes, we need a distraction," Sherlock said. "It's what he did with Richard Brooks. And the crown jewels."

It was rather the possibility of it rather than the need for a distraction itself, which already seemed an unmistakably important part. Bond nodded, his mind working to try and connect the dots. How he got in wasn't the problem, it was who had helped him that seemed more of a concern. "Any ideas who's helping him? If we can cut off the support, maybe we can slow down the process of whatever plan he's trying to implement here, and conduct more investigation into it?"

"Who is new over at Five, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked. "I don't keep track of your people."

"There's the new head of on-site security... Moran? He was a decorated soldier in Afghanistan," Mycroft said. "That's the only one I know off the top of my head, that I had to process the paperwork. Otherwise, you'll have to talk to Anthea."

"Call her up from the car then, Moran sounds familiar though," Sherlock frowned. "My money would be on him having sniper training."

Athena was soon called up, and she was still checking out her phone by the time she arrived, until she slipped it temporarily in her pocket, of course, coat, gloves, and shoes off. Soon, she had curry and the last pint of beer in front of her.

"Should I be surprised that you have enough dishes lying around for all of us?" Bond teased in a quiet mutter to Gabriel. 

"When it rains it pours, and I have a large dishwasher," Gabriel grinned. "I only have to run it once a week for myself. And I tend to cook so there's enough leftovers for a few meals. My spare time is erratic."

"Anthea," John cleared his throat. "What can you tell us about Max Denbeigh?"

"His background was clean, too clean," she frowned. "Not even a parking ticket. No credit history, everything is new. Even very wealthy people keep old things as mementos of some sort, everything about him is impersonal, except the bespoke suits."

"Maybe we should start with his tailor?" John suggested.

"Best lead now, I suppose," Eve replied. "Observing from afar, maybe, but from the sound of it, if we don't pull this off cleanly enough, he'll notice it quickly."

"Everyone has a weakness, a routine. For him, it's his Westwood suits. But they're custom tailored. So someone is doing the final fittings," Sherlock murmured. "Good catch, John, Eve."

Eve shrugged. "Well, it's John's idea largely... But if we're following him, we need to make it as natural as possible."

"Its the one thing he kept pointing out, his clothes," John shrugged, comfortable in an oatmeal colored jumper. "I don't normally pay attention, but they're a thing for him. He's trying to look taller, more powerful."

Possibly egotistic, self-esteem issues, although that was one of the more general assumptions. There could be other contributing issues as well. "Another piece of tipped off information?" Bond asked suddenly. 

"What I remember, it's been a couple of years," John frowned. "He was short, when he was Jim from IT at the hospital, Molly's boyfriend. It's easier to look taller than smaller."


	5. Chapter 5

Eve nodded. "Then we just need to devise a discreet plan to keep tab on him and follow when he's going to head to the tailor then." She frowned a little. "Does he have an assistance? If he's the head of the Security Department, he may need a bit of a reminder from time to time?"

"Oh that's brilliant, like Tanner assists M. Does he, Mycroft? Is there a way to find out?" Gabriel bit into a piece of potato thoughtfully.

"Anthea, can you look into that?" Mycroft asked.

"This is good, Gabe," John smiled, mouth full. "I stir a mean curry when you tell me what to put in."

Athena nodded, her phone already out. "I'm making a note right here," she replied, somewhat distractedly. 

Bond was thoughtful as well. At least this seemed to be going somewhere. 

"He does have an assistance," Athena spoke up. "Her name is Monica Durant." 

"We can just bug her desk then," Bond piqued up. "And filter through what he said to her through the day." 

"Is it that simple?" Gabriel asked dubiously. "That sounds rather old fashioned."

"Not everything runs on tech," Sherlock said.

"But the man who implemented nine eyes?" Gabriel frowned. "Its really good programming."

"But approaching her frontally chances a higher risk as well," Bond points out. "And we may not learn what we come for."

"Anyone she is friendly with, or a specific type she dates?" Sherlock asked. "Might be our best bet, someone she meets who is worried."

"I need to look further into that," Athena said, and Bond just raised an eyebrow before going back to his curry. 

"Well we certainly have a little of everything, although I have a feeling that sending Gabe as a gay boy in need of a friend might be best," Mycroft said.

"Reusing Moriarty's own plan?" John spoke up. 

Bond looked up at that, too. "You're planning on sending your brother there to approach the assistance of an assassin?" 

"I'm quite capable, James," Gabriel frowned. "Unless you think he'll figure out because I look like Sherlock? That might be our biggest problem."

Bond nodded. "I don't doubt your capabilities, but that is quite a problem, especially if Moriarty is fixated on your brother. Not to mention that, according to John, this is similar to the tactic they had used before as well." 

"What would you suggest then, Mr. Bond? Since deception is your specialty and all?" Mycroft poked at his food.

"I still stick with what I said from before about installing listening instruments. But since Gabriel—" he turned to look at the young man, "—can code. Maybe you can make a sort of hidden program or software that will be sent to either the secretary's phone or her computer that would allow us to listen to what they're talking about?"

"That shouldn't be too hard, an electronic bug," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "His computer doesn't need to show that its broadcasting. For all means and purposes, it will look like it's turned off, but it can broadcast sound, and whatever the camera shows."

Bond nodded. "Exactly. That way, no one needs to approach them just yet, and we can keep this as low key as possible until we manage to find something more substantial."

"I'll start coding first thing in the morning, we have plans tonight," Gabriel smiled and leaned against James.

"We should get going," John touched Sherlock's shoulder.

"Yes, no doubt whatever you chose isn't for company," Mycroft sighed.

Bond pulled him closer, thumb tracing circles into his shoulder. "Well, aren't we all private people?" Bond replied in an amused tone. 

"We both have a night free, we should enjoy it," Lestrade said quietly to Mycroft. "Anthea, take a night and relax."

"I suppose you have something wicked to be so rude as to suggest we leave," Eve kissed Gabriel's cheek. "I'll see you at work."

They said goodbye to the brothers, their lovers, Athena, and Eve soon enough, and as Bond looked at their retreating backs and closed the door, he couldn't help but think back on that issue regarding Alec Trevelyan. However, he waved the thought away and turned back as the lock clicked in place and the security was armed, and pulled Gabriel into a kiss.

Gabriel looped his arms around Bond's neck and let Bond kiss him senseless. "I'll do dishes in the morning, let's go to bed," he hummed against Bond's lips.

"Wise decision," Bond murmured, breaths hot against his lips. He leant down to nip at Gabriel's neck, sucking a small bruise while leading them back into the bedroom where Irene's delivered goods still lay wrapped in the box. 

Gabriel's breath hitched and he wrapped his legs around Bond's waist. "I rather think you'll keep me occupied."

"Of course." And Bond's hands slipped down to hoist Gabriel's bottom up, their hips grinding a little, before giving it a squeeze. "Never doubt my capability in that regard, pet," he growled, gently biting his lower lip.

"I don't at all," Gabriel breathed. He let the nudge of James's hips lead him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the bite.

"Good," Bond smiled a wicked, predatory smile, his hands roaming Gabriel's back, feeling the curve and the bones hiding under skin and flesh. He definitely needed to eat more, just to keep his health up. Being Quartermaster wasn't a joke, and they both knew that. After kicking the door to the bedroom shut, Bond directed the young man to the bed, laying him down on top of the sheets, watching as his body sank into the mattress. 

"Are you going to touch me, or just watch?" Gabriel smiled and pulled James down on top of him. He mouthed at James's neck and stared at him, drinking in the sight of his lover.

Bond chuckled. "No harm done in enjoying a delicacy, pet," he muttered, shivering a little at the nibbling and tilting his head to the side, just enough to allow Gabriel more access, but not enough for exposure, as he gripped the young man's hips. Then, his hands traveled upward and started on undressing Gabriel, layer by layer.

"Please," Gabriel begged, leaning into James's warm fingers. He kept lipping at James's collar bone, scrapping his nails down his biceps.

When his torso was exposed to Bond's entire behold, the agent looked down at Gabriel, hunger burning in his eyes. "Please what?" he rumbled, roughened palms smoothed along the young man's skin, from his groin and up to either side of his abdomen and chest, fingers flicking over nipples, teasing, as he felt them hardened under the touch. 

"Don't stop touching me," Gabriel shivered. "Your hands, they feel so good," he arched against James. He wove his fingers into James's and pulled him down to nuzzle at the stubble on his chin.

"I don't plan on stopping," Bond said, grunting a little as he slipped his hand to Gabriel's back, running them down this time, feeling the arch of his spine and circling the small of his back. With that, he began undoing the young man's trousers.

Gabriel nodded, and lifted his hips so James could slide off his trousers. He murmured against James's throat, "please, touch me."

And Bond shifted to peel Gabriel's trousers and underwear down, blunt nails scraping gently over the unblemished skin of his thighs. And his hands were there, caressing his lover's calves, the back of his knees, and the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, pinching just a little.

Gabriel let his eyes drift shut, mouth caught mid sigh. His skin goose bumped under James's nails, and he reveled in the sensation- just enough pain to keep him present while James teased him.

Leaning down, Bond pressed kisses into his skin, mouthing his collarbone as Gabriel had done to Bond just before, tongue swirling in the hollow of his neck, before trailing down, sucking and nipping. 

"You certainly are talented," Gabriel breathed. He ran his fingers through James's hair and tugged at it. "You don't even need toys to drive me crazy."

"Not sure it's counted a talent," Bond said with a soft grunt, drawing Gabriel's peaked nipple between his teeth and let the tip of his tongue swirl over it. "Anyone else simply hadn't put in enough efforts... Their loss," he hummed with a smirk, leaning up to capture those lips into another deep kiss that would leave them delectably swollen.

"I'm quite happy I'm the one who gets to enjoy your efforts, and talents," Gabriel answered into the kiss. He laughed, a happy, genuine laugh. "I'm happy. It's been a long time."

And Bond found himself smiling back, one hand up to hold onto Gabriel's cheek, thumb swiping over the rise of his cheekbone. "That's good to know," he murmured quietly. Giving it a bit of consideration, he supposed he was more contented than he had been in a long time as well—not everything was perfect, but nothing ever was, and this was already more than what he had imagined for himself just a couple of months before.

"I... Thank you, James" Gabriel ducked his head and swallowed. "I was expecting good sex, good BDSM. I wasn't expecting someone to treat me well, and make me feel content."

Bond tilted Gabriel's chin up just so he could peer into those green stormy eyes. "I honestly didn't know what I was expecting at all myself at the time." He had been just tired and worn by the sheer pressure of timing and impeccability of a previous mission that he was barely looking forward to much of anything. "But you're more than what imagined myself having as well." He pressed yet another gentle kiss on the young man's lips. "And you deserve to be treated well and more."

"You do as well, you know," Gabriel ran his fingers over James's ear, feeling the soft skin between the pads of his fingers. "You aren't just your number, you deserve to be seen as a person, and not just a weapon." He kissed James back gently and pulled him down next to him on the bed.

And Bond let him do it, sinking into the mattress. Deserve to be seen as a person. But he didn't say anything and just steadily look back at Gabriel. He didn't really believe that to be honest, not after all the things that he had done. 

"You need some care yourself," Gabriel frowned, running a thumb over the wrinkle between his eyebrows. "I'm glad I'm here to do it, if I can manage it. You seem rather stubborn."

Bond snorted a soft laugh and smirked. "That'd be an understatement," he muttered. "I think you can care for me..." But the man suddenly paused. "But if it gets too much—" He knew his temperament all too well, "—just tell me. I won't mind."

"I think if I can survive my brothers, I can deal with you being stroppy," Gabriel laughed. "Seriously though, Sir. I do enjoy looking after someone," he nosed at Bond's throat. "Its why I'm here, rather than just going to a club for a one night stand. I enjoy the domesticity, laying in bed together and waking up in the morning."

Domesticity. The word was so foreign now that it seemed almost as though it had never belonged to him in the first place. But then again, maybe it hadn't. But he looked at Gabriel, and smiled a little, fingertips slipping into his hairline, trailing down to meet with the nape of his neck. "I'd like to experience that, too," Bond murmured, a kiss to his forehead. 

"You will," Gabriel said confidently. He pressed against Bond's finger tips and returned the kiss.

Bond smiled, and there was a sort of... tenderness to it, as he watched the red curves of Gabriel's lips pressed against his fingertips. If he lived long enough to experience it, that was. "You found awfully certain," he said, half teasing, half serious.

"I am certain, that I'll do everything in my power to give it to you," Gabriel said. "I'm certain that as long as I can bring you home from the field, I can take care of you at home," he pressed his lips to Bond's palm. "Some things have to be a priority."

Bond stared at Gabriel, for a moment there, at awe. It felt something akin to what he had experienced a long time ago with Vesper... and he honestly didn't know how to deal with it. But perhaps, there was something about the way how Gabriel was holding onto his hands, their fingers laced together, that lent a safer feeling to this, this fall. Whether or not that was a legitimate moment or not, Bond wasn't sure anymore. 

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling Gabriel closer, kissing his lips. 

"You don't need to thank me," Gabriel whispered against his lips. "Just follow my instructions so I can get you home safely." He let his eyes close and held on to James, blood pounding in his ears.

"Well," Bond said, winding his arms around Gabriel. "I can't guarantee that I'd follow." As he tended to stray to wherever he instinctively (via a lot of mental deliberation and judgment, of course) found would be the best course of action right then. "But I'd try."

"That's all I ask," Gabriel leaned against him. "Now, show me what you have in mind with what Miss Adler delivered."

Bond nodded, pressing yet another kiss to Gabriel's forehead, before sitting up to pull the box closer, unwrapping it and opening the lid. It was a layered box, and inside, on the first section, lay the collar, soft leather with its riveted name plate, glimmering in the light. Bond lifted it up with care and showed it to Q. "Let us try it on, shall we?" he asked, voice a gentle murmur.

"Yes Sir," Gabriel knelt before him, hands on his lap. He tried to calm his pulse, but all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. He let his eyes close, and rested his cheek against Bond's knee.

Bond watched him, pupils dilating at the apparent submission. It was not the first time he had seen this. However, it was the first time he had received submission from someone who had just promised to, in turn, take care of him long term as well, and it was beyond anything Bond had imagined for himself. 

He allowed his gaze to trace along the curls of Gabriel's hair, those dark and luscious locks, to the planes of his back, the prominent curve of his spine, then gently placed a hand atop of it, feeling the flutter of his nervous heart thrumming against his palm. It was a gorgeous feeling, and Bond let out a soft breath. 

Without a word, he began to slip the collar on and did up the clasp. "There," he whispered. "See if you like it."

Gabriel arched into his hand and his eyes fluttered open. His hand went to his throat, the soft leather smooth beneath his fingers. His lips moved, but no words came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I, just a minute... I have to find my feet," he gave a self conscious laugh. "I feel like ’I’ve melted," he braced his hand against James's knee and stood on shaky feet. He looked in the mirror and touched the collar reverently, cheeks flushed. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he smiled. "Thank you Sir, I love it." He returned to kneel in front of James again, and placed a kiss on James's palms. "I look forward to pleasing you."

Bond let him take his time, watching the flush spread out on his pale skin in a dizzying rush as he stood and watched himself in front of the mirror, gesture soft but passionate as he traced along the new addition to the slender column of his neck. Bond's eyes never left Gabriel as the young man licked his lips and returned. 

Gently, he cradled Gabriel's cheeks in his palms, guiding his face so he was looking up at the agent once more. It was not difficult to see how blown his pupils were, and Bond said, "And I revel in having you as mine," he all but growl, claiming those lips for a kiss.

Gabriel sat back on his heels and shook his head, focusing his eyes on James's hungry iced ones. He gave a desperate moan and let himself be claimed, secure in Bond's hands. "I want you, want you to have me," he offered his wrists to James to be bound. "I give myself to your care, Sir." He settled back into the kiss and let his mind quiet, consumed by the hunger in his Master's touch.

Bond swallowed up that moan and all the desperation and fused it within himself, fused it into the fire that burnt at his core, rising up from his stomach to chest. And he took those wrists, such fragile wrists, holding them first securely in his grip. "And I promise to take good care of you, as best as I can." Bond murmured in return, giving those wrists each a kiss. "Now, what's your safe word?"

"Red, Sir," Gabriel kept his eyes locked on Bond's. "Although I don't expect to need it. I trust you." He slowed his breaths, trying to keep the shudders calm in his chest. He felt as if he'd barely escaped, had chosen the right option that would save him, at the last possible second. "What can I do to please you, Sir? To repay you?"

Red. Bond watched Gabriel, observing his expression, noticing the flutters of something that went past those stormy grey eyes. "Don't consider this payment," he said quietly. "I just you to be open with me, about how you feel, about your needs, wants, and desires, so I can cater to those and make sure you are as content with our relationship as you can be, Pet."

And from within the box, he moved on to the next layer to fish out the restraints. "Turn around for me."

"You don't need-" Gabriel said quietly. "You don't need to cater to me. I'm capable of taking care of myself, and I have done it for a long time. I'm here to take care of you Sir, give you what you need. As long as I can do that, it will make me happy." 

Bond nodded. "Yes. I am aware of that, and I don't doubt your capability, Pet," he conceded. "But knowing those—" he leaned forward to give Gabriel another kiss. "—allows me to take better care of my pet on certain levels, as any good masters should be able to."

"Yes Sir," Gabriel murmured, his cheeks flushing a warm pink. "I'll make an effort to tell you, we're still new to each other." He smiled and pressed a kiss to Bond's cheek, before turning as Bond had instructed.

Bond hummed. "Just make yourself comfortable first," he said, feeling the leather in his hands, thumb brushing over the silver buckles that glinted under the soft light of the room. "Arms behind your back," he instructed. 

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel nodded and crossed his wrists behind his back, head bowed. He could feel Bond's hungry gaze and relaxed, content to know that he was cared for and watched.

Bond was rather satisfied to see that Gabriel was loosening up the tension previously in his body. Taking up those crossed wrists, he put the restraints on, tying them just snug enough that the blood flow wouldn't be hindered, yet kept movements restricted. "Now, I took the liberty of including ropes into our purchases," he told Gabriel, taking out the cords, which were a matching color with the restraints, and letting Gabriel feel them first with his hands before setting them onto his thighs in front for him to see. "Are you comfortable with those? If not, we can entirely set aside."

"Yes, I enjoy being bound," Gabriel blushed. "I've studied some shibari, I find it quite soothing." He fingered the ropes. "These are quite soft, excellent quality jute," he relaxed back against James. "I trust your ability to tie them."

"Good," Bond said with a smile, his hands brushing over Gabriel's shoulders soothingly, as he reached for the attachable silver ring he had told Irene to add for him and hooked it to the small hoop at the back of the collar. That done, he took out four length of ropes, tying them in secure knots at four symmetrical spots along Gabriel's lower arm: two just above the leather restraints, and two at the bend of his elbows. Then, he pulled the ropes up, just so they made a rising pyramid shape, and secured them together roughly at the middle of his pet's back, before starting on a reverse braid to have them going back up along the spine to the ring. He kept everything in check—the tugging of the ropes, pressure, and his own strength—to make sure that he wasn't straining Gabriel.

It wasn't something very complicated, considering it was their first time trying this out, but not something far too simple, either, he supposed. They can always include more sections of the body in later on, but for now, he needs to show Gabriel that the trust he was then giving Bond was well deserved. 

Gabriel purred happily as Bond tied the ropes, leaving him feeling secure and protected. He let the ropes take the weight of his hands, and the collar held it, not digging into his skin.  
He fingered the pattern with a pleased smile. "That's lovely, Sir," he said softly, leaning back into the hands Bond had on his shoulders.

Bond hummed once more, leaning in closely, and nipped at the crook of Gabriel's neck. "I'm glad you think so," he said, sucking a small bruise.

"I do," Gabriel moaned softly, Bond's bite giving him goosebumps. "I look forward to more," he offered the other side of his neck with a shiver, trousers already uncomfortably tight.

And Bond lapped at it, his tongue trailing along the skin, feeling the breaking goosebumps as well, as he allowed his hands to stray, body pressed up against Gabriel's back. 

Gabriel sighed and leaned back into the calloused hands that were tracing under his shirt. His head felt heavy, attention consumed by the wet mouth and warm hands. He could feel Bond's heartbeat against him, a steady, reassuring rhythm that left him languid and aroused.

That hand went up, brushing over his nipple, tweaking it until it hardened under the touch, before moving on to the other one, whereas his other hand trailed down to teasingly stroke over the bulge in Gabriel's trousers. "Turn around back to me," he whispered in a low baritone into the young man's ear, hot breath brushing over sensitive nerve ends. 

Nipples hard, Gabriel wet his lips and nodded, eyes closed. He shuffled in a circle on his knees and tilted his neck, letting his forehead come to rest against the heartbeat.

Bond held a steady hand on the back of his neck, still keeping an eye on the ropes to make sure there were no red or white spots around them, and nosed at Gabriel's hair. "You like to listen to heartbeats?" Bond asked quietly, leaning farther down to kiss his temple. 

"I like hearing yours," Gabriel said softly. "It makes me feel calm, safe. That has been all too rare for me, being protected and having someone to care for me. As you can probably guess after meeting my brothers, my family does not show much emotion. Our... Significant others," Gabriel searched for the right word. "Our partners have been our first real experience in affection."

He could gather as much, Bond thought to himself, stroking Gabriel's upper arms. "It won't be a rare thing now that you're mine," he said with a quiet fervency. 

Gabriel nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I'm looking forward to being in your care," his hair fell down over his eyes and he opened to the sincerity in Bond's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Bond reached up to brush away the fallen hair, leaning in to steal another kiss with a nod and a smile.

Gabriel leaned into the kiss and returned the smile. He relaxed against Bond and laid his head on Bond's shoulder, drinking in the touches.

Bond nosed at Gabriel's neck, trailing kisses into as his hand touched the collar, giving it a fond rub to feel the material against Gabriel's skin, and the pulse it wrapped around, before mouthing at his collarbone, watching how the young man was giving himself over to Bond and how flush with arousal he was. "Gorgeous," he whispered, kissing those soft, red lips.

Gabriel let out a noisy breath and forced himself to stay still in the face of the onslaught Bond was giving him. He let the ropes hold him, and he drifted, letting his body plead for the attention. His erection was vying for Bond to notice, although right now... "please," he begged. "Bite me again."

"You like biting?" Bond inquired, leaning closer, his hand slipping up to roll Gabriel's nipple under the pads of his fingers. "Or do you like the thought that those bite marks represent my ownership over you?" he growled into the young man's ear, tweaking the peak. 

"Both," Gabriel pleaded. He let the worries about what Bond would think of his behavior fade, and arched against him. Bond wasn't asking for a controlled display, so he let himself feel.

Bond smoothed his hand up along Gabriel's spine, pressing their bodies together. "Naughty," he teased with a chuckle, but obliged and bit down right on Gabriel's shoulder, feeling teeth sinking into sweet, smooth flesh, tinged with just a bit of arousal, applying enough pressure to leave a bruise, but not sinking further through skin. 

"You're mine, Gabriel," he muttered huskily before licking at the indented marks. 

"Yes, yours," the collar was a cool reminder against his skin as Bond sinking in his teeth left Gabriel on fire. "Are you just going to bite me then?" He teased, grinding against Bond with a shameless smile.

Cheeky. Bind smirked and gave Gabriel's rear a sharp swat in retaliation. "Not by far," he growled, unbuckling Gabriel's belt and releasing his fly.

"Arse in the air," he instructed in a sultry voice.

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel rolled on to his stomach and arched his back, pants around his knees. He wiggled against Bond's hand with a moan.

Kneading Gabriel's arsecheek, Bond smiled. "Good boy," he murmured, leaning in to bite that flesh globe just where his hand had been. 

Gabriel managed a deep breath. "Will you have me now, Sir?" his voice squeaked as Bond's teeth grabbed onto his flesh.

"Not without preparations," Bond whispered, his tongue now tracing the cleft of Gabriel's arse, the tip teasing the entrance, before plunging in. 

Gabriel gave a highly undignified whine of protest, before pushing back against Bond's tongue. "Hurry up then, please?"

Bond gripped his hips, nails digging a little into his flesh. "Patience," he growled. 

"You're not making that easy," Gabriel bit at his own sleeve to stifle another moan, Bond's nails leaving ridges in his flesh. "It's been awhile."

Bond jabbed his tongue back in before humming, swirling the boneless organ inside Gabriel's hole, stretching and lubricating. 

"Please... Bond... James-" Gabriel begged. "I need you."

"I know," Bond breathed, withdrawing his tongue, voice muffled still in Gabriel's arse. "But I don't want to hurt you either." He straightened up, undoing his trousers quickly. "Where do you keep the condoms?" 

"Bedside table, with the lube," Gabriel managed. "Remind me we should go to medical at Six tomorrow and get tested, they said that its free. "I hate those damn things."

Bond chuckled, reaching inside the drawer to probe around and quickly finding the required items. He didn't appreciate condoms either, but it was better be safe than sorry, with him being the one carrying more risks. Tearing a packet and slipping one of the latex on, he slicked his erection with the lubricant and leaned forward to press a kiss on the small of Gabriel's back, before positioning himself, holding onto Gabriel's hips once more to give him a silent warning first. "Ready?" he whispered, pushing the head gradually in past the first ring of muscle.

"Yes, please," Gabriel shivered and tried to relax. "Oh, that's good. Please, more." Gabriel pushed back against the head of his cock.

Bond hummed, penetrating Gabriel inch by steady inch, grunting as the tight heat gripped around his length, bringing them closer together.

Once they had past the girth, Bond rolled his hips one more time and pushed in all the way, sheathing himself deep inside Gabriel.

Pressing their bodies close, though not to the point that it would discomfort the young man with his hands around his back as such, the agent leaned in and kissed Gabriel's shoulder, giving him time to adjust as Bond caressed Gabriel's torso.

"Feels good," Gabriel nodded, shivering under Bond's lips. "You feel so good," he wiggled to situate his hands comfortably with the ropes. He leaned up to reach Bond's mouth, with a hungry groan.

"So do you," Bond murmured back, kissing as deeply as they could in the awkward position, before sucking the reddened bite mark he had left Gabriel from before, starting to roll his hips, shallow pushes in and out. 

Gabriel managed to meet his movements, even though the ropes restricted him. He got some friction with his hips, but not nearly enough to be satisfying. "James, kiss me, please?"

Before the plea could even finish rolling off of Gabriel's tongue, Bond was there, pulling him closer to suck on those lips, slanting their lips together, and moving those jaws until they parted to let his tongue in as he plundered Gabriel's mouth. His arms wrapped around the young man's body, bringing them flush together, one hand roving to tweak a nipple, the other stroking his arse. 

Gabriel gave a pleased moan, enjoying James's control of the kiss. "Thank you," he said softly, eyes closed with pleasure, his hands in fists at his sides. He shivered under the onslaught of the warm mouth and skilled hands, a whimper of need escaping him under James's attentions.

"Easy," Bond soothed, voice low and sultry, using a specific low timbre that would make his chest rumble somewhat. Then quickly, he helped ease Gabriel's trousers off all the way, slipping them past his ankles and flinging them to the end of the bed. Once that was done, he began undoing his own belt, then trousers and pants, pushing them down and releasing the arousal he had so far ignored, before reaching for a condom and tearing the wrapper, rolling it on. 

He leaned in to kiss Q again, tasting the already delectably swollen lips. "It's arse in the air again, I'm afraid," he whispered, mouthing Gabriel's larynx, teasing the rise of his Adam's apple, while his hand trailed down that cleft between the young man's arse cheeks, circling the still wet and anticipating entrance. 

"Let me just..." Gabriel's voice cracked. "Let me just roll over," he cleared his throat and rolled slowly, James's hands on his hips a welcome anchor to the burning in the pit of his stomach. "One more kiss?" he begged, turning his face back to meet James's, goosebumps on his skin from the lips on his throat.

The plea made the fire in his veins sear, and Bond released his assault on Gabriel's neck, one hand reaching up to trail along that jawline as he straightened up. He leaned in, their lips barely millimetres apart. "Of course," he indulged, gazing into those eyes, so dilated only a ring of green ate away at the all consuming black of his irises. He kissed Gabriel again, languid, taking his time, diving into that hot cavern, tongue massaging the roof of his mouth, while his hand tingled a trace up along his prominent spine. 

Gabriel arched into his hand, the warm hand caressing his spine doing more to turn him on than any erotic touch could. It wasn't just the erotic touches, but the calloused fingers that were handling him with such tenderness, it made his chest hurt. He made some sound against James's lips, nothing that counted as a word, just a vague moan that sounded like he was trying to find a missing part of himself.

Bond's hand found its way to the nape of Gabriel's neck and stayed there, applying a gentle pressure, his thumb stroking semi-circles into the sensitive flesh, having note the way how Gabriel had reacted positively under Bond's attention around this and his throat area. "I'm here," he mumbled against those lips. He had seen the need for contact, he had seen the hunger and yearning in Gabriel's eyes, and he probably understood all of that as well—if he could bring himself to acknowledge that, of course. "Right here." 

Gabriel nodded, rubbing his head back into the hand that was caressing his neck. He let his eyes drift shut, dark eyelashes on flushed, pale cheeks,. His lips were red from being bitten, trying not to make too much noise and seem so eager that Bond would think he was too new at this. But it had been too long, and the touches his master was giving him were so sincere, safe, it made him want to cry suddenly.

Bond picked up on the way Gabriel's Adam's apple popped though, moving restlessly as if he was trying to halt all the sounds from making their true passage past that beautiful throat. "Don't hold back," he told Gabriel, his other hand coming up to cup the young man's cheek. "You sound lovely." 

A soft smile made its way onto Bond's lips, his eyes taking in all of Gabriel's features, cataloging everything safely away in his mind. "Do you want me to undo the knot?" he asked huskily. "So I can take you on your back and your beautiful face won't be hidden from me?" 

"Would you mind?" Gabriel swallowed noisily. "It's been awhile, and I wasn't expecting to get this... emotional? I don't know. I don't usually want to cry."

Bond shook his head, the reassuring smile on his face. "Not at all," he replied verbally to mark the confirmation, moving around Gabriel's back this time to start loosening the restraints. Those slightly shaken words trickled into his ears, so open and sincere that Bond leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Gabriel's neck, right over where his hand had just released its hold. 

"I expect you not to try and restrain yourself in front me." His fingers worked through the braid, easily undoing it. "I've got you," he said this as the leather unwound itself, catching those hands and undoing the clasps, before gently lowering them to allow the regular blood flow to ease back into the limbs and extremities. 

With a stretch, Gabriel settled himself into Bond's arms. "I'll do my best, Sir," he smiled, lashes damp, and nuzzled at his pulse. It was comforting, a strong, beating heart. A heart that was fiercely loyal, and had no qualms about protecting what was theirs. "I feel much better, thank you," he sighed. He reached for Bond's hands and stroked his fingers over the calloused palms. "I like the idea of you taking care of me, it makes me feel secure."

Bond nodded, holding Gabriel close and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Then experience it," Bond whispered with a smile, shifting again to ease Gabriel onto his back. "Because I have no intention of stopping, my dear pet," And he leaned down, placing on each eyelid their kiss as he positioned himself between those slender legs. 

That was all it took for Gabriel to bury his head in James's neck and inhale him, the salty scent of him turned on, and the warmth of his skin on the fresh sheets. He kept his eyes closed, but felt his way down James's cheeks with his fingertips, memorizing the pattern of laugh lines and dimples. By the time he made it down to James's chest, he was breathing hard, his thighs wrapped around James, pressing them together. He followed his fingers with his lips, planting in his memory the taste and smell of the mouth above him.

Bond let out a soft breath, never making a move to stop the exploration. His eyes were open, watching how Gabriel was taking him in using every other sensory but his sight. It was a keen way of imprinting himself with Bond, and the intimacy gave him a surge of swelling possessiveness. 

No one had ever touched him like this. They had all wanted it to be memorable, but not like this—not in a way that seemed almost permanent. 

But alas, best to not give himself false hope. Death and destruction were the creation of his hands, and just the thought alone felt so risky, and Bond was a reckless man. 

And gently, he lifted Gabriel's hips up and tucked a pillow gently down there to support him, kissing a trail along that delicate body, sucking his nipple into his mouth before releasing them to continue on his path until he reached the groin, nipping at the soft inner thighs before straightening up. "Ready?"

"Yes," Gabriel's voice was breathless, trying to talk through the moans that James's teeth were causing. He opened his eyes and looked down for a moment, saw those wide blue eyes staring up at him, and had close them again. "Wait... I'm too close," he laughed. You can't look at me like that, I'll come now."

James had a predatory look that made his abdomen clench. He could have come from just that hunger, that look that dared to be hopeful. It was a look that said Bond knew there was more on offer, but he was going to approach the physical offering first.

Bond grinned, toothy excitement it was, nuzzling his cheek at Gabriel's knee. "It's all right," he lowered his body down, until his lips were now just next to the shell of the young man's ear again. "I want to explore you and devour you afterwards, Pet." Bond's hand went back onto Gabriel's hip, holding on with tight pressure, careful not to unnecessarily bruise the young man... not too much anyway. "So two orgasms doesn't sound too bad." 

The scruff of Bond's cheek against his inner thigh had Q leaking precum, and the deep voice in his ear made him moan. The absolute certainty that he was going to be taken care of, satisfied, was a very different idea. He could let himself go, experience.

"Please, I want you," he begged, too aroused to care that he sounded like he was wounded, begging for release. He was so hard it hurt, and now that he felt comfortable, the hunger was intense, all consuming.

Bond couldn't but oblige, the delicacy before him too great for him to overcome the growing hunger as he slipped away again, moving down to engulf that leaking cock into his mouth. 

"God, Sir, James-" Gabriel lost all ability to speak at the sensations. He loves his mouth, sure he was shouting, but couldn't hear anything above the blood rushing in his ears. He clutched James's hair in his fists, nails scrambling across the protruding ears, pulling him down.

Bond grunted a little, smiling around his mouthful of cock. But his hands were caressing Gabriel's hip bones again, ready to exert his control whenever he deemed necessary, as he pulled his mouth along the length of the twitching arousal in a long, backward, sucking stroke, loving the shouting. 

Gabriel arched his back, shuddering with the effort it took not to come before James gave him permission. The hands on his thighs gave him something to focus on, a way to ground. He found himself clutching at James's fingers, holding him.

"Don't hold back," Bond said, feeling the apparent strains in Gabriel's muscles. "Come for me, Pet." He sucked on the tip, tongue swirling at the slit where pre-cum was leaking, tasting Gabriel, fingers fondling his balls. 

That was all it took, Gabriel felt like he was on fire, and then the orgasm wouldn't stop. It left his nose numb, his toes cramped, and his throat dry from shouting. His fingers were still clutching James's, so tightly he could tell his own would be bruised in the morning. 

"Wow..." he cleared his throat and pulled James weakly towards him.

Bond swallowed the Gabriel's release easily, tongue swiping out to lick his lips before chuckling softly and leaned up to kiss Gabriel's again, letting him taste his own essence in Bond's mouth. 

Gabriel moaned happily into the kiss, winding his arms around James's neck. "Wow, I've never had someone that good, least of all a Dom," he smiled, eyes shut. He opened them, staring into the lovely pools of ice blue that seemed amused at his expense. "I'm rather sappy, I know. Good orgasms bring it out of me."

Bond smiled, a hand reaching up to stroke at Gabriel's cheek. "No worries. It's endearing," he said, winking and planting another soft kiss atop his lover's nose.   
Gabriel smiled and snuggled under James's chin. "How would you like me to make you come?" he asked, running a hand down James's chiseled stomach.

Bond shivered, his hand brushing down the small of Gabriel's back. "Feeling up for a ride?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Sir," Gabriel said, voice gone rough. He leaned up and traced his warm lips along James's jaw line, and sat up. He stretched his back and slid down his master's body, tracing down his chest to his nipples.

Bond watched him through hooded eyes, following every movement as he let out a soft breath. 

"Will you stretch me?" Gabriel asked, handing him the lube. He stopped to kiss each finger tip of Bond's other hand, and then licked the palm that still tasted like him. "Should I turn?"

Hunger spilt from Bond's gaze, watching how those red lips were kissing each of his fingertip, gentle and tender despite having already known what they could have done and would still be doing in the future. "No," Bond replied, his thumb trailing Gabriel's bottom lip in a lingering touch before withdrawing for the lube. "I want to see your face." He smile, hand slipping past between Gabriel's parted thighs, teasing his testicles in the process, before reaching out to circle the young man's anus and breaching in, one finger first, and crooking it slightly.

"Sir," Gabriel exhaled and let his eyes close, shivering under Bond's hands. He opened them again, half to convince himself that his lover was real, half to confirm the feeling that Bond genuinely wanted him so badly.

"Eyes on me," Bond whispered, catching that brief flash of disbelief in the depths of those dilating eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." And he reached up his free hand to cup Gabriel's cheek, reassuring and grounding. 

"Alright," Gabriel nuzzled into his hand, eyelashes dark against the flushed cheeks. He kissed James's palm, and sighed, relaxing to let the fingers further in. "Will you take me already, please, Sir?"

Bond smirked, pulling Gabriel into another kiss, and withdrew his fingers. "Whenever you're ready, Pet," he said, voice low and sultry. 

"Please?" Gabriel licked his lips, eyes wide. "I want you to fill me," he begged against James's lips.

And Bond carded a hand though Gabriel's hair, whispering into his ear, "Come on down onto me, sweet. You have my permission." 

Gabriel nodded, and closed his eyes for a second, teeth biting his kiss plushed lips. He slid down slowly and let James lead him, the hands on his hips guiding. He let out a sigh of relief at the brush of James's cock against him, and he pressed a kiss to the muscled chest.

Bond grunted, letting out a soft breath, watching Gabriel as his steady grips on the young man's hips guided that lean body downward until he was sitting on top of the agent, fully sheathed, a look of pleasure blowing up those eyes. Bond could see his only tiny reflections in those desire-darkened eyes, and groaned, holding on to patience like a fleeting flash of light, trying to give Gabriel some time for necessary adjustment. 

When the gripping heat got the better of him, Bond licked his lips and rolled his hips, hands slipping down to grab both of Gabriel's arse cheeks and kneading them gently. 

"Oh that's good," Gabriel sighed at the rolling hips. He wove his fingers through James's and used them to balance himself. He pushed back and squeezed, moaning with pleasure at the fullness.

The hands squeezing him were a painful pleasure, and his cock was already aching between them, the tip slick.

The added pressure of that squeeze pulled a breath from Bond. The man let his hand trail the plane of Gabriel's body, smoothing along soft skin, thumbing the occasional mole, then stopped to tease a nipple, rubbing the hard nub under his fingertip. 

"Already so hard for me again," Bond breathed, pushing back up once more, setting a gradual, even pace. "Beautiful." 

Gabriel moaned at the rubbing of his nipples, shuddering under the sensations. The pleasure was threatening to swallow him whole, and he pushed back against James with a choked off sob, the praise making him tremble with desire.

"Please, come, let me feel you?" He begged, swallowing the lump of emotions. "I'd like you to come inside me, Sir."

"Shh," Bond soothed, that hand sliding up to cup the nape of Gabriel's neck once more, steadying him. "I'd want nothing more than that, Pet... but not until I get checked out. We'll have to wait until then."

And he tucked Gabriel closer to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, one arm draped around that thin body, and he flipped them, laying Gabriel gently on his back. 

"Ass," Gabriel said. "And no, I'm not pouting. Alright, maybe just a little," he admitted, pulling James closer with a sigh.

"I like the look on you." Bond bit teasingly onto that pouting lip, pulling just a bit before letting go with a chuckle, then lowered his assault down to Gabriel's neck once more. He resumed the pace from before, lacing their fingers together as he pressed their hands into the mattress below. 

Gabriel laughed, but it melted away into a sigh as James mouthed at his neck. "God that's good," he said, arching back against him.

Bond hummed, smiling into Gabriel's flesh, sucking and nibbling and teasing the tip of his tongue over the marks, the movement of his hips building to a quicker pace, stroking along Gabriel's tight, hot walls, aiming for his prostate. 

"God, oh, don't stop," Gabriel begged as he found his target, pressing against James. "Shit, that's good. Don't stop, please."

Bond nuzzled Gabriel's hair, one hand slipped down to hitch his hips up to bring their bodies all the more closer, biting and nibbling onto every patch of skin he could reach, licking the occasional mole he could find. "I don't think I can stop now, even if I wanted to," he teased, sucking on an earlobe. 

Gabriel nodded, a breathless moan escaping him as he rolled his hips. He shuddered at James's mouth, the nipping making him shiver. He arched under James's hands and rubbed his cheek against him, responding like a feline.

Bond chuckled, taking the reactions in with an amused, and fond, smile. "You're gorgeous," he breathed, reaching between them to begin stroking Gabriel's once more spilling erection to the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

"James... James..." Gabriel chanted, helpless against the onslaught of fingers as he came with a cry, clenching around Bond.

Bond hissed, feeling Gabriel pulsed in his hand, watching the way he bucked and how his eyes glazed over with unadulterated pleasure, before thrusting deep for a few more time and came himself, holding the shuddering body under so close to his own rigid one. 

Gabriel shuddered at the predatory look in James's eyes, and held him through the orgasm. He placed a few kisses on James's forehead and ran his fingers through the sweaty blond hair, running his hand down James's back.

Bond let out ragged, harsh breaths, kissing the side of Gabriel's neck and jawline, then drew out, peeling off the condom and tying the end up and dropping it by the side of the bed for later, and gathered Gabriel's sweaty body into his arms again. 

"Wow," Gabriel clung to him, loathe to let go. "You're quite a force to be reckoned with, Sir," he finger the collar with a sated smile.

Bond chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. "Let me fetch a flannel." 

"I will," Gabriel stretched and sat up. "Can I bring you a drink, Sir?"

Bond smiled a little. "I can get the flannel... Maybe some water?" 

"Sounds good," Gabriel stood, smiling as he looked down at the bite marks on his skin. He pressed at one and groaned with pleasure at the twinge of pain. He came back from the kitchen with two glasses of ice water and stretched his back. "I had an idea," he said thoughtfully.

Bond watched with a small smile before heading inside the bathroom to clean himself up first and fetch a flannel, running it under warm water before wringing the excess off. 

"What is it?" he asked upon coming out with one raised eyebrow, climbing onto bed and started wiping Gabriel's body with it. 

"Moriarty is gay, or at least bi," Gabriel said. "We need a girl to be his friend, and bring him to the club where I dance. I can plant a tracker on him while I give him a lap dance."

Bond wiped at Gabriel's stomach, clearing away the trace of their passion. But really, listening to the current talk, Bond doubted anyone would suspect that they had just had sex. It wasn't the most conventional of pillow talk, and somehow, Bond found it both amusing and rather endearing. 

"So you plan on monitoring both him and Moran..." he mused. "It's a good plan, and maybe Moneypenny can help in this aspect, but I doubt the tracker can stay on permanently. What if he traces it back to you?" He looked back up at Gabriel. "Or, to list a possible prospect. what if he already knew your face, considering how obsessed he is with your brother?"

"I don't look too much like my brother on stage, do I? Or I can wear a disguise," Gabriel considered. "If I can get his phone, I have a tracker that will fit inside the cover that looks like a warranty sticker. "Sorry, orgasms help me problem solve," he smiled sheepishly.

Bond nodded slowly. "That may work... We just need to do it quickly and inconspicuously." And a smile stretched on his lips, leaning in to kiss Gabriel on the cheek. "And don't apologize. It's cute."

"If someone can put the sticker, I can keep him occupied," Gabriel said. "And it will transmit his calls and data to me as well."

"I can do it if you show me how," Bond suggested. 

"Alright, we can practice," Gabriel smiled. "Come here though?" He lifted the blankets.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold that thought," Bond murmured and went quickly to throw the wet flannel into the sink, then returned to sidle perfectly into bed. Spotting the water, he brought one glass over to Gabriel and held him close, one arm over his shoulders. 

"Mmmm, practice another time," Gabriel sipped the water and laid his head on James's shoulder. "There's plenty of time for scheming when we're dressed. Much better things to do right now," he ran his hands over James's arm.

Bond hummed, his hand rubbing small circles into Gabriel's shoulder, kissing his hair. "Such as?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Such as enjoying being with you," Gabriel yawned suddenly. "Oops, I didn't realize I was tired. What time do you have to be in tomorrow?"

"Nine, I think," Bond replied, plucking the glass from Gabriel's hand and leaving it back on the bedside table. "Debriefing and such. You?"

"Whenever I want, Q asked me if I would like to come in and show him some of my projects, and to bring tea," Gabriel grinned. "I'm looking forward to it. I have to show him the sticker tracker too. Maybe you can help me demonstrate it after your debriefing."

"Sounds good," Bond agreed. "I guess we'll have to talk to M, then, just so she can allow Moneypenny to start approaching Moriarty." His thoughts strayed to Alec again, and Bond's brows knitted together momentarily before relaxing. He'd ask tomorrow. 

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked quietly. "You look worried. Don't worry James, I'll make sure you are safe."

That thought paused him, and Bond turned to blink at Gabriel before laughing softly. It was odd, having someone say they'd ensure him of his safety when he usually would be the one to say such a thing.

But... it was a good sort of oddity, he guessed. 

"I'm fine," he replied. "And that's a sentiment shared." 

"No, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay," Gabriel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "But at least tell me that. I can tell when you're lying."

Blinking slowly, Bond regarded Gabriel with a steady look, the corners of his lips still quirked up. "You can?" 

"I'm a Holmes, James," Gabriel reminded. "Whether I like it or not. We're all a bit awkward socially, so we've learned to read the people around us. You look me in the eyes when you lie. When you tell the truth, you relax."

Bond wondered if he should feel disconcerted that his tell had been told so quickly, but then again, he didn't feel at all that surprised in actuality. Holmes or not, Gabriel was still an intelligent person. "You know, looking someone in the eye while telling a lie is supposed to bring about a sense of honesty," Bond drawled, his smile widening before fading. "I was just thinking about Alec, is all."

"But you're a spy, when you relax you let your eyes close," Gabriel said. "Normally you see every detail. I can't imagine how that must feel, hearing about Alec. Is there anything I can do, look up for you online, to help prove it?"

Bond sighed then shook his head. "It's not necessary. I just..." He licked his lips, that slight frown returning momentarily. "It's odd, I suppose. We were close, then he defected, or supposedly so, then I ended his life, and now he's apparently still alive..." he trailed off. "It's just odd."

"I know," Gabriel rubbed the palm of James's hand. "We'll figure it out. If there's anything I can do, even just listen... I don't want you to feel like you're going through this alone. When are you supposed to get sent back out?"

"I know," Bond replied, bringing that hand up to press a kiss to Gabriel's knuckles. He wasn't in the habit of talking much, even less so with sharing, but the agent thought he'd try to make an effort. It was a two-way relationship, after all. Give and take. "And it depends, really, on whether something crops up on the radar or not."

"I should try a tracker on your phone as well for your next mission," Gabriel suggested. "They are waterproof, and won't show up if someone is looking for a wire. I'm going to suggest we equip all the agents with one."

Bond nodded, even though, by default, he wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of being easily monitored. It was a sort of common paranoia among agents. But he trusted Gabriel. There was no reason why he would be tracking Bond other than to ensure of his safety. 

MI6 just kept tabs on him to make sure he was doing his job and not trying for something suspicious. 

"What happens if we lose our phones, though?" he asked. 

"I can input one under your skin, just to monitor your vitals and location," Gabriel said. "Something like a chip in a pet. It won't allow for communication. But that's up to you, it's a huge invasion of privacy."

Bond drew in a breath and slowly said. "I'll consider it." His arm flexed a little. "Though the last time a chip is placed under my skin, someone found it and took it out." Before proceeding to smash his genitals, although Gabriel didn't need to know about that bit.

"Hmmm... what about a silicone one? Something that wouldn't show?" Gabriel said. "I'll have to think of something, a compound that will transmit without being made of metal. I might ask if there is any research being done on nanotechnology, that would be small enough to escape tracers."

Bond hummed again. "Sounds like you have one of your first projects as Quartermaster." He smiled, pulling Q closer, thinking that maybe this was one of the best outcome he had ever had post-mission. Certainly better than the prospect of sitting back in his apartment, wasting the liquor away. 

"Well I want something safe, I don't want to be sending you out into the field with a tracer beacon so the other side finds you," Gabriel mused. "I want something only I can trace. It needs a bit more work. I don't want them cutting bits out of you. I might put something in your belt buckle for the time being."

The care, and that hint of protectiveness, made him smile, and Bond said, "Best to worry about monitoring Moriarty and Moran first, with them being dangerous characters and in close distances to you as well. I'll be alright." 

"I'm here to take care of you, James," Gabriel frowned. "At least let me. I'm used to being kidnapped, I'm a Holmes. It comes with the territory. You'll find that I'm not used to someone fretting about my wellbeing."

"As am I," Bond replied, voice soft. "And I'm here to look after you as well. I'll make sure no one will harm you again... not while I'm there."

"Alright, that sounds like a fair trade," Gabriel smiled. He turned on some soft piano music and set the alarm, and turned off the lights. It was a foggy night, but there was a street light across the way that gave a faint glow to the bedroom. "Let me know how strong you like your coffee, and I can program the coffee maker tomorrow to have it ready."

"Just black," Bond said, pulling the blanket up to cover their naked forms. Vaguely, he remembered someone telling him that it was him destroying his teeth, and Bond had remembered himself shrugging back then, an answer he would absolutely repeat right then, if told the same thing again. It was his vice, he supposed. And vices weren't meant to be good habits. 

"Good night," he said, pressing another kiss to Gabriel's temple. 

"Goodnight, James," Gabriel kissed the underside of his chin and wove their fingers together. "I'll make breakfast and do the dishes when I get up."

"I'll help you," Bond murmured with a smile, feeling the kiss on that rather uncommon spot still tingling his skin. "Sleep now."

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel said sleepily. The piano music lulled him to sleep, his ear on James's heart beat.

Bond held him close, waited until Gabriel's breath evened out and that he had made sure no suspicious sound had arisen around the flat, before allowing himself to drift off, not completely falling asleep for a while after that. 

Gabriel woke up before the alarm, James's arms still around him. He kissed his cheek and slipped out of bed to use the restroom and start the coffee. He brought back two mugs, one black for James, and one with sugar for himself.

Bond was already up, rubbing his eyes a little despite the fact that he was already very much alert, and looked up to smile at Gabriel. "Morning," he said, breathing in the scent of the coffee blend he had brought back from Uganda. 

"Good morning," Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and handed him a mug, giving him a soft toothpaste and coffee flavored kiss. "I hope you slept well?"

Bond tasted the mint mixed with coffee and nodded, taking the mug carefully into his hand. "I slept well," he said. He had long since stopped dreaming—probably for the best, in light of everything he had done. Or, he dreamt but never quite remembered the content of them. But then, normally, he would feel a little heavy upon waking every morning... right then, he actually felt rested. 

"You?" he asked curiously, peering over the rim of the mug as he sipped on the thick brew, it's hot bitterness coating over his tongue and washing down his throat. "Anywhere particularly uncomfortable?"

"A little stiff, but nothing a warm shower won't fix," Gabriel leaned his head on Bond's shoulder. "The alarm won't go off for another half an hour, I'm still sleepy."

Bond pulled him close. "Should have stayed in bed a little longer then," the agent murmured into his hair. "Missed your body warmth." His hand stroked up and down Gabriel's back, eyes raking over the slight bruises and marks that littered the pale, soft skin here and there. "I'll help ease out some of the tension knots," he offered softly. 

"I wanted to have your coffee ready," Gabriel relaxed into the strong hands. "That feels wonderful, I'd like that," he curled up on James's lap. "It's almost the weekend, do you have any plans? I don't officially have to start for another few weeks, we can do something."

"We'll shower together then," Bond decided, smiling a little, his hand feeling a knot and applying pressure to it, pressing down and rubbing in circle, relieving the stiffness. "And... I haven't planned anything." He was more of a spontaneous person than a planner. "What suits your fancy?"

"Being with you," Gabriel smiled, groaning as James worked through the knots. "We can just get in the car and go, find an inn and have lunch. Or sit on the sofa and watch sci fi, I'm not picky."

Bond considered it, blinking as he did this. "We can drive to the beach. It's autumn now, but a walk doesn't seem too bad. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, I haven't had time to go to the shore yet this year," Gabriel smiled. "I have some extra sweaters if you want to borrow one, I like them baggy and comfy. I tend to nest in them."

"That settles it then," Bond smiled. "And I did bring along some clothes although, if that's the case, then you won't have a problem wearing one of mine," Bond mused, suddenly finding an odd sensation in his chest about how someone might be borrowing his clothes to wear with him. 

"I'd enjoy that, especially if it smells like you," Gabriel offered a smile. "We can pack our bags and bring them to Six, leave after your debriefing. There are some places in Brighton we can go dancing, if you like. Or we can go somewhere quieter, just walk along the shore and have a bonfire."

"Tempting," Bond said, turning to Gabriel, and grinned. "Let's do it." 

"Awesome, let's do it," Gabriel grinned back. "What should I bring?”

"Comfortable clothing, a warm jacket if the weather turns suddenly... and some water for the drive, if you think it's necessary." Bond smiled, enjoying the way how Gabriel's eyes lit up at the prospect. 

"Alright," Gabriel laughed. "I wish we were already on the road. Ready for a shower?" He jumped up and started to grab clean clothes, stuffing them into a backpack.

Bond laughed softly, thoroughly enjoying the apparent enthusiasm. Setting the cup down, he went over to gently pull Gabriel closer to him. "Shower first," he said with a playful hint. 

"Yes, yes, and breakfast, and I have to do the dishes, and-" he stopped and kissed James, laughing in delight. "I don't think I've done anything spontaneous in years."

Bond grinned, kissing his cheek. "Slow down a little. We'll sort through what we need to do then go." His hands slipped to the back of Gabriel's neck. "First, let me take this off for the shower, all right?" He indicated the collar. 

"Alright," Gabriel frowned a bit. "Can we bring it this weekend? I'm not... I don't like taking it off."

Bond stroking his chin reassuringly. "Of course," he said, fingers on the clasp but not removing it just yet. "Only for the shower. You can have it on whenever you want otherwise."

"Not to work," Gabriel sighed. "I'll wear my bracelet if you'll put it on for me, if that's alright?" He kissed James's hand.

"I am definitely planning on it," Bond murmured, knuckles brushing over Gabriel's jaw before reaching behind to begin releasing the clasp. As he was, now that his possessiveness had stirred, he wasn't about to let Gabriel walk around without any sort of solid indicator showing that he had already had a partner of his own. "Come on," he said, carefully laying the collar down onto the box it had previously arrived in, and tucked Gabriel toward the bathroom. 

Gabriel nodded, and held out his hand to Bond, loathe to let him out of reach. He started the shower and laid out towels, handed James a toothbrush, and brushed his hair.

Bond took it, noticing the reluctance to separate, and squeezed his hand. He reached for the toothbrush and began brushing, watching their reflections in the mirror.

Gabriel let go to untangle a particularly stubborn knot and smiled, looking at their reflections. He leaned his chin on James's shoulder and stared.

"We fit," he said happily, a bit surprised.

Bond chuckled, and nodded. "We do," he agreed, a little surprised himself at the assessment. He had never thought about it, not even with Vesper... 

Leaning down, he washed his mouth and put the brush away. "Let's shower," he led Gabriel in, checking the temperature out of habit, then got them under the warm rays.

Gabriel gave a happy groan, stretching his shoulders under the warm water. He got a handful of shampoo and ran it through James's spiky hair, and massaged his shoulders. He put his arms around James's waist and stole a kiss, their cocks brushing together, and he blushed, cheeks pinking as he licked his lips.

Bond used the aid of the water to smooth along Gabriel's back to resume the massage for real this time, bringing their bodies close. There only a bit of a height difference between them, but to lessen the strains of Gabriel having to keep his arms in a raised position, Bond tilted his head a little, smirking into the kiss and at the pink color that dusted over the younger man's cheeks. 

Leaning in, the agent licked the corner of those lips playfully, breaching the last few centimeters between them so their bodies were flush against one another now, and he kept up with his massaging. 

"James..." Gabriel said softly, relaxing under his hands. He cracked his neck and went limp against James. "You're going to spoil me, what will I do when you're.away?"

Bond smiled softly, nuzzling against Gabriel's neck softly, kissing his shoulder this time. "Take good care of yourself, try to eat and sleep in between work, and wait until I'm back," he replied.

"I suppose," Gabriel sighed dramatically, and grinned. "I will have to make some fun inventions for you as a surprise. Will you wash my hair?"

"I'll look forward to it," Bond grinned. Neither talk about the other possibility where he might not return. He let go of Gabriel's back. "Feeling less stiff?" he asked, reaching for the shampoo.

"Yes," Gabriel smiled. "Although now I want more sleep, so a second pot of coffee is probably in order to go with breakfast. I don't switch to tea until I'm actually awake. I was thinking actually... would it be alright if I brought some books on our trip, and read out loud?"

Smiling still, Bond laced Gabriel's thick locks with shampoo and began massaging his scalp, nodding while he listened tentatively to the words. "Of course," he smiled. "Although, maybe some tea with lemon and honey should be in order, to keep your lovely voice smooth," he said, an undertone of teasing weaving in. "You enjoy reading aloud then?"

"I do, especially in the car. I used to be the designated reader when we went on long trips," Gabriel practically purred under his hands. "We read the Lord of the Rings trilogy as we drove across Europe one summer."

"Well, I must say, I understand the compulsion." Bond leant down and pressed his lips to Gabriel's Adam's apple. "Head back," he said, washing the lather away, careful so it wouldn't run into the younger man's eyes. "What work of literature do you have in mind?"

"Anything you like? You can choose off the shelves. I've read them all and if I've kept them, they are worth reading a second time. Just try not to choose a programming manual. I don't think DOS coding is exactly foreplay."

Bond smirked. "Duly noted," he said. "If you're sure, of course, I have a theory in mind that you may just somehow manage to make even that sensual enough with your voice anyway." Another tease, and he was done with Gabriel's hair.

"I can probably recite the ones I used so much for my thesis that I had to buy copies," Gabriel laughed. "I'd much rather read you something that you'd enjoy. I went to some of the bookstores while you were gone, got some new poetry, and a collection of Edgar Allan Poe. There's also some adventure novels and detective stories, I have a bit of a weakness for them."

"Not much of a surprise, considering that you're starting on your own espionage career," Bond chuckled and started working down Gabriel with the body wash he had taken the liberty of applying. His hands moved over Gabriel's skin with gentle, steady pressure, except for a few occasions where he couldn't resist thumbing down on a particular bruise or mark. "I saw Pablo Neruda and Italo Calvino as well," Bond murmured, listing a couple of names he had seen the last time he had caught sight of the shelves from the top of his head. "What other detective and adventure books have you acquired?"

"I read Clive Cussler on my last break, and I just finished a book about the search for a lost city in the Amazon while you were gone," Gabriel preened under the attention, enjoying the pressure on the bite marks. "I have the new Michael Connolly as well, and Greg Iles."

Bond hummed. "Sounds good. Pick one for us, then we'll enjoy it later as we go." He reached Gabriel's groin, skirting his genitals, and just went to his inner thighs, moving outward from there to the knees. 

"Tease," Gabriel murmured, shivering under his hands. "I'll pack us some sandwiches to tide us over until we stop for lunch, and we can get some good ale as well. I got some fruit I'll cut up, and some cucumbers and peppers."

Bond smiled, amusement crinkling his eyes, and nodded. Once he was finished with Gabriel's ankles, he was moving to his genitals again, washing them with careful but clinical movements, knowing they they had gotten things to do still, and if they wanted to actually get on with their plans, then it was best to get over with this meeting with M and be on time for it. 

Not that he minded getting sidetracked by something else, to be honest. 

And Bond emerged again, kissing Gabriel's lips again. "All done."

"I'll ask John to look in on the cats," Gabriel took the soap and washed James's arms and legs. "We'll have to start packing next week though, I sent the landlord an email. My least favorite thing is packing to move, honestly. I'm tempted to call a company and have them do it for us while we're gone."

Bond nodded. Thoughts about the moving had been flashing in his mind from time to time as well. But the idea of having strangers moving around in the flat was nibbling at Bond's overactive paranoia. "I think we should do it by ourselves. I'll help," he said, watching Gabriel keenly even as he was mentally going through the whole place. "It won't take long," he reassured the younger man. 

"Alright," Gabriel agreed. "Maybe I'll punish Sherlock for snooping and put him to good use. It really is just the clothes, books, and kitchen things. What do you want to do about furniture? We can keep what I have, or get something new. There isn't really anything I'm attached to, although the bed is comfortable. Or we can get a bigger one.” 

Bond nodded. "Well, mostly, it depends on you. We can get new ones just to fit with how we're going to decorate the new flat." In general, aside from his guns and Aston Martin, he had never been attached to anything. But even then, even those things were expendable as well, and he wouldn't feel much of an emotional pang over losing them, if it meant not losing his life, that is. 

An image of an old house flashed, and Bond blinked it away. 

"What do you think?"

"We can choose something that suits us both," Gabriel stopped and studied him. "What were you thinking of?" he asked softly. "If you want to tell me? There's still so much about you I don't know."

It was that sort of sharp observation that Bond knew would give any bad guy quite an upper hand in a possibly lethal situation, but on Gabriel, it was rather endearing he supposed, the way he paid such close attention to Bond. "Just a forgotten place," he shrugged. "New furniture then?" he smiled. 

"Leather arm chairs and an overstuffed couch, and a big dining table I can use as a desk as well?" He smiled, turning off the water and getting a towel to dry James's hair. "I was thinking about getting a large screen tv I can use to run missions from home as well."

Bond reached for the second towel as the conversation shifted back to the previous route, wiping the water off of Gabriel's body. If he was glad about this, he didn't show it, although he wouldn't be surprised should Gabriel have found some sort of tells on him to notice this anyway. "I approve that you're not thinking of spending too much of your time in office." 

"Trying to keep it manageable, but I want to be able to monitor you personally," Gabriel nodded, shaking his hair like a wet dog. "You'll have to help me choose how to decorate the playroom, and what you'd like for curtains and things."

Bond laughed and paused that shaking movement to catch the wet locks, rubbing the excess water out of it. "Play room?" he asked, a playful tilt to his voice. 

"Well we need somewhere to keep the St. Andrew's cross, and wall rack for the restraints. Don't tell me you forgot, I'll be crushed," he pouted playfully.

Bond snorted. "Of course not." He kissed Gabriel's nose. "Maybe double curtains?" he suggested, even if he hadn't really cared that much about the curtains in his own flat, since he didn't stay there much anyway. But this was different, and the attention to details required a more careful one as well. 

"The light proof ones, so when you're off mission you can rest," Gabriel said. "And certainly something that can't be used to spy. I am glad the new flat has a balcony as well, I like having breakfast out there when we're off."

Bond nodded, agreeing and enjoying that he didn't have to explain himself, although he really didn't expect no less from Gabriel. And he led them out of the bathroom.

Gabriel pulled on a soft sweater over a t shirt, rather than a button down and cardigan. "No boffin wear today, we're cutting out early," he grinned. "I'm leaving my tech home, but is there anything else we need to bring?"

Bond took out the bag he had left that Gabriel's home from before and began putting on one of the suits he had brought. Something more of a customary wear for him that he would rather not sacrifice. 

The agent hummed. "Do you have a camera?"

"Yes, should I bring it? Or I have a really good one on my phone, but I was planning to leave that behind. I can just turn off the signal," Gabriel said.

Bond nodded. "That would work well... Although I don't think I can afford to leave my phone behind." He shot an apologetic look Gabriel's way, but they both knew it was simply too risky not to have it on, especially when MI6 required his presence. 

"I'll bring it, I can turn it on and check it if something happens. I just wanted to be able to focus my attention on you, I'm not obligated to be on call yet," Gabriel said. "Soon enough. I'm enjoying it while I can."

Bond nodded. "I know. And I want you to be able to enjoy this, too. So leave the phone home. Just one of us should be more than enough." He fixed his tie, adjusted the cuff links, then looked at himself in the mirror for a check to make sure everything was in place. "I'll shed this the moment we're cleared," he murmured.

"You look incredibly handsome," Gabriel kissed him, and tucked his camera into his backpack. "I'm ready. Shall I pack you a coffee to go?"

Bond smiled at the praise. "And you look entirely ravishing." He winked, straightening up. "I'll do that and help you with the rest of the preparation?" 


	8. Chapter 8

"Sure," Gabriel put the bags by the door and left food and water for the cats. "John has a key for emergencies, although I don't trust Sherlock with one."

Bond chuckled at that, opening the tin box of coffee again to start another pot. "I'm pretty sure if he wants it, he can get it," he said, absently measuring the amount, watching as the cats meowed and sauntered over to them, winding at their feet. For a moment, Bond realized he should probably start investing in rolling tape as he patted Espresso's head. 

"He enjoys lock picking, he doesn't need a key," Gabriel laughed. "But I also don't keep anything important here, I have a lock box at the bank, and specific instructions not to allow my brother to open it unless I'm proven dead, and it's been ten years," he loaded the soaking dishes into the dishwasher. "Did you bring the box?"

Much like what Bond did. And somehow, the thought sort of amused him. For a moment, that curious side of him wondered what Gabriel could have stored inside that lock box, but he pushed the question away. It wasn't something that he should pry into... "Hmm?" he looked up, fetching the sandwiches and opening the bag on the counter. "What box?" 

"The one from Miss Adler," Gabriel smiled. "Sorry, topic change. You haven't put my bracelet on." He got out the ingredients for sandwiches, and a cooler to put them in, with some watermelon and grapes.

"Oh," Bond took out a knife and efficiently began to slice the watermelon into bite size pieces. Guns were one thing, but knives were one of those close-ranged combat weapons that he needed to handle well also. "Sorry, I was thinking about putting it on for you once we're finished with this. Is that okay?" 

"Yes, after I'm done washing up. I just didn't want to get busy and forget it at home," Gabriel sliced the grilled chicken and avocados and built the sandwiches. "This way we can get right on the road. I don't want to have to double back. I chose Edgar Allan Poe, if that's alright to read in the car?"

"I'm certain I won't forget it," Bond reassured with a smile, leaning closer and whispering, "I'm too possessive to forget," before pulling away again, stacking the fruits into the laid out boxes, careful not to squish the grapes. 

The agent nodded at the choice of literature. "That'll be just fine." He couldn't remember the last time he had read Poe, but he did still remember some of the more prominent works, all of which were rather intriguing. 

Gabriel shivered and smiled, packing the sandwiches. He turned on the dish washer and got out travel mugs of coffee for each of them. He got a box of earl grey tea and the Poe book, and stowed them in his backpack, before returning to bundle up the rubbish. 

"I think that's everything, we should get going," he eyed his computer bag in the corner. "I wonder if I should bring my laptop just in case. I think I should... I have a hunch."

Bond arranged everything into the cooler box then washed his hands, heading inside the bedroom while Gabriel was getting them their coffee, then came back out again. "You have a hunch?" 

"I usually get into trouble when I ignore them," Gabriel frowned. "It can't hurt. You have your gun and ammo?"

"Always," Bond nodded then kissed Gabriel between the brows to ease the frown away. "Now, give me your hand."

Gabriel smiled and held out his hand, small in Bond's muscular ones. 

"I'd like to get you something to wear."

Bond smiled, "Sure. Pick a set of clothes for me." He held Gabriel's wrist gently in his hand, then put the bracelet on, watching it fit comfortable around fine bones. "Do you like it?" he asked, pressing a kiss to that wrist he was still holding. 

"I love it," Gabriel rotated his wrist and smiled. "What would you like? A tie pin? A bracelet? A ring?"

"Maybe a ring," Bond replied. A tie pin might get lost easily, especially with him engaging in combat more often than not, and a bracelet might drew too much attention. Not that a ring didn't, but it was one of those more common accessories at any rate. 

"Anything particular I should look for?" Gabriel asked. "I'll take a look while we're traveling this weekend. My computer will be useful for that at least, and I hope nothing else. But I'm not getting up my hopes."

"Just something simple," he mused. Nothing that he could engrave on, to be honest, even if he wanted this to be separated from any other common ring. "Let's hope nothing ruins our weekend, then. Now... what did you have in mind for my attires?"

"I'll see what I can find," Gabriel smiled. "Something cashmere, soft. You know I like to touch," he went to the bedroom and brought back a soft black sweater. "I think this will fit you, it's one of my favorites."

Bond took it tentatively with a smile, hands feeling the material. "It's lovely. Thank you," he said then tucked it into his bag where the rest of his clothes remained, then slung it over his shoulder and reached for the cool box. "Come on."

Gabriel locked the door behind them and followed Bond out to the car. "I'm so looking forward to this. I haven't had a vacation in a long time, and certainly not one without my meddlesome brothers."

Bond chuckled. "We'll make the best of it." He left the cool box on the backseat nearer to Gabriel, and their bags behind him. Starting the engine, he backed out and left the car park, heading for MI6. "What places have you been to?"

"We've done most of the boring things that are significant in the history books... I'm rather ready for something more along the lines of a pub tour and dancing," Gabriel admitted. "My brothers are more of the history buffs than I am, I prefer modern conveniences and technology. I wanted to do things like ride the gondolas and try glass blowing, my brothers wanted to see the museums in Venice."

Bond blinked at the mention of Venice, the knuckles of his hand tingled suddenly—phantom sensation. "You're more of a practical kind of person." The agent grinned. "I much prefer that myself. Museums have their merits, but that can only extent for so much."

"Oh... are you alright?" Gabriel studied him. "I'm sorry, I won't mention Venice again. I want to go to Paris and Prague, we could do those together. And maybe drive across the UK. Or if there's anywhere you really like?"

"Don't apologize," Bond muttered. "And no reason why you shouldn't mention Venice again; it's a beautiful city." He smiled softly at the thought of doing other things with Gabriel. "Those sound nice. Let's put them all on a to-do list so we can revisit the later. And... how well can you tolerate heat?" 

"Heat doesn't bother me, as long at it isn't too humid," Gabriel said. He made a mental note to ask more about Venice when James was more comfortable around him, because that memory seemed pained.

"How well do you do with tropical places then?" Bond was considering the options in his head. "There are some interesting places we can go to near the equator." 

"As long as you don't mind me taking sleeping pills, I'd love to," Gabriel said. "I've been wanting to see Thailand, and Brasil. Maybe Egypt. But I'm a terrible flier, so I haven't gone on my own."

Bond nodded. "I won't mind if it helps. Are you uncomfortable with flying in general, or—" Bond knew he was prying a little, but probing around had become sort of a second nature... And he just wanted to know more about Gabriel. "Those are good places to start. We can maybe branch out from there as well, given enough time."

"I used to get awfully sick flying as a child, and we would have to go visit relatives," Gabriel made a face. "I used to panic, and that would make it so much worse. So I tend to only go places I can travel by train when I am travelling alone."

Bond nodded. "I'll keep that in mind... and make sure you won't panic." 

"So I bring anti-nausea pills and sleeping pills," Gabriel admitted. "I don't particularly like it, but sometimes I have to fly. I went to a computer conference in America last year at MIT. I brought another student with me, paid for their travel to have them with me."

No pills had desirable side-effects, so Bond understood Gabriel's dislike. He had always tried his best to elude Medical. Quietly, he reached over to place a hand on Gabriel's knee, patting and squeezing gently, reassuringly. "Well, no need for that anymore." 

"Thank you," Gabriel squeezed his fingers. "Do you prefer silver or gold, for a ring? I can get either, although I think that silver will match your eyes. And I can hide a locator chip inside, that will be waterproof. Since the ring is metal, it won't set off alarms."

"I was also thinking of silver," Bond agreed. "But that's a good idea though. Implement it if you want to." He smiled.

"I'll find a ring and then work on modifying it," Gabriel nodded. "I'll take a look online, but I might get a lump of silver and start from scratch. I can make it look old, and not as noticeable. I could put your family crest, if you like?"

"No," Bond shook his head, the answer instant. "I don't have a family crest." Well, not exactly as such, but he had never considered it his family crest anyway. That place was gone and buried, and Bond would much prefer it to stay that way. "Just... you can pick something random there for me, if you'd like." He smiled. 

"I'll find something," Gabriel nodded. "I'll meet you in the carpark, just text me when you finish and I'll wrap up," he kissed James's cheek and collected his bag and coffee, dashing off to Q branch with a wave.

Bond waved back before driving to the car park. But he didn't go up right away, instead, he just remained in the car for a long moment, attempting to somehow sort a few of the myriad of thoughts in his mind out. But really, what was the point? 

Sighing, he took a sip of the coffee Gabriel had packed for him, sighed, and stepped out, heading up to the office. 

It only took a bit of waiting before the door opened with Tanner stepping out, a clipboard in his hand. "She's ready for you," he said, receiving a nod from Bond, who waited for the Chief of Staff to leave before heading in himself. 

"Hello Bond," M poured them each a glass of scotch. "You look incredibly calm for an agent just off mission, like you've ingested something besides alcohol, and slept. I'll credit that to our new Quartermaster, shall I?"

"Yes. I'd call that credit well placed," Bond replied, taking the offered glass and sipping at it. She had always had good scotch; it'd be a waste not to drink it. 

The amber liquid sloshed with the glass tumbler as he swirled it a little before looking up at her. "Is Alec Trevelyan still alive, ma'am?" he asked, to the point, voice neutral. 

"Ah, I see you've been talking to Mycroft Holmes, then," M sighed. "Yes, he is," she pulled a paper file out of her drawer and handed it to him. "You were his only connection, his only friend. You couldn't know," she said, voice uncharacteristically gentle. "He stayed in Siberia undercover until the USSR fell, and he's been helping to return democracy to the Eastern Block. Your Quartermaster has him to thank for his brother being found."

The calm on his face belied the turmoil in his gut, his grip around the thick glass tightened a tiny bit. His eyes flickered sharply over to the paper, then back up to her face. "You sent me after him and now you say I couldn't know?" he bit out, less of a question than anything. "Should I say thank you, then?"

"It had to look 100% real," M said. "Things were different then, 007. I prefer this new world we have, but then, orphans make the best recruits, and I've lost too many of them. I'm hoping that your Quartermaster is going to help me with that, be able to put his tech in places that mean I won't have to sacrifice agents. Some days I think I'm getting sentimental," she threw back the drink. "But then when I lose one of you..." she shook her head. 

Bond's lips curled, her words leaving a sour taste in his mouth. "Isn't that what you call a sacrifice for the greater good?" he said with a bitter smile. "What was so different that you had to set this up and make me believe that I killed him by my own hands?" 

He controlled his voice, leveling it to a monotone as he set the drink back down on top of her desk with a decisive click.

"He stopped a nuclear attack," M sighed, refilling both of their glasses. "He sold the Soviets empty missiles that saved the lives of several thousand people immediately, and countless others in the long run. Contrary to common opinion, I don't sacrifice my agents on a whim, and certainly not when its avoidable. Sometimes a trigger has to be pulled, and unfortunately many times I'm the final say in it."

It was difficult to keep composure. Ever since dinner the previous night, many things that should have remained buried in the past had been resurfacing, even that rundown, old place, and God forbid if he lost it his temper in front of her now. "You just don't want to go through the trouble of training new agents," he muttered. 

He understood completely the risks that entailed this job, this game—he had been playing it long enough after all. 

But this felt too close to a betrayal and it was eating him up alive from the inside out. He had seen Alec fell to his death, swallowed up in those wild flames. He had been convinced that what he did had been the right thing. They had told him so and had made sure he thought so. And now all of it was flipping upside down. 

Marvelous.

"Where is he now?" Bond asked, voice low and cold.

"A few hours outside of London," M sighed. "There have been plenty of agents trained in my time, 007. I've lost more people than you will ever interact with in this department, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. Gabriel is rather a last resort, if you will. They have decided I should be retired out, and that I'm just a senile, stubborn old bitch. Oh yes, I'm quite aware of what you all call me, at least give me the courtesy of not denying it."

He had never made it a point to interact to many people in this department anyway. There had never been the need, and just knowing the other Double-Os were already troublesome as it was, even if some of them were tolerable. But the thought that Alec was just a few hours away made his eyes twitch for the barest of second, whether in pain or rage, she would never know. 

Bond didn't deny it. "Not most of the time," he told her, a sprinkled of grim humor, as per his developed nature, still sipping in despite the maelstrom twisting inside of him. "I talked to the other Holmes brothers yesterday," he began steering away from their current conversation, not asking further about Alec. He could press for more, he knew, but then again, what was the point? She wasn't the only one who had lost people she trusted. There would always be more of them. More of 006, 007, and more of any other agents, replacing one another's code names. But in a survival situations, trust was something else wholly, and to have that betrayed and ripped apart for the Greater Good... 

Was it worth it in the end? 

It was a question Bond would never be able to reply. After all, murder was his employment. 

"They believe the Director-General of the Joint Security Service, Max Denbigh, is, in fact, Jim Moriarty." His tone turned clinical as he straightened up. "That, and there's a bad motive behind the reason why he is pushing for this merge and for the end of the 00 section. This most probably has something to do with your press for retirement as well. Your thoughts... ma'am?"

"Sherlock and Mycroft are quite the force to be reckoned with," M shook her head. "Unfortunately if that's where you got the tip about Moriarty, you should believe it. No one know him better than Sherlock Holmes. They are oddly suited to each other, the world's only consulting criminal and consulting detective, using London as their chessboard. You should be quite grateful that you got the sane one of the brothers, although all three do have a pennant for dating armed law enforcement. I'm not sure that there are deeper reasons behind getting me to retire, other than I've pissed off most of the men who work in civil service. But closing down the 00 division would be a grave mistake, one that I won't allow to happen on my watch," she stood and began to tidy up the office. 

"Oh, 007, there's a reason that the designation of 006 was never replaced, but it was the only clue I could give you. I can tell him you don't wish to see him, if you prefer. I'll leave that up to your discretion."

Second-guessing information coming from a yet established source was his second nature. But he hadn't doubted Gabriel's brothers, considering that there was no reason why they should even be lying about this in the first place, especially coming from Sherlock, who benefited nothing out of it other than a kick of excitement that pulled him out of his boredom. 

Though, Bond wasn't sure if he should be placed into the "armed law enforcement" catalog, what with him breaking laws on a regular basis, even if it were to ensure supposed safety on a greater scale. 

"They may want to replace you with someone who is more agreeable or easily manipulated to play right into their plans. And closing down the 00 section is probably a measure to eliminate one opponent out of the equation." The guesses seemed rather suitable in the sort of situation that they were in, but as it stood, they remained guesses still and required more extensive investigation. 

"How generous of you." Bond smiled, in regard to the so-called clue she had dropped him. "And no, your intervention is highly appreciated, but I'd rather I deal with this on my own now that it's within my general understanding and knowledge that he's alive somewhere."

"Well expect him to show up sometime within the next few days, if you need space away beyond the weekend, let me know," M said. "I'm sure that eliminating you all is a planned gesture, there's no other group known as being so ruthless, or willing to bend the rules. But that's nothing we haven't seen before, and we will succeed. I've already met the man who is supposed to replace me. Decorated fighter against the IRA, dependable, mundane, thoroughly ruthless. He's everything that they usually choose in a branch head, one who will do exactly as they are told. That's not me, and certainly not my division."

"That's why we either have to make sure that he's not going to get the position, or, if he hasn't already been swayed, that he learns about the imminent threat that lurks in the pending decision on whether they should shut down this division or not." Bond's thumb rubbed against the tumbler glass. "We're planning on finding more information about what's going on." 

Setting the drink down atop her desk, Bond stood and buttoned his jacket. "I'll keep you posted about it, and I only hope for the weekend." But as he turned away, something halted his steps, and Bond's attention flickered back to her. "When is he going to show up?"

"Mallory is honest, which is one thing that I can't say about most people they would choose to lead Six. Its something I suppose, enough that he'll protect his agents, if I lose my position. Trevelyan is scheduled to report in tomorrow, but I don't know that he has any place to go in London besides here, other than your flat. If I might suggest making your time here short? I already read your paperwork, and I think it explains well enough. I trust you'll have your personal cell, and leave your official one here?"

A flash of confusion briefly crossed his features. M was being oddly cooperative, and he didn't understand the reason behind it, despite this being his supposed time off while being on call at the same time. That bit about Alec wriggled in his mind, and Bond swatted it away. "I'll have my personal phone," he said, turning away for real now. "Good day, ma'am."

Bond gave Moneypenny a nod on his way out before heading straight for the lift, texting Gabriel that he was done and was going to the car park.

"I'll have to continue this with you next week, Sir," Gabriel said as his phone chimed. "I do have some other obligations for this afternoon. Take notes and let me know what you need further explanations for, and I will endeavour to explain it the next time I'm here."

"Go ahead, young man," Q waved him off with a smile. "Go enjoy your agent."

Bond stood next to the Aston Martin, staring intently at the phone in his hand, as he waited for Gabriel to come down. It was the same phone, same number he had been using for the longest of time... ever since Alec was still his friend.

Weren't they friends (comrades, brothers) still? Now that everything was supposedly resolved, and that Alec had betrayed MI6 on order and had been working for them after all these years, shouldn't things go back to normal?

But then normal was overrated, and Bond frowned before pocketing the mobile device, lest he do something unwise with it.

Gabriel came bursting out of the doors, a smile on his face as he laid eyes on James. "I'm all yours, you ready?" his face grew serious. "What, who called?"

"No one called," Bond replied, which was the truth anyway, and felt the tension in him easing away as he laid eyes on Gabriel and his slightly tousled hair. The man smiled. "Born ready. Come, let's go." He opened the car for the young man.

"I hope if there's something I can do to help, you'll tell me," Gabriel said with a small smile. "If you'd like to put on my collar, once we are out of range of the security cameras, I'd enjoy that, Sir," he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bond's cheek, eyes bright with excitement.

Bond nodded, smiling back as he settled into the driver's seat and pulled out. "I'll put it on once we're far away enough," he said, flipping thoughts over in his mind. "And I was just... thinking about Alec."

"Ah... yes, Q mentioned that he would be arriving back in London today, and showed me an old photo, so if he turns up I know who he is," Gabriel laid his hand on James's leg. "He said that you two used to attack each other and cause all sorts of shenanigans, and he wanted me to have ample warning, so I can get out of the way.'

"So even that old man knows," Bond mumbled under his breath, feeling starkly left out of the loop—and old feeling to be honest. It was precisely because of the fact that the two of them had been friends that Bond had been sent to go after Alec. 

And Alec was arriving back in London that day. There was something oddly surreal about that thought that Bond could only nod. 

"He said he was just read in on it today actually, that M assumes he's too senile to keep a secret because he's part of the old guard," Gabriel said. "I still don't know what to think about him. He seems like a bit of an absent minded headcase, but then the inventions he showed me were pure mechanical genius. If he were to go to college now, and incorporate what he knows with technology, the branch would be unstoppable. But it seems that the engineers and inventors look down on the tech people, and the tech people think they are hopelessly outdated. I can't see how I will introduce a middle ground."

"Show and build a good prototype for one of your idea that incorporate both groups' specialties, I'd say. One that shows how they can work together and enhance one another." They were, after all, two sides of the same coin anyway, Bond thought as he replied absently. "Besides, you are already the middle ground here." 

"I suppose, I'm thinking of bringing in my palm printed gun prototype, and my phone label tracker. Those need both teams to work together, but I suppose I'm going to find out just how resistant engineering is to new ideas. Is that your phone?" Gabriel asked as something vibrated under his palm.

"Those sound like good projects for them to start off with each other," Bond mused. "If worse comes to worst, it's within your power to fire those too stubborn and unwilling to accept changes. You've already given ample opportunities to do as such, and if they're still not adapting well, then it's time to let them go. You're the new Quartermaster, it's expected that you'll shift a few things around when you've settled in." He noticed it, too, the vibration, when Gabriel pointed it out, and frowned in annoyance as he signaled to pull over to the kerb and take out his phone. They had barely left Six. 

Gabriel pulled out his tablet and put a trace on the call, using one of the stickers he had attached to the inside of Bond's phone. Within ten seconds he had a number, and within thirty seconds, a location of where the phone was. A rather bad connection really, or else a cheap phone on the other end. Yes, one of those burner prepaid phones that could be bought at any off license, with a prefix indicating a number from the Ukraine.


	9. Chapter 9

But Bond didn't need that long to figure out where this call might be coming from. And for one wild second, he thought about hanging up, but instead pressed the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. "Yes," he said, voice tight and clipped. 

"James?" the male voice was hesitant, accent thick with Slavic sounds, like the speaker hadn't used English in a long time. "I don't know if this is still your phone... this is stupid. I shouldn't have called."

Bond flexed his jaw and gritted his teeth. He might be gripping the phone a little too tight despite the deceptively relaxed posture his body had assumed. "It's me," he said quickly before the connection could be terminated. "I haven't changed my number." 

"Oh god..." the voice cracked with relief. "I didn't know if you had. I didn't know you were still alive, until I got here. James, I have so much to tell you. But M told me that you will be gone for the weekend, I just wanted to hear your voice. I will see you when you return, if that's acceptable," and the call disconnected without another word.

The sound of the abruptly ended line rang in his ear for a full three seconds before Bond lowered the phone down. "You couldn't have the decency to wait for an answer, you bastard?" he ground out, angry but there was something else as well... something that he chose not to interpret at relief. Not right then. 

Alec was back... 

Gabriel just squeezed his thigh and waited. He knew how betrayed he'd felt after Sherlock's return, but he hadn't been the one supposedly responsible for his death. He saved the information on the call to his tablet and tucked it into his bag, and just sat quietly.

Bond sat stock still for a long second, partially registering the touch on his thigh, before scowling and redialing that number from before in his call log, slightly more relaxed when it remained connected right then. The moment it was picked up, Bond said, "It's the same password," in a rush before hanging up immediately, shoving the phone into his pocket again and pulling out. He knew Alec would understand that the password to his flat hadn't changed at all as well. 

Gabriel laid his head against Bond's shoulder, breathing him in. He had suspected that Bond would give in and at least hear out his old friend, and with their new flat, they would have no use for Bond's old apartment. From what he had read in the files, the two 00s had been everything from roommates to field partners, and Gabriel wondered how that would bode for him. 

It took a while, but the steady pressure of Gabriel's head on his shoulder gradually eased his mind, and soon he was pulling over again, the car rolling to a stop. "I'm sorry about that," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. "Let me put the collar on."

"It's alright, I want you to be able to be natural around me," Gabriel offered the collar across his palms and bowed his head for James to buckle it. "No one is fine all the time, and I'd rather you not pretend with me."

Bond's thumb rubbed at the leather collar before buckling it on around Gabriel's neck. "I didn't pretend with you." Not really. "I haven't sort through everything... but he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"I know," Gabriel leaned into his hand. "Whatever your decision is, I'll respect that and support it. You should take some time to sit down with him, he was a big part of your life, and its clear that you missed him. Maybe it doesn't make sense now, but at the time he did what he thought was best."

"I know he did what he thought was best," Bond said. Not that it helped the sense of betrayal any, and right then, the thought of him probably doing the same in the same circumstances was only frustrating him even more. He sighed and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's hair. 

"Thank you," Gabriel said quietly. "For collaring me. I know commitment was the last thing on your mind when you walked into the club."

"Care was the last thing I expected when I walked into that club as well, but I have it now..." Bond replied, equally just as quiet. "So, thank you as well." 

"If you need quiet this weekend, let me know? I'll give you some space," Gabriel said. "Or if you need distraction? I'm still learning to read you."

Bond smiled softly and shook his head. "I just want to enjoy this time with you," he reassured Gabriel. "Other things can wait."

"Then let's go enjoy," Gabriel said. "I'll dig out Poe, and we can relax," he offered.

Bond nodded, kissing him again, and waited for Gabriel to get what he needed, then blended back into the traffic, heading down to Brighton to enjoy their downtime. 

Gabriel started with "The Telltale Heart", and kept his fingers intertwined with James's as he drove. There was little traffic this early in the day, and they would be there shortly. Gabriel turned to look as James turned off the motorway, and admired the sight of his lover, sleeves rolled up, the sun burnishing his skin golden.

It was a story about a mentally disturbed man, as most of Poe's prominent works were, and Bond listened to it, focusing more rather on the voice that was reading, telling, this story to him—the rises and falls that expressed the scene and the state of its character. Gabriel was a good reader, and Bond let his voice wash over him, keeping him insulated in this sort of bubble where, right then, no other problem existed. 

For a moment there, Bond almost believed it. 

He smiled and looked over to Gabriel, his hand that was twined in Gabriel's own tightening a little. "Enjoying the view?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Yes," Gabriel said simply. "I enjoy looking at you. Poetry next?"

Bond smiled. "As I you," he said as he brought their joined hands up to brush a kiss over Gabriel's knuckles before shifting gear. "Poetry," Bond nodded. "We're almost there."

Gabriel flipped to the first one, the famous raven poem. He had the book open in front of him but stared out the window, words long since memorized. His voice was soft, and as he finished reciting the lines he turned to smile at James.

It was just as haunting as he had remembered that poem to be, and the softness of Gabriel's voice seemed almost a whisper that ghosted over his skin and ears. A memorable experience, he deemed, as he turned to the passenger's seat to see the sun outlining the contours of Gabriel's striking features, gold beams following the curves of his lips. 

Bond smiled back, and said, "That was lovely." 

"Thank you," Gabriel smiled as they pulled into the inn. He stowed his book in the knapsack and climbed out of the car to stretch, shirt riding up to expose slender hips and pale skin. "I hope the rooms have tubs."

Bond picked up their bags and the cool box before locking the car, looking up just in time to notice that bit of briefly exposed flesh, and went over. "Tubs or no, you're making a very tempting sight," he all but growl, leaning in closer for a kiss.

"Well then let's go register," Gabriel wrapped his arms around Bond's neck for a kiss. "And then I'll let you do more than look."

Bond chuckled, appreciating the cheeky look in Gabriel's eyes. "A promising prospect," he purred, pulling the younger man close and leading them inside. Registration didn't take long and soon, they were heading up their given room.

"Oh, this is lovely," Gabriel pulled open the curtains and door to the balcony. "We should get a good bottle of wine and sit out here, watch the stars come out," he suggested.

Bond stepped out as well and smiled at the sight outside. The little extra money had been worth it. "Let's," he nodded with a grin, taking Gabriel's hand after having left their luggage down already.

"I saw some shops, we can bring something back to the room to eat," Gabriel followed him, a exhilarated grin on his face. "We should definitely have a bonfire at some point though, roast marshmallows."

"A wonderful idea," Bond agreed as they headed downstairs and out onto the street. It was the weather to have a bonfire. Just right. He took Gabriel's hand in his own and kept the young man close to him. "What do you fancy? For food, I mean. Then we can buy the wine to accompany it."

"Anything," Gabriel smiled. "We could get some cheese, meats and bread, or meat pies if you want. Whatever suits your fancy, I'm just looking forward to being here with you. I might get something sweet for later, berries or fruit to go with the wine."

"Maybe cheese and meats and bread," he nodded, the wind from the sea twirling in and ruffling Gabriel's hair, and Bond smiled, spotting the shops that they had seen before. 

Gabriel made his way down the aisles of the deli, filling a container with roasted peppers, pickles, and olives, and chose a loaf of bread. "Did you choose a meet? And don't forget marshmallows and wine," he reminded James, heading for the fruits.

"I did," Bond replied, still considering the selection of wine on display, before picking out a good Pinot Noir, before rounding to the other aisle to pick up the marshmallow, then went back to Gabriel. "Done?" 

"Yes," Gabriel held up a package of blackberries, strawberries, and raspberries. "I got some angel food cake to go with them as well."

"And we've got ourselves quite a tasty dinner." Bond relieved Gabriel of the packages, placing them on the counter to pay, then took the bags with him. "We'll have a nice walk later and search for a good place to start a bonfire in the meanwhile as well." It was an almost odd sensation, this sort of ease. The last time he had felt it was a little too long ago, and Bond was cynical enough to wonder how long this would last. But that was but a wriggling thought in the back of his mind, and he turned to look at Gabriel, eyes tracing the collar just apparently visible from where he was looking at it. 

"If you get an extra sack, I can collect drift wood," Gabriel suggested, hand going up to touch the nameplate on the collar at his throat. There was a sort of melancholy to James's face, and it brought Alec to mind again. Had they been more than friends, Gabriel wondered? And would James have room for him once Alec returned?

Bond watched the motion then observed the shifted mood on Gabriel's face. "What is it?" he asked quietly. 

"Just thinking," Gabriel shivered. "Let me gather my thoughts, and I'll talk to you about it in a bit?"

Blinking with a slight frown, Bond nodded. He was curious about what was going through Gabriel's head. It couldn't have been something work-related, as the younger man had never refrained from talking about that to him, the same went for the plans they had been plotting for Moriarty and his associate... It had to be something a little more personal, but that stumped the agent a little because he couldn't quite remember what he could have possibly done to warrant this. 

At any rate, Gabriel promised to talk, and so Bond would wait. He'd find out soon anyway. 

Gabriel sat down on the balcony when the got back to the hotel, trying to gather his thoughts. "Will you tell me about Alec?" he asked finally.

Bond, from where he was setting their purchases down, stiffened and looked over to Gabriel, his brows knitting together a little. "Why do want to know about him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Are you still going to want me around, now that he's back?" he asked. "I don't want to be in the way. What was he to you?" Gabriel looked up at him with wide, emerald eyes.

Insight washed over his mind the moment he heard the questions, and Bond suddenly felt rather sad. "Of course I will still want you around, Gabriel," he said, reaching over to cup the younger man's cheeks. "You'll never be in the way. Back or not, he's not going to replace you." Bond sighed, settling down onto a chair himself. "I just had a long history with him."

"Will you tell me about him?" Gabriel pulled the sweater down over his hands and picked at a thread on his sleeve cuff. "Was I supposed to finally replace him?"

Bond heaved a sigh. "Believe me when I say you are not meant to replace anyone, Gabriel," he said in a soft, yet firm tone, before letting his eyes strayed to the scenery over the balcony. This topic shouldn't have cropped up, not really, but with Alec suddenly alive instead of dead, Bond couldn't blame Gabriel on wanting to know more, especially with the sort of keen observation and intuition he had. This was unavoidable, and Bond supposed he had been suspecting it to come about sooner or later.

Drawing in a breath, the agent began, "We were in the Navy together and became fast friends. After a few stunts, MI6 recruited us together... and we became Double-Os." They competed against one another in that even, to see who would be cleared for active field duty first, being the competitive sort that they were, and Bond couldn't but quirk a grim smile at that. "We were close because of that. Alec... both his parents died already, like mine—" orphans make the best recruits, "—so when we were out of the military, we stayed together, and... became partners, I suppose. It wasn't something that serious because we knew the other was sleeping with other people on missions as well." It had all started on nights off with them less sober than intoxicated, and they just began fooling around. Curiosity, perhaps, and a bit of attraction maybe, it was difficult to say. "But that's just it." 

Bond's eyes flickered up to Gabriel at that, gaze searching for the reactions he'd have at hearing this. 

"I just don't want you to feel obligated, if you really want to be with him," Gabriel hung his head, miserable. "I would imagine you two are much more equally suited, and having a submissive is a large commitment. If you need to rethink this, because things have changed, I'll do my best to understand. I don't know what I would do in your situation, its an incredibly painful choice."

Bond looked sharply at Gabriel. "It was a commitment I made willingly, and is having no intention of retracting, unless that is what you want." He paused, brows knitting together, displeased with the situation on a whole. "Things have changed, but that shouldn't have any effect on our own relationship." 

His hand reached out to capture Gabriel's chin, tilting his head just so their eyes met. "I want you," he stated, enunciating every word clearly. "That's why we're doing this together, Gabriel. There is no obligation in this, there has never been." He sighed again. "And why would you say that we'd be more 'equally suited?' You're a brilliant man yourself, Gabriel."

"Its just, you two have so many things in common, so many shared experiences and memories," Gabriel looked at him, eyes pained. "I want to be with you, more than anything. I don't feel obligated, I'm thrilled to serve you. But I don't want you to settle for me."

Bond closed his eyes briefly, then when he opened them again, he patted his lap. "Come here to me," he said, nothing but an expectant look in his eyes. 

Gabriel stood, hesitantly, and came to sit in Bond's lap, his face buried against the muscular shoulders. He sniffled a little, biting his lip, trying not to burst into tears. He could see so many ways of this ending, and few of them were the fairy tale he'd been envisioning since the agent came home with him.

Bond sighed, holding Gabriel close, one hand stroking up and down his back as soothingly as he could. "The amount of things in common and shared memories don't really mean much in the long run, you know, Gabriel," he said quietly, a steadying hand on the nape of the younger man's neck, right over the collar. "Because we can find things in common in one another and share memories with each other given time. It's a build up more than anything... And there's no reason why I shouldn't settle for you when a brilliant man such as yourself care so much for me."

"But if that's all you are doing, settling when you want something else, it isn't healthy for either of us," Gabriel relaxed under the hand on his neck, his body surrendering traitorously to the touch against his will. "I do care for you..."

Bond frowned. "How you do know that I want something else? Why are you so sure that I don't want you?"

"You said there's no reason you shouldn't settle for me, like I am not your first choice?" Gabriel whispered.

"I meant it as I said, Gabriel. Why should I not settle for you when you're so amazing?" He whispered into Gabriel's ear. "You said I shouldn't settle for you, and I said, there was no reason why I shouldn't. You are not a secondary choice. The thought has never once crossed my mind." 

"Are you certain?" Gabriel asked, trying to maintain his composure. "You're in the position to break my heart, and I'd rather avoid that."

"I am," Bond pulled back a little to look at Gabriel in the eyes as he said it. "This changes nothing between, not unless you want it to."

"I don't, it's perfect," Gabriel said softly, curling into Bond's neck. He tangled his fingers in James's tie and collar and let the anxiety seep out of him, till he felt quite boneless and worn.

Bond kept his firm hold, not relinquishing Gabriel, as he looked at the scenery and through it, focusing just on the breathing of the slender body curled against his own. "I'm not going to disappear on you, Gabriel," he said quietly after some time.

"You're a 00 agent, don't make promises you can't keep," Gabriel laughed through the tears, wrapping his arms around James's neck. "I'm sorry, I just can't imagine why you would choose me."

Bond smiled a little, grim and maybe a little sad. "As long as there's still breath in my body, Gabriel, I will try to go back to you. I promise that at least." He tightened his arms around the younger man, squeezing. "It'd be a wonder if I didn't want you by my side," he mumbled into Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel just tightened his grip and shook his head. Once he finally relaxed, he knelt on the floor at James's feet, head against his knee.

Observing him, Bond sighed and awkwardly thumbed away the remaining tears, considering how Gabriel wasn't exactly across from him. That done, his hand wound into the thick mane of wavy chestnut hair, fingertips rubbing soothingly into the scalp in calming motions. 

"You're turning me into an emotional wreck," Gabriel scolded, sarcasm tinging his voice. "Holmes do not cry. See what you've done?" He looked up.

Bond snorted a soft laugh as he leaned down to press gentle kisses on each eyelid. "You have my sincerest apology," he said with a small smile. 

"Don't tell Mycroft, or I will be forced to murder you... Slowly," Gabriel narrowed his eyes before smiling broadly. "So, lunch?" He went into the room and brought back the cooler bag with sandwiches and fruit.

"Not a single word," Bond promised, watching Gabriel, gaze following him around until he was back with the cooler bag. If just the thought of possibly being left aside for someone else already hurt Gabriel this much... Bond couldn't possibly imagine how he would handle if Bond never came back from a mission—one of those impending inevitable that they all knew would come sooner or later. Bond had never expected to make it through to retirement anyway. 

Was it too cruel like this? Tying Gabriel down to him? It was an old doubt, and one Bond couldn't really find the answer to.

"A pound for your thoughts?" Gabriel asked as he settled at Bond's feet and fed him a piece of fruit.

Bond took it, chewing silently. Might as well say it. "How will you cope were I to... not come back one day, Gabriel?" he asked quietly. 

"I don't know," he sighed. "I thought about it while you were away right after we met. The best conclusion I could decide was that I would be more upset with myself for not taking advantage of the time with you."

Bond nodded, somehow a little pleased by that. "Don't linger onto me and move on," he said, stroking Gabriel's hair again. 

"You're going to make me cry again," Gabriel accused. "Let's take lunch down to the beach before you have me needing tissues."

Bond had the audacity to laugh. "Let me change first into something more fitting, then we'll go." He stood up, going to his bag to take out the pair of jeans he had had shoved in there along with the still nearly folded sweater that Gabriel had lent to him. And the agent made quick work changing into them. 

Gabriel picked up the cooler bag and swung it over his shoulder, watching Bond change. He kept his own clothes on but rolled up the trousers and tied back his hair so it didn't tangle in the shore breeze.

When Bond was done, he turned to take the cooler bag from Gariel, hand brushing the fringe out of the younger man's face, before taking his hand again. "Let's go."

Gabriel took his hand as they went down to the beach, breaking away to slip off his shoes and socks so he could feel the warm sand under his toes. Once they got closer to where the tide had dampened the shore, Gabriel laid down a blanket and spread out the food.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked, moving over to rest his head on James's lap, and opening his book of Poe.

The gravel gave an odd texture under the blanket as Bond pulled Gabriel closer. "Of course." The wind was warm, accompanied by the gentle autumn light overhead, and Bond settled his hand atop Gabriel's chest, close to his heart. 

Gabriel put the book on the blanket and intertwined his fingers with Bond's. The sun was warm and he reached for a sandwich for himself, the sea air giving him an appetite. And now that his stomach wasn't tied in knots over Alec, he could swallow food.

Bond was eating as well, slowly, his mind adrift along with the waves, but at least he was glad that, for now, they had managed to work out the apprehension Gabriel had toward Alec. 

Gabriel finished his sandwich and closed his eyes, still holding Bond's hand. "Read to me?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Bond smiled back, plucking the book from Gabriel's hand as he went through the table of content. "How about 'The Fall of the House of Usher'?" he suggested, turning to the right page.

"I love that one," Gabriel smiled, opening his eyes to watch James read.


	10. Chapter 10

Bond smiled and began to read the story, that story about a man who came into a house which looked like a cracked face. His eyes traced the words on the pages and sometimes strayed over to where Gabriel was, watching him with a soft smile.

"Its rare to get someone else to read aloud," he said when Bond finished. The tide was starting to rise as the sky turned its sunset palette. "Fancy a walk?"

"I don't mind," Bond smiled. "Just ask me about it if you still feel like listening." He chuckled, standing and cleaning their spot up, before offering Gabriel a hand. "We need to hunt for a good place for our bonfire, too."

"Be careful, I'll take advantage of that," Gabriel chuckled, digging his toes into the warm sand. "There's that sand bar by the dunes, it will keep away the wind," he suggested, pulling out his sack to collect wood.

Bond nodded, going around to help Gabriel collect the wood as well, checking for their dryness and taking the sack into his hand.

When they reached the dune, Gabriel stacked the wood and lit it, pulling the marshmallows from the cooler bag. He pulled down James to sit next to him, and curled closer into his side as the sun set.

Bond drew Gabriel into him, listening to the sound of the fire cracking, the distant chattering of people, and watching as first stars began emerging on the darkening, purplish and orange-washed sky.

"This is nice," Gabriel relaxed into the muscled arms and leaned up to press a kiss to the side of Bond's mouth. "I could get used to this."

Bond nodded and smiled. "We'll try to find the time to keep doing this even when you start work." 

"Yes, we should," Gabriel agreed. "We're still new, and we need the time together. Now, do you have any sticks for the marshmallows?"

"I think I left them somewhere in here," Bond murmured, looking into the cooler bag and taking out a package of wooden sticks that he had spotted from the store before. He opened it, stuck a marshmallow on it, and handed over to Gabriel with a wink.

"What, what are you plotting?" Gabriel smiled. "I don't trust that look, it appears that you are up to something." He was so busy watching James that he didn't notice his marshmallow had caught fire.

Bond quickly seized Gabriel's hand and pulled the marshmallow out of the fire before it could burn to the stick. Unfortunately, they were unable to save the marshmallow itself, as it had already charred a little. "Rest in peace," he told it, giving Gabriel the one he had been holding. 

Gabriel snorted with laughter, and split the remaining marshmallow in half to share. "This is the most fun I have had in years."

Bond grinned, leaning in to take that piece of split marshmallow right from Gabriel's fingers. "Guilty as charged," he said suddenly. "I was plotting on kissing you senseless."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Gabriel grinned and leaned in to lick the sugar from Bond's fingers.

Bond's fingers slipped down to tilt the younger man's chin up and captured his lips in a slow, heated kiss, tasting the sweet and soft treat on Gabriel's tongue and sucking on his lips. 

"Mmmm," Gabriel hummed into the kiss and let himself melt into James, chilly hands tucked inside Bond's shirt for warmth.

The kiss broke, and Bond pulled Gabriel into his arms to maintain decent body heat. "Tell me if it gets cold," he said. "We'll head back inside."

"I'm alright for a bit," Gabriel said. "The fire is warm, it's just my hands and ears that are cold. Are you alright out here for awhile?"

Bond snorted. "This is nothing compared to the Russian winter," he said smiling in amusement as his hand went up to rub at the tip of Gabriel's ear. "I'll be alright." 

"Winter in England is bad enough for me, thanks," Gabriel shivered. "I went to Scotland for Christmas once, and I'm fairly sure I had frostbite by the time I arrived. I hid by the fire with a book and tea for a week until it was time to leave."

"I'm never letting you exposed to the cold then, let alone winter of that extremity," Bond murmured and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's temple. 

"I would freeze off the good bits, or at least be averse to exposing them for fear of frostbite," Gabriel agreed. "What were you doing in Russia in winter, a mission?"

"And I wouldn't want you to lose the good bits," Bond said, tone low and rather amused, as he flashed that half smile of his at Gabriel. He paused a little at the question and nodded. "A mission."

"I won't ask more then," Gabriel put more marshmallows on his stick and held it near the fire. "No distracting me now, or I'll cause another catastrophe," he teased. He put more on Bond's stick as well and handed it back to him.

"Nothing that we can't fix," Bond mused with a soft chuckle, accepting the stick and holding it an acceptable distance to the flames, reaching for another bit of wood and throwing it in. "Do you enjoy the outdoors, then? Or just particular places?"

"I do, I like to take a book to the park and read, and I like to take the train up the coast and walk on the moors," Gabriel said. "I don't own a car, it's just not practical where I live in the city, and unnecessary. So that rather limits how far I can go when I have free time. Us computer nerds are not known for being outdoor types, so I don't know anyone that enjoys that sort of thing. John goes with me sometimes, when his free time coincides with mine."

"Well, you know me now," Bond said, turning the stick in his hand. "And I just happen to own a car, too. Isn't that convenient?" He grinned. "Just think of something, and we'll go there whenever we're both free." 

"I'd like to see Scotland in fall, take my 35mm camera," Gabriel grinned. "I don't do EVERYTHING with tech. Sometimes the old ways are the best, after all."

Bond hummed in agreement. "Of course... Nothing feels better than snapping shots with a traditional camera. I'll admit that I like looking through negatives when I find one." He smiled. "Do you develop the photos yourself?"

"I do, but it's been awhile," Gabriel smiled. "Lost art at this point, I'm afraid. "I don't think there's more than one or two places in the city that still develop film."

"Well, doesn't mean we can make our own darkroom to create them," Bond suggested. "I'm sure we can set something up."

"Oh!" Gabriel grinned. "Maybe I can use the second washroom, and string up a rope to dry negatives. I can show you how."

"I know how," Bond replied in a murmur, biting into his marshmallow.

"Oh awesome," Gabriel smiled broadly. "The prints in the bathroom, the black and whites of the London underground, are ones I developed myself."

The agent nodded. "They look beautiful," he said. "Very aesthetic."

"Thank you," Gabriel said. "Where did you learn to develop film?"

Bond was quiet for a moment as he watched the crackling flames, once again throwing another bit of wood into it. "My father used to develop film," he murmured. 

"Oh," Gabriel said. "Maybe you can tell me about them some time?"

"Some time," Bond agreed. Right then wasn't it, unfortunately. Many things had been dug up from the past, and the agent wasn't too keen on hauling more back up from their graves. Figuratively so, of course. 

Gabriel put the last of the marshmallows on their sticks. "You can take a look through my negatives when we get home, see which ones you'd like printed to hang in the new flat."

Bond hummed, and nodded. "We'll choose together." He smiled, turning to look at Gabriel, seeing the red fires reflecting in those green-grey eyes, licking at the irises, and leaning over to steal a kiss from him. 

Gabriel sighed happily and cuddled closer into James, savoring the kiss. "Ready to go break in the bed after this?" he murmured.

"Of course," Bond murmured back against his lips. "It'll be a pleasure." He grinned.

"And then we can open some of that lovely wine on the balcony," Gabriel smiled. "I could get used to this, and dreadfully spoiled."

"Nothing wrong with being a little spoiled. Besides, I enjoy pampering you as much as I can." Bond winked. 

Gabriel smiled broadly. "I like being on the other end of it as well, I'm not picky."

Bond grinned and nodded. "I can see that." He pulled Gabriel closer. "Finish your marshmallow, then we'll head back."

"Yes, Sir," he fed James a bite of crispy marshmallow, and then chased the strand of melted sugar with his tongue. He gathered up the rubbish and tucked his shoes in the sack to carry back to the hotel. His feet were sandy, and with the sun down, the pavement would be cool enough to go barefoot.

Bond doused the fire quickly before picking up the cooler back to sling it up his shoulder, before tucking Gabriel's hand into his own so they can walk back to the hotel together. 

Gabriel enjoyed the closeness of their walk back, the sand dunes warm from the day's sun. By the time they made it up to the room he was thirsty, and searched the fridge for some water. He took a long swallow and handed it to James, stripping off his sweater and getting in the shower.

Bond plucked the glass of water away and gulped down the rest, setting the empty glass back down on the small table as he watched Gabriel strip, smooth skin baring under the yellow glow of the room. It was beautiful.

Quickly, he took off his clothes and went in as well. "Let me help get the sand off," he said, voice a notch lower than before, innocent as though that was the only reason why he was there in the first place. 

"Oh, I was rather hoping for more than a backwash," Gabriel pouted playfully, bending his neck for Bond to take off the collar. "I was hoping for taking the blankets out to the balcony and make love under the stars. But you can wash the sand of me I suppose."

Bond laughed and reached to undo the collar, setting it carefully aside so the water wouldn't get to it. "Anything you want, darling," he said, chancing a kiss at the nape of Gabriel's neck before pulling away. "We can do exact just that after we're done washing up in here." 

"Can I attend to you?" Gabriel shivered and held out Bond's razor and shaving cream. "I'd rather like to spoil you a bit as well."

Bond's lips quirked up a smile. "Sure," he said, sitting down on one of the chairs in against a wall in the bathroom. He trusted Gabriel and trusted those steady hands for this. 

Gabriel turned off the shower water and chose to fill the tub instead. He laid out a towel and knelt on it, starting first with massaging Bond's shoulders and neck with bath oil. Then he picked up the shaving cream and brushed it over Bond's cheeks and neck. He started at the top of his cheeks and worked his way down, and then up from the bottom of his throat. He dipped a hand towel into the bath and wiped off the traces of shaving cream and motioned Bond into the bath, waiting for him to get comfortable before he stood. 

Bond kept his eyes on Q the entire time, watching him as he carried out his careful but easy movements, sighing and relaxing under the ministrations of Gabriel's hands. The agent didn't tense as the razor gleamed sharp metal in the yellow hue of the light, the edge of its keen as it skimmed just the across the surface of his skin, shaving away the stubble and cream. 

Gabriel was calm as much as Bond expected him to be, and somehow, that pleased him immensely. Once that was done, capped off with the feeling of a fluffy towel being wiped over his still slightly sensitive skin, Bond stood and complied to the gesture, sinking gradually into the steaming water until his temperature had adjusted before lying back. 

"Join me," he said, nodding to the space just in front of him. There was just enough room for the both of them. 

"As you desire, Sir," Gabriel stood and gracefully stripped off his pants and trousers before stepping into the water. He leaned back against Bond and let himself relax in the security of his Master's arms. "I'm glad the new flat has a large tub," he admitted. "I enjoy sharing this with you."

"I know," Bond rumbled, pulling Gabriel closer and nipping slightly at his shoulder, the hot water sloshing a little around them. "Are you still stiff anywhere?" he asked. 

"No, although I'm tempted to lie for one of your massages," Gabriel went pliant under the teeth, cock hardening. 

"That can be arranged," Bond purred, mouthing Gabriel's delicate neck and drawing an earlobe into his mouth. 

Gabriel let out a moan loud enough that he startled himself, and dug his nails into Bond's thighs in shock. He rolled his hips back against James with a whimper. "Good fuck, I didn't know I was so sensitive there," he said.

"Well, they do say something along the line of learning one new thing everyday is good," Bond chuckled, grunting a little as the hips rolled back to him, Gabriel's whimper shooting through his veins and sparking like too hot sun on dry leaves. His hand wandered off to trace along a collarbone before reaching down to tweak Gabriel's nipple.

"I'm not sure this is that they had in mind," Gabriel groaned. "But I don't mind learning this, or learning to give a better massage. Although somehow everything with you leads to sex. Shameless, Mr. Bond."

Bond laughed. "They didn't identify the exact extent of that saying, so how can we ever know, really?" He nuzzled Gabriel's neck from behind. "And yes, do you object this shamelessness?" he crooned into Gabriel's ear, pulling him back a little so his own swelling erection was nudging at the younger man's backside. 

"I don't object at all, as long as you don't stop touching me," Gabriel arched against him.

Bond grinned, sucking a bruise into the juncture of Gabriel's neck. "Not planning on it."

Gabriel shivered and scratched his nails down Bond's arms. "This isn't going to be a very long bath if you keep that up," he scolded playfully.

"The night is still young," Bond hummed, his hands slipping under water to tease the underside of Gabriel's thighs.

"The night is, and I am... But how many rounds can you go after forty?" Gabriel teased. He leaned back and bit at Bond's throat.

Bond growled, his hands coming up to Gabriel's hips and squeezed a little. "Careful," he warned. "It isn't wise to tempt me."

"Wise? No," Gabriel nipped at him. "But fun? Yes."

Bond reached up and allowed his hand to trail the line of Gabriel's jaw, fingers brushing down the vulnerable and exposed neck and teasing his Adam's apple. And he leaned down to bite the crook of Gabriel's neck. 

"James," Gabriel begged. "You're a bloody tease. And a damn good one."

"It's a pleasure in life that I tend to derive a lot of enjoyment from," Bond said as he let go of the tender, sweet flesh, tongue licking at it. He rolled his hips again, rubbing at Gabriel's nipples. 

"Should we take this to bed then?" Gabriel murmured, clutching his nails at James's slippery skin.

"If you want to," Bond murmured, the tip of his tongue tracing up the column of Gabriel's neck. 

"No, as YOU wish, Sir," Gabriel shivered. "I'm here to serve you, fulfill your every wish and whim... and be a smart ass."

"A smart-mouthed smart ass," Bond chuckled. "Let's get ourselves dry first, then we'll consider our evening activities." 

"Alright," Gabriel stood and retrieved two towels for them, drying his hair until it stood on end. He wrapped a towel around Bond's shoulders, and retrieved the wine and berries from the en suite fridge, wrapping the towel around his own hips. "Still want to stargaze?" he flung over his shoulder. "Grab the duvet and meet me outside."

Bond wrapped a towel around his hips as well after drying off, then went to grab the duvet and headed outside to the balcony. The night was clear, and they could see the 

stars clears, especially without much of the exhaust fumes a major city like London had. 

Settling down, the agent wrapped the duvet around Gabriel first, lest he catch a cold in the somewhat chilly night air, before picking up the wine bottle to uncork it. The popping sound resonated in the air, and Bond smiled after giving the cork a smell. It was good wine.

"Good one?" Gabriel smiled and turned away from the balcony. The phosphorus on the waves was glowing in the moonlight, and it was a balmy fall night.

"Yes," Bond said, taking a stem glass and pouring for Gabriel first, before reaching for his own. 

Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to Bond's cheek and accepted a glass, curling up in the lounge chair in front of him. "Thank you James, this is lovely."

Bond sat down next to Gabriel and pulled the duvet around them. "Good to know you approve," he said, leaning in to capture those lips softly. 

"I approve of tasting anything you like," Gabriel smiled and held a strawberry between his lips. "Especially when you feed it to me." He pulled the blanket around them, and shook his hair to brush it from his eyes.

Playfully, Bond leaned in and took a bite of the juicy flesh of that fruit, then slanted their lips together again, the sour and sweetness combined, inciting the notes of wine in the cavern of Gabriel's mouth. "I agree on that," he breathed, pulling away slowly, the tips of his fingers caressing the rise of the young man's cheekbone.

"Mmmm," Gabriel hummed in agreement, still breathless from the kiss. "So much for stargazing," he laughed. "I don't want to look away from you."

Bond chuckled. "Neither do I," he whispered, leaning in close enough that his lips were brushing against the shell of Gabriel's ear. 

Gabriel exhaled sharply and curled closer to James, licking the berry juice off his lips. He snagged a blackberry and bit into it, offering it to James from his lips with a wink.

Bond didn't hesitate. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought he'd be a fool to, and so the agent leant in, coaxed the bitten blackberry out from between Gabriel's teeth with his tongue, then let the tip of it swipe over those kiss-swollen lips once more. 

"James," Gabriel looped his arms around Bond's neck and wrapped his legs around the hips. He let himself relax into the kiss, far from the danger that was happening in London with Moriarty.

Bond nuzzled Gabriel's neck, pressing kisses down along the pulse point, sucking bruises into the soft, smooth flesh. 

It was then that a distinct buzzing caught his ears, and the agent squeezed his eyes shut, sighing. "Can we not answer it?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer. 

"I wish, dammit." Gabriel said. "This is Q, yes? When, what happened?"

"Q, it's Eve. It's Moriarty. Seems like your brother ran into him, or the other way around, and their argument is stirring up quite a storm."

"Oh shit, where are they? James, Moriarty is fighting with my brother," Gabriel sighed. "Wait, Eve, Sherlock or Mycroft?"

Bond scowled, irritated by the situation itself more than anything, as he straightened up, lifting his weight from Gabriel, but still keeping his presence close. 

"Mycroft. Happened at MI5, I believe."

"Have they got it handled, or you need me?" He stood with a frown.

"I'm not quite sure." Bond was close, listening, picking up the sounds he could make out to form coherent sentences. Sentences he didn't like. He stood as well and went inside, still keeping close to hear the conclusion to that. "I wouldn't have disturbed if it weren't serious. It's big enough that MI6 has already caught wind of it, and so far, hasn't been resolved either. Although, no one is sure what they're arguing about."

"Goddammit," Gabriel swore. "James, Moriarty and Mycroft are arguing, and it's so big Six knows about it. I'm afraid we're going to have to head back. Eve, call Anthea and John, we're on our way."

Bond had already caught wind of that last part, and was already packing. Usually, it shouldn't mean a thing. Downtime was interrupted more often than not anyway. But somehow, this time, it felt different. It irritated Bond in a way he hadn't felt in a long time as he gathered their belongings back into their bags. "I know," Bond muttered. 

"I'm sorry, James," Gabriel said softly as he hung up the phone. "I was really looking forward to us being alone this weekend."

Bond looked up, his expression softening. "I know," he sighed, repeating himself but not in the same sense as before, "me, too." He caught Gabriel's wrist and drew him in to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "We'll throw something else together," he soothed with a soft smile.

"I'll hold you to that," Gabriel said softly, bending his nestle against Bond's shoulder. "I can't believe he would dare to go into MI5 and challenge Mycroft over something, this can't be good. Mycroft knows what Moriarty looked like, and he's going to be even more alert after that conversation."

"If he does that," Bond began, his hand slipping to cup the nape of Gabriel's neck, "it means he's gotten the upper hand in things, for whatever reason." And Bond had a bad feeling about this. "And he knows that even your brother can't easily sort it out either."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about," Gabriel admitted. "Mycroft almost never loses. And he would do anything in his power to keep Sherlock and I safe, as much as we might bicker."

Silently nodding, Bond sighed and pressed another kiss to Gabriel's temple. "Let's get going then." Any more delay might not work well into their advantage... 

"I don't know what Denbeigh could be after, goading Mycroft in front of MI5 and 6," Gabriel frowned. "Maybe it's an attention getting scheme, while something else is going on behind the scenes. Shit," he started dialing the phone. "Eve, I think it's a trap. Who has been pulled off their regular posts so far because of it? Ok, let me know, I'm going to call Sherlock," Gabriel threw his clothes back in his bag and grabbed the food from the fridge.

Bond was grabbing everything else and putting his clothes back on. Soon, they were out of the door, bags slung on their shoulders, and returning the room. 

Gabriel checked his phone while James checked them out and got the car. The uneasy feeling from earlier had returned, and his stomach was feeling poorly. Something had warned him to bring his phone, although now all he wished was that he had left his electronics at home, giving them a free weekend together.

Bond was pulling the car round when his own personal phone rang. Cursing, he gritted his teeth and picked up. 

"Bond."

"You're needed back here," it was Tanner. "Something happened."

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, seeing the look on Bond's face. "Who is it?"

"I'm on my why," Bond growled, hanging up and turning to Gabriel. "Tanner. Something happened."

"Shit," Gabriel got in the car and opened his laptop. "Something is wrong, it looks like the servers at Six are down, and that should never happen, even if power on the city goes out. That means that the firewalls won't work."


	11. Chapter 11

Bond flexed his jaws and began speeding them away, hands firm on the wheel. 

"Anything that has been acquired or lost recently, any prisoners or anyone evading capture?" Gabriel pulled up the CCTV around Six. 

"I can't say," Bond frowned a little. "I don't usually hear much from other missions. But I have heard that someone escaped 002 not too long ago."

"I'll have to see when I get there," Gabriel said, frustrated. "This is absurd. The first thing I am doing is setting up a way for me to work remotely so I don't have to wait until I'm physically in Q Branch to observe."

"Good idea," Bond muttered, ill at ease but kept himself relaxed enough, alert but not high-strung. There was a difference between those two states. 

 

It was rather late already, and the road was wide open for them. The agent didn't hesitate to accelerate well past the recommended speed. 

"Go as fast as you need, I can always erase the traffic records," Gabriel said absentmindedly. "But just this once, don't make it a habit. Eve said your tickets are notorious," he kept typing and dialed his phone. "John, it's Gabriel. Where is Sherlock? Mycroft is having a fight with Moriarty in the middle of MI5, and it's too convenient. Have him check what's going on?"

"I am," Bond replied. But he was taking Gabriel into account as well. Any wrong move of recklessness right then could put the younger man into jeopardy as well, not just Bond himself, and the agent refused to let that happen. "And what tickets? I've never received any," Bond smirked. 

 

_ "What?" _ John replied, there were loud background noises on his end of the line.  _ "Greg just called. Something just cropped up again." _

"What cropped up?" Gabriel swore at the poor reception he was getting because of the coast road. "Make sure you carry your gun, and be alert at all times."

_ "Hom-cide," _ John replied, the signal breaking up.  _ "O-r m-more l-ke... slau-ter... Got-ta go. S-ry, Gabriel." _ And the connected ended. 

"Homicide? Slaughter?" Gabriel turned to James, panic in his face. "Shit. John doesn't exaggerate, that means it's really bad."

Bond's hand reached over and squeezed Gabriel's slightly cold hand, squeezing. "Calm down. I'm very sure it's been arranged to distract them both. Moriarty is too fond of playing games with your brother. He won't let anything happen to him."

"It's more than just my brothers," Gabriel said quietly. "I'd been alone, no threat to anyone. Now I have a partner this is the perfect leverage point."

 

Bond paused for a moment, then chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me becoming a liability, Gabriel. I won't allow it to happen." He'd die before he let that happen.

"You are because I care about you," Gabriel said softly. "Mycroft says caring isn't an advantage. I disagree."

 

"His point isn't wrong, either, I suppose," Bond muttered, left knuckles tingling again in that phantom sensation of Vesper's lingering warm cheek under a water depth of Venice... Then there were so many other people who had died and had betrayed him as well. And they shouldn't have affected him, but he had cared, with whatever little bits that were left of his blackened heart, and now he wrapped all of them up and buried them deep enough so nothing could ever be dug up again.

 

Or so he thought. But Q was here, and his presence alone, the fact that they were having this relationship at all, was a testament to the fact that... maybe there was something left after all. 

 

"But yes, I disagree myself." 

 

He smiled a little, taking shortcuts to go back to Six.

"I think he's wrong," Gabriel said softly. "If you don't care, you lose the advantage of trying to keep yourself safe. And I want you to come back safe from missions." He brushed his fingers against James's leg, and settled them in the crook of his elbow as he drove.

That was true in many ways, and Bond nodded quietly. What he didn't say was that, in many cases, agents couldn't and shouldn't think about keeping their safety first. Although he was also sure that this was something they both didn't talk about, not something they weren't aware of. 

 

It was as much as they knew that that nod wasn't a promise. 

Gabriel studied his phone, hand still touching James, as if to make sure he was still there. He made them sandwiches as they got to the outskirts of London, since in a crisis food was generally pushed aside.

It was a true sentiment, considering that Bond usually disregard the need of his body over the fact that there was something that required to be done. He was grateful for what Gabriel was doing, and showed as much as he leaned over and stole himself a kiss at a red light. 

 

He got them back to Six quickly, knowing that it was not a good idea to wade into an ongoing fight in MI5 without first knowing what exactly it was about first. 

 

Tanner was there to greet them, ushering both up to M's office. 

 

"What's going?" Bond asked as they waited for the lift to take them up to the appropriate floor. 

 

Tanner shifted a little uncomfortably. "A hard drive was stolen from us a few hours ago."

"What was on it?" Gabriel cut to the chase. "I'm assuming all the available security was refereeing the fight between Denbigh and Mycroft, and no one noticed a thing?

"The names of every embedded NATO agents in enemies' territories," Tanner replied, not answering the second question. Bond jaw flexed even as he didn't say anything just as the lift chime, opening up to the correct floor. Tanner gestured for them to head out first, clearing needing to stop at other places as well. "She's waiting for you."

 

Quickly, they headed into M's office.

"Shit," Gabriel headed down to Q branch and put together a kit. There were orders in his email to send Bond to Turkey, and he swore again. He had been selfishly hoping for their alone time.

Bond couldn't say he feel any better about this, but there was hardly anything he could do, especially in an essential crisis like this. And it was a crisis, considering the humming tension in the entire building and the deepened lines on M's face, even if no one would admit it as such in so many words. 

 

After the briefing, he was hurrying down to Q-Branch to meet up with Q and his soon-to-be successor. It seemed they had deemed that it would be useful to start Gabriel's training as Q with this mission, and the thought didn't sit well with him in the sense that while this was a serious mission that could be a good start off for him to begin learning the ropes of things, Bond knew that they were all expected to risk everything out there to retrieve the missing hard drive. Self-preservation was already out of the window, and there was no promises that he could make without a high chance of breaking them anymore.

 

Ronson was there when he got down, and Eve was just coming in with them as well with Tanner just by her side. 

 

"We're sending you three in as a team with backup," Tanner said before Boothroyd handed out their passports and fake papers, leaving the kits for Gabriel to worry about. 

"Guns, radios, earpieces," Gabriel frowned. "This is it? This is a whole field mission kit?" He looked at Boothroyd incredulously.

 

"Well then, this is the first thing I'll be modifying," he sighed. "Be careful, James," he squeezed his hand so James felt the bracelet, collar still on under his clothes. "Hopefully you'll be back in time to help me pack."

Bond squeezed back, brushing his fingers just slightly over the bracelet. The half smile was back on his lips, easy and confident. "We'll see," he replied. "Be careful yourself. Call John or your brothers if you need assistance." Ronson was already moving with his kit tucked away, and by the standards of this mission, Bond couldn't really blame the agent. 

 

He let go so Eve could give Gabriel a hug before heading up herself. Boothroyd was leaving himself after the usual speech about keeping themselves safe, and Bond just leaned in to press a kiss to the young man's lips. Professionalism be damned—Gabriel wasn't an official employee yet, and Bond himself had never been known for his conduct anyway. 

 

"Goodbye, Gabriel," he whispered against those lips, still somewhat kiss-swollen as they were, and pulled away. "Stay safe." 

"You too, please?" The green eyes were wide with apprehension. "I'll be here when you get back. Mycroft is sending cars so I don't take the tube."

 

He watched James go, and headed off to the kitchen to make fresh coffee. He was determined to be the one on the comms to protect him.

Nodding, Bond was glad that Gabriel wouldn't be taking the tube home, what with Moriarty up to something like this. And with one last glance, Bond was off, hands in his trousers' pockets. 

 

***

 

Three weeks later, there still wasn't an clear improvement on the situation. However, they, or Ronson, was having a meeting that day to meet with the one who had the hard drive, Patrice, with Bond as his backup, and Eve as their getaway. 

Gabriel had been distracting himself with moving, and Eve and John had pitched in. The new flat was starting to look like a home, and Espresso and Italiano were enjoying the larger space, and windows.

Bond was reporting in, the heat of Istanbul didn't bother him as much as was the fact that this was taking much longer than it should, their enemies elusive and difficult to catch. Ronson was on radio silence, but Bond was positioned nearby enough that he could listen for any commotion should one were to come up. 

 

Briefly, he wondered if Gabriel were there listening as well, but the pushed the thought away, keeping his focus on the mission.

 

A crash suddenly filtered through the thin layers of walls, and Bond was instantly on the move. 

Gabriel stayed quiet, gripping the edge of the desk. He had cctv on the building and knew that there were two operatives inside that shouldn't be, but they slipped out a side door after a muffled gunshot.

"Hard drive's gone," Bond informed through the earwig. Ronson was bleeding out, panting as he leaned against the lumpy cushion of the armchair. Bond didn't need to see the bullet entry to know it was grave, or else Ronson would have long since dragged himself out of there. 

 

His eyes were glassy as Bond pressed the nearest cloth he could get his hands on into the bleeding wound, mouth twitching as though he was about to say something, but his gaze and the slight surprise in there lingered, even as Bond had wordlessly left after making sure Ronson was holding onto the cloth with as much force as he could muster. The man had been taken aback by the fact that Bond cared enough at all to actually do that. 

 

Not many people ever considered Double-Os to be anything past their code names, and Bond supposed it wasn't as if what they did for a living actually indicated anything otherwise. 

 

Eve's car sidled to a stop by the kerb, and quickly, they were in pursuit. 

 

Istanbul was a populated city, and that alone was already a disadvantage to them. They couldn't afford to let Patrice get away. It'd be too late before they got to him again. 

 

Bond left Eve without a second thought, knowing she was more than capable of taking care of herself. It wasn't long after that he could hear Tanner yelling in the background for the tech team to gather satellite images and CCTV from the surrounding areas. They had moved out of range.

 

But most of any other things were already gone from his head, mind zooming in on the target and focusing solely on the mission at hand. He did grunt, however, when the ricocheted bullet fragments lodged themselves into his right pectoral. Disregarding the pain, Bond mercilessly tore the back of a train carriage open before climbing and boarding onto the train itself with a long jump, continuing the pursuit. 

"Dammit," Gabriel swore. He wasn't able to see what was happening on the train, and all he could hear was Eve giving M a rather garbled explanation.

 

The train was weaving in and out of tunnels, and there was no sound he could pick up, other than Bond telling M he was "just switching carriages".

Alec, who had just gotten back from another short mission and had directed himself here upon finding out that M wasn't in her office and neither were Tanner and Eve, slipped into the room unnoticed, just in time to catch James's voice over the comm. Must have been the mission he kept hearing about from the whispering staff since the moment he first stepped back inside the building. 

 

***

 

The struggle on top the train continued, long enough that it made Bond think that he really wasn't in his twenties anymore, even if he would never admit this to another soul. Eve was no longer within his peripheral vision, the track had broken off into another direction than that of the dirt road Eve had been using to follow them. 

 

The train was going at 50 km/h, the winds were beating about on the bridge they were crossing, and Bond was using everything he had gotten to strangle Patrice into submission. 

 

There was an argument over the comm link, and Bond was good at multitasking enough that he managed to pick up a few things. 

 

_ "I may have a shot. It's not clean. Repeat, I do not have a clean shot." _

 

On the other end of the line, the whole room had gone dead quiet, all eyes were pouring onto M as she leaned against her desk, face grave and harsh as she debate the options in her mind. "Can you get into a better position?"

 

_ "Negative. There's no time." _

"No!" Gabriel yelled, tearing off his headset and heading for the stairs at a dead run. He went for the mission conference room, but only got there in time to hear the words "agent down".

 

He froze in the doorway, and dropped his headset and phone. Tanner walked towards him, mouth moving, but all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears.

 

Alec ran into the room just in time to catch Gabriel as he fell, screaming echoing in his ears. He didn't realize it was coming from him until Alec tried to get his attention.

"Gabriel, right?" Alec was holding onto the young man's cheeks, patting it gently to get those glassy eyes to focus onto him. "Focus. I need you to focus onto me. Breathe. Breathe."

 

The tomb silence that had wrapped itself around the room was heavy and near suffocating. Alec's heart was pounding at a tattooing pace itself, head going a little daze as he was at a loss of how to properly handle what had just happened. But right then, he couldn't worry about that right now, nor could he focus on why the young man was this distressed over it also... Later. Judging from the look on Tanner's face, as well as a number of the people in the room, even M's, they knew. 

 

"I'll bring him to Medical," he said, hoisting Gabriel in his grip. "Can you stand?" 

"I don't know," Gabriel tangled his fingers in the collar and  tried to press back the tears, his legs barely holding him up.

 

"He can't really be dead, can he?" He asked Alec, face white.

From how close he was, Alec caught sight of the collar, and he immediately understood. Hauling Gabriel up, one arm draped over his shoulder, and allowing the young man's weight to rest almost entirely against him, Alec led them to the lift that would take the pair to Medical. 

 

"With his luck and hobby for resurrection," Alec began, voice low as he tried to battle the pulsing lump deep inside his throat as well, "I refuse to believe that he's dead... not until we find the body."

"He just... right before he left. We only got a single night," Gabriel swallowed. "I want him back, I tried to save him, they wouldn't let me run the comms. I had to send him into the field under equipped, and let someone else make the wrong decisions."

It wasn't difficult to work out that this was the new Quartermaster that would succeed Boothroyd once the time came. And Alec couldn't but feel a spark of astonishment about how young he was. He had heard the rumors, yes, but in person, the new Q was even younger than he had imagined. 

 

"I know," Alec attempted for soothing as he signaled the nurses to prepare a bed so he could help Gabriel sit back down upon it. "We'll sort this out, and I'll help you with everything you need, okay? We'll find him." Dead or alive.

"I should be looking for him, we talked about a locator chip, for his belt, or a ring... and..." the shot in the arm he'd received hit Gabriel harder than he expected, and he lost track of what he was trying to say. "I'm supposed to bring him..."

"You will," Alec reassured him. "You will once you feel better, okay?" He helped the young man down.

"Not too long, I have to find..." Gabriel yawned and drifted off to sleep, mouth still stuck in a frown.

The sedative worked for several hours before letting up. By then, MI6 was beginning to exhaust all readily accessible methods to find Bond.

 

"James-" Gabriel sat up with a cry. "Wait, who are you? I remember you," he stared at Alec and frowned. "You helped me down here earlier. 006? Alec? You're back? Oh my god," Gabriel tried to gather his thoughts. "James was so worried about seeing you again, he didn't know what to believe."

Alec blinked a little, watching and listening to just how quick the young man's mind was racing. "Yes," he agreed. "I figured he'd be."

"I read about you," Gabriel said. "I read your old file. He was excited about you being back, but nervous. He thought you were a traitor, and dead... and that he shot you. Oh fuck... James-" he sat up. 

"And apparently you're his new lover," Alec said, one eyebrow raised, before lowering his voice even though he was sure that no one was around. "How long have you know each other? Not that I'm against it or anything," he added the last part quickly, "I'm just surprised he'd collar someone."

"Its really new, only a few weeks since he collared me, we met about two months ago," Gabriel blushed. "We were still getting to know each other. My brother Sherlock, he had a run in with the new head of MI5 Max Denbigh, he knew him when he was Jim Moriarty. Mycroft, my oldest brother, runs MI5. He's the power behind the scenes."

Alec nodded, watching Gabriel, unfazed by the information he had just been given. "Well, you must be special then," the Russian said, standing up. "He's never been one for commitment." His eyes scanned the new Q again. "Are you sure you're entirely fine now?"

"I won't be fine for a long time," Gabriel said softly. "Let's go find James." 

Alec nodded, understanding just what Gabriel was feeling right then, as the two of them made way back up to Q-Branch to meet up with the team in charge of looking for James. Eve wasn't back yet, having volunteered to stay on sight. 

"I..." Gabriel looked around helplessly. "What outdated sort of shite is this? Why doesn't the equipment have tracers and locating devices inside it? What about waterproof tracking wires or vital signs?"

"Well, I have to say this is already an improvement from my time," Alec muttered, not pleased about this either. James had been missing for over five hours already. "I trust you have other more efficient methods to implement?"

"Oh you have no idea," Gabriel murmured. "Can I use your hand print for a bit? I want to see how my new weapons idea goes, I'm coding them to each agent's handprint, so no one else can shoot your weapon."

Alec flexed his hand. "Sure," he replied, interested piqued but... "Shouldn't we be focusing on finding James, though?"

"In a bit," Gabriel led him off to the side to his own private work area. "I don't know who we can trust," he said softly. "There's a mole inside Six, and I think they are the ones that killed Ronson. Mycroft said we could trust you and Eve, but I don't know anyone else well enough to tell. This way I have an excuse for you being here, you might catch what I don't."

Alec nodded in understanding, his sharp eyes scanning around. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Keep an eye on the room, see who is watching us," Q hacked quickly into the Istanbul CCTV mainframe and started searching for anyone resembling James. "Tell me what you know about M and Boothroyd, do you think we can trust them?"

Alec nodded, his eyes shooting out to the room full of techs outside. "M is brutal, but she'd never do anything against Queen and Country, so we can trust him. As for Boothroyd... I'm sure. I've been gone for too long now to know, but last I know, he had never shown anything but neutrality. I can't say."

"Shit," Gabriel muttered succinctly. "I might need my brother Sherlock on this one, he's an ass, but an excellent judge of character. What would be a good pretense to get him and his partner into Six?"

"Help aid you in the search for James?" Alec offered. "Just his intellect alone should already be a good excuse to get him on board."

"He's not..." Gabriel winced. "Fuck it. Mycroft can deal with the fallout." He pulled out his phone and started dialing. "Anthea, I need Sherlock and John here at Six, can you send a car for them and have them escorted down to Q Branch? James has been shot, and is missing." He hung up and took a deep breath.

Alec placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Try to keep calm," he said. "We'll find him. Where was the exact location at which he was shot?"

"A train outside of Istanbul," Gabriel pulled up the video footage to show Alec, but turned away. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can handle seeing it a second time just yet."

"It's alright," he reassured the young man, watching with a pained frown himself. It wasn't easy, but he had to see this, not out of need, but for the sheer analytical aspect of it. "Can you check for the speed current around that time?"

"It says seven knots per hour, not very fast," Gabriel frowned. "Do you think there's a chance he survived? Can you go find him?"

"Seven knots per hour," Alec murmured, studying at the entire satellite map of the area that had popped up in the corner. "He was shot with a M-4 rifle... There is a chance that he can survive this... but that also means he's sustained heavy damages. He may have drifted here," he gestured discreetly at the area of Fethiye. "But that's just my guess."

"We can't let anyone know, or they will try to finish the job," Gabriel frowned. "I can book you travel, with untraceable documents. How fast can you get to the airport?"

"Right now if you can manage it," Alec said, very eager to help. He needed to search for James... he refused to believe in his death until he had actually dragged up the body. "What about you though?" 

"It's not like the equipment here is useful, I can do more with my laptop and a cellphone," Gabriel said. "I'll call M when we're at the airport."

Alec nodded. "You're coming with me then? What about your brother?"

"My brother can make a nuisance of himself here, and it will keep Mycroft occupied as well," Gabriel stood. "I'm afraid I don't quite care what becomes of MI6 at this moment, they just had my Dom killed. Shall we go?"

Alec managed a laugh. "Let's go then. I'll need to stop by the apartment to grab my guns though. Do you have to go anywhere?"

"I keep a spare set of clothes here, and I'll get us the documents ready while you get the guns. Meet you out front in an hour?" Gabriel was already on the phone. "Mycroft, I need a favor."

_ "What is it, brother mine?" _ Mycroft replied, toning his voice calm despite the stirring troubles lately, even more so now that MI6's failed attempt at retrieving the missing hard drive had spread. 

"James, he was shot in Istanbul. I need you to get John and Sherlock clearance to be here at Six, Alec is going with me to Turkey. And I need documents waiting for us at the gate of the soonest flight from Heathrow."

Mycroft paused.  _ "I can have that arranged. But Alec can go by himself. You don't have to follow him." _

"I'm not following Alec, I'm going to find my partner. One hour."

_ "You don't have to go to Istanbul, Gabriel. You can help Trevelyan in the process from Headquarters just fine." _

"I'm not asking permission. I'm going with or without your help. My lover just got shot off a train."

Mycroft let out an exasperated sigh at that.  _ "What am I going to do with you, Gabriel?" _ he muttered.  _ "All right. Just stay close to Trevelyan so he can protect you. Don't forget your pills. Safe trip, brother mine." _ And the call disconnected. 

"I can take care of myself," Gabriel frowned and followed Alec out of Q Branch.

Athena was waiting outside, and she gave them the necessary paperwork for their trip, giving Gabriel a significant look and a whispered, "be careful," before retreating once more. 


	12. Chapter 12

Not wasting time, Alec got them to the car and drove toward the airport. 

"We have to find him, Alec," Gabriel said. "I'm scared."

"We will," Alec told Gabriel. It was a grim promise—either dead or alive, even if Alec was praying for that latter despite not believing in the powers above, praying that James's  _ hobby _ of resurrection would actually hold this time. 

"I don't think I can go back to Six without him," Gabriel admitted quietly. "And I don't want to go back to my life... before..." he stared out the window. "Can you tell me about where you were while you were undercover?"

Alec understood the feeling, and he couldn't say he would choose differently. James had always been the more patriotic one between the two of them. "All over Russia and the surrounding countries," Alec said. 

"Wow... I know I can't ask specifics, but... how did you decide to give up everything and not come back? I don't know if I could do that," Gabriel admitted.

Alec was quiet for a bit before he replied, quietly so, "Because they came to me and said that another war would break out if there weren't someone out there to help them prevent it, and that the war would put everything and everyone in jeopardy." His voice was low. Gruff. James's face was flashing again. That last day they spent together before being sent on that Goddamn mission that essentially ended his old life. "Well, James would have done the same thing, I figured."

 

"Probably," Gabriel said. "I hope that now it would be a different choice, but... He's a far more dedicated MI6 employee. He would sacrifice himself for the greater good."

"Yep," Alec murmured. "'For Queen and Country'... He actually took that part more seriously than most, but that's not the maximum extent of his overall concerns. I think he would do it also because he's not the type to let the people he cares about suffer." Alec snorted a little, not really meaning the sound, shaking his head. "He gets concerned over people easily, even on missions, and that's always been a weakness. Let's just hope no one figures it out."

"Shit," Gabriel smacked the dashboard, frustrated at the tears in his eyes. "That hasn't changed about him, I can tell you that. He... Cares too much, about me, about his job."

Alec nodded quietly. "That's just his nature," he muttered, eyes ahead. "Which was I got really pissed when 004 called him a fucking man-whore, saying that he let his dick get in the way of the mission and all sorts of other things." Which wasn't entirely wrong, but there were better ways to phrase that than the degrading words that bastard had used. "I might have removed a few lug bolts from his car tires afterwards, but no one needs to know that."

"Well I can't argue, considering how long I've known him. Shit," Gabriel started laughing. "Which one is 004? I have only met Eve, Tanner, M, and Boothroyd so far."

"Brunette, six feet, a scar on left eyebrow. You probably haven't seen him yet, I heard them saying something about him going undercover in China for a couple of months already. Good riddance. He really is a royal prick," Alec growled. "He never liked me, but he liked James even less. Bloody envious, if you ask me. Just don't let him goad you."

"I already have very few reasons to return to Six, Alec," Gabriel laughed. "You aren't making it better. Another asshole, great."

Alec chuckled back. "The place is full of arseholes. We're arseholes ourselves, really, but that still depends on the situation itself."

 

They arrived at the airport, and Alec parked, slinging a backpack over one shoulder. "Come on. Let's go find James."

"You have no idea what an asshole I can be," Gabriel laughed. "M better not plan on using electricity or a pin machine for quite some time."

Alec laughed, probably for the first time in a while. "The sneaky sort then. I like that." He grinned.

"You have no idea," Gabriel grinned. "I'm a Holmes, we are known for bad tempers and long grudges."

 

Alec nodded. "Good. Welcome to the gang then. We're known for such thing as well, other than sheer recklessness." 

"Did James tell you how he met me?" Gabriel laughed as they ran for the gate. "I was a go go dancer while I finished my Doctorates."

"We didn't talk after I phoned him about my arrival back to London..." Alec trailed off, but grinned again. "Go Go dancer? Well, not to be stereotypical, but that was unexpected. Sounds exciting though. I met him accidentally in the Navy while we were both trying to sneak off to a local town." Alec laughed. "We got an earful afterward with 100 push-ups and a few laps around the training course as repercussion, but it was well worth it."  

"Yes, most people don't expect the go go dancing when I tell them I have two PhDs," Gabriel grinned. "Has to be something fun to balance out all the stress and studying. My family is very traditional, and they were horrified."

"A logic I can't deny. Just one same routine can and will become old." Alec smiled. "I can see why he's fond of you." 

"I hope he's fond of me..." Gabriel blushed fiercely. "He's... the first serious relationship I've ever had. He was furious when I figured out he was in Six, he thought I was spying on him. I thought he was spying on me for my brother. It was a whole mess."

"Believe me, he is. If not, he isn't one for long-term commitment," Alec's eyes strayed to where the collar lay to discreetly demonstrate what he meant. "That's typical. He can go around flashing his real name, but gets jumpy when someone actually figures him out." He shook his head with an amused smile. "But well, it's good that you've transitioned from that already." He wasn't sure if he could hope for the same in his own situation, but well, the main concern right then was to find James. Anything else was secondary. 

"I am quite sure we are going to find him," Gabriel said fiercely. "I would know if he wasn't coming back."

"Of course." Alec nodded. He felt the same, to be honest. He had seen James came back from unbelievable conditions before. "That's the spirit."

"What would be his typical behavior after something like this, providing he knows that Six is a threat, but that I would be looking for him?" Gabriel asked as they settled into their seats.

"He would stay off the grid," Alec replied. "With that sort of injury, he'll need time to recover. And he would try to refrain from contacting you to make sure you won't be involved into this, and thus, putting you in danger. But that's not going to happen, you being in danger, I mean. I won't allow it."

"I really can take care of myself, Alec," Gabriel sighed. "I've been doing it for years. My family is high profile, we've been kidnapped, shit... we all learned self defense and how to handle ourselves."

"I'm not underestimating you," Alec reassured Gabriel. "Really. But the sort that we may be dealing with is highly dangerous as well, and I'd rather that we didn't lose our guard." 

"I know," Gabriel nodded. "I did some checking on the CCTV in the area, there are a few remote beaches within a mile swim, and that probably means close enough to wash up with the tide as well. It was late morning, tide should be in an hour or two, and then we can check with the locals when we get there."

Alec nodded. "It'll take a bit of time, but we'll sort through it." 

"It will work in his favor that they are small fishing villages, it will be easier to get medical care without giving personal information," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "But it will also be harder to get good care."

"Well, we'll have to hope that he isn't stubborn enough to refuse medication until the extreme this time around... That man can be very obstinate sometimes... as all of us are, I suppose." 

 

Seven hours had already past since James was first shot down. The flight to Dalaman would take roughly four hours, and the drive to Fethiye would be an hour more. Those were twelve hours plus, notwithstanding the search time, for things to either stabilize or go cock-up. Needless to say, the former situation would be more preferable. 

"Well, I will keep an eye on emergency reports in the area," Gabriel said. "I don't speak much Turkish but there is excellent real time translation software I can use. Any things I should look for in particular that might stand out? I was thinking boat or vehicle theft."

"Vehicle theft most probably," Alec said. "He won't stay around the area where they would expect him to wash up in... which is why I suggested that if there somewhere he could go, it'd probably be Fethiye. The Dalaman International Airport is just an hour away from there."

"And would he need to go to an embassy for papers, or would he just be able to get on a flight?" Gabriel asked. "I know he has alternative identification, but I don't know if he is carrying it."

"He can forge fake IDs to be honest, with black markets and everything, which means he'll need money. Was he carrying anything valuable enough on his person at the time that he can possible resell or pawn off? One of those bloody expensive watches, maybe?"

"Yes, he had a watch," Gabriel nodded. "We talked about me making him a ring, but there wasn't time."

Alec nodded. "Can't track the watch, so we'll have to stick to keeping watch of any vehicle theft in the area. Knowing James, he'd probably drag himself up and about the moment he can."

"Of course he will," Gabriel sighed, opening his laptop wifi now that they were in the air. "Well... it doesn't seem like Six is doing anything to search for him. They have published something about "Commander Bond's funeral"."

Alec peered over at the screen. "That, or maybe M understands there's a mole as well." She was a very sharp woman, and age had yet to corrode that intuition at all.

"Hmmm... true," Gabriel agreed. "I really know nothing about her, I have only had two professional meetings, and none alone with her. I don't judge character as well as Sherlock, and she really didn't show much emotion. Fuck."

Alec placed a hand on Q's shoulder, squeezing, trying to ground the young man. "Trust me when I say that despite her brutality, she does not take kindly to losing her agents and having her department sabotaged from the inside. M won't do anything to deliberate put her own people at a disadvantage." 

"I will have to take your word for it," Gabriel admitted, swallowing. "God I hate flying," he admitted with a laugh. "My least favorite thing. It was part of the reason I chose to attend school in London, so I didn't have to fly home on breaks."

The plane shook a little in the turbulence, and Alec muttered, "I don't blame you. I'd hate it, too, if I weren't so used to it." He patted Gabriel's hand. "It'll be all right," he said, not knowing if he was reassuring about the flight, or about them finding James. 

"This makes me want to get really drunk and forget that today ever happened," Gabriel admitted with a nervous laugh. "Hanging in the air in a tin box like a bloody bird, should drive anyone to their vices."

"It should when you put it that way," Alec chuckled. "And yeah, I could use a good scotch or vodka right now."

"It might come back out my nose, with the way this plane is shaking, but I'll hold you to it after we find James," Gabriel said as the laptop dinged at him. "Wait, I found something."

"What is it?" Alec leaned over to look.

 

"This light house just sent out a notice that a fishing boat was stolen," Gabriel pointed. "Can't even find a name other than coordinates. But it's a lead."

"A possibly good lead," Alec nodded. "We'll go there first when we arrive."

"It's something," Gabriel said with a sigh, leaning back in his seat. He fingered the collar and fought off the what ifs playing in his head.

 

Alec said nothing, there was no true reassurance for this, as anything positive might build false hope, and negative words were just out of the question. He sighed, once again repeating himself, "We'll find him."

Gabriel just nodded and closed his eyes, willing the flight to go faster.

Roughly four hours later, they were landing and making quick work of customs before Alec was renting them a car, taking them to the indicated light house. It was quicker this way, to be honest, no cab drivers were going to be willing to drive at the necessary speed. 

"You're scarier than the plane, Alec,"  Gabriel muttered as they took another dirt road curve on two wheels. "There's the turn off up ahead."

 

Alec snorted a soft laugh. "Well, I've never been famous for my driving skills," he said, turning as Q instructed, slowing down to a manageable speed and rolling to a stop close to the lighthouse. 

Gabriel knocked on the door, and an older man answered. The conversation was short, and the man shook his head.

 

"The boat was found, a few miles away," Gabriel said as he came back to the car. "There's a bar that's a straw shack, he said to look for that as our landmark."

 

Alec nodding. "Should've known it'd be a bar," the Russian muttered. "Let's go then." 

The drive was short and the bar manager scowled at them suspiciously.

 

"Can you talk to him?" Gabriel asked. "I don't want to have to use my phone.”

 

Alec was already stepping in, talking to the man, telling him about their situation, and describing James out to him. But the scepticism remained, and the man just shook his head, made a similar gesture with one raised hand, before turning back to wiping at his glasses. 

 

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Alec took out his wallet and hopped over the bar counter easily enough. 

 

_ "Look,"  _ he began, voice neutral just as before at the alarmed look on the man's face.  _ "Whatever he gives you to keep you quiet, I can pay you double. That's more than what you can make in probably probably three days around here."  _ The money was already extended, and Alec raised a patient eyebrow.  _ "Deal?" _

 

Looking back and forth between the money and the Russian, the bar manager seemed to consider this a bit before taking the amount, checking and counting it quickly using his eyes, before quickly shoving it into his pocket and pointing in a far off direction, northwest from where they were.

 

_ "Thanks." _

 

And Alec was off, relaying the information to Gabriel. "Check to see if there's any living establishment here. Cheap and obscure."

"There are bungalows, usually rented by tourists in the spring and summer," Gabriel scanned his phone. "A manager lives on the premises, about a fifteen minute walk."

"Let's go then." Alec secured his backpack and headed off into the direction the bar manager had pointed them to. "Stay close to me." Paranoia it was, but it wasn't as if Turkey itself wasn't notorious about its underground networks. 

 

It was dark already, but since this was a tourist attraction, the hanging lights and bonfires were enough to lit their way as they made their way to where the bungalows were, following Gabriel's instructions to find the place where the manager resided. Alec knocked. 

The man who poked out his head only showed one arm, and Gabriel was sure a weapon was hidden out of sight in the other.

 

"We're looking, Alec?" He turned to Alec to allow him to explain.

 

Alec took a small step forward, plastering a smile on his lips.  _ "We're looking for someone who's just recently rented a bungalow from you. Within the last few hours to be precise,"  _ Alec began, as though he was already sure James was here. It was never too excessive to appear confident.  _ "Blonde. Blue eyes. This tall—" _ he made a gesture with his hand.  _ "—Pretty hard to miss. Can you tell us where he is?" _

The man shook his head, but looked around nervously.

 

"Is someone with you?" Gabriel asked, noting the fearful expression.

 

"Yes," a voice answered from within the darkness, worn and scratchy and exhausted. "And that someone would also like to ask what in the bloody hell are you two doing here as well."

"James?" Gabriel's face crumbled in relief. "Oh god, thank fuck."

 

The sharp tip of the knife removed itself from the side of the manages. "Out," Bond murmured, and the man took off just as quick as a prey running from its predator. In a way, he was. 

 

"You two shouldn't be here," Bond growled again.

"James," Gabriel was shaking, unable to talk. He ran for his lover and knelt in front of him, nesting his head against James's thigh.

 

Bond stood there, staring at Gabriel, he looked a wreck, and felt like one as well. He had ridden himself of his suit, and was then wearing khaki trousers, with a shirt underneath a thick, dark leather jacket. 

 

Quietly, Bond let out a shaky breath and reached to wind his fingers into Gabriel's hair, hand bearing soft tremors. 

 

"Let me take a look at the wounds?" Gabriel asked. "I want to make sure it's clean and doesn't get infected."

"They won't," Bond mumbled.

 

"If he says so, then there's every chance that they would. We need to check."

 

Bond's head whipped up to look at Alec, who had just spoken that, eyes bloodshot with the wild look of a wounded animal. "Stay out of this," he all but snarled.

 

"And if I don't?" Alec challenged. "You're no threat to me as you are."

"James, he brought me to find you," Gabriel soothed, standing. "And I want to take a look. I need to know you are okay for myself. Alec, no posturing and squabbling right now, please?"

Alec card a somewhat agitated hand through his hair before mumbling, "Fuck, I just want to make sure you're okay." 

 

The air in the room was thick and heavy, until Bond looked up the ceiling and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." Reaching up, he tried to remove his jacket, but was unable to keep the hiss to himself when he had only just barely moved his right arm. Bond gritted his teeth, but pulled through until he was throwing the jacket down, revealing an already blooming spots of blood, the smaller ones on his right pectoral, and spreading, larger parts were in his ribs. 

"Alec, give me my bag," Gabriel said. "There's a first aid kit inside. Did it go through, or are there fragments?" He led James to lay down on the couch and tore off the shirt.

 

"Boil some water, and keep an eye on the door," Gabriel instructed Alec, laying his own firearm down beside James.

 

Alec already began to do as instructed. 

 

Bond watched everything while trying to regulate his breathing. "Eve's shot went through," he muttered, eyes trailing to the curtained window. "They haven't taken the shrapnel out." 

"Let's start there then," Gabriel dabbed away the worst of the blood. "This is quite red, Alec let's have those painkillers and antibiotics as well." He took a tweezers and started working bits of metal out of the ragged flesh. "What the hell are these bullets made out of? These aren't Six grade."

 

"Not sure," Bond grumbled, bracing himself. But aside from the twitches of muscles on his face, he was hardly making any noise. "Lucky it had already ricocheted. Not sure if I'd have survived a direct hit." With just the fragments alone, it already hurt like hell. 

"Well let me get out as much as I can," Gabriel pressed a kiss to his hand. He passed James some pills and water, and took the wet cloth Alec provided to wash his face and arms.

Bond kept quiet as Gabriel did that, eyes distant and a little glazed from the pain as he dry swallowed the pills—it was a testament to how hurt he was. Normally, he avoided medicines like the plague. 

"I'm sorry," Gabriel whispered. "I don't want to hurt you, but we can't let this get infected. Alec, can you clean my glasses? The sweat is making it hard to see."

Bond caught that and shook his head with a bit of a frown. "I know, Gabriel." It was already painful enough that the slightly jostling didn't really hurt anymore. But it wasn't just the physical injuries that bothered him... it was something else, something inward and deeply more jarring. 

 

Bond took the glasses from Gabriel's face with his good hand as Alec approached, eyes flicking up sharply to look at the Russian, look at another flesh and blood embodiment of another betrayal that shouldn't be a betrayal yet still felt too keenly like one. 

 

His lips twitched, unblinking gaze still on Alec before silently handing the glasses over to his once best friend, brother, and someone more than that also. 

"Let me finish this, and I'll let you two talk," Gabriel said quietly. "You need to work this out, and I'm sure there are things you don't want to discuss in front of me," he fished out the last piece of shrapnel, and made quick work of the stitches. "Brothers gave me lots of experience doing this," he added.

Alec took the glasses, cleaned them, and gave them back to Gabriel without a word, his eyes on James. 

 

"They shouldn't have," Bond told Gabriel, voice gruff despite his attempt to soften it out a bit. 

"At least I'm here to do it," he bandaged Bond's shoulder. "All part of being a Holmes. I'm going to shower."

 

"Thank you, Gabriel," Bond whispered quietly, squeezing his hand a little before letting the young man go. 

"Of course, I love you, Sir," Gabriel said softly. He shot Alec a weary smile and headed off with clean clothes.

Once he was gone, the entire room was plunged in silence, filled with nothing but the sound of beating waves from afar and the caressing winds all around the bungalow. It took a while, but Bond managed to say, "I thought you died."

 

No. That wasn't it. 

 

To be more precise, "I thought I killed you."

"They needed to believe you thought that," Alec swallowed thickly. He pulled a bottle of local made alcohol out of his bag and twisted off the cap, grimacing at the burn as he swallowed. "There were two nuclear warheads, and I needed access to disarm them." He passed the bottle over to James. "I had no idea I'd be gone that long, or that they wouldn't tell you."

 

Bond eyed the bottle before reaching out for it, swallowing down the content and disregarding the burn that ravaged his throat. Right then, he just needed some alcohol inside his system... he needed something to either steady him or blame for his unsteadiness. "If they wanted me to believe it, there shouldn't be any reason why they would bother revealing the truth to me." He handed the bottle back to Alec, jaw flexing, brows knitting together. It still hurt even with him just moving his left shoulder. 

 

Fuck. 

 

"It was sixteen years," Bond bit out, rubbing a hand over his face, clammy from heat and running and pain. "Sixteen years of thinking that I had led you to your downfall, Alec." He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"I know," Alec winced. "I remember, for England, the last conversations we had. I remember the kind of vodka we drank before we left for Russia. I had nothing to do for sixteen years but remember that the person I was a switch for thought I betrayed him."

Bond's face scrunched up a little, from pain or discomfort it was hard to tell. Or maybe it was just a mixture of both. "I don't hate you. You did what you had to," Bond forced the words out. "It just... hurts sometimes," he admitted quietly with a shaky exhale, face loosening into something akin to numbness. 

"You were the first person that I allowed to restrain me, James," Alec said quietly. "I trusted you with my life, so I trusted you with my death, that you would do your very best, in case my kevlar didn't work. If there's one thing you will sacrifice everything for, its Queen and country. Your submissive... He's good, James. Really good. Don't make him choose."


	13. Chapter 13

 

"I know he's good, and I know that you only did what you did because you trusted me," Bond replied with a breath. "I won't make him choose. And I trusted you too... I still do." 

"He said there's a mole inside Six, that his brother Sherlock is going to investigate with his partner," Alec said. "If he has to choose, Gabriel is going to choose you over Six, James. His loyalties lie with you, not England. You need to be prepared for that."

 

"I am aware of that," Bond said, his tone just verging on the side of being sharp. "He told me as much, and I can interpret it as well, Alec." With a shaky sigh, Bond pushed himself up, losing balance just for a little. He just needed to be on his feet instead of sitting down. The small space of the bungalow was already trapping the turmoil of his mind, and sitting only worsened it. 

Bond scowled at that. "I'm not the altruistic type, Alec." With that growl, he was out in the dark, humid, trying to gather himself. 

 

"You need a reminder sometimes, that not everyone is as self sacrificing as you," Alec watched him leave to pace on the sand.

 

Alec looked up as he saw Gabriel walk out from the shower. He wondered if the young man had overheard anything; he really wouldn't put it past someone with Gabriel's intuition that he probably had. Or, if not, he would have already sort of guessed the content of their conversation just now. 

 

"How is he?" Gabriel asked softly, sinking down on the couch next to Alec. "Thank god you remembered the alcohol, fuck. I'm worn out.”

 

"A mess..." Alec muttered, handing the bottle over to Gabriel to see if he'd want it or not. "Confused and in pain because of the betrayal. But knowing him, I won't be surprised if he'd already worked out some sort of justification for M's decision on that shot." 

"I'm sure he has," Gabriel sighed and took a swallow from the bottle. "Shit, that burns," he coughed, eyes watering. "That's what worries me the most Alec, he has no self preservation. I need him to have some desire to come back. I don't want to be a 00 widower."

Alec reached out to pat Gabriel's back a little to help ease the coughing. His eyes looked at the young man, a little sad all of a sudden. "He has you now, Gabriel," the man muttered. "He doesn't commit easily—" he'd know. They had never had any commitment with how risky things had been and were for them both, but he... he supposed he had seen something there in James's eyes. A long time ago already. "We'll slap some sense into him if we have to."

"I don't want to knock sense into him, I want him to choose me," Gabriel said. "Selfish really, I should accept what I can get. How did you do it, leave him?"

"It's not selfish," Alec told him. "Not at all." He heaved a sigh, taking another swig from the bottle. He was quiet for some time before replying, "I don't I've ever had him... not properly," voice quiet. 

"I was worried about meeting you," Gabriel admitted. "I thought you were coming to take back your place with him, and it's not... I can't begrudge you that. But losing him still terrifies me. I hate that I care so much."

Alec nodded quietly. "Caring is not recommended in his line of work. But he cares too much, and we both care too much for him in return." 

 

lec nodded quietly. "Caring is not recommended in this line of work. But he cares too much, and we both care too much for him in return." 

"Never an easy answer," Gabriel sighed. "You should go after him, he's in no shape to be wandering out there."

"Come with me, too," Alec said, capping the bottle and standing up. "I'd wager he'd like to see you more than me right now."

"You sure?" Gabriel asked. "I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be," Alec assured him. If anything, he suspected it would be the other way around. "Come on."

Gabriel stood, not sure how much the alcohol had affected him, and followed Alec. The cold, sea breeze was refreshing, and cleared his head. James was standing shirtless in the moonlight, the bandages bright under the moon.

Bond was just standing there, feet in the wet sand and moving waves, staring blankly out at the darkened sea with spots of glowing silvery beads reflected by the moon above. 

 

Even if James was never the type to kill himself, death in action notwithstanding, Alec still felt a certain surreal sense of loss as he stared at James's back like that while they approached... as though a ridiculous wave could just swallow him up in any second and be done with it. 

 

"James," Alec called quietly, and the previously still man stirred, like a statue waking up finally from its long slumber, turning back to look at them.

 

Nothing but the sound of nature all around them filled the empty space in between for a few long seconds. 

 

Then, suddenly, James whispered, "You two are all I have left." It was quiet enough that the words could have easily been swallowed up by the night. 

"As long as you stop running away and dying," Gabriel said quietly. He laid a hand on James's shoulder and stared out across the waves.

 

"We have beat worse odds before," Alec studied the two of them. "At least he's on our side."

Bond scoffed a little, the sound not unkind, as he quirked a small curve of the lips, remnant of his half smile. "I'm not running away and dying, I just need the time for my wound to heal." He turned back to Alec. "And yes, I'm very glad that Gabriel is on our side."

"Where do we start?" Gabriel asked. "Is there a doctor here we can call?"

Bond shook his head. "No doctors," he murmured, looking down at his shaking right hand before curling it into a fist. "It'll heal.. much like most things."

"James," Gabriel said softly. He touched the shivering skin gently, and knelt at his side in the waves.

Bond stared at Q for a moment, then sighed, "Come on," he whispered. "Let's get back inside." 

Gabriel stood gracefully and nodded, a hand on James's hip. "I was so scared," he admitted softly.

Bond placed a hand on Gabriel's own, and nodded. "I know," he said, squeezing his grip a little. 

Gabriel hung on to him a little too tight as they walked back to the hut. He glanced at Alec, and held out his hand.

Alec gave Gabriel a soft smile and took the offered hand. 

 

They made it back to the bungalow when Bond nearly tripped at the threshold. "Fuck," he cursed, catching himself just in time. 

Alec caught him with a curse and helped him inside to the couch.

 

"We all need some food, and I need water and more alcohol," Gabriel laid his head on James's lap.

Something sparked in Bond's eyes at the mention of alcohol. "I'm sure you two past by that bar on your way here. We can all go there to eat and drink something..." he paused. "Then maybe move to another location."

"Whatever you like," Gabriel said. "As long as I can keep an eye on you."

Bond nodded, looking back up at Alec with a raised eyebrow. "What about you?"

 

"I'm game," Alec shrugged. 

 

Nodding once again, Bond shifted. "Let's go then," he murmured, wordlessly pressed a kiss to Gabriel's temple before gathering his jacket up to pull it on. It was just dark and thick enough that it hid all his injuries away easily without qualm. 

The ride back to the bar was quiet, and Gabriel hung on to James as if he might disappear. He was all too happy to eat whatever Alec ordered, kabobs of fish and fruit, and wash it down with cold bottles of beer. He stayed quiet, letting the tension seep out of him as he kept in contact with his lover.

 

Bond... he was probably drinking more than he should, barely taking a bit of the food... not that he cared about what was recommended and not anyway. Once the beer didn't seem enough anymore, he ordered himself some liquor. 

 

Alec stopped him. 

 

"What?" Bond asked sharply. 

 

"You can indulge in alcohol whenever you're alone, but now's not the time." 

 

Bond scoffed. "Like you're one to talk."

 

"Yeah, I'm not the alcoholic one." 

"James," Gabriel laid a hand on his arm. "He's right, with the painkillers and antibiotics, it's not a good idea. I should stop drinking as well. Let's get some food and bottled water to go, and find a place to sleep."

But that was the thing. Bond wanted to feel intoxicated right then, even if he knew full well it wasn't one of his brightest ideas. The more he drank, though, the clearer everything was, and he had figured that, past a certain point, maybe his tolerance level, he would probably find some sort of stillness for his mind. But he looked at Gabriel, then he looked at Alec, and Bond suddenly realized why he had wanted to lie low and disappear off the grid for some time. 

 

Alone, he could be as reckless as he desired, and no one would be there to either worry or stop him. 

 

"Fine," Bond muttered. 

"I just want you to be alright," Gabriel said softly. "And you would make me take care of myself if it was me injured."

 

The reverse logic made his eyes twitch, but Bond relented anyway, and didn't say anything when Alec stood up with a sigh to go and order for them more food. 

"I know you want to get drunk until you can make it all go away, and I'd love to do the same," Gabriel said. "But at the moment, what we need to do is keep our wits about us, because other than Alec and Eve and my brothers, we can't trust anyone."

"I'm aware of that," Bond growled. "I'm not so incapable that I'll let you fall in harm's way."

"I never said you were incapable," Gabriel frowned. "I'm just saying we need to be at our best to all protect each other. And god knows, after this I'm going on a hell of a drinking binge myself."

"I can and will protect you, Gabriel," Bond murmured, taking in a deep breath to steady himself before pushing himself up, making sure his footing wouldn't falter. 

"Let's get some rest," Gabriel kept an arm around his waist as they went out to the car.

 

"I got a bungalow key from the bartender," Alec said as they got into the car. "We just follow the road."

 

Bond was a little started by the gesture, but he didn't move or shy away from the hold, his other hand keeping Gabriel close until they got into the car. 

 

The drive was relatively short, and they reached the bungalow in no time. 

"I'll take first watch," Alec offered. "I don't think I can sleep yet. You two need some time to yourselves."

Pausing, Bond gave Alec a nod. "I'll take the second one." 

"You'll rest, I'll take second," Gabriel said. "We need you to heal before we can go back to Britain. Which reminds me, I need to call Mycroft and tell him you're alive."

"I won't be able to sleep anyway, so let me take the second," Bond insisted. "And why do you need to inform him of that?"

"Because he's the one that is overseeing what's going on back at Six with Sherlock and John poking around," Gabriel said. "He's also the one that will be able to get us a chartered flight so we get back to England under the radar."

 

"Not now," Bond said. "I'm not..." He took in a breath and rubbed his face. "I don't feel like going back to England right now." 

"Ok," Gabriel agreed. "Where are we going then?"

"I don't know," Bond muttered. 

 

"It's best not to travel too long distances for now," Alec spoke up. "Not until he's healed some more."

"We can stay here," Gabriel said. "I have unmarked bills and we have fake papers."

 

"Do you still have the place in Scotland?" Alec asked. "We can go there instead of England when you're well."

Bond paused at that. "I'm not sure if they'd sold it," he said.

"Let me ask Mycroft," Gabriel said thoughtfully, sending a text. His phone buzzed a minute later. "They are auctioning it, I told him to bid for me."

 

Bond looked at Gabriel and couldn't really suppress a shiver. He didn't know whether he wanted that place gone or not... But maybe, it would be in their best interest to keep it for the time being. 

"We don't have to use it, we can always stay at my family's country place. But we need options right now, and it gives us one more."

"I know," Bond muttered. "But it's a place only I know about anyway. I've erased that information from M's profile already." That time he managed to guessed her password a long while ago. 

"Well, we may need it later on," Gabriel said. "We can go east from here, and not many places will ask questions."

With another nod, Bond said, "I'm taking the second shift," before leading Gabriel inside. "You need rest yourself." 

"Still stubborn," Alec muttered.

 

"Oh and I'm guessing you know NOTHING about that?" Gabriel snarked.

"He knows too well," Bond muttered with a mock exasperated roll of his eyes. "That's the problem."

 

"Do you BOTH need someone to look after you?" Gabriel laughed. "Some days I swear the only criteria for being a 00 is daring and low self preservation skills."

 

"Don't forget the two kills," Bond murmured.

 

"And explosives," Alec added.

"Oh riddance," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Is there two beds, or is the bed big enough for three?"

Bond poked in to check. There was only one bed. "Big enough to squeeze three in," he replied.

"Is that going to be a problem? I can sleep on the couch," Gabriel offered.

"You're not sleeping on the couch," Bond scowled. "It's not going to be a problem."

"Alright," Gabriel agreed quietly.

 

"He's sweet, James. He's a keeper. He really does want what's best for you," Alec said softly. "But I'll be up on watch anyway."

 

Too good and too sweet to be with Bond probably, Bond thought to himself, but didn't voice the opinion, nothing other than a nod leading Gabriel into the bedroom. 

 

"Rest," Bond said. "You don't like flying." 

"No, I hate it," Gabriel shivered. "And that turbulence didn't make me like it any better," he kicked off his shoes and headed for the shower, stripping off the sweaty clothes.

Bond took off his clothes also, as quickly as he could manage it without grimacing, and wandered into the shower as well, just watching Gabriel. 

"Stop lurking and come here," Gabriel gave him a tired smile and wrapped his arms around James. "Let's not get your shoulder wet, but I can wash everything else."

Bond said nothing and only wrapped his arms around Gabriel, holding him close. Eve's shot was the problem, not the ricocheted shrapnel, but he didn't mind. 

 

"Sorry I worried you," he said quietly, stroking the dark curls.

"I know it's your job," Gabriel whispered. "But I don't want you out there without me on comms again."

Bond nodded and sighed, massaging Gabriel's scalp. "You did well," he murmured against the crook of Gabriel's neck.

"I tried," Gabriel said. "I wish I had more control over the field, the way they're running it is bullshit."

"You will be if you succeed Boothroyd," Bond nuzzled Gabriel's neck.

"I find myself hard pressed to give a fuck what happens at Six," Gabriel said. "I know it means alot to you, but..." He turned away from James with a sigh. "My place is with you, wherever you are."

 

"Which is why I used 'if', Gabriel," Bond told him. "It's only a possibility, I'm not saying that you will return there to work if you don't want to." He captured the young man's chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger to turn those green eyes back on him. His mouth twitched a little before he said, "Even I'm not sure if I'm ever going back there anymore." 

"I'll be next to you, whatever you decide you need to do," Gabriel laid his head on James's shoulder. "Let's go get some sleep."

"Okay," Bond agreed, reaching to turn off the water. "Come." He led Gabriel out of the shower. 

Gabriel did a half hearted job of drying his hair, and fell into bed, exhausted from the stress. The alcohol and weariness had melted away the last of his nerves, and he fell asleep within seconds, his body curling close to James for warmth in the darkness.

Bond held him gently, left hand soothing down along his arm, but he didn't sleep, eyes blankly staring up at the ceiling. 

Gabriel got up to get water, and when he came back, he could see Bond's ice blue eyes open in the darkness.

"Do you need anything?" He asked quietly.

Bond shook his head, his eyes following Gabriel as he moved about the room and drank his water. 

"What can I do to help?" Gabriel asked quietly, getting back in bed next to him.

Suddenly, Bond reached out to pull Gabriel into a kiss, more teeth than gentleness, but not really harsh... The undertone of desperation was there, but right then, Bond was still keeping it well under control. 

 

"Just rest," he rumbled once they parted. "I want to see you well."

"I might sleep better after sex, if you're feeling up to it, Sir," Gabriel clung to him.

Bond turned to look at him, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sure," Gabriel shivered. "Just don't hurt yourself further."

Bond blinked almost lazily at Gabriel for a moment before leaning in. "Shh..." he hushed gently, capturing those lips again. 

Gabriel just nodded and melted into the kiss, letting the strong hands catch him.

Gently, Bond pushed Gabriel down onto the bed, ravishing his mouth with a deep kiss, biting and nibbling on those soft lips, tasting the sweetness against the bitter ash in his mouth. 

Gabriel didn't say a word, he just clung to Bond as if he would disappear under his fingers. Compared to most of their other sex, this had a bittersweet feeling, the uncertainty of their future looming tall.

Bond kissed, touched, felt, and lavished Gabriel with everything he had left inside of him. Mostly, he leaned his weight onto his left side, but sometimes, every once in awhile, he would press down on his right side, as if testing—either for how much he could take or if he could still feel pain or not, it was uncertain. But his eyes were on Gabriel and Gabriel alone, never straying. 

Gabriel kept his eyes on Bond. It felt like a test somehow, as rough hands coaxed the sensations out of his skin, to not let his eyes close.

 

He kept one hand on Bond, warm and solid, to remind himself how lucky he was.

 

And he kept the other one the damp collar, that he hadn't taken off since hearing the words 'agent down'.

"I'm here," Bond murmured, the syllable warm and humid against Gabriel's skin, hands and mouth chasing the moles that littered the young man's body, caressing and tracing and stroking, as though trying to catch fallen stars. "Right here..." 

"James, Sir," Gabriel sighed, caressing his neck and shoulders. He arched underneath James, that  gaze and attention heating him.

Bond claimed those lips, bringing their bodies closer to one another, the remaining small gap in between filled with small noises of pleasure and racing heartbeats. "Mine," he growled, swallowing up all those sighs, kissing until Gabriel's lips were swollen and flushed, glistening in the dim light filtering in from outside. 

"Always," Gabriel nodded, eyes still on the battered body covering him. "I'm not going anywhere, I came to find you."

"And put yourself at risk in the process," Bond murmured, gazing into those stormy grey-green eyes. 

"And I was in danger at home, there's a mole inside Six, and Denbigh has cameras everywhere. I'd rather be in danger saving you," Gabriel retorted.

Almost like a reminder, Bond's right side throbbed, but he barely winced in the darkness. He didn't want to think himself as incapable, but with Gabriel's safety on the line other than just himself, all possibilities must be accounted for. The thought clouded his eyes minutely before he leaned up to kiss Gabriel. "You're very brave," he whispered. 

"No, I'm selfish," Gabriel demurred. "I did it because I can't imagine my life without you."

"That doesn't change the fact that what you did wasn't something everyone would do, Pet," Bond said, kissing the words away. 

Gabriel almost glowed at hearing the endearment again. "I didn't take the collar off," he confessed. "I had to believe I'd find you."

"And you did," Bond said, managing a small smile.

Gabriel nodded, too relieved to speak. He reached out his hand to run it down Bond's skin, hard on pressed against his own belly. "How do you want me?"

"Just be here..." he whispered into Gabriel's ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth. "But let me see if they have lube here first." 


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm not going anywhere," Gabriel said. "And there's some in my bag, wishful thinking," he gave James a wry smile.

 

Somehow, that softened something in Bond, and the man nodded, pressing another kiss to the corner of Gabriel's lips. "I'll get it," he said before pulling away, swallowing a grunt as he pushed himself up and reached for the young man's bag.

Gabriel just waited, his eyes still locked on Bond like he'd been told. He'd had a bag waiting in his office, ready to go at any time, and an identical one sitting by the front door at home. There was an untraceable laptop, a satellite phone, and the gps traceable ring in a box that he'd spent his spare time making while waiting for various searches.

 

"Damnit, I..." Gabriel ran a nervous hand through his hair.

 

Bond brought the bag back into the bed, head cocking to one side. "What's wrong?" 

"The box is for you," Gabriel said softly.

Bond blinked and reached inside to grab the black box that he could see tucked away in a separate compartment. He looked at Gabriel for a second, noting his nervousness, then turned his attention back to the item in hand. Slowly, he opened it, pausing upon seeing the ring. 

 

It was a silver band with subtle, but elegant patterns edged into the metalwork, and he remembered what it was. "It's beautiful," he told Gabriel, watching the young man with a smile before picking the ring up. It felt solid in his palm, and weighed more than it should as well—a testament to what this meant for them. 

 

Silently, Bond slipped it on the ring finger of his left hand and leaned in to kiss Gabriel's lips. "Thank you."

"You said something simple, and I wasn't sleeping very well," Gabriel said quietly. "It traces to my phone only with my retina scan, so if this ever happens again, I can find you. It will also give me your body temperature and pulse, and you can tap on it in morse code, and it will send a text."

Bond nodded. "It's brilliant." He smiled, thumb tracing the ring and looking up at its creator one more. 

"I'm glad you like it," Gabriel smiled. "It gave me something to focus on. May I put it on you, Sir?"

Bond nodded, gently depositing the ring into Gabriel's palm. 

Gabriel kissed his palm and slid the ring onto James's ring, his eyes welling up with tears. "Anything I can do to bring you home."

 

Bond watched him, quiet, throat tight. "I will always come back to you as long as there's still breath within me, Gabriel," he whispered, bringing their foreheads against one another. 

"Be careful, I'll hold you to that," Gabriel smiled and finally closed his eyes, lips meeting Bond's. "Did you find the lube? My hand has been rather inadequate," he admitted.

 

"I've promised you that before, and I don't plan on going back on my words, Gabriel," Bond caressed the young man's cheek and smile. Upon hearing the admission though, Bond gazed back into Gabriel's eyes and sighed. "Darling..." And he kissed him again, pushing him gently back down onto the bed. 

Gabriel nuzzled into his palm, arching against James, wrapping his legs around James's waist. His cock was already turgid, and the kiss made him sigh at the precum slicking their bellies.

Bond took some lube, rubbed it between his fingers, before circling Gabriel's entrance and pushing in with one finger, nuzzling the young man's neck in the meanwhile. 

"James," Gabriel sighed happily, letting himself drift under the skilled hands.

Bond stretched him, his finger going in and out, crooking and probing for Gabriel's prostate as he skimmed his way down, sucking bruises into that smooth, pale skin.

"James, you act as if I don't feed you," Gabriel protested with a laugh as his lover made a bruise on a ticklish spot on his ribs.

"It's unwise to waste such delicacy already laid out like this," Bond murmured gruffly, sucking a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue until it peaked. 

Gabriel groaned under him, shivering under the teeth. "Sir, please, ohhh.."

"Please what, pet?" Bond asked, a hint of amusement, switching to the other nipple.

"Please, I want you inside me," Gabriel begged. "It's been weeks."

"Patient," Bond growled, the thumb of his free hand pressing down onto Gabriel's hipbone. They just started on the second finger only for a bit, and Bond didn't intend on hurting the young man. 

"I've been," Gabriel protested with a moan.

Bond looked up at that, and with a growl, he shifted Gabriel closer to him, ignoring the stinging in his shoulder. After lubricating his own hardness, the man leaned down to capture and ravish those lips again as he pushed into Gabriel, gradual and gentle despite the somewhat rough demeanor. 

Gabriel tangled his fingers in James's hair, hiding the tears in his eyes. "Right there, god, I missed this."

 

Bond grunted softly. He had missed this as well, this feeling as though he was meant to be here and nowhere else. He turned, just enough so his lips could brush over where he could see the tears were gather in Gabriel's eye. "Shh," he hushed. "I'm here now."

Gabriel nodded, and held James as tight as he could. It's not the sex... It's- you being here."

"I know," Bond breathed, slipping his arms under Gabriel to gather him closer as well, pushing farther in. "I know,,,"

"Don't let me go," Gabriel broke down. "I... I thought you weren't coming back, and I was going to be wearing this collar alone, and waiting..."

"Oh, Sweetheart," Bond crooned, peppering kisses along Q's jawline and neck. "I have come back. You're alone... not anymore. Whatever that's left of me, you have." 

"All I need is you, I don't care if you're injured. I'd rather care for you than let someone else do it," Gabriel sighed. "I want the dirty work, not just the good parts."

Bond's hand ran over Gabriel's fringe, brushing gently at the strands, then kissed him again as he slid in all the way. It wasn't just about the injuries though, because sometimes, some missions ended with him feeling as though some parts of him ended with it. It made him wonder just how much was there left for him to give Gabriel, and if it were enough. 

 

"I know," Bond murmured, rolling his hips. 

"Don't placate me just because I'm crying," Gabriel gave him a narrow look. "I know you come home beat up and feeling broken and like to bury yourself in the alcohol James. You can't do that just to avoid making me cry."

It wasn't the most conventional talk-during-sex, if there were actually such a thing, but Bond didn't quite mind, to be honest. "I'm not a nice man, Gabriel. I haven't placate you because of that, and I don't suppose I'll start now." He had been drinking away until Alec and Gabriel stopped him anyway. 

"I just don't want you to hide from me," Gabriel said softly. "I can handle it."

"I won't hide, Gabriel," Bond replied. He did that mostly to everyone else, and he didn't plan on doing that to the person he was to come home to as well. That would be cruel for the both of them.

"I want to take care of you," Gabriel whispered. "I know that doesn't mean much... I can't protect you like you can protect me. But I can at least be there," he added.

Bond paused then shifted just so their eyes would meet. "Of course it means a lot. And you're underestimating your own self in thinking that you can't protect me as much as I can you. We both have our own limitations, Gabriel."

"I know that my body guarding skills are inferior to yours at least," Gabriel said, playing with the soft hairs at the bottom of Bond's neck. "But enough seriousness, no wasting that hard on," he clenched around James.

 

"And I can't hack computer servers," Bond muttered then hissed at the increased pressure. "Cheeky," he said, jutting his hips a little sharply in retaliation. 

Gabriel raked his nails down Bond's back and arched against him, wrapping his legs around James's hips. "Of course I'm cheeky, it's part of my charm. Did you expect any less, considering how you met me?"

"Of course not," Bond grunted, hitching Gabriel's up and building a good, steady pace for them. "I'd be a fool if I did." 

"Good then," Gabriel matches him thrust for thrust, James's movements pulling a cry from his throat. "Just like that, fuck me so I'll feel you after."

 

Bond grunted. "Fuck, Gabriel." His finger pressed into the tender flesh, kissing and mouthing every patch of skin that he could reach, even the collar as well. 

"Yours, always," Gabriel arched his neck under Bond's mouth. "Harder, like you mean it."

Bond actually laughed as he thrust hard into Gabriel, licking along the exposed Adam's apple, feeling the vibrations of the moans rupturing from it. 

"Shush, you," Gabriel grumbled. "I'm allowed, you were declared DEAD," he pulled at Bond's ears to bring him down for a kiss. 

Well, they had been waiting to see if the day would actually come, so Bond couldn't really blame them. But he grinned somehow at the tug on his ears, sucking and stealing the breath from those lips, punctuating the kiss with deep thrusts. 

"So good," Gabriel panted, chasing Bond's lips. "Can I roll over on my knees?"

Bond held Gabriel's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it a little, before letting go and and withdrawing. "Of course," he muttered gruffly. 

Gabriel rolled over, his back popping from sitting so long on the plane ride. He arched his back against Bond, and stretched like a cat.

Bond didn't waste the chance to run his hand along the plane of Gabriel's back, feeling his spine with the tips of his finger, peppering kisses along it until the young man had finished stretching. 

 

"I love watching you like this," he murmured, nipping at the nape of Gabriel's neck, and positioned himself once more, pushing back in as he reached for Gabriel's cock. 

Gabriel nodded, shivering under Bond's teeth, and squeezed around him. He guided Bond's hand to his collar, and kept their fingers woven together.

Bond groaned, letting Gabriel taking his right hand while he used the left for balance and leverage as he resumed the rhythm they had had from before. 

"So good," Gabriel murmured, letting James set the pace.

 

Bond groaned, bracing and angling each of his thrust just so it would brush over Gabriel's prostate, mouth kissing the young man's shoulder. 

"I'm close," Gabriel managed, the waves of arousal cresting, making him ache. He arched against Bond, his release painting their stomachs, and he clutched at his lover, breathless.

 

Bond groaned and held him close, thrusting for a few more time before stilling and coming himself with the feeling of Gabriel's tight heat still rippling all around him. He shivered when those limbs clung onto him, anchoring both of themselves to one another. And with a sigh, he pulled out and lowered himself down to his left side, gathering Gabriel into him.

"Thank you," Gabriel whispered softly, head tucked under James's chin. "That was just what I needed."

Bond stroked Gabriel's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "That's good," he murmured. "Rest now."

"You as well,"  Gabriel said softly. He pulled the sheet over them and turned out the lights.

Bond nodded, but when the light flickered out, he didn't close his eyes though, hand still stroking over Gabriel's hair soothingly.

"Not sleepy?" Gabriel asked. "Do you need something for the pain?"

He didn't think there was anything for it. "Shh..." he hushed. "Sleep. I'll be alright."

"Stop it," Gabriel scolded. "I'm enjoying being with you."

Bond huffed, but didn't say anything else as he held Gabriel closer to his person.

"I looked for you," Gabriel said softly. "I watched that cctv of you leaving Six, afraid that was the last time I would ever kiss you."

Bond was quiet for a minute before he suddenly asked, "What if someday, that turns out to be true, Gabriel?" He paused. "Loving me... it'll only bring you pain."

"I will enjoy every day until then, and treasure the time we have," Gabriel said softly. "I could die tomorrow, nothing is guaranteed."

Images of a watery pit filled his mind, and Bond's arms tightened around Gabriel, injured or no. "I won't let that happen," he growled vehemently. "Not as long as I'm still alive."

"Nothing is promised, James," Gabriel said. "Stop keeping track and enjoy."

"I still won't let that happen," Bond repeated himself. Once was enough. If Gabriel died before his eyes as well... No. Just no. 

"We'll take care of each other, team effort," Gabriel smiled. "Tell me what you're thinking about?"

Silence stretched, and it seemed almost as if Bond wouldn't answer this until a graveled grumble came about weaving into the thick, humid air, "The people I care about have a tendency to die on me, and I don't want that to see that again." 

"I know that feeling," Gabriel shivered. "But not this time. This time it's you and me. And Alec and my brothers on our side. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

 

Bond nodded silently at this and kept Gabriel in his hold. 

"Rest, and I'll hold you," Gabriel said. "Even if you don't sleep, you're worn out."

Bond nodded, absently carding his fingers through Gabriel's locks. "I'm still taking second watch," he said after a while. "So sleep, too."

"Stubborn," Gabriel laughed fondly. "We should take a few days and rest."

Bond nodded. "We should." He mused. 

"Will we actually do it?" He ran a hand down Bond's stomach and over his hips. Even in the moonlight, he could see the circles under Bond's eyes and the sharp points of his hips.

 

"I don't think there's much else we can do, considering the situation," Bond replied, not saying that he was rather too injured to do much else, but they both knew what he meant by that anyway. 

"And I'm glad," Gabriel said softly. "I can use the downtime to just be with you."

Bond hummed in reply. "You can use the time to rest as well." Bond would blind if he didn't see the tiredness lining Gabriel's face.

"You were gone, I didn't sleep well," Gabriel admitted.

"Which is why I encourage you to take the time to rest now." Bond pressed a kiss between Q's frown. "I want you to try and take care of yourself as well. Even when I'm not there."

"I did... Sort of," Gabriel said quietly. "I couldn't sleep, and the idea of food was... Ugh."

"I figured," Bond murmured. "Your skin is pasty."

"I couldn't, it was making me queasy," Gabriel said. "And then... I just forgot."

"You're eating better from now on," Bond said. He appreciated Gabriel's lithe body, but there was a point where it became unhealthy to be so thin. 

"I do need to," Gabriel agreed. "I got too distracted, I felt like if I took time away from looking for you, I wouldn't find you."

 

"Sweetheart," Bond whispered, cupping a hand behind Gabriel's neck over the collar. "You know I'd find my way back to you as long as there's still breath in me."

"I know," Gabriel whispered. "But I didn't know if you were still breathing."

 

Bond expected there had been a brief period of him getting too drown in the flow of that river and its waterfall to breathe, but he didn't say anything about it. "You do now... so rest, darling," he brushed his knuckles over Gabriel's cheek.

"Alright," Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I will," Bond promised quietly. "Sleep now..."

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel smiled and curled closer into James.

Bond held him, thumb rubbing gentle half circles into Gabriel's shoulder, only stopping once the younger man's breathing had evened out, deep and slow. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as well and tried for sleep himself. 

 

Gabriel came awake with a scream, pleading for his lover to not be dead. He was inconsolable, head buried in the pillow sobbing.

James, who had managed to doze a little, startled awake himself. "Gabriel," he called, holding onto the younger man's shoulders. "Gabriel. Love. It's just a dream. I'm here." 

 

Alec was running in because of the commotion.

"James," Gabriel clung to him. "I didn't find you in time, it was only your body..."

 

"That might happen for a while," Alec lowered the gun and sat on the bed. "Shall I make us all some coffee?"

Bond held onto Gabriel, rocking back and forth, smoothing a hand down along his upper arm. "Shh..." he hushed softly. "You found me in time... I'm still alive, Gabriel."

 

Of course he knew this would happen often for a time to come, they both had been in this business long enough to know who was suffering from PTSD when they saw one. "It's okay, love. I'm right here," he continued to soothe while giving Alec a nod. 

"Coffee sounds good," Gabriel laughed through his tears. "I... Fuck," he hung on to James. "Toast or bread, maybe?"

Bond sighed and thumbed the treks of tears away, kissing at Gabriel's wet lashes. "Come on," he said, swaddling Gabriel in the blanket and slipping his arms under him, injured or not, preparing to lift him up. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Gabriel scolded, standing. "Can we just sit in the living room and keep the lights on for awhile?"

Bond was planning on just that, sitting in the living room that was. But the point of him trying to pick Gabriel up was not him trying to hurt himself or prove his worth... he just felt that, somehow, if he couldn't even do that to comfort Gabriel, then this was turning out to be a bloody useless mess. 

 

"Of course," he said. 

Gabriel curled up on the sofa, and beckoned for James to sit next to him. He put his head on Bond's lap, and kissed James's wrist, shivering.

Bond brushed the fringe out of his face and cradled his face in the man's palm. "You're all right, Gabriel," he reassured again. 

"No, I'm not, but I'm working on it," Gabriel gave him a determined smile. "Thank you, I know you have other things to worry about, besides me freaking out."

"I don't think I have much to worry about other than you and your well-being right now, Gabriel," Bond said.

"Well I can show you pictures of the new place," Gabriel offered. "The furniture got moved, even if the boxes still need to be unpacked."

"Sure," Bond nodded with a small smile. "Show me our place."

Gabriel pulled out his phone and showed James where he'd put the bed, sofa, and table. "I figured we could discuss everything else, all I really unpacked was the workshop tools."

"We'll unpack the other boxes and see," Bond agreed, looking at the photos and flicking through them, smiling softly. 

"I left the office long enough to let in the moving team from Six," Gabriel smiled. "And move Espresso and Italiano. I'm afraid they claimed your side of the bed, you'll have to remind them of their place."

"Sure will. I refuse to let two felines push me out of bed," Bond mused with a hint of teasing. 

"I'm sure John and Anthea will spoil them rotten while we're gone," Gabriel said. "I sent a couple of texts on my way to the airport. Mycroft said that Sherlock is wreaking havoc in the 00 department, by the way. Apparently he took it upon himself to meet M. He must like you."

"Or maybe he's just worried about you," Bond brushed thumb over Gabriel's cheekbone. "Though I do wonder how the conversation went."

 

"You don't say?" Alec came back with their coffee. 

"No, Sherlock isn't grilling M about me," Gabriel laughed. "Apparently he had a quote unquote discussion about how SIS needs to conduct themselves better than mafia thugs, and that servants of the crown are not pawns in a chess game."

Bond laughed. "I'd like to see her face when she's having this discussion."

"Um, you probably don't," Gabriel winced. "Six is under lockdown."


	15. Chapter 15

"Lockdown... Because the hard drive is still missing the agent sent after is supposedly dead?" He hummed.

"No, I rather think the lockdown has something to do with Sherlock's big mouth, he's predicting an assault on Six," Gabriel rubbed his eyes. "No one believes him, they think he is the threat."

 

Bond's brows twitched at this. "I really don't think they should be disregarding this... considering that you said there was a mole."

 

"There is a mole, but Denbeigh says it's nonsense," Gabriel sighed. "And he is running the security. They are talking about cancelling the 00 program."

 

"They've been trying to scrap the program for years," Bond muttered. "Just one more reason now for them. Why is he running security anyway. MI5 and Six wouldn't merge until a while more."

 

"I have no idea," Gabriel sighed. "I don't trust any of them, but I know Eve thinks the security cameras are his idea. The question is, who is he watching, and what is he looking for?"

 

"Everyone," Alec suddenly spoke up, his face pensive. "Everyone and everything. If he wants to bring down MI6, hence a huge chunk of the British defence, then I don't think he really need to have a specific target, because an accumulation of small things here and there would actually help build his case."

 

"Prove the structural instability, and make the department a liability, rather than an asset. Like termites in a landmark," Gabriel nodded. "That's brilliant, actually. Ok, so if we think like him, what would be his weak spot? People? They are unpredictable."

 

"He's expecting for them to make mistakes and ignore orders and protocols," Bond said. 

 

"So if they don't make them, or anything significant enough that's worth mentioning... it'll drive him up the wall," Alec supplied. 

 

"So all they need to do is go by the book?" Gabriel laughed. "That would be a small miracle for the 00 division. Would he realize that we're on to him?"

 

"We can keep in line if we want to," Bond teased, which made Alec laughed himself. "I think the most he'd think is that M is keeping a tighter reign on everyone because she doesn't want forced retirement or that the Double-O program be scrapped."

 

"Would he narrow his coverage should that be the case? So he wouldn't have to waste his effort on other departments that aren't likely to go... rogue?" 

 

"You all behaving seems suspicious to me," Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "But I also think that the reason he wants the 00 program scrapped is because they are the most likely to figure out what's going on. What if we put the agents in other departments, undercover? Would he recognize them?"

 

"It really may work," Bond nodded. "Because after a while, I think he would narrow his search down to just the Double-O section and probably anyone closely involved there, like M, Tanner, or Moneypenny."

 

"So if we swap the 00 agents out to other divisions, and just put a bunch of secretaries and paper pushers to fill up desks..." Gabriel bit his thumb nail thoughtfully. "I bet Mycroft might have just the people to put in place."

 

"What about the cameras?" Bond asked. "Have that been implemented? We can do that with bugs, but with cameras..."

 

"They were still putting them up when I was there the day we left," Alec said. "And don't they install them before they activate them?"

 

"Has anyone asked for a specific reason why Denbigh would feel the need to  _ watch _ MI6?" Bond asked with a frown himself. 

 

"Not that I know of," Gabriel pursed his lips. "And I'm wondering how Denbeigh got so important in Five so fast, right under Mycroft's nose. He must know someone, have some sort of blackmail on them."

 

"There's no reason why anyone would sanction this, monitoring their own SIS department, unless they really think there's a potential threat there." Bond frowned. "Do you think that this may be an isolated incident that he's intentionally blowing out of proportion to get his way?"

 

"I will ask Mycroft," Gabriel frowned. "I don't' know much about what he does with his department at work, or what they deal with. I'm just the annoying little brother who changes his cell phone ring tone. But I bet if Sherlock spends an afternoon there, he can figure it out."

 

Bond nodded. "We need to find out if there's anyone actually sanctioning this, or if he's using a diversion to draw the PM's attention elsewhere while he plays his games with us."

 

"Alright, let's see.. there we go," Gabriel held up his phone. "Mycroft, sorry it's late,I was getting tired of typing. James and Alec have some really good ideas," he tried not to smile at the sight of his brother in pajamas on the video call. "Guys?"

 

And they began to tell Mycroft about their questions regarding who was actually sanctioning this camera installment and monitoring idea on MI6, and why. Then about what the three of them had been talking about swapping out people from one department into the other. If they could stop the camera monitoring, then they would only need to be careful about the bugs, and their swapping plan would actually work. 

 

"We'd need to establish a good and clean communication network for M and between the Double-Os though," Alec spoke up, and Bond nodded. 

 

"I can do it," Gabriel said. "Rings for morse code in a crisis, all looking different of course. And the cell phones that my brothers and I use look completely normal. There is a satellite wifi network though, that shows up as a regular connection option. We can outfit them with these phones. Most importantly though, can we trust M, Mycroft?"

 

_ "You can. She has no reason to be in on any of this, Gabriel. She is the most reluctant to see the Double-O program close down." _

 

"Alright then, that's good to know. We're going to get some rest here," Gabriel yawned. "I'm going to need a private plane when we're ready to come back. Can you make a list of people we can swap out for the 00 program?"

 

_ "Rest, brother mine. I'll take care of the questions you have, and swap people out if we have the chance. Call me when you're ready." _ And Mycroft hung up. 

 

"That's a load off my mind, Gabriel confessed, curling up against James's shoulder. "At least someone believes us."

 

"I don't see how he could doubt you, really," Bond pulled Gabriel closer, smoothing his hand up and down the young man's shoulder.

 

"It's not so much him doubting me, it's that we're going against British intelligence with a handful of people," Gabriel said sleepily.

 

"Not exactly the British Intelligence though," Alec said. "It's just a cover for something deeper though... we still haven't found out about the their clear motive."

 

"Yes, that's what puzzles me," Gabriel sighed. "What are they after?"

 

"They want to bring MI6 down to have an easier time dealing with their own business," Bond mused with a frown. "But this alone doesn't feel like the entire explanation either. Almost like a diversion, even, or a side convenience, at best."

 

"Maybe we need to figure out who 'they' are, and that will tell us where to look. What are the likely areas for organized crime? Prostitution, guns, drugs..." Alec thought out loud.

 

"Cyberterrorism," Bond added. "General human trafficking." 

 

"Human trafficking... that's a real possibility," Gabriel said. "And cyber terrorism, well they can scan a dollar from each account a bank has, and most clients will never notice. The key is small amounts from many places."

 

"What does those things have anything to do with the hard drive though?" Alec asked. "If they had used it to their advantage, that would have been more reasonable than just exposing the names of the agents?"

 

"What advantage does it give them releasing the names?" Alec mused. "Other than people dying."

 

"Virtually none," Bond said. "Releasing names means that they're not interested in ransom or negotiation or even pressuring Six... It's just to see us run around, and most probably to gloat..."

 

"So it's just a fuck you?" Gabriel asked angrily. "And they're getting away with it."

 

Bond nodded. "And we have no idea who it is either, or whether it's an organization, a group, or an individual." 

 

"This might be a good time to put out feelers among the petty criminals," Gabriel frowned. "Sherlock will know people, much as I hate to have to defer to him. He'll be an insufferable ass, and I'll owe him more favors."

 

Bond nodded. He had been declared dead, and Alec himself had just returned from a prolonged undercover mission, so even if they had contacts and strings to pull, right then was not the time. "That may be our best choice right now."

 

Gabriel dialed a number, and his other brother's face appeared.

 

"Good, you've found him then," Sherlock said without pleasantries. "Not sure how you manage to work here, Gabriel. Lot of arrogant tossers who pay no attention to their surroundings-"

 

"We need a favor," Gabriel interrupted. "We're trying to trace who is participating in this with the hard drive, and who stands to gain. Can you keep an ear out with your homeless network?"

 

Well, not everyone was a Double-O agent or has genius-level IQ, but neither Bond nor Alec pointed that out as they listened on to the conversation. 

 

"I'm already on it," Sherlock replied. "Can't trust anyone here to be marginally competent after all. Nothing specific or solid yet, but I'll keep you updated should anything come up." 

 

"Coincidences, there's no such thing. Be looking for them," Gabriel said. "And ask John to feed the cats."

 

"He's fussing over that more than anything already," Sherlock said dismissively. "And what do you take me for, Gabriel. Of course I'm looking for them. All right, I need to go now. We'll speak later." 

 

Gabriel shook his head and laughed. "Bye, Sherlock, keep me posted," he added. "That makes me feel better. At least someone there keeping an eye on things."

 

"Two," Bond agreed with a sigh himself, side throbbing and head racing fast from all the winding questions. 

 

Gabriel frowned at Bond. "Lie down and get some rest, you're worrying me. Alec, can you find some painkillers?"

 

"I'm fine," Bond muttered with a frown. "Just thinking."

"Oh for fucks sake, just take some damn aspirin, please?" Gabriel asked with a shaky laugh.

"It's either you're pale because you're using too much brain power," Alec began, holding out the bottle of painkillers, and he sort of looked like he rather doubted this option right then, "or you're pale because of the pain. Either way, you're not escaping these pills."

 

Bond glared, but his eyes darted over to Gabriel with a sigh, before snatching the bottle. "Thanks," he muttered, popping two dry into his mouth.

"WITH water," Gabriel sighed. "It's not like I gave you narcotics. At least humor me. Should I brew coffee, since none of us are sleeping?"

 

Alec managed a soft, amused snort. "More coffee?" he asked, looking down at his nearly drained coffee. "Well, if you want to, I suppose." 

"I'll only have more nightmares," Gabriel gave a wry smile. "I'll try again tomorrow. So, what's next on our plans?"

"Did you manage to track Patrice?" Bond asked suddenly.

"Yes, he's in Macau," Gabriel nodded. "There seems to be a rather high traffic of people with criminal records in and out of there."

 

"Macau..." Bond muttered. "The buyer must be in Macau then." Should they go there or not?

"Fuck, at least give the shoulder a chance to scab," Gabriel scowled.

"Well, I didn't say I was going now, Gabriel." Bond managed a soft chuckle. 

"I'm too tired, don't tease," Gabriel laughed. "I didn't say we were boarding a plane tonight."

We. Bond supposed he should say something about it, but with how worn Gabriel was, how worn they all were, it was best to speak about this later. "Not tonight," he agreed.

Gabriel padded into the kitchen and made more coffee, although he fell asleep standing up, leaning against the counter.

 

Alec came to see what was taking so long, and snapped a picture. "James, come take your boy to bed," he said quietly, passing Bond the phone.

 

"Blackmailing material?" Bond murmured, his eyes trailing the figure with endeared solemnity before coming in to wrap an arm around Gabriel to coax him. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's get you back to bed."

"I wanted to show you," Alec said quietly. "You need to take better care of yourself, for his sake at least."

 

"Just making coffee-" Gabriel protested with a yawn.

"I know, Alec," Bond replied. "I was only teasing." Even if his exhausted demeanor didn't actually show it. 

 

"Well, you can continue it tomorrow," Bond told this to Gabriel before signalling the Russian over. "Come in and get some shut eye, too."

"But... I'll dream," Gabriel protested as Bond led him off to bed.

"I know, but you'll need to sleep, too, Gabriel." Bond rubbed the small of the young man's back. "I'll be there. Don't worry," he soothed. 

"Alright," Gabriel curled under the blanket with a soft snuffle."

Bond chuckled and played with his hair absently between his fingers before turning to Alec. "Rest yourself," he said. "You're exhausted."

"I'm alright, I slept on the flight," Alec said. "You're lucky James, I'm almost jealous."

 

"Too lucky to have somehow accidentally found him," he said quietly. He wondered if his luck would run out. It was not a nice thought. 

"James..." Alec frowned. "Try at least. We had something casual, and that was hard enough to leave. He deserves your best."

 

Bond's eyes flickered up sharply to look at Alec. "And I am trying my best." 

"They certainly upgraded quartermasters since I was last at Six," Alec smiled. "He's good for you."

Bond nodded silently. "A necessary upgrade," he said quietly. "I'm not sure how I am good for him though." He shrugged. 

"You don't seem to be scaring him off, getting shot off trains and going off the radar. So maybe you should appreciate it," Alec mused. "He seems hell bent on taking care of you, no matter how you feel about it."

"I'm not saying that I don't appreciate it, Alec. I do." He sighed, reaching to card a hand through his hair and having to switch to his left hand instead. 

"But... You feel like you don't deserve it, and it's going to end badly, so it might as well end sooner- how am I doing?" Alec drummed his fingers against his leg. "You make a piss poor martyr."

"I'm not a martyr, and I'm pissed poor at everything anyway, except for being reckless." Bond raised an eyebrow at Alec, neither accepting or refuting. 

"So maybe it's time to try to be good at something," Alec said softly. "Some day he'll want a ring to go with the collar."

Bond was aware of this... He just wasn't sure whether it was a good idea for Gabriel, to marry him, that was. Try... He needed to try. 

"You deserve someone good, someone that will take care of you," Alec said. "I'm glad."

_ I honestly don't think I deserve anything good _ , was the thing hovering on his mind, but he managed a smile and nodded. "You deserve something, someone, good, too," he said quietly. 

"Someday," Alec gave a wry smile. "I don't even have a flat right now, and I haven't been in England for sixteen years. It's on the list, but I have other priorities."

"You can come live with us?" Bond offered. "Our new place is big enough, and I'm sure Gabriel won't mind. Like you said, you haven't been in England for nearly 20 years already. Things change. You can move out once you're settled."

"You have a collared submissive James, I'll manage. We aren't twenty anymore, I'm too old to couch surf and listen to you have sex. I'm sure Six will find me a place."

Bond raised an eyebrow. "We do have a spare bedroom, in actuality. I know we're not young anymore."  _ Played out, _ a voice whispered. "But whatever you decide." He sighed. What was he thinking? There was no reason to keep insisting if Alec didn't want it. 

"I just don't want to be in the way, he already feels bad about me," Alec whispered. "Let's face it, who would want me when they could choose him, but he would give you up if he thought it made you happy."

Bond looked up at Alec at that. "What are you saying?" He stood going over to where Alec was. "He doesn't feel bad about you, Alec. And I don't see you would say that... Why wouldn't anyone want you?" 

"He feels like he took my place, he was worried about meeting me," Alec said. "Or at least that's what he told me. He doesn't lie very well anyway."

"He was, but I have already explained to him that it wasn't about replacing one with another," Bond replied. "And I still don't see why you would say that no one would want you over him." 

"He has two PhDs and a job as a go go dancer, James, come on now," Alec laughed. "I know the silver fox look is in these days, but seriously. I've never dated another man, and I'm not sure that I will now," he added, suddenly quiet.

Silently, Bond reached out, tilting Alec's face up toward him. "And why not?" he asked, voice equally as quiet.

"I'd rather leave the memories I have, and not compare," Alec swallowed. "Not that i don't enjoy a good drunken fumble, but... I was young, James. I was head over heels about you, and I'm still carrying a torch. The boy I was is still under there somewhere, idealistic. He needed his dreams to keep going."

"Me?" Bond whispered, something in his gaze softened. Pained. "What have I for you to..." 

"Just leave it, yeah? Sixteen years of water under the bridge," Alec gave him a pained smile. "Neither of us are who we were. I might take you up on that room though, since you insist. i don't know if I'm going back to work for Six, I have enough money I don't have to decide right away."

"It's not just... water under the bridge," Bond whispered, his eyes distant. "I keep the old place because I can't leave it, Alec... Even the password." He trailed off. "I told you. It was as I explained to Gabriel... it's not about replacing one with the other. It never has."

"No, but... I don't know. I just hoped out there somewhere, you were having a good life, and that made what I was doing worth it," Alec ran his fingers through his hair. "You deserve him, he's wonderful. But at some point, I need my own life. Hell, I might buy that old flat from you. He seems awfully proud of the new place."

"A good life?" Bond allowed himself a smile. If a good life meant a glamorous one, then maybe. "You keep saying that I deserve this and that, but I don't know, Alec..." He hadn't for a long time already. "Sometimes, it feels like maybe I have died somewhere, and this was all but a dream I'd never wake up from." 

 

He sighed, shaking the thought away. "Whatever you think I deserve, you deserve it, too. I just—" his grip on Alec's chin tightened. "—I'm just happy that you're alive, Alec. That I didn't kill you, after all." He swallowed, withdrawing, rubbing his face. Sometimes, he didn't understand anything anymore, let alone himself.

"I know, and you'll always be the Sun in my sky, my  solnyshko," Alec moved back. "Go take care of Gabriel, James. I'll manage."

Bond stared at Alec. "Fuck, you don't just say that and walk away, Alec," he breathed. 

"I had the picture of you at 25 in my mind for a very long time, James. You were intoxicating, and I kept you on a pedestal," Alec leaned against the door frame, and rubbed his forehead. "I was never quite as popular as you were, and I know you saw other people, but I didn't. You were the only man I was with. There have been a few females over the years, but the face scar certainly didn't attract lovers."

"So much for that pedestal..." Bond shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. "Most of them died anyway." He looked at Alec, compulsively tracing his fingertips over the scars. He knew all too well where they came from. "Superficial, Alec... Anyone who can't see past that doesn't deserve you."

"A long term sleeper mission isn't the time or place to start a family," Alec said with a sigh. "I always expected it to be over in a couple of months, and then suddenly I looked in the mirror, and I was pushing forty. I haven't dated in so long I wouldn't know where to start. And what am I going to do, date a civilian and tell them I had amnesia?"

"Find someone who would understand," Bond whispered, staring into Alec's eyes. Alec's life had been ruined (what else could it be?) and it felt like he could tear up the world to stop it from spiraling into a pit. But what could he do? Declared dead and badly injured, if he had to admit it himself, he couldn't protect neither Gabriel nor Alec now, and the sensation alone was making him lightheaded. 

"Give me more than a couple of weeks in  London and I will," Alec rubbed the scar on his face. "I haven't even found a decent all night chip shop yet. It's been a long time, James. I was never the casual dater you were."

"More like a casual fuck," Bond muttered. "For a long time, nothing seemed real. Aside from alcohol and sex, what else was there? Then there were you... I thought..." He trailed off, jaw flexing. "But shits went tits up. Then it was back to that cycle all over again. And it wasn't until recently that Gabriel somehow wound up with me."

"I'm sure I'll find someone, eventually," Alec grinned. "Who would have thought James bloody Bond would have a ring on his finger first? I'm going to enjoy teasing you about this."

Something about the thought Alec made his gut twist, about Alec being with someone who could possibly treat him less than he deserved. His brows twitched, and he nodded once to what Russians had said before rubbing a hand down his face. 

 

"I'm taking the second watch," he said, needing to be alone. 

"Stubborn," Alec shook his head. He chose the armchair to sleep, rather than share the bed with Gabriel. He looked even younger in sleep, and Alec had no intention of ending up in trouble with James over him.

Bond was outside, sitting at the steps, trying to keep his mind blank, but the thoughts were racing too much inside his skull. 

"I heard all that," Gabriel said quietly. "Alec, go to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Alec's eyes opened. "I think you should be the one to go and talk to him, Gabriel."

"We can both go?" Gabriel offered.

Alec sighed and nodded. "Let's go, then." He smiled a little. 

"Stop looking like you're going to your death," Gabriel held out his hand.

Alec took Gabriel's hand and stood, heading outside together. 

 

Bond turned back to look at them, frowning. "Why aren't you two resting as you should?"

"I heard the conversation you two had," Gabriel said simply. "Stop being such a hard head, James. He's in love with you, just like I am."

Bond bit back a sigh, blinking. "I'm being a hard head?"

"I might be your submissive, but I'm new in all this," Gabriel sat down at James's side. "You don't have to share me, but you need him."

Bond watched James as Alec leaned against the doorway close to them, not sure how they should proceed with this conversation. 

 

"And I need you, too," Bond whispered quietly, not denying what Gabriel had just said. 

"You have me," Gabriel nodded. "As long as you aren't giving me up, pushing me away. But Alec can let you vent, he can tame you in a way I can't, and you need that as well."

"I'm not pushing you away," Bond said quietly, then shook his head. "My need isn't the main thing here, Gabriel."

"I need you, You need Alec, Alec needs you," Gabriel sighed. "All our paths are tangled together."

 

"And I need you," Bond added quietly. "It's... I can't do this to you two..." 

"What if I offered?" He asked. "And Alec agreed."

"That still doesn't make it fair for either of you." Bond suddenly stood up, his hand reaching out to grip the wall for support. 

"If we all get what we want, how is it unfair?"

Bond frowned. "You two deserve someone who will love you wholeheartedly..." It wasn't that Bond himself didn't love them wholeheartedly, but it was strange... Was it possible to love two people at the same time? It didn't seem... real. 

"James, honestly," Alec shook his head. "You really did find the perfect submissive. And you're still an idiot."

 

"We're trying to be reasonable here, everything you could want," Alec sighed. "But you don't want it."

"You're trying to be reasonable largely because you think it's what  _ I _ need." Bond stared at them. "Is it what you want?"

"Do you really think it would be such a hardship? James, he's gorgeous," Alec winked at Gabriel. "I might be old, but I'm not blind, or dead."

Bond's brows twitched, his gaze flickering to Gabriel. "And you?" he asked quietly. He knew Gabriel had offered it himself first, but still... he had been sensitive about this issue with Alec, and he didn't know... he still didn't know if this was okay. What were they doing anyway? What was he doing? To them, of all people. He loved them, of course, both differently but still similar in affection. But in time, would they resent him somehow? 

 

So many things could go wrong, and normally, maybe Bond would have handled this differently himself. However, right then, injured and vulnerable and not in the best of mindset since the start, as he had very much expected to have either died or be left alone, he didn't know whether he was dealing with this as well as he should be. 

"It was my idea," Gabriel smiled. "From the moment you found out he was alive, I could tell you were in love with him. I don't know if it will work, only time will tell us that. But I do know if you choose, you'll resent one of us in the end. He was your first, you never stop loving the first person you kneel for," he fingered the collar.

"I am in love with you, too, and I..." He rubbed a hand over his face. There was a certain feeling roiling in the pit of his stomach... something that felt like guilt, and there was every reason why he should be guilty about this. 

 

Bond hadn't been lying when he said it wasn't about one replacing the other—he did love them, the both of them... But was that possible? 

 

"And wouldn't you resent me as well? For ruining this with my twisted feelings?" 

 

"I don't know," Gabriel shook his head. "All I know is none of the other options will work, and this one has a chance. It is what I was expecting? No. But you weren't expecting Alec to come back, and I wasn't expecting you to get shot, and... We can't say it won't work unless we try."

Bond's eyes were trailing over to the shoreline of the beach where the beating waves were, swallowing thickly. It felt like he needed some more of that painkiller, and the thought only made him turn to eye the bottle. 

 

And, as if on cue, Alec straightened up. "Come on, let's sleep on this first. We're all exhausted." He turned to Bond. "That means you, too, James."

"That sounds good actually," Gabriel nodded with a yawn. "You need it, James. We all do. I doubt there's many killers lurking in Turkish fishing villages."

Bond looked a little doubtful, but Alec was pulling at his left arm. "Come on," the Russian ushered the both of them back inside the bedroom. "We need sleep, and I agree that were anyone planning on attacking, they would have done it by now."

 

Just to ease James's high-strung mind, Alec closed the door and windows securely. 

 

But when it came to bed, he stopped a little, unsure of the arrangement himself. 

"James, middle," Gabriel said quickly. "We aren't doing anything but sleep, and you won't worry as much if you're between us." He handed Alec a duffle bag with clean clothes and yawned again.

Alec took it gratefully, and quickly went to change into fresh clothes. Bond watched them and hesitated, his hands flexing at his sides.

"James, I..." Gabriel hesitated. "I hope someday you believe I thought this was best."

 

Bond looked at Gabriel, and sighed. "I just... I don't want to hurt either of you, and I don't want you two to become resentful of me either..." He swallowed. "I destroy more than I've ever managed to build or keep anything and anyone, Gabriel."

"And choosing one of us now won't make it any better," Gabriel said. "I'm willing to try, James. I can do that at least."

Wordlessly, Bond drew in a breath and gathered Gabriel into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered. If he hadn't been this messed up, Gabriel wouldn't have needed to try in the first place... but with things as they were... he didn't know what else to do himself.

"i would be more worried if you didn't care about him, you have nothing to be sorry about," Gabriel held on to him. "Life happens, James. No one could have anticipated this. And he's a good man, a really good one it seems."

"More considerate and decent than I am, I'd wager," Bond replied quietly. 

"Why do you say that?" Alec asked from the bathroom doorway. "Because you snagged him while you could? I don't think anyone would blame you for that."

"Because we all know I'm more of the casual dater and fuck than I am of a good person to commit with," Bond replied, stepping away with a sigh before crawling onto the bed, stopping himself from wincing. "Middle, was it?" he asked even as he settled just that on the bed, eyes muted but still rather expectant in a way.

"Stop talking down about yourself," Gabriel frowned. "Is it better for you to be on the side if your shoulder starts to hurt?" He rubbed his eyes and Alec put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

"Get some rest, Gabriel, you need it," Alec said quietly. "You've had a harrowing time of this, knowing he'd been shot."

 

Gabriel's shoulders slumped and he crawled into bed, tears too close to the surface for comfort. 

Bond knew he wasn't talking down on himself though. They were the truths, and the truths were unfolding before his eyes now as they spoke, and Bond only shrugged and muttered a quick, "I'll be fine," before pulling Gabriel closer, pressing a kiss to his curls. 

 

He looked at Alec and patted the spot next to him, not looking away until the Russian had settled. 

"He's made of stronger stuff than you think," Alec scolded, a hand on James's arm. "Just letting off steam. You should see him in charge. Six should do themselves a favor and just stand back and let him take over."

"I know he's good, Alec. I know he's strong." It was already rather obvious, to be honest. And Bond sighed. "Doesn't mean he doesn't need comfort."

"I'm right here, you ass," Gabriel laughed through a sniffle. "At least Alec isn't scared of me crying."

 

"Nope, terrified of it actually," Alec smiled. "But I can hide it better."

Bond managed a small smirk, even as he really was uncomfortable with the thought of seeing the people he cared about cry, and closed his eyes. 

 

"All right, you buggers. Sleep," he murmured, sighing, the warmth of those two pressing in. 

Gabriel nodded and put his hand over Alec's and squeezed his fingers. He was asleep within a few snuffling breaths, like a child who had cried himself to sleep.

Bond listened, the sounds welding into the mass of everything that was hurting inside of Bond right then and seeping into his bones. "Goodnight, Gabriel, Alec." He whispered, exhaustion and the alcohol with painkiller pulling him under. 

Gabriel woke first, and turned to see the other two. Alec's eyes were open, and he was staring at the ceiling. Gabriel mouthed 'morning' and pulled the covers around himself, the morning air off the beach chilled.

Alec's eyes flickered yo Gabriel, and he smiled, mouthing a greeting back. James was still sleeping, fidgeting a little restlessly where he was, curled up a little as though subconsciously trying to protect his injured side, forehead beading sweats. 

Gabriel felt his forehead and frowned, and slipped out of bed. He came back with a cold bottle of water and antibiotics and aspirin, and shook James awake. "Time for more medicine, love."

Bond didn't wake though, not right away, caught up in a dream before he woke up with a gasp, spluttering as though he had been trapped under water all this time, eyes darting around from Gabriel to Alec and back. 

"It's okay," Gabriel said quickly, sitting back to give him space to breathe. "You're running a fever though, I want you to take some more medicine. I'm going to get a towel to wipe your face." He handed the medicine and water to Alec, and went into the bathroom.

Bond wanted to reach for Gabriel but his movements were shaky and sluggish, and he could only watch as the young man walked away. But he turned quickly back to Alec, reaching out for him and relieved to find that he was solid under Bond's touch. 

"He's right, you're hot," Alec popped the pills into James's mouth, and held the water for him to sip. He bent and brushed his lips and frowned.

 

Bond let out a shuddered breath, watching Alec still as he swallowed the pill down. His eye sockets did feel too hot... like the eyeballs were popping out at any second. He noticed the frown though, and once he had regained a bit of his composure, he whispered, "What's wrong?"

 

"I think you have an infection, you're too burning up," Alec sighed. "Gabriel do we have anything stronger?"

 

"No, he'll need an iv for that," Gabriel came back with a wet towel and wiped the feverish skin. 

"Shit. That dip in the water might have been too strong for these meds. I just hope it's not malaria."

"I'm fine," Bond replied, still staring at them before eventually letting out a relieved sigh. "It's just the dream." The wet towel was cool against his skin, relieving some of the tension pulsing in his head. "I'll be fine."

 

"You're really not," Gabriel frowned and pulled out his phone, sending Mycroft a text with the needed medical supplies list.

 

"We're not going to lose you over you being hard headed," Alec said sternly. "I certainly didn't come back from the dead for THAT."

 

Gabriel gave a slightly hysterical laugh and collapsed against Alec's shoulder.

 

Bond glared, watching them before allowing his gaze to soften. "You technically didn't die," he said quietly. 

 

"Technically you're dead right now," Alec glared at him and kept an arm around Gabriel who had dissolved into helpless giggles.

 

"Technically, I killed you," Bond deadpanned. "Seems like I did a piss poor job," he grumbled, not without a hint of playful teasing, as he made to sit up. 

 

Gabriel made a snorting sound that had Alec bursting into laughter. He rolled on to the bed next to Bond, tears running down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Bond drawled with an amused smiled, thumbing away the tears as he regarded the two of them. 

 

"Too much caffeine?" Alec said.

 

"Not enough-" giggle "sleep," Gabriel managed, pulling Alec down next to him. "Nerves and stress."

"And little food," Bond added, eye twitching as he shifted himself. 

 

"We should probably eat," Alec agreed. "And no more alcohol."

"You can't ban me from that," Bond leered. 

 

"But you owe me a good night drinking!" Gabriel protested. "Now that we found him... I can blame the alcohol on convincing him to have sex with both of us."

 

Even Bond had to pause there for a bit. "What?" 

 

And Alec was burst out laughing again. "Yes! Excellent. I like your way of thinking. The only problem now is if he could keep up with the both of us."

 

"Hey!" Bond looked near scandalized. 

 

"Well he is over forty, we don't want him to hurt something," Gabriel smirked. "I say you go to the bar for hot food and alcohol. He can rest while you're gone."

 

Bond couldn't but snort. "Trying to rile me up?" he drawled. "Are you two even listening to what you're saying?"

 

But Alec was already getting up. "That sounds like a good plan." He grinned, winking. 

 

"We tried reason, we tried logic, time for alcohol!" Gabriel smiled. "Bring enough for later."

 

"Are you two really testing me with alcohol?" Bond snorted, shaking his head. "Unbelievable." 

 

"James, I love you," Gabriel kissed him soundly on the mouth. "But, we'll never know if we don't try. Alec, the meds we need will be at the bar, be careful," he added.

 

Alec nodded, putting on his jacket. "Be back soon!" And he was off, Bond flopping back on the bed. "You two..." 

 

"Are what? Giving you everything you want?" Gabriel asked softly. "And you don't think you deserve it?"

 

"I think you both deserve more than what I have," Bond replied quietly. 

 

"Why?" Gabriel asked simply. "I accepted your collar, James. What else do you think I want?"

 

"I'm a wreck, Gabriel," he said, voice serious now, sitting up. "What is there left?" He reached out to brush the fringe away from the young man's face, his hand shaking in the simple effort. 

 

"Trust us, James, give us a little credit," Gabriel curled into his side. "We both love you, Alec more than I can even comprehend. You were his refuge, he needs you. I need you."

 

"He had an image of me when I was  _ 25,  _ Gabriel. Many things can be idealized after nearly two decades. I'm old now..." He closed his eyes. "But if he figures he needs me, if you figure you need me... I'll give it my all."

 

"He got on a plane, went MIA, no questions asked," Gabriel said. "I would say you still care as well, if the alarm code hasn't changed. It's something to explore, not force," he kissed James and put an arm around him.

 

Bond didn't say he feared he'd destroy everything he touched, instead, he only pressed a kiss to Gabriel's temple. "I know," he whispered. 

 

"Alright, we're armed," Alec said cheerfully as he came in with arms full of sacks. "Meds, alcohol, food," he kicked off his shoes and kissed James's forehead.

 

And at this, Bond looked up and pressed slow, soft kiss to Alec's lips. "Thank you," he said with a smile. 

 

Alec melted into the kiss, cradling James's face. "You don't know how many nights the idea of that kept me going," he admitted, voice rough with tears.

 

Bond reached out to place a steady hand on Alec's cheek, letting out a slightly shuddered breath himself. "It's not just an idea anymore," Bond whispered, kissing those lips again, strange and oh so familiar at the same time. 

 

"James," Alec tangled his fingers in James's hair. Gabriel propped his chin up on one hand and watched with a fond smile. As much as this was his Dom, this was also a man who clearly cherished him, and needed him, just as much as Gabriel did.

 

Bond caught that smile, and something inside of him eased just a little, and he sighed, drawing Alec closer, fingers mapping out the structure of his face, the scars, and feeling his breath catch a little at that. 

 

Alec whimpered under his fingers,  breathless as he tried to stay still. Something inside him uncurled, and he buried his face in James's chest.

 

"Shh..." Bond hushed, pulling Alec into his hold, a hand smoothing up and down the Russian's back. 

 

"I didn't think... Ever..." Alec stayed hidden in James's chest.

 

Gently, Bond carded through the blond hair that was only inches longer than his own. The words and what they weren't saying made his throat tight. "After all this time, we're all here again, Alec..." He couldn't promise that it would be all right, but at least they were all together right then, all three of them, and that was the best any one of them could hope for right then. 

 

Gabriel ran a hand across James's shoulder and touched Alec. "You're safe, Alec. We're with you." He stood and went to the other side of the bed and spooned behind Alec, murmuring in his ear.

 

Bond looked at Gabriel, something like glad in his eyes, before he reached out to the young man as well, bringing all of their bodies together in a warm, contented hold. Silently, he pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead. 

 

Gabriel smiled at him and kept a close arm around Alec, letting him relax between them. "You're alright, Alec. Now open your eyes," he said kindly. "So you won't forget we're real."

 

Bond was relieved that Gabriel was there for this... because he was bad with tender situations, and right then, Alec needed the comfort that his ungraceful stumbling couldn't really provide. And Bond smiled at Alec when he finally opened his eyes, reaching for Gabriel's hand to place it over the Russian's before squeezing their hands together in his own. 

 

"Now I'm going to go get the food, and we're going to feed you," Gabriel told Alec kindly. "No one has pampered you in far too long, I'm guessing," he stood and kissed Alec and headed off to the kitchen.

 

Bond watched, turning his attention back to Alec. "You okay?" he whispered, a hand on the scarred side of Alec's face. 

 

"I don't know," Alec admitted. "I wasn't really expecting you to agree, or a dirty, drunk fumble. You're both treating me like... A lover."

 

"Because you are," Bond whispered. "You deserve this and more, and I... I'm just reluctant because I'm not sure I'm what you need..."

 

"I have no idea what I need," Alec admitted softly, leaning into the touch.

 

"Despite my joking, let's save the alcohol for later," Gabriel said, carrying food and water bottles.

 

"You'll figure it out," Bond whispered, sitting up and pulling Alec with him, reaching for Gabriel and kissing him on the lips. "Thank you, love."

 

"Of course," Gabriel popped a shrimp into Alec's mouth and followed it with flat bread spread with olives.

 

Bond smiled, just sipping on the water if only to ease the fever he recognized himself to have, the liquid cool and sweet in his throat. He reached and fed Q a bit of fish.

 

"Thank you," Gabriel smiled, dipping his head. He leaned into Alec and fed him more bread.

 

Bond continued watching for some more before closing his eyes, the wonderful scene burning into his mind and lulling his guard. 

 

Gabriel smiled and ran a hand down James's arm. "Get some rest, we'll be here. I'll prepare a shot of the antibiotics for you, and then you can sleep. Alec, I asked for malaria pills for us both as a precaution as well."

 

Alec nodded. "You haven't eaten anything, James," he said turning to Bond. "Are you sure he can take the shot on an empty stomach?"

 

"I'm fine," he growled.

 

"No, not a good idea. Can you at least have some rice?" Gabriel checked his shoulder bandage and frowned. "It's not the bullet wound, that's healing nicely. Must be something from falling in the river," he sighed.

 

"I told you it's just residual from the dream," Bond sighed. "I'll be fine."

 

"Dreams don't cause fevers," Gabriel sighed. "I'm going to give you an IV with the meds," he added hesitantly.

 

"No, Gabriel," Bond frowned, sitting up and blinking his bleary eyes open. "There's no need for an IV." That was just exaggerating things. 

 

"That's how these antibiotics are given," Gabriel looked at Alec for help. "If you're going to insist on no doctors and no hospitals, we have to prevent this from getting worse. You aren't single anymore."

 

"Besides, you're outvoted," Alec said with a smile. "I'd let him, if I were you. He has a lot more finesse than I do."

 

Bond glared at them, a frown knitting his brows as he took in a breath. He wasn't in the best of mood, and all this business with medicines and antibiotics were irritating him even more. But in the end, he was too tired to argue anyway. "Fine," he muttered. "Just..." he trailed off. 

 

"What?" Gabriel asked softly, a finger tracing down James's cheek. "Look at me and tell me? That's the only way any of this will work- getting back to England,  getting you healed, or the three of us."

 

Letting out a sigh, Bond shook his head. "Just don't let it drag, I suppose. Otherwise, it's nothing." 

 

"I will be as careful as I can," Gabriel promised. "I just don't want this to get any worse," he wiped James's elbow with alcohol and made quick work of sliding in the needle and taping it down. He hung the IV bag from a hanger on the bedside lamp and settled back next to James.

  
"I vote we keep him and avoid medical altogether," Alec said. "He's much gentler than those field medics they have."


	17. Chapter 17

Bond barely flinched, but the fact that Gabriel was there behind the needle still soothed his nerves a little, and the man let out a sigh, wordlessly pulling the young man closer once they were done, easing Alec in as well. 

 

"We are keeping him anyway, voting or not," Bond gave a small smile. In the end, they were all just numbers and code names to those field medics anyway, so of course they wouldn't be any gentler to them than what was required. Not to mention that Double-Os were notorious for kicking up a fuss over their treatment. 

"We need you better," Alec said as he pressed a kiss to James's temple. "And you, Gabriel, we need you to take care of us, I think," he studied the man.

 

"I just... Do what I know how to do," Gabriel said softly. It's not anything exceptional."

Bond nuzzled Alec a little before turning back to Gabriel. "The fact that you are looking after us with such care is already more than we expect to have," Bond whispered. 

"You deserve it," Gabriel said softly. "Everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes, I'm just glad I can," he dipped his head and curled against James, and reached for Alec's hand.

Bond sighed and closed his eyes again. He didn't really want to sleep, but was growing a little exhausted not to feel a little lightheaded. 

 

His arms tightened around Gabriel and Alec, licking dry lips. Last night... he had seen them died, and in that dream, he hadn't been able to do anything other than watching. As always... 

 

It hadn't been the most pleasant of dreams, to put it mildly. 

"Have some water," Gabriel said softly. "We need to keep you hydrated, and you're too warm again."

 

"James, what's wrong?" Alec studied him. "You're shaking."

Bond's eyes fluttered open, taking a bit to focus. For a moment there, he thought he had fallen asleep again, fallen into that pit of a nightmare. "Really?" he whispered. "I didn't notice." 

"Yes," Alec sat up and pulled James into his arms. "Come here," he wrapped the blanket around them, Gabriel pressed to his side.

Bond mostly got himself up, feeling odd to be so... taken care of, but he didn't resist it when the blanket went around him as well as Alec and Gabriel. "I'm not cold," he murmured. 

"It's comfortable," Gabriel mumbled sleepily, and Alec ran his hands over James's skin.

"Glad to be of good pillow service," Bond murmured in a light, teasing tone, smiling softly. 

You make a cute pillow," Alec laughed.

"You're really using 'cute' as an adjective to describe me?" Bond snorted. 

"I'll save sexy for when you feel well enough for me to act on it," Alec smiled. "Right now you're injured and have an IV in your arm. We don't heal as fast as we did at twenty, and I'd like you to be able to participate."

Bond grumbled. "I know I'm old, no need to keep pointing it out," he murmured with a playful growl, eyelids sliding shut.

"Oh stop it, I'm still older," Alec reminded, taking James's hand and kissing his fingers. Gabriel snored against him and Alec gave him a fond smile. "I want to remember the first time the three of us are together, not have you be unable to participate because you’re in pain."

"By three years," Bond mumbled, reaching for Gabriel's arm and placing it over his torso. He could feel it, the tenderness of Alec's lips when they pressed against his fingertips. 

 

Bond was quiet for some more seconds before he whispered, "I can't forget the thought that I killed you, Alec."

"What can I do to  help?" Alec asked quietly. "I know it's eating you alive, and I want you to know, I never thought of it as your fault James."

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't," Bond whispered, words fraying at their edges. "And I don't know, Alec... I saw you and Gabriel in my dream... and you both died in front of my eyes like Vesper did, and how I thought you did, and it..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"James, look at me," Alec placed James's fingers over his pulse. "I'm alive, and I'm here. No ulterior motives, no one to save. Gabriel and I are safe, neither of us died. Vesper was an unfortunate mistake, but we aren't her."

Bond eyes opened a sliver, but he didn't look at Alec. "I know you aren't her... I just... I just don't want you two to die like her. Right in front of my eyes, and yet I can't do anything about it."

“I'm a 00 James, not a double crossing woman," Alec said. "And between the two of us to protect him, Gabriel will be safe. He isn't foolhardy."

"It's not about what led to her death, but the nature of her death, Alec." Bond sighed, shaking his head. "It was just a dream," he said, probably more to himself than to Alec. 

"And neither of us are locking ourselves in underwater cages," Alec argued the logic. "M told me about her, and how she betrayed you. I know it was just a dream, but losing us still scares you. We're going to do everything we can to keep that from happening."

It wasn't about the underwater cages either. It was more of how Bond could only watch from afar, but it was all right. He let Alec argued the logic because he wanted to be dissuaded himself, dissuaded from that terrifying vision. He wanted to believe this was actually going to last. "Things won't end in destruction this time," Bond whispered, going with the flow and reassuring himself. 

"No, we'll be old and gray and die from a heart attack mid orgasm," Alec said firmly. "We've had enough tragedy in our lives, James. Time for happiness."

"Fuck," Bond laughed softly, mindful of Gabriel's sleep. "That's a nice way to go... Imagine what the newscaster would say.  _ 'Old grandpas going after a spectacular climax, according to forensics.'  _ I'm rather sure some people would actually be jealous of that." He smiled, sighing. "I'd like that, too..."

"So let's plan for it," Alec said. "This recklessness and following murderers around the globe was a lot more exciting when there weren't two handsome, naked men waiting for me."

 

"You make us sound like your courtesans," Bond teased. "But it is so, isn't it? I was actually pissed when someone interrupted my weekend with Gabriel."

"More like I'm your willing servant," Alec indulged in an intimate, hungry kiss. "I do believe that I am going to be very selfish with our private time."

"Hmm?" Bond hummed, biting Alec's lips a little. They were slowly sliding back to what had been before. Of course, it wasn't entirely the same, so many things were in between now, but it was still familiar and comfortable. "How so?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to insist on no tech in the bedroom, or else we'll never see Gabriel," Alec chuckled, sliding cool hands up James's back. "And off days will be firm, not negotiable, unless one of us needs help."

Bond hummed. "My thought exactly." Whether or not it would be as such remained to be seen, though. But that would be the ideal situation. "But matching up our off time may be just a little tricky."

"I'm quite done, I'm happy to lounge around and be a housewife," Alec winked. "And I'm sure Gabriel will be on comms when you're in the field. I can at least keep him fed and make sure he sleeps."

Bond smiled, something melancholic in the curve. "Good prospect." Indeed it was. "I'm just wondering if I'm done myself..." He frowned when the wounds, as if responding to that stab of betrayal again, twitched. 

Alec rubbed a thumb across the lines on James's forehead. "Do you need to move around and get comfortable?" He asked, concerned. "I can take out the IV, the meds are done."

Bond watched the expression on Alec's face and managed a small smile. "I'm fine, Alec. Let's leave Gabriel sleep a little more... he's a light sleeper himself." 

"If you're sure?" The surge of emotions made Alec swallow nervously, wanting nothing more than to ease the mind, and body, of the man lying in his arms. He stayed perfectly still, James cradled softly against him, so his shoulder didn't far and cause him pain.

"I am," Bond nodded, feeling an odd sensation as though his world was being flipped upside down. Alec was alive, and he was now being so carefully taken care of as though he might break at any moment... and it was so surreal. Like the sort of dream that one wouldn't want to wake from. "What's wrong?" he whispered, watching Alec through slowly blinking eyes. 

"I don't want to knock into your shoulder," Alec said softly. "I want you to be comfortable."

"You won't," Bond reassured him. "Relax... I want you to be comfortable, too." And Bond patted Alec's shoulder gently. 

Alec took a deep breath and tried to relax his shoulders. He let Bond's fingers soothe him, and he let his eyes close, breathing in the scent of the sea air, and Bond's fever heated skin.

Bond leaned against Alec and sighed, "Rest." he whispered. 

 

"I'm alright..." The next thing Alec saw was the bright afternoon sun and Gabriel smiling at him.

 

"His fever broke, something worked at least," Gabriel smiled.

"That's good," Alec smiled back, relieved, his hand tracing over James's cool, sweaty forehead.

How did you sleep?" Gabriel whispered. "You look better."

"Well," James replied softly, his mouth a little dry. "I sleep better with you two is my theory."

"Well that's an easy fix," Gabriel smiled. "Ready for some more water?"

James hummed, moving still a little sluggishly as he pushed himself up. "Sure," he whispered. 

"There's a hammock on the porch, we can go watch the waves," Gabriel suggested, handing him a bottle. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to James's temple.

James twisted at the cape and gulped down the water. "Sweaty..." he murmured when Gabriel's lips pressed against his skin. "But that sounds good. Let's." The bedroom was becoming stuffy.

"Sounds good," Gabriel disconnected the IV and pressed a bandage to the site. He stood and stretched, and pulled James up.

James stood well enough, letting out a breath and trying to sort of stretch himself. 

"Come on, Alec," Gabriel gave the other agent a warm smile. "You still owe me a drinking binge and an orgy."

Alec laughed and James growled, pulling Gabriel into a demanding kiss. "Don't speak about such thing so easily. It's too provocative coming from your lips."

"But, I have a harem now... What did you call us, courtesans?" Gabriel laughed against James's lips. "But only for you two, love," he blinked his long eyelashes at him through his glasses.

"I knew that you heard," James grumbled, giving Gabriel's arse a playful smack before reaching for Alec. "But well, we'll be more than honored to be your harem. Right, Alec?"   
  


"Do we get to wear the funny pants? It really all depends on that," Alec said hopefully.

"I'll even license you to wear shiny, jingling ornaments, Alec," James laughed softly. 

"Are you going to get the slippers with the pointy toes too, Alec?" Gabriel snorted and laughed so hard he dropped the water bottle he was holding. "You can't forget veils, those are a must."

"Let's just go for an entire bedlah." Bond winked. "I'm sure we can put on a good show for you, flexing muscles and all."

"Bed- what?" Alec frowned.

 

"The whole harem costume, love," Gabriel laughed.

 

Bond chuckled, pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek. "I'm rather sure you'd look more alluring in that than I'd ever be."

"I don't know, I rather think I should be the judge, and see both of you in it," Gabriel settled into a chair and let James and Alec have the hammock.

 

"No! Your idea, you get to wear it!" Gabriel blushed. "Although I suppose it's no worse than nipple tape and a thong."

Alec whistled. "I think he just gave us more ideas."

 

"You're definitely wearing that for us one of these days." 

 

The Russian nodded. "Agreed."

"I was talking about what I wore as a dancer, but alright," Gabriel laughed. "When all this is over, I'll have them book me for a one night exclusive at the club."

Bond hummed. "Sounds good." The glint in his eyes were predatory as he smirked. 

"Although... you might just want a private afternoon show," Gabriel considered. "I can't imagine your reaction if someone put their hands on me."

"We have enough money to make sure the entire place is unoccupied save for us," Bond looked up at Alec. "Right?"

 

Alec nodded. "Of course."

 

"Or, we can just have a private show back in our place." Bond winked.

"Either way, whichever you like," Gabriel shrugged. "I still have the outfit. Although I might make the two of you dance for me as well," he stood and pressed a kiss to both their cheeks. "How are you feeling, James?"

Bond leaned into the kiss before smiling. "A little drugged, but well enough I suppose. You two?"

"Better," Gabriel smiled. "Now that I've found you and has food and sleep. Sherlock texted me, by the way. He and Eve have made fast friends and are terrorizing the place."

"Of course Eve would take a liking to him." Bond smiled before his mood shifted into something more serious. "Have they managed to find anything?"

"Eve has a few people she is watching closely while Sherlock creates a distraction," Gabriel said. "She's a fixture, so no one notices her. And apparently John and Mallory have made fast friends; he's been a sort of unofficial bodyguard."

 

James nodded. "I'm not surprised, I suppose." He had managed to figure out that Mallory was ex-military himself, among a few other things, from the first moment he had picked up on the name.

 

His eyes trailed to the waves outside. He told himself he, they, had a choice, but there really wasn't anything of the sort in this situation. There were still things left to be done, and many close people involved.

"Who is giving Mallory a hard time?" Alec frowned. "He isn't anybody."

 

"They think M is past her usefulness with the hard drive still being missing, and he's the first choice for a replacement," Gabriel frowned. "At least according to Mycroft. I tend to agree though, she is an easy scapegoat."

"Easy scapegoat but considerably harder to control than Mallory," James muttered with a frown. "Someone really doesn't want us interfering into their business."

"Well this begs the question of what exactly can they do with Mallory in control, that they couldn't do with M?" Gabriel wondered out loud. "What does she do that he can't, or doesn't know about?"

"The Double-O program," James spoke up suddenly. "She was one of those who created it. If it dies with her... they'll most probably let it go entirely. Mallory sure won't revive it, neither, do I think, he'd be capable of it."

"Ah... And what do we do that no one else can?" Alec asked.

James shrugged. "I have no idea what we can do that's different than what other SIS can do... maybe the fact that we're British based?" It was hard to say, so many things were still missing from the puzzle. They couldn't really figure out what was going on.

"No... Something more..." Gabriel shook his head. "What do they train the 00s to do that no one else can, other than cheat death?"

Alec shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure... I thought resurrection was already the ultimate teaching." His eyes turned to James, who then was lost in thought himself.

"What else... Maybe that's it," Gabriel thought out loud. "They need someone to do the impossible, appear dead?"

"That raises more question then... Why do they need that for? What are they planning to do? And who are they even to have managed all this?" Bond frowned. 

"I don't think it's a government, I think its the power figures behind the government's," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "But why is Mycroft excluded then? Too honest?"

"Or maybe not one easily persuaded, and has a chance of pinpointing the head and the aim behind this, if not, he's related to someone who can." 

"Ah..." Gabriel sent a couple of messages with his phone. "So if C is Moriarty, still running a criminal organization, that information would be invaluable. But it's dependant on Sherlock and John not outing him."

Bond nodded. "That... or he doesn't want the people he's working with to be revealed either." He pursed his lips. "Since he had been rather drawing attention to himself around the time before I went on my mission here."

"I wonder if he still works with the other two snipers," Gabriel mused. "Moran works as his head of security, but there were two other snipers holding guns on Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson when Sherlock jumped. And there had to be someone else as well, someone to clean up after Moriarty faked his death."

"Someone influential enough to have staged everything quite cleanly, too," Alec murmured. "James's right. We're still missing too many pieces to properly tie everything together."

"Hopefully Sherlock and Mycroft will find something," Gabriel muttered. "Is there a secure way to get in touch with M? Maybe she knows something and doesn't realize."

"Most of her calls are on a private line, but aside from working in her office, there are always people around her," James began slowly. "But if Moriarty is already trying to install camera system without any fully known or acknowledged authorisation, we have no reason to trust that he hasn't already taken the same liberty with the head of MI6 a long time ago." 

 

Alec nodded. "We're all aware the state Q-Branch is in."

"Does she have a home phone? A cell phone?" Gabriel started typing on his laptop. "We need to get in touch with her unobtrusively. Maybe Sherlock can get a message to her?"

Unsurprisingly, it was James who started rattling off those two pieces of information. Alec turned to look at him, and James stared back. "What? I've got to at least memorize something after I've broken into her place."

 

"Alright, then I'll call her," Gabriel decided. "Eve and Sherlock can keep an eye on her... Or maybe I should just have Sherlock grill her. The longer we stay MIA the better. I'd rather not disobey direct orders."

Bond nodded. "And well, you may need to tell Sherlock not to grill too aggressively, she's not somebody who'd go easy on anyone, brother of an important figure or not."

"And he's already made a bad impression," Gabriel sighed. "But I don't want to show our hand just yet."

"As long as he makes so that it doesn't seem like he's onto something, then I think we'd be fine for now?" Alec spoke up.

"Probably, I will call him in a bit," Gabriel frowned. "It's hard with his personality, people tend to slap him first and ask questions later."

"People who don't get it usually do that," Alec replied. "Just make sure he's not doing any investigation too obvious." 

"Oh that's going to be a fun conversation," Gabriel sighed. "I'll text him."

Both agents nodded and waited for Gabriel.

"Alright, how does this sound? 'The 00 program is M's pet project, if they get rid of her it goes away. Need a subtle way to find out what only she knows. Also, who were Moran's co-snipers for the fall, and where are they now. Have her private numbers but need to contact her discreetly', how does that sound?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Good," Bond said. "I think that about covers all the things we've been discussing." 

 

Alec nodded in agreement.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Gabriel frowned. "I think we need guards posted for her, unobtrusively. If he gets rid of her, he has a huge opening."

Bond shook his head. "He can't get rid of her. If so, then it would make this seem too much like a political move rather than something seemingly random and belonging to due process. The higher-ups are already too paranoid as they are over the missing hard drive; they would be more inclined to think that her death isn't quite a coincidence. And he wouldn't want that."

 

"If he wants to get rid of her," Alec continued. "It'd have to be probably after her forced retirement."

"Do you think the loss of the hard drive is enough for them to force her to retire?" Gabriel asked with a frown. "I did notice some anomalies in the firewalls at Six though. Someone has built sensors in for a complete closure of the system, but I can't find the trigger, only dead ends."

"That's odd," Alec muttered with a frown. 

 

"The loss of the hard drive alone is already pressure, but it's the possibilities of what could happen to it that brings forth the problem here, especially if,  _ when _ , the data inside is leaked. None of our allies realizes the existence of the hard drive itself, and this can create a political strains." James paused. "And then, there's the business of me essentially failing in our attempt at its recovery." He shrugged.

"Why... On the fucking earth... Is that information on a single computer?" Gabriel shook his head. "It's like writing them all down in a book. Spread it out."

Alec actually chuckled. "They have enough secrets all around as it is. More would just get lost into the mess of that pit." 

"Someone should burn it to the ground and start over," Gabriel sighed. "Anyone want to get some cold beer at the bar? Enough seriousness, we aren't at work."

"We have beers," Alec said. "But yeah, let's go to that bar. Give James the opportunity to stretch himself." 

 

"True, that," James agreed.

 

"I'm going stir crazy," Gabriel admitted softly. "I hate being so far away and leaving this to my brothers."

The other two men went quiet, and James stood. "We can always go back now, if you want to," he offered.

"No, no," Gabriel shook his head. "You need to heal. I just worry."


	18. Chapter 18

James shook his head. "I can heal back in London." 

"Fat chance of you actually doing that," Alec retorted. "You don't seem like you have changed that much."

 

"He's right," Gabriel frowned.

"I'm an obstinate old fool, what can I say?" James shrugged. "If we have to go, then we should go, is all." 

"We will, just let me rest for a day or two," Gabriel yawned. "That was really stressful, and I still feel exhausted."

James nodded, and stood, stretching just a little, minding his right side and shoulder. 

"You both are terrible about taking care of yourselves," Alec said. "Honestly, too tired for sex..." he winked at Gabriel.

James rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle. "Trying to hook me with sex again?" he asked. "Although, I have to say it's quite a difficult offer to resist," he murmured in a sultry tone.

"I like the idea too," Gabriel protested. "But sleep... I need sleep without nightmares just as badly. And you need to heal, James. Those antibiotics need to work, and we can't wear you out."

"They'll work, and I won't wear out," James reassured. "Don't worry."

"Just let me worry!" Gabriel said with a laugh. "It keeps my mind off the fact that we're MIA."

Bond chuckled, holding up his hands in a placating fashion. "All right, all right," he said. "Just tell me when you want to go back."

"James is an old pro at resurrection, it's his specialty," Alec winked. "He gets bored and then makes a grand entrance."

James made a mock bow, tipping a nonexistent hat, before straightening up with a smile.

"Well then we just have to wait for the right moment to make a grand re-entrance," Gabriel said, holding the door open into the bar. "What did you do last time you made a grand re-entrance?"

 

"That was after that ugh... Vesper incident," Alec rolled his eyes. “Even I heard about that. If you hadn’t returned, M was going to pull me to go after you.

 

A sort of smile curled James's lips as he held onto the door and gesture both Gabriel and Alec to go in first. "Waltzed back into Six with a set of expensive Tom Ford and sunglasses on." 

"Well then, we need coordinated costumes to go back?" Gabriel laughed. "I don't know about Tom Ford other than the cologne."

James shrugged. "I think just my mere presence after that possibly lethal shot is already enough of a comeback." He chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Beers," Alec signaled the bar tender, and pulled out chairs for them at a table where they could be near the ocean breeze. "Ah... This is the life. I think I'm going to enjoy being a housewife in London."

"Housewife," James grinned. "Are you still praticising your cooking skills, because mine extends to breakfast and something simpler than full-fledged meals."

"Well... I need a stove for that, and you know my record for starting fires," Alec grinned. "I better wait until we aren't in a straw hut."

James nodded and pulled his beer over to him when they were brought up. "True. Somewhere with fewer flammable factors surrounding you."

"Although... I might do dinner for us tonight, if we can find the local market," Alec said thoughtfully. "We can do a bonfire and shish kabobs."

"That actually sounds promising," James agreed. 

Alec handed the bartender a bill and accepted the tray of ice water and beer. "Ah, this is good," he gave a pleased sigh as he sipped the bear, sweaty droplets condescending down the green glass neck.

Watching, James sipped at his own beer before casting his eyes out over the scenery outside. The itch of impending troubles running in the background of all this didn't allow him to completely relax, but the moment was calming enough that he supposed he could breathe that bit easier than before. 

Gabriel yawned and leaned against James, relaxing in the cool breeze. "Well remind me that I like beaches, if we ever have time for a vacation again," he laughed.

James leaned over to press a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. "I will." His fingers slipped into those luscious curls, massaging the scalp gently.

"Mmm," Gabriel hummed, and arched like a cat into James's fingers.

 

"He looks edible," Alec said softly, catching James's eye.

James nodded and shot Alec a look that was close to an 'obviously,' accompanied by a little smirk.

"Well I want a taste then," Alec leaned in to catch Gabriel's chin in his hand, and give him a searing kiss. In the meantime, James's hand caressed Gabriel's jaw, leaning in to press a kiss just behind the younger man's ear. 

"Alec..." Gabriel shivered and tried to decide whether to lean into the kiss, or towards James's wandering mouth.

 

Smiling, James removed his lips with a last nuzzle, but keeping his hand where it was, still woven and stroking through Gabriel's hair.

"You're... Dammit. The two of you are lethal," Gabriel said softly, slowly opening his eyes. "I need a minute to remember how to walk," he licked his lips.

James and Alec chuckled. "We are, literally and figuratively." 

"Yes... Fine pun. I think I might be ready for bed," Gabriel looked wide eyed at them. "Shit. James ask the bartender to turn up the tv. That's Six."

James's eyes were already on the screen, though, as he signaled the barman to catch his attention for asking him to do as Gabriel had requested.

 

_ "—Six people were reportedly killed in the explosion, and many more, who have been rushed into local A&E's, are still in critical conditions. They are calling this a vicious cyber-terrorism attack right in the heart of British Secret Intelligence Services." _

 

"That's the push..." Alec whispered, wide-eyed. 

"What do we do?" Gabriel dialed Mycroft. "Are they alright? What happened at Six?"

_ "Someone hacked into the system and had the building exploded," _ Mycroft replied, voice sounding a little strained.  _ "We're still trying to identify the culprit." _

"Sherlock, John, are they alright?" Gabriel clenched his fist. "Is anyone we know hurt?"

_ "Sherlock and John are fine,"  _ Mycroft replied with a sigh.  _ "It's fortunate that they were in the lower floor when it happened, and John pulled them out fast enough... I'm glad that you weren't there, Gabriel, but is it possible for you to go back now? Boothroyd is injured, and a few other techs and agents died." _

"Can we go back?" Gabriel asked. "There are people injured, including Boothroyd, and some agents died."

"We are," James said, his expression solidifying into a mask now, and nodded. 

"Get us a flight out of the local airport, I just need my suitcase," Gabriel fiddled with his phone.

"Let's go then," Bond said, standing up and paying for the drinks.

Gabriel nodded, dazed. "Of course we can't get a few days for you to heal," he frowned.

Bond shook his head, holding out a hand for Gabriel. "I told you, I'll be fine," he reassured. "Let's get you back and get packing. We have things to do."

Gabriel just nodded and took his hand, curling against James with a shiver. He reached for Alec, pulling him to his other side protectively. "I'm glad you were both with me, even if that's selfish."

"There's nothing selfish about that," Alec reassured him, slipping an arm around Gabriel's shoulders while James placed his own arm around the young man's waist. 

 

"We've got you," James said as they hurried back to their little hut.

Gabriel threw his things in the bag quickly, and packed the leftover food in his backpack with his laptop. "I think that's everything," he said.

Both James and Alec were already finished and properly dressed... As properly as James could anyway as he shrugged his leather jacket back on. "Let's go then."

Gabriel nodded, face already buried in his laptop. "Oh, it was centered in M's office! James, call her cell."

Even if it was against his better judgment, his calling her, Bond took Gabriel's phone and dialed M's number.

 

"Hello? Who is this?" The frustrated voice demanded.

"007 reporting for duty," Bond drawled, nothing but just a little vexing.

"Run out of drink where you are then?" M sighed. "I suppose you know the whereabouts of 006 and Gabriel as well? Why you inspire such loyalty, I'll never know."

 

"Still plenty around." Bond rolled his eyes. "Just calling because of what I saw on the news," he muttered. "And well, I'm always full of surprises."

"Yes, your surprises are always good for an arrhythmic episode," M sighed. "Report in when you get here, so we can at least get you a gun. At this point we need warm bodies, so you'll have to do."

"I'll have to do?" Bond snorted and smiled bitterly. It died quickly afterward. "You lost your nerve back them," he stated. 

"No, I made the tough call... There were a lot of names on that hard drive," M said bitterly. "One agent, a hundred names. Greater good. I'm too old for this anymore. I used to have agents that wouldn't have missed."

"No," Bond growled. " _ You _ didn't trust me to finish the job."

"They are choosing people every day that are undercover and exposing them, people are dying," M sighed.

"Don't play the sentimental card with me, M. I'm the heartless bastard that you handpicked and promoted." Bond sneered. "In the end, we were both outplayed." He closed his eyes and took in a breath. "I will be reporting back to London shortly." And with that, Bond hung up. 

"I take it that didn't go well," Alec said dryly. "We're pawns to them James, you can't take it personally. We're a means to an end, and they look out for Queen and country."

"I am aware of that," Bond muttered, setting the phone down in front of Gabriel. "To hell with not taking it personally. It's her losing her nerve and didn't trust me to finish the job that were the problems." He put on his shoes and headed outside.

"You know him better than I do," Gabriel said softly. "There's nothing we can do to make it better, is there?"

Alec shook his head. "That sense of betrayal is something he has to overcome by himself... much like what happened with me."

"And... did it work for you? did you overcome it, or just learn to ignore it?" Gabriel asked quietly. "She ordered him killed. At least she only ordered you undercover."

"She ordered me undercover and pretended to defect and hurt James..." Alec smiled a little, still bitter. "I could still see that surprised, betrayed look in his eyes." It was that one scene that kept haunting him over and over. "I really am not sure if I've overcome it, or if I've just ignored it altogether as time goes by."

 

"Shit..." Gabriel sighed. "I know he was floored when he found out you were alive, even more so that you were undercover. That's a lot of years to keep that buried."

Alec snorted a soft laugh. "Nearly two decades," he murmured. "It's because he thought I was dead and things should have ended there already that he never really worked things out. You know how he is. Stubborn as a mule. He can talk to you about anything and everything, even if he doesn't know about the topic, but himself."

"Yes," Gabriel rubbed his forehead as they piled into the car. "I know that all too well. It's none of our strongest points, but he made it an art form."

"What art form?" Bond asked as he made for the driver's seat before Alec pushed him aside. 

 

"Over there," the Russian essentially shooed James away.

"You're a piece of work," Gabriel informed tartly. "I am looking forward to being away from mosquitoes, though. And the fog might be quite welcome."

"Why, thank you," Bond nodded with a mock bow, getting in once he accepted the fact that Alec wasn't going to relinquish the wheel.

"Besides, I was looking forward to sleep and sex, and neither of those is in the immediate future," Gabriel yawned. "You both owe me when things quiet down."

"Oh, no," Bond laughed. " _ You _ both owe  _ me _ since you were the ones who offered." He smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Gabriel's lips.

"As soon as the bombs die down," Gabriel murmured against his lips. "Apparently I'm to take over Q Branch, Boothroyd is badly injured and they need a leader while he recovers."

"About time," Bond said, pulling away after a last brush. "Nothing against him, but we really do need an upgrade for our system."

"Long overdue, although I hope he isn't hurt too badly," Gabriel agreed. "If I hacked MI6 in secondary school, imagine who else did as well."

"Imagine all our files posted online," Bond muttered, leaning the window. "James Bond, 007. Vices: Alcohol and substance abuse. Weaknesses: Beautiful people. Status: Taken, so don't even try."

"We only hope they would heed that," Alec said darkly. "Just because I'm not in the field, doesn't mean I'm tamed. And I'll fight to the death."

"I'm well aware of that," Bond replied, turning to look at Alec and placed a hand on the Russian's shoulder.

"And the same goes for me," Gabriel added softly. "We can't depend on anyone else right now, and I need to outfit us when we get back to London."

The rest of the trip to the airport was relatively quiet as Bond shifted from time to time to stop himself from leaning too much onto his injured side, keeping a look out for everything else, as well as Alec and Gabriel.

Alec carded a hand through Gabriel's hair as he drove. "James, relax, we can keep watch for awhile," he scolded. "We will need you rested in London, I wouldn't be surprised if they put you to guard Gabriel."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they put  _ you _ to guard Gabriel once they learn that you two have gotten close. I would most probably be dispatched to another mission."

"No, you'll be nothing of the sort until that shoulder heals," Gabriel said firmly. "We aren't playing that expendable agent game now that I'll be in charge of Q Branch."

Bond shook his head. "Playing it or not, if the others are running their own missions, then there's no other choice for me but to go. And M's in charge of agent deployment, Gabriel," he said softly. 

 

"M can bite me," Gabriel said darkly. "I still don't understand why that shoulder isn't healing, your wound from Eve is already closed. I want to get a closer look at those bullet fragments, because at this point tracers are a real possibility."

Bond wasn't sure about Eve's wound closing up, considering the fact that it went straight and through him, breaking a few ribs in the process, but he hadn't bothered to check, and didn't want to worry anyone more than necessary, and so kept quiet about that. "Perhaps they're made from some sort of special material." Hence, hurting like hell when they hit. 

 

"That's what I'm worried about," Gabriel frowned. "That's first on my list, and Q Branch can wait. Mycroft will be able to rush the analysis for me, probably with Sherlock helping, since we can't trust anyone in house."

Bond nodded. "We've gotten a lot of things to do."

 

The plane boarding at the private airfield was seamless, and Gabriel collapsed into a chair. "I suppose my fear of flying won't survive dating you intact," he muttered, already booting up his laptop as he buckled his seat belt.

 

"He never bloody stops," Alec wondered aloud. "Does he type in his sleep too?"

 

"Haven't seen that so far," Bond murmured back in reply. "I'm sure we'll see in the future if he can actually accomplish that feat." But of course, that was just a joke. He leaned over, putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Do rest for a bit, Gabriel. You need it, too."

 

"But I-" his protest got cut off by a large yawn, and he shut his laptop and closed his eyes, resting against James's good shoulder.

"Yes, but you need the rest," Bond said, pulling Gabriel closer. "Sleep. Both of you."

 

Alec shook his head and mimicked typing, but settled in protectively on James's injured side. "You as well," he reminded softly. "Not much we can stop in the air."

Bond watched Alec, chuckling softly. "I missed your humor," he whispered, twining his fingers with Alec's own. 

 

"I missed a lot of things," Alec admitted softly. "I hated waking up, alone."

"Me, too," James admitted himself. "But we don't have to anymore... You're back now, and we have Gabriel."

 

"Yes, and what did we do to deserve him?" Alec shook his head. "He's such an amazing creature."

 

Bond shrugged softly. "Don't ask me, I don't even know what compelled him to invite  _ me _ back to his flat that first time."

"Yes, you'll have to tell me your side of that story," Alec stifled a laugh. "A PhD go go dancer? Honestly, only you would have a boyfriend like him."

"No," Bond shook his head. "Only  _ we _ would have a boyfriend like him..." Bond smiled. "And well, it was to relieve the stress, as he said."

"Relieve the stress? Tell me another," Alec laughed. "No one moves in with someone to relieve stress. And he cares... Its obvious. He was so frightened."

Bond grinned. "Did you know he worked out right on that first night that I was James Bond, 007? It's unbelievable." The man shook his head. "And well, the dancing it for stress relieving, and I don't know how moving in and starting a relationship with me are helpful in that aspect... But yes... he cares." Bond's eyes flickered over to where Gabriel was leaning on his other shoulder.  _ Probably too much. _

"He didn't!" Alec snickered. "You're losing your touch then. I told you telling every super villain your name was a bad idea, but it made it as far as the go go dancers? I don't know if that's impressive, or it just makes you well traveled."

"No!" Bond insisted with a grin. "He knew because he had been reading up on us by hacking into our own database." Hence, why Gabriel insisted that the system needed a prompt upgrading. "Blond hair, blue eyes. That was probably how he identified me... among other things."

 

"What other things?" Alec laughed. "Wait, he hacked Six? What else does he do for fun?"

"May have to interrogate him on that later," Bond hummed, a playful, considering note in his voice. "But he reads, including reading aloud, cooks, plays with his cats in the meantime... He says he tinkers around, too, which was why we moved to that new place so he could have room for sort of a personal workshop." Bond frowned. "Wait... is there anything he  _ can't _ do?"

"That's quite an impressive resume, I think I need a new hobby so i don’t look lazy," Alec rubbed his eyes. "How the hell do we keep up with him?"

"You don't say," Bond muttered. "And I have no idea, Alec, but here are two of us, there's that." 

 

"That's true, we can take turns wearing him out," Alec smiled fondly at the boffin sleeping next to them. "Maybe I can teach him Russian, you can teach him to ballroom dance, and we can teach him to shoot. Although, he is a Holmes, he probably knows all that."

"Most probably so," Bond chuckled. "But he hasn't traveled about much... Maybe we can take him somewhere once in awhile whenever he's free."

"He was a go go dancer for stress relief getting his PhD, and you think he'll have spare time?" Alec rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know the meaning of relaxing."

 

"We were going on a relaxing weekend to the beach before I got called away, Alec," Bond pointed out.  _ Then shot _ .

"Yes, and good luck getting him to agree to taking days off," Alec said. "The Quartermaster doesn't get down time like agents do after a mission, and he's such a hard worker."

 

"I thought you'd be saying that to me, too," Bond snorted, feigning hurt. "But it is true that our days off won't coincide, so you take care of him when I'm gone, okay?"

"I will, I just... This isn't exactly a quiet life," Alec said softly. "I don't think I'll go back on active field duty any time soon. And I was away for so long, England is foreign now. I just hope we can keep him safe."

"Don't go back," Bond whispered. "Just... stay home and reacquaint yourself with having your life in your hand. Reacquaint yourself with having someone by your side." Mostly so. His hands twitched, and the man was quiet for a while before he said, "I know you'll keep him safe. Don't let him go... he's good for you." 

 

"You're good for me," Alec said quietly. "He's a good man James. But you, you were always my sun, my heart."

"Yes, I was... That was nearly twenty years ago already," Bond replied. "He's brilliant, Alec... He's... He'll be more fitting to be the sunlight of your life than I ever was."

"No," Alec shook his head. "He's your submissive, James. For me, you will always be it. He's wonderful, don't get me wrong. He adds a dynamic that you and I don't share. But I wouldn't intrude on what you have with him."

 

Bond stared at Alec, something flickering in his eyes. "I'll never understand why you feel like I, of all people, am your sun..." Mostly, he was the darkness that killed, in the literal sense of that, even. Not the light, and most certainly not the sun. The little sun that Alec would so fondly, devastatingly, refer to. 

 

It was almost poetic in a way. But poetry was not him; far from it—he was the hand of destruction that wrecked and crushed and smothered and choked. The underground network knew him, and he wasn't afraid to tell them who he was, mostly because it was an eye for an eye. If they want to and thought that they could finish him, then they were welcome to try. Murder didn't irk him anymore, and neither did death... until these two waltzed into his life, one back from the death and the other he met out of a random choice of club.

 

One treated his wounds and read to him, the other called him ( _ him _ ) his sun and the hope that had kept him running all those years of near exile. 

 

They said they loved him, and he still couldn't understand how. He wasn't a nice man. 

 

(And his lovers had a tendency to die in front of his eyes anyway.)

 

No. He wasn't a nice man.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sleep," Bond said finally, quietly, his eyes turning forward now. He'd do everything to keep them safe no matter what, no matter the cause.

 

That was probably a close positive thing about him: he had never done anything halfway. 

 

"I know you don't believe me," Alec said softly. "But all those years, the idea that you were out there, somewhere... She told me, you know. She told me when you were injured on missions, Vesper, when you came back. That was one of the conditions that I would stay where I was. After Le Chiffre, I wanted so badly to go to you. But... You were a wounded animal, striking out. I just had to wait, hope, that someday, I'd be able to be next to you again."

"I am still a wounded animal." Literally even. Bond took in a breath, his frown creasing together a little, more in concentration than anything. "After what happened with her... and with you... I didn't... I didn't think I felt much of anything anymore. I lived by the jobs, waiting for one of them to kill me eventually. But isn't it ironic, I suppose it is true, what they say about how you won't die if you're actually expecting it."

 

He sighed. "But I have you and Gabriel now..." He managed a smile.

 

"And we have no intention of letting you die. Sleep," Gabriel yawned, tangling his fingers into Bond's shirt.

 

"He's right," Alec said. "We simply won't allow it."

"I knew you were awake," Bond muttered, sounding almost teasingly accusing as he turned to press a kiss to Gabriel's curls. "And didn't you know I have resurrection listed as a hobby? If I were meant to die, I would have a long time ago already."

 

Such was the reassurance. It was clear that no one among them believed it to be true, but Bond wasn't planning on pointing that out and aloud. But Alec was here. He would take good care of Gabriel, Bond was sure of that now.

"And I'd rather keep you alive than resurrect you," Gabriel mumbled. "Both of you, more trouble than you're worth," he sat up groggily.

Grumbling, Bond pulled Gabriel back into his arms. "Still a little over an hour to go," he muttered. "Get some more shut eye."

Gabriel nodded without much protest and reached for Alec as well, pulling him close.

Bond sighed, his eyes trailing to the rolling clouds outside, stopping random thoughts from his mind.    

Gabriel mumbled and tangled his fingers into Bond's shirt as they landed, the bump of the landing knocking off his glasses. "Ugh, caffeine and solid ground please," he said into James's shirt.

"Coming right up," Bond said, helping Gabriel stand up as they gathered their bags. "You know, Alec can carry you off, and I can fetch the coffee," he offered, perhaps with just a bit of cheek.

"I can still walk, you arse," Gabriel rolled his eyes as they collected their bags. "No doubt Mycroft sent a car for us anyway, so we can get back to Six."

Bond smiled at the retort, unfazed as he was, before trying to stretch carefully and appear untroubled enough as he did so while they exited the plane. 

 

It was pouring when they got out, and Bond was the one who rolled his eyes this time. Typical.

 

The thought of heading back to Six brought that conversation he had had with M back freshly in his mind, and something inside of him clicked shut. They were going back to Headquarters anyway, and Bond would rather if he kept himself in check. 

 

Indeed, the eldest Holmes's secretary, Athena, was there waiting for them in a sleek, black car at the pick-up point, her eyes glued to the screen of her phone as he had seen her before, typing something furiously as she went, absorbed.

 

For good reasons, he supposed.  

 

Silently, Bond went to open the door to the car, gesturing Gabriel and Alec to climb in first, his eyes scanning the crowds that were bustling inside of Heathrow out of habit, then got in, closing the door. 

"Bloody rain," Alec griped. "I suppose it's better than snow, but I was rather enjoying the warmth. It was defrosting my old bones."

 

"Sherlock texted to say that he and John will meet us at Six," Gabriel frowned.

 

The car was steering to a direction that Bond knew wasn't the usual route. "Where are we going? New digs?"

 

"The Churchill bunkers," Anthea said. "Most secure spot in London apparently, since Six is getting too much of a breeze."

 

Bond nodded curtly, the rain pattering dreadfully beyond the windows of the car, smudging and blurring everything together in one runny scenery. 

 

He missed and hated London at the same, and these sometimes overlapped to an aching point.

 

Bond was falling back on his training, keeping cool and a level-headed mind. They were not on top of their games, and the situation needed to be turned around—he couldn't afford to lose his cool. 

They took a turn and drove through a guarded gate that led down to an underground tunnel with dimly lit, multiple turns. Bond observed carefully, taking in the details. 

"This is the first bright idea I've seen Six have," Gabriel muttered, as they all flashed their badges.

 

"Isn't this under the channel?" Alec asked doubtfully. "Bit damp, if you ask me."

"It's from Churchill's time," Athena said, a little distractedly as she pocketed your phone. "This will have to do for now. Please go in first, Bill Tanner will be waiting."

 

And indeed, as they got out the car, the door opened and Tanner was waiting for them, the vehicle backing out.

"Good to see you back from the dead, Bond," Tanner ushered them in, running his hands. "We haven't quite gotten the heat working, but it's mostly dry. Q, I'm to show you to the R and D section, and then drop off 007 and 006 to speak with M."

Not expecting much more, Bond gave Tanner a polite nod as the Chief of Staff led briskly led them to where they should be. 

 

This, however, Bond did ask: "No formal promotion for the new Q, then?" His tone was light enough, even as he turned to look at Tanner before looking back to the front, face a facade of melancholy.

"M will have to turn in the paperwork for that," Tanner frowned. "Not soon enough is you ask me. I came up through the ranks with Boothroyd, don't get me wrong, nice fellow. But we need someone that's an expert with this computer technology. They managed to make the threat look like it came from M's office."

Bond listened, taking in the new information with a grunt. He hardly wanted to return to MI6 looking like he had just been rolling around in the mud somewhere (which wasn't too far removed from the truth), but they hardly had another choice, and to be honest, Bond supposed the crisis would stop people from paying attention too much to what was unnecessary to their hectic work at that moment.

"Now, I'll bring you to M, and then you can shower and change clothes," Tanner sighed. "I wish we weren't on such a time crunch, there are some things I'd like to show you myself, Gabriel. I do recommend wrapping all the wires, there are rats, incidentally."

Bond raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing as he turned to smile at Gabriel; the first sign of softness he had shown since the moment they landed. "We'll see you later." He winked. "I'm pretty sure you have Alec's contact number."

"Yes, come find me," Gabriel nodded as he headed off to where they were assembling a rudimentary computer system. He noted the rolls of tape and shuddered. "Has anyone thought of rat poison or cats?" he asked loudly to no one in particular.

"Actually, we were considering cats," a voice replied, and R was there, smiling at Q, tired but kind. "More useful in many other ways, and I'm sure there are always people around to make sure they won't go lonely." She extended a hand. "Please to meet you, Q. I'm your assistant—R."

"Oh dear, you're all going to call me that now, aren't you?" Gabriel shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, i'm sorry its not under better circumstances."

"A befitting title from what I've seen," R said, giving him a firm handshake. "I'm sorry myself that it's not at a better time than this, but working with what we have is practically in the job description anyway." She smiled. "I'll show you around. It's still hectic, and nothing is set in stone, so you can change things around if you want to."

"Is there a reason you didn't apply for the promotion?" Q asked. "I don't want there to be any hard feeling with us working together, or misunderstandings. I am new to all this."

R shook her head. "We all saw how you did when you were still interviewing with Boothroyd. Your capabilities are what we need, Q. No worries." She smiled, leading him to his station. "We're setting up an office there for you."

 

"I'd really rather be out in the middle of the action with you all," Gabriel smiled. "I don't need an office here, as long as there is a space where I can keep research projects away from the 00 agents. Two are enough of a handful, I can't imagine all of them at once."

R nodded, clearly taking mental notes. "Never allow them the chance to run all over you, thinking they can get whatever they want, and you should be fine." She winked. "I think you'd soon fine that dealing with them seems like dealing with children at the best of times... Doesn't mean you should let your guard down by all means; they are still trained, highly lethal special agents."

"Highly lethal toddlers, check," Gabriel laughed. "Now, where am I most needed? Wire wrapping? Cat fetching?"

"I suppose we need to wrap the wires first until we're all done setting up the computers. But there are techs who are already handling that, so you don't have to worry. We're salvaging what we can, so I imagine we'll finish soon enough."

"How bad is the damp down here?" Gabriel asked. "I think we'll have to bring in some de-humidifiers and portable electric heaters. And tell me someone's found a kettle, please?"

"They're having those delivered. And yes, a table with coffee and tea and water for drinks break was one of those things that we made sure we had first."

"Thank god, flying leaves me a mess," Gabriel sighed, heading for the kettle. "I did some work on a program to track and disable networks that get into our firewalls. I'd like to use it on the virus."

"We'll connect the wires and set up a couple of computers first for you while we're working on the rest. Is there anything else you may need?"

"If you can just get me a connection, I have my laptop," Gabriel unpacked his messenger bag. "I wrote the programming on the machine myself, it's almost virus proof."

R had that set up briskly herself so as to not bother the other bustling techs as they moved boxes of equipment and machinery in the newly assigned laboratory. 

"I wasn't thinking, or I would have brought my cats," Q said. "Not that they will eat the mice, but they will at least keep them too busy to chew."

"No one expected this sort of condition when we were first told we'd be moving down here," R reassured. "But would your cats be all right? This isn't the ideal environment."

"They're very hardy, and no doubt have been missing me," Gabriel said. "I'll have John bring them, and I'm sure Sherlock will know where to borrow more. He has a knack for that sort of thing. I hope he wasn't too rude, he can be quite abrupt."

"Well, I can't say he hasn't been difficult, but I know he means well." R smiled, taking a sticker note and jotting something down onto it. "Just call me if you need me. And this is my number."

"I'll send you a text so you have mine as well," Gabriel pulled out his phone, to find it dead. "Damn, I suppose I should charge this first thing."

"There's a socket just under the table. We've wired the power in at least. Just take your time... I know it's overwhelming."

"No, its been... other things," Gabriel ran a hand through his messy hair. He managed to plus in his phone and laptop, and get everything charging before stretching stiffly and settling in with his computer to see if he could trace the threat.

R, aside from bringing him tea, didn't disturb him as the techs continued moving the equipment into their new home.

"So do we know anything at all about who launched the attacks?" Gabriel stood and cracked his back. "Inside knowledge of the system, but not inside credentials. I'm not finding any evidence of them being here physically."

R shook her head. "No lead so far, but we do have Tanner's laptop. Apparently, whoever did this hacked into his laptop also and showed them sort of a forewarning before MI6 exploded." She frowned a little at this, obviously ill at ease still after what had just happened. "Do you want to give it a check?"

"Yes, if I could?" Gabriel frowned at the code. "This is... Troubling."

"The codes are both advanced and tricky, from what I have seen so far," R said as she turned up the laptop for him, setting it down onto the desk.

"I wrote these codes," Gabriel shook his head. "These are the codes I used for my demo in my interview."

"What?" R murmured, wide-eyed. "But how... They must have taken your codes straight from the system when you had your interview."

"That flash drive..." Gabriel stood. "Where's James? 007, I mean. That's the only copy that existed."

"He should be up in M's new office right now. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes, please," Gabriel fretted. "Sorry, I'm trying to think of where I last saw the zip drive, I think I left it with M and Boothroyd."

"Don't worry," R said, telling Gabriel to follow her as she led them to M's new office. She was there, but both Alec and James weren't.

 

"Maam? I'm wondering if you can tell me there whereabouts of that zip drive I used for my interview demonstration. The code I wrote on there is what was used to hack the system here."

M looked up, her eyes sharp. "Your predecessor kept it so it could be utilized at a later time." Her eyebrows creased. "It was used to hack into our system you say? Can you trace the source?"

"I'm working on that now..." Gabriel frowned. "But the coding is unique, I remember writing it. Who else had access to that zip drive, and where is it now?"

"Once Boothroyd said he would keep it, I did not see it again..." Her brows furrowed some more. "Perhaps someone close has tried to take it? That is really a possibility that we have to consider."

 

"R didn't know what I was talking about, and I'm an excellent judge of liars," Gabriel frowned. "I may need to use Sherlock for this... We don't have time to use finesse."

"It's best to ask for your brother's help," M agreed. She would like to help, especially when it concerned MI6 having a mole inside of it. But there were funerals, obituaries, and compensations for the losses of the family as well, along with judgement from higher ups regarding the explosion. They were already under scrutiny as it.

 

And while the man aggravated her sometimes with his attitude, Sherlock Holmes was probably the best option they had right then for this sort of investigation. 

 

"You can start with the technicians first, since they are all close to Boothroyd. If you need any help, come to me, or tell Tanner about it. We'll help."

"Thank you," Gabriel nodded. "I want to solve this before they use the code to lock us out of our own system."

M nodded in turn as well. "Do whatever you need to to draw up a countermeasure. I do not want this to happen again." They would surely use that to push her out of this seat prematurely. "Will that be all, Q?"

"Yes, Maam," Gabriel turned. "I assume 006 and 007 are lurking around somewhere?"

"007 needs to complete his assessment tests before he's cleared for active field duties again. He's taking them right now, and I'm rather sure 006 is with him."

"Alright, and they won't be leaving any time soon?" Gabriel checked. "I want to make sure they have proper trackers before they go in the field this time."

"006 expressed that he didn't want to continue active field duties last time, so I am taking that into consideration. As for Bond, as soon as he is approved, I'm dispatching him."

"Alright," Gabriel nodded. "I'm sure being out in the field keeps him out of your hair. Just to be sure he can actually pass the fitness tests, he still has bullet fragments."

 

M's eyes flickered to something on her laptop briefly at that, before she said, "I can see that."

"And by the way, you'll want to make sure that he gives a shit about your mission before you send him out," Gabriel added as he walked out. "He was in a take no prisoners mood when we found him."

"I'm aware of that, Q," she replied, watching him with her ever keen hawk-like eyes. "And I'm sure he'd be interested." There was no other reason for him to return other than wanting to assist in whatever way he could, battered and worn or not. 

 

Gabriel shrugged and set off to find R again. When he got back he sent James and Alec texts, and also one to Sherlock.

 

"I'm afraid I have bad news," he told R. "They don't know where the zip drive is. Boothroyd had it last and no one has seen it since. I'm not sure where to start."

R thought about it for a moment before she said, "Boothroyd used to be rather close to McKenzie... But he's still hospitalized right now." 

 

Q's phone buzzed. 

 

_ If it's not Boothroyd, then it's someone close to him, enough to gain his trust. —S _

 

Another buzz. 

 

_ Shit. That doesn't sound good. There might be a mole then. —A _

 

_ And James is overdoing his physicals.—A _

"What?" R murmured, wide-eyed. "But how... They must have taken your codes straight from the system when you had your interview."

"That flash drive..." Gabriel stood. "Where's James? 007, I mean. That's the only copy that existed."

"He should be up in M's new office right now. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes, please," Gabriel fretted. "Sorry, I'm trying to think of where I last saw the zip drive, I think I left it with M and Boothroyd."

"Don't worry," R said, telling Gabriel to follow her as she led them to M's new office. She was there, but both Alec and James weren't.

 

"Maam? I'm wondering if you can tell me there whereabouts of that zip drive I used for my interview demonstration. The code I wrote on there is what was used to hack the system here."

M looked up, her eyes sharp. "Your predecessor kept it so it could be utilized at a later time." Her eyebrows creased. "It was used to hack into our system you say? Can you trace the source?"

"I'm working on that now..." Gabriel frowned. "But the coding is unique, I remember writing it. Who else had access to that zip drive, and where is it now?"

"Once Boothroyd said he would keep it, I did not see it again..." Her brows furrowed some more. "Perhaps someone close has tried to take it? That is really a possibility that we have to consider."

 

"R didn't know what I was talking about, and I'm an excellent judge of liars," Gabriel frowned. "I may need to use Sherlock for this... We don't have time to use finesse."

"It's best to ask for your brother's help," M agreed. She would like to help, especially when it concerned MI6 having a mole inside of it. But there were funerals, obituaries, and compensations for the losses of the family as well, along with judgement from higher ups regarding the explosion. They were already under scrutiny as it.

 

And while the man aggravated her sometimes with his attitude, Sherlock Holmes was probably the best option they had right then for this sort of investigation. 

 

"You can start with the technicians first, since they are all close to Boothroyd. If you need any help, come to me, or tell Tanner about it. We'll help."

"Thank you," Gabriel nodded. "I want to solve this before they use the code to lock us out of our own system."

M nodded in turn as well. "Do whatever you need to to draw up a countermeasure. I do not want this to happen again." They would surely use that to push her out of this seat prematurely. "Will that be all, Q?"

"Yes, Maam," Gabriel turned. "I assume 006 and 007 are lurking around somewhere?"

"007 needs to complete his assessment tests before he's cleared for active field duties again. He's taking them right now, and I'm rather sure 006 is with him."

"Alright, and they won't be leaving any time soon?" Gabriel checked. "I want to make sure they have proper trackers before they go in the field this time."

"006 expressed that he didn't want to continue active field duties last time, so I am taking that into consideration. As for Bond, as soon as he is approved, I'm dispatching him."

"Alright," Gabriel nodded. "I'm sure being out in the field keeps him out of your hair. Just to be sure he can actually pass the fitness tests, he still has bullet fragments."

 

M's eyes flickered to something on her laptop briefly at that, before she said, "I can see that."

"And by the way, you'll want to make sure that he gives a shit about your mission before you send him out," Gabriel added as he walked out. "He was in a take no prisoners mood when we found him."

"I'm aware of that, Q," she replied, watching him with her ever keen hawk-like eyes. "And I'm sure he'd be interested." There was no other reason for him to return other than wanting to assist in whatever way he could, battered and worn or not. 

 

Gabriel shrugged and set off to find R again. When he got back he sent James and Alec texts, and also one to Sherlock.

 

"I'm afraid I have bad news," he told R. "They don't know where the zip drive is. Boothroyd had it last and no one has seen it since. I'm not sure where to start."

R thought about it for a moment before she said, "Boothroyd used to be rather close to McKenzie... But he's still hospitalized right now." 


	20. Chapter 20

Q's phone buzzed. 

If it's not Boothroyd, then it's someone close to him, enough to gain his trust. —S

Another buzz. 

Shit. That doesn't sound good. There might be a mole then. —A

And James is overdoing his physicals.—A

"Who is McKenzie?" Gabriel asked, sending the name off to Sherlock, and a request to Alec for more information on them as well.

"He's a technician here. Has been working as long as I have, give or take," R replied. "He gets along well with Boothroyd. You could normally see them talking about a lot of things when they aren't working."

"Can I meet him?" Gabriel asked. "Is he on shift now?"

"No no, I told you. He's still hospitalized. We were planning on visiting the injured later... but the moving isn't done, yet... Is something wrong, though?"

"Just hoping he might have an idea where Boothroyd stashed the zipdrive," Gabriel frowned. "Do you know him at all personally?"

R frowned, thinking about it. "No, actually... He mostly talked with Boothroyd as far as I can remember..."

"Has he worked here long? We need to speak with him as soon as possible," Gabriel packed up his bag and sent Alec a massage to meet them with a car.

"A few years. Are you going to see him now? He's at St. Thomas's." 

Let me call James.—A

"Yes, it's urgent," Gabriel said. "No one told me exactly what happened. Is Boothroyd alive? Injured? I know its tactless to ask, but we need to find that drive."

"He's injured. But they say it's best if he takes this chance and retire, too, to preserve his health."

"That's good to hear," Gabriel shook his head. "Enough people have died. I'll need to speak with him if I can."

R nodded as Gabriel's phone buzzed again.

We're here.—J

"I'm going to go see Boothroyd and McKenzie and interview them. Text me if you need anything. And let me know what sort of food you like, i'll bring takeaway," Gabriel headed for the door.

"Oh!" R said before smiling a little. "Thank you, Q." 

In the car park, a sleek, standard company car awaited Gabriel, Alec was in the driver's seat and James in the passenger's, looking a little the worse for wear.

"What in the bloody hell did you do? Is that BLOOD?" Gabriel looked at his shirt in horror. "You were supposed to take it easy!"

Alec shot James an I-told-you-so look as Bond pulled his jacket closer, enough to hide the blood stain. "I did," he insisted stubbornly.

"Yes, by doing pull-ups," Alec drawled, earning himself a glare.

"Pull ups? Are you out of your mind!" Gabriel said. "I told you I wanted to take out those bullet fragments and let it heal."

"Oh, he did!" Alec chimed in, voice ironically cheerful. 

"Alec," Bond growled in warning, something which Alec gladly ignored. 

"By himself," the Russian continued without a hitch. "With a knife. In the bathroom. Then proceeded to suture himself up before having the shrapnel analyzed."

"What the fuck? Stop the car!" Gabriel scrambled over the seat to have a look at James's shoulder. "What did you do with the fragments? I wanted to analyze those myself."

"I'm fine, Gabriel," Bond muttered gruffly. "And I gave them to Tanner. He knows to handle them secretively... or hand them to you later to make sure no one we don't want can get their hands on those."

"What do you know about McKenzie, who was friends with Boothroyd?" Gabriel shook his head. "The zip drive is missing, and they used the codes I wrote to hack into Six."

Bond frowned a little. "He's one of the more recent techs. Just in a few years ago... I only saw him in passing a few times..." He rubbed his face with mumbled curses. "If it's missing... do you think he could have—? Since he was rather close with Boothroyd."

"Sherlock's suggestion was someone who is close to him," Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know him well enough to know where he would hide something important, but someone did."

"That's the best theory we have for now, because there's no reason why Boothroyd would ever give that zip drive to anyone. He gets no benefit from it..."

"Shit..." Gabriel fretted. "Well, let's go talk to them. They're both at the local hospital."

Alec nodded and drove them there quickly. "No one knows much about that McKenzie person, though?"

"No, just a background character, but one who spent a good deal of time with Boothroyd outside of work as well," Gabriel shook his head. "Something about it doesn't sit right with me."

"It feels like he's purposefully there just to get close to Boothroyd," Bond muttered darkly.

"That might be the case, but he's worked there for a few years," Gabriel said. "That's an awfully long time to wait as a sleeper. But I suppose after hearing about Alec, maybe not. You have a head of R and D who isn't good with tech, so he must have been a godsend."

"Maybe it just hasn't been a good enough an opportunity until now," Alec said. 

Bond nodded. "Six has only come under scrutiny recently."

"True, and I wonder if seeing Denbigh around forced his hand," Gabriel muttered. "Or if he's a plant from Denbigh."

"Possibly," Bond nodded with a sigh, moving his shoulders a little.

"I wonder..." Gabriel checked his phone. "I bet Denbigh had a long term plan in place before he took over Five."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," Bond murmured. "That doesn't seem like the sort of man who'd do anything without planning ahead." 

"Very true," Gabriel shivered. "I still haven't figured out how he faked his death. He sent Sherlock a text and followed James and Alec into the hospital.

They asked for the direction of where the victims of the bombing were staying and headed there, both James and Alec keeping keen observation of their environment. 

Boothroyd had been moved to Special Care once they deemed him healthy enough. "Should we go to him first?" James asked. 

"Yes, I'm hoping he knows where it is, although I'm not holding my breath," Gabriel slipped a hand into Alec's, cold in the sterile hospital hall. "God I hate these fucking places. I swear time stands still."

"Yep," Alec agreed, squeezing Gabriel's hand. "It's even worse when you're the one waiting in those awful chairs." 

"I know," Gabriel swallowed and buried his face in Alec's soft leather jacket. "I remember when Sherlock..."

"Shh..." Alec whispered, his hand sliding up to card through Gabriel's soft curls.

James sighed and leaned in to press a kiss to the young man's temple.

"I'm sorry, it was awful," Gabriel whispered. "My brothers can be asses, but we're still protective of each other."

"As brothers should," Bond murmured, his hand reaching for Gabriel's own, lacing their fingers together. 

"Alright, let's go save England," Gabriel squeezed his hand. "I want my bloody weekend."

"Remember that later on once you've settled into the groove of work, and we want to detach you from your office for a getaway holiday or something," Alec teased a little.

"I'd be happily detained away from Six for an extended period, Sir," Gabriel dipped his head.

James looked over, his hand coming up to gently cup the nape of Gabriel's neck. "Good."

Gabriel sighed and relaxed against him. "Let's get this over with, we still haven't been to bed," he nipped hungrily at James's lips.

James sighed, too, leaning into the kiss, and nodded. "Yes. That's a good plan."

"Yes," Gabriel pulled Alec against his back.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your hallway orgy," Mycroft drawled. "Gregory informs me McKenzie does not match his government issued ID."

"This isn't an orgy," James said with a surprisingly blank face. "Not yet." 

But the joke fell through when he heard about McKenzie, even though it really wasn't too far away from what they all had guessed. "Is he still here in the hospital?"

"He was checked in," Mycroft frowned. "Gregory is getting his room number now."

"That's good." Bond nodded. "Keep him here. We have reasons to believe he was the mole that stole Gabriel's zip drive with the codes that had been used to take MI6's firewalls down."

"I thought that coding had a familiar touch," Mycroft frowned. "Sherlock is with M, and John is guarding Boothroyd. The doctors are recommending retirement, apparently that explosion in conjunction with a weak heart has caused a series of mild heart attacks."

"He has gotten weaker with age," Bond agreed. "Let's go greet McKenzie first then." 

"Yes," Mycroft frowned. "Room 413, Gregory will meet us there."

The whole group entered the lift to head up there, James biting back a sigh, wanting to get this over with for the day, much like everyone else did.

"There's Greg," Gabriel said as they exited the elevator. "Find out anything else?"

"Quiet as a clam," Gregory replied as the group approached. "Not the sort of cheerful chap the profile makes him out to be."

"Really?" Gabriel pushed open the door. "Hello, McKenzie? I'm Gabriel, the new Quartermaster. I have some questions for you."

McKenzie looked up at Gabriel, something sharp in his deceptively dull gaze. "Hello, sir," he said. "How can I help you?" 

"Hello, I hope we'll see you back at work soon," Gabriel managed a tired smile. "Lots of things I'm new at, and I can use some help. This new computer system they're rigging is just awful."

McKenzie's brows furrowed a little. "They're rigging a new system, sir?" 

"Yes, and I'll need lots of help," Gabriel gave a self depreciating smile. "I never got to work on the old system, and there's some insane coding I have no idea how to use. I can't even log in! I brought my laptop, I'm hoping you can help me," he pulled his laptop out of his messenger bag.

McKenzie shifted a little on the bed, watching Gabriel. "I-I'm only a tech, sir," he said quickly. "If even Q himself can't manage it, then I don't know if I..."

"Q didn't understand most of the demonstration I did in my interview, had to explain more than demonstrate," Gabriel shook his head.

"Oh no, I meant you... You said you were the new Quartermaster..." McKenzie's eyes were searching Gabriel's face for some sort of idea of what was going on.

"I am, but these systems..." Gabriel nodded toward the laptop.

McKenzie looked into the laptop, his eyes looking at the codes on the screen, blinking slowly as he swallowed. "Yes, sir?"

"I just can't seem to work with them, too much going on," Gabriel said. "I need someone good that can deal with all these petty network bugs."

"S-Sure," McKenzie scanned the screen and nodded, the first smile unfurling his lips. "I'll help you with it."

"Thanks, that's such a relief, I've been worrying myself to death about it. Between you and me, I think I'm a bit over my head," Gabriel leaned in to whisper.

McKenzie laughed softly. "With what happened and the hectic that must be going on, I don't blame you." 

"It's just too much, I can feel a migraine coming on," Gabriel rubbed his forehead and used the opportunity to wink at James, who stood just outside McKenzie’s view outside the door.

Bond smirked a little and nodded briefly at Gabriel, moving further out of sight. "Seems like he has managed to lure McKenzie," he muttered, mostly to himself. 

"My brother can manipulate like the devil, while maintaining the face of an angel," Mycroft sighed. "I don't envy McKenzie. No two people code alike for something this complex, and Gabriel is using his laptop to record how McKenzie hacks. He'll prove definitively that he was or wasn't the one that hacked in and used the zip drive."

Bond could tell, and he only nodded once before turning to watch McKenzie work on Gabriel's laptop, eyes narrowed in concentration. He had a minor burn, McKenzie, but other than that, he seemed to be doing all right enough, typing speed increasing gradually as he went. 

"Wow, this headache is bad, I can't even follow," Gabriel sat down next to the bed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Are you sure you should be here with me, sir?" McKenzie asked, turning to look at Gabriel. "Maybe you should go back and rest? I can finish this for you, and maybe hand it over once I'm discharged?" 

"You're probably right," Gabriel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I might get some painkillers while I'm here. I'd hate to have to call in tomorrow, and I can't figure out where medical is in the tunnels."

"Tunnels?" McKenzie raised an eyebrow. "We moved already?" 

"Yeah, couldn't even keep track on the ride in," Gabriel yawned.

"Oh," the technician breathed. "I remembered you disappearing for a bit before the explosion... It's good that that you weren't there." 

"Yeah, Bond got shot," Gabriel didn't need to fake the shiver.

"You went to find him then?" McKenzie paused. "There was an obituary."

"Yes, the funeral is... Tomorrow," Gabriel swallowed. "I'm hoping I'll get some sleep tonight, but I'm not holding my breath."

"You did find him then? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks for your help," Gabriel avoided answering. "I have a lot going on right now, and I can't usually find someone who is my level with computers."

"I'm always here to help, sir," McKenzie said. "Glad to be of service... So 007's funeral is tomorrow?"

"Yes... Yes," Gabriel nodded. "I have to write some sort of... Speech."

"Why?" McKenzie raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't M be the one to do it? Or is it because you were close to him?"

"I was his... Boyfriend," Gabriel said softly. "Or whatever it was. M will give a speech, but I have to say something."

McKenzie nodded. "My condolences." 

"Risks of the job," Gabriel swallowed. "Any luck with that?"

"I'm trying..." McKenzie said. "How was 007 though? Any different than he is in the field?"

"A bit... he had a heart, which no one gave him credit for," Gabriel smiled. "He could also be an asshole. I don't know how he was in the field, really. I just started working here."

"He had a heart?" McKenzie nodded. "How different from what I had seen. We all mostly think he's heartless." 

"No, I understand that he had to be for work... but it wasn't like that. Not with me anyway. I thought we had a future," Gabriel said self deprecatingly. "But who knows now?"

McKenzie nodded. "I see... That is unfortunate." 

"Water under the bridge now..." Gabriel sighed. "I suppose the best I can do is just try to bury myself in work and forget."

"Well... come to me if you ever need a chat," McKenzie offered. "Sometimes, just a listening ear is helpful."

"I don't know where to start," Gabriel said ruefully. "I'm at a brand new job and don't know anyone, my lover died, and I'm... Completely overwhelmed."

"I can help assist you like I did Geoffrey," the technician turned to Gabriel. "Just come to me."

"That would be great," Gabriel smiled. "How come you didn't apply for the job though? You seem smart enough."

"Smart enough, but not quite," McKenzie laughed. "I'd rather be behind the scene then upfront."

"Yes, that's usually where I am," Gabriel said. "Youngest of three, no one pays attention. Now everyone is looking at me like I have the answers. Its unnerving."

"I think you'll get used to it soon." McKenzie was typing again. "I mean, every new job with its new set of expectations is unnerving."

"True... Just never been in charge before," Gabriel stiffled a yawn.

"You should go home and rest," McKenzie encouraged. "I've got this covered for now."

"Thanks, I'll leave you to it," Gabriel stood. "Just one more thing..."

McKenzie turned and look at Gabriel, one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"How did you log on?"

McKenzie paused. "Pardon?" He murmured. "It was... just normal procedure."

"To log on to my personal laptop, that used the same code as the missing zipdrive? I hardly think so. Did I mention I have brothers? I have one who fancies himself the British Government. His job is to get rid of threats to the commonwealth, before the public ever learns they exist. Perhaps you've heard of the code name... What was it Mycroft?" Gabriel asked the older sibling as he walked in. "Ah yes... White Rabbit?"

Whether that name meant anything to McKenzie or not, it didn't show on the shuttered expression of his face. "Hello, sir," he said with a smile. "How can I help you? If you must know, Geoffrey had given me permission to look into the drive."

"Geoffrey Boothroyd was far too trusting," Mycroft frowned. "But I do know one thing, Gabriel's coding is the best there is. Only a few people could work around it, and you are not one of them."

"And what may you want with me then?" McKenzie asked.

"I want to know who taught you..." Mycroft frowned. "I have a few ideas, but I'll let you start."

McKenzie smiled. "How about I don't talk and you can figure it out on your own?" He grinned. "Tell Geoffrey that he was, indeed, quite a charmer." And his jaw moved, the crunching sound of something being bitten into rang ominously in the air, and just seconds later, McKenzie was foaming by the mouth as he writhed on the bed. 

Help arrived promptly, but James and Alec knew it would already be too late. The method was eerily familiar, and they both were aware of the approximate time for the cyanide poison to circulate the veins and end the user's life...

That was all in the manual book once upon a time.

"Fuck," Gabriel swore. "Who still agrees to that? And we're no better off than when we started."

"We still need to talk to Boothroyd," Alec reminded.

"And I need to talk to your M," Mycroft frowned. "That reminds me of a story I heard about Station H."

"Hong Kong," Bond muttered. "Tanner did say something about seeing a picture of M on the laptop screen just before it shut down and MI6 blew up. We may need to look into that."

"That was where she started in the SIS," Mycroft sighed. "Really though Gabriel, do you have to bring up that old cover?"

"Even I knew there's more to you than meets the eye, but the White Rabbit, Myc?" Greg whistled. "That's a prestigious undercover job."

"Well its not so secret anymore with the lot of you, and I was hardly the first to use the title," Mycroft retorted.

Bond and Alec chuckled, but their minds were winding back to what was happening at hand. "Let's go talk to Boothroyd first. Then, maybe we'll go back to Six."

"Yes... And what did McKenzie mean about Boothroyd being a charmer?" Gabriel asked.

Bond shrugged. "Well, he is quite a snarker himself, I suppose."


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriel followed Bond to Boothroyd's room.

"Hello Sir," he said softly.

Boothroyd was pale still on the bed, but he seemed well and lucid enough as he looked up at Gabriel before his eyes settled on Bond. 

 

"Hello, Gabriel," he said with a smile. "And 007. I knew you'd still be alive somewhere, biding your time. No equipment to bring back this time either, I assume?" 

 

Bond quirked a smirk. "No equipment," he agreed. "I'd say that I was sorry, but I'm not." 

 

Boothroyd laughed a little hoarsely. "I figured." But he let out a sigh, nodding absently. "Rest up there, all right? You're not a young chap anymore. Now, how may I help you, Gabriel?"

"McKenzie had a cyanide pill, I asked him where the zip drive was, and he killed himself," Gabriel cut to the chase. "He said you were quite the charmer, incidentally. He was the one that allowed in the hacker that blew the system."

Boothroyd seemed to pale a couple of more shades, and Bond sighed. "Oh my... I never..." He tried to sit up, but Bond kept him down. "We were just talking, and he has seemed trustworthy for years, and I..."

"He was young, and nice looking," Gabriel said. "I understand. The long term sleeper plants are always the hardest, they're been in the periphery so long, it's always a shock."

"I have a family, Mr Holmes," Boothroyd said sharply. "But you're not wrong about it being a surprise."

"I'm not judging," Gabriel shook his head. "I'm just saying, I can barely believe Bond likes me. I understand, it's flattering, to be the object of someone's attention. I was lucky, he is safe."

Seeming to settle a little, Boothroyd sighed. "I apologize for being careless with your zip drive, Gabriel."

"It's alright, I'm just sorry people got hurt. I'd rather have gotten the promotion another way," he said softly. "I don't like seeing people suffer."

"No one decent would," Boothroyd soothed. "And we all know you'll be promoted with or without the explosion, so don't worry about it."

"I'm glad to help, I just don't like... Well I'm the least sociopathic of my brothers, anyway," Gabriel shook his head. "I despise using people as pawns."

"It helps get you where you want," Mycroft said, but really, they could argue on and on about this and would never really arrive to any semblance agreement. It was agree-to-disagree sort of situation. 

 

Bond and Alec, in the meantime, reached out to squeezed Gabriel's hands.

"Even I've learned that's not always best," Sherlock mentioned from the doorway. "People have a way of getting under the skin, worming into the heart, that defies reason."

"Because those who utilize them them know that effect and know how to manipulate it best," Mycroft drawled. "Hello, brother mine. Joining the merry band at last?"

"We have a problem," Sherlock said. "M mentioned an agent named Tiago Rodriguez, best tech manipulator she's even seen until Gabriel. Except he got traded to the Chinese for hostages, because they caught him selling secrets. She thinks he's the one behind the explosion. He was supposed to be dead, but you know how that goes..."

"Tiago Rodriguez..." Bond muttered. He had heard that name before. "1996, was it?" He turned to Alec, who nodded. 

 

"We were still regular agents back then. But yes, we have definitely heard of him. Hong Kong station, one of the best. They said he was trying to hack the Chinese, but that fell through... and he was never heard from again." 

 

At least, that was what had been allowed to circulate around anyway.

"That case was a disaster," Mycroft shook his head. "I was in Hong Kong for that. When he got caught, he decided to sell British secrets. So they let the Chinese keep him."

"I see," Bond nodded. "We need to track him then to make sure the same thing won't repeat itself."

"He has to be in London, to have orchestrated that explosion," Sherlock frowned. "He can hack Six from anywhere, but someone had to plant the explosives. And I doubt McKenzie did it."

"Or hire a professional," Bond said. "If we were to suppose that whoever is doing this has managed to successfully plant McKenzie where he was for years, then we have to assume that he has the power to order someone to plant the bomb for him, too." 

"Yes, but they targeted M, it's personal," Mycroft said. "And she was the one that made the final decision about Rodriguez at Station H."

"Controlling from afar doesn't make it any less personal," Bond pointed out. "They wanted her to see MI6 blow up in front of her, hinting at whatever else that may come next. The final end game isn't here yet—" unfortunately, "—and he may as well stay hidden until the end." 

"So what is his endgame, a personal showdown with her?" Gabriel asked. "Then she needs a 24 hour protection detail, of one of us."

 

"She most probably has already thought of that," Alec said. "Or Tanner would have. It's best if we report in tomorrow. You're getting your results back next morning, too, right?" He turned to James, who nodded. 

 

"I am," the man murmured, the memory of his hand shaking as it held the gun flashed in his mind and he pushed it away. 

"Hey," Gabriel put a reassuring hand on the small of Bond's back. "Who are we sure we can trust? Tanner, Eve... The list is very short."

"Very short," James agreed. "Just the people in this room, then Tanner, and Eve. And M." He wasn't too sure about Mallory, so that was probably it. 

"Well keeps it down to a minimum of people to be protected," Boothroyd frowned. "I am sorry Gabriel, but you're the perfect candidate for Quartermaster with this situation."

"He has only ever been the most suitable candidate anyway," Bond murmured. "All right, should we leave and let the old man have his rest?" 

They bid the man goodbye and left the room quietly, just in time as a nurse went in to shoo them out. Bond was thinking about Tiago Rodriguez and how to find him.

 

Gabriel tucked a hand into James's arm. "Can we grab some food and a shower? I'm about out of energy if we don't get more caffeine as well."

Bond smiled a little. "Takeaways then back to our flat then," he said, blinking to shove the building headache back. 

"For all of us," Gabriel added. "You haven't rested for shit."

"I have," Bond countered, halfhearted at best, because he knew both Gabriel and Alec would argue against that. He needed a lie down, too... and maybe good scotch. 

"Have not... And there hasn't been sex either," Alec retorted. "Just a lot of hot air."

Bond rolled his eyes. "That's all that you manage to think about?" he accused, voice light and somewhat playful before chuckling softly a little.

"I'm allowed, I've had a far longer dry spell," Alec protested.

"All right, all right," Bond placated, looping his arm with Alec's, pulling the Russian closer. "Special treatment later then," he whispered.

"Should I be excited, or worried?" Alec shivered at James's voice. He leaned into James and breathed in the smell, such a distinct memory, but so distant.

"Excited for the sex, or worried that you can't keep up?" James teased, turning and catching that shiver as his eyes softened, and the man leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Alec's mouth. "It'll be alright," he soothed.

"I remember, you still smell the same," Alec said quietly. "During training for the 00 program, there was some ridiculous exercise where we did surveillance in a tree for two days... We hadn't showered, and you smell like that now... Sweaty, salty, warm."

"You still remember that," James whispered, a shiver creeping up his spine, too. "I thought that would be unhygienic at best." He managed a self-deprecating smile.

"It smells... Like home," Alec said softly. "I had that old leather jacket of yours, long after it stopped smelling like you. I used it as a pillow, and would think about those nights we'd collapse on the bed, still dressed, too tired to move after training."

James's throat was just that tad too tight for words, because he had dreamt of those nights, too, when their limbs would be all tangled up in the sheets and each other, exhausted but pleased and satisfied to the bones. And he pulled Alec into a fierce kiss, biting just a little on those lips, before pulling away. "You're definitely getting better pillows... and are going to have to live with this sweaty smell for a while longer," he all but growled.

"You make a fine pillow," Alec melted under the onslaught of James's mouth. "We... Can... Finish... Fuck, let's get home."

 

"I can sit in back," Gabriel offered. "You two are glued together."

"You're not staying out of this, darling," James murmured, pulling Gabriel close. "Come on, we're going home."

 

"Sounds good," Gabriel said against his neck, sandwiched between them. "No place I'd prefer."

They went to the car, parting with the other Holmes, and Alec was shooing James away from the driver's seat once more. Not that he met a lot of resistance anyway, since James was already worn out, even if he would never admit that aloud. 

 

"All right. What are we feeling like eating right now?" Alec asked as he pulled out of the car park.

"Anything that delivers," Gabriel said. "I don't care."

Alec hummed. "Okay."

 

They ended up getting Chinese later as it was on the way to James and Gabriel's flat, and because it had been too long since Alec had last gotten some decent Chinese. 

"I call the chow mein," Gabriel said, digging his chopsticks straight into the take out container.

Both men chuckled, sharing the fried vegetables and noodles.

Gabriel curled up against James and let his eyes close, content to listen to their voices.

They chatted for a moment, James holding Gabriel close as they did so.

Gabriel tried to stifle a yawn, but his eyes kept drooping closed as he leaned against James.

Noticing that, James looked down and smiled a little. "Sleep," he whispered. "We'll catch up with what we plan later."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel mumbled. "I'm going to go collapse in bed, you two have some time together." He pulled off his glasses and wiped them futilely, not managing to get rid of any of the smudges. He stumbled off to bed in his socks, pulling off his shirt as he went.

 

"He's adorable, it's like a sleepy toddler," Alec smiled. "Go ahead, go watch him sleep."

"I don't think toddler can manage to look that graceful," James murmured, reaching for Alec as they threw the boxes away. "Come on, you. You two went on and challenged me with a threesome, and now both is telling me to be with the other one." He snorted, rolling his eyes as they headed into the bedroom, big enough that the king-sized bed didn't look overly large in it. "All of us need the rest anyway."

"Are you sure?" Alec hung back in the doorway. "This is your space with him, I can always sleep on the sofa."

"Don't be daft," James said, decisively pulling Alec closer to him and toward the bed.

Alec undressed and carefully folded his clothes, putting them on the dresser on James's side of the bed. He kicked off shoes, and sat down to take off his socks, staying carefully on the edge.

"Lie down and rest, Alec," James murmured, easing the Russian down onto the bed gently just to he was lying next to Gabriel, leaning down also to give him a reassuring kiss, hand carding through his hair. "You're welcome here," he whispered into the other man's ear. "You're family to me."

Alec swallowed and nodded, throat tight. "Takes some getting used to," he admitted, rolling over to stare at James.

"Take your time. No rush." James smiled. "You're home now."

"Home..." Alec closed his eyes, trying to bat away the tears that were welling up. He held on to James as if he would disappear and bit his lip.

"Shh," James soothed, thumbing the gathering tears away before they had the chance to fall. "You'll be all right," he said. "We'll take care of you." And he knew that even if he weren't there anymore, Gabriel would look after Alec as much as Alec would him. That was quite a comforting reassurance. 

 

"Rest," James continued. "We'll be here when you wake."

"Yes, c'mere and snuggle," Gabriel added without opening his eyes. "Let him get in the middle, James, so he can't escape."

"Yes, sir," James chuckled, ushering Alec in. "Come on. You heard our quartermaster." Once Alec had settled, James began taking off his clothes, too, turning away so he wouldn't grimace right into their faces, then climbed into bed, his injured shoulder away and out of touch. "Now, gentlemen. It's time we get some rest."

 

Gabriel rolled over and tucked a leg over Alec, reaching for James's hand. "Quartermasters like tea in bed," he mumbled before disappearing back under the duvet.

James hummed. "Yes, you." He smiled, exhaustion pulling at his eye sockets. His side and shoulder burnt, but the comfort of another's warmth next to him and their gentle breathing eased his mind as he allowed himself to drift.

 

"Sweet dreams," Gabriel whispered to Alec. "Wake me if you need, let him sleep. He's so damn stubborn."

Alec nodded with a smile and wished Gabriel a good sleep, too, when James grumbled, "I heard that."

"It's still true," Gabriel poked his head out of the covers.

"I'm still not the only person who's prone to stubbornness in this room, am I?" James mumbled, tucking himself closer to Q, arm going over the quartermaster and Alec as well.

"In good company, anyway," Alec let a laugh escape and settled in between the men, James's fingers in his. He buried his face in the sweat soaked skin and settled in to pleasant dreams.

James smiled, his lips brushing just slightly over Alec's forehead, eyes shutting as he fell asleep.

When Gabriel sat up, the sun was already sneaking up, but the curtains were closed. When he padded back from the bathroom, Alec was tucked under James's chin, and he settled behind him, happy for a late lay in.

They stayed like that for a long time until James let out a soft breath as he moved his right side a little and opened his eyes. 

 

"'Morning," he murmured.

"Hi," Gabriel smiled and stretched sleepily. "Morning Alec," he kissed the blond's shoulder.

Alec hummed, turning just so one hand was on Gabriel's hip. "Morning," he murmured to them both. 

 

"Mmm, I like this," Gabriel murmured, sliding against Alec, bed warmed skin soft.

Alec let out a breath and turned to pull the new Quartermaster closer. "You don't say."

"Yes," Q knelt over Alec and kissed him, pulling James towards him. "Hi," he smiled, staring down at Alec with a fuzzy blink, without his glasses. "I heard you had a dry spell that needs fixing," he rolled his.hips.

Alec managed a laugh at that, somehow surprised and happy at the same time by Gabriel's bold move.  

 

James smiled in amusement as he leaned in and whispered into Alec's ear, "Told you it'd take us both to keep up," before popping that earlobe into his mouth, teeth just grazing over the soft, boneless flesh there. 

 

Alec grunted softly. "Indeed," he told them both.

"I heard that," Gabriel shook his head with a laugh. "And the Quartermaster still wants tea in bed..." he bent to kiss Alec, sucking on his bottom lip.

James hummed; it was meant to be heard anyway. "Alright. You two have some fun first. I'll go make tea." 

 

He pushed himself up and got out of bed, barely noticing his nudity, and headed into the kitchen.

"Now, what do you like?" Gabriel asked, working his way down the column of Alec's throat. He nipped at the collar bone, and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, rocking his hips against the damp spot on Alec's shorts. 

Alec barely suppressed a groan, his heart speeding up even more when he caught James watching from where he was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom. 

 

He was growing aroused a little far too quickly. 

 

"You?" Alec said, pulling Gabriel down to initiate a kiss. "And James." He grinned. 

 

"I wanted tea," Gabriel pouted playfully, bending to kiss him. "James, come here," he pointed for James to get behind Alec, and rolled them both onto their sides. Alec would be far more comfortable with the new person in sight.

"You are getting it," James smiled and went back out just as the water and brought the tea in to their bedside table before sidling into bed just behind Alec, wrapping his arms around the other man. He pulled Alec close, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. James teased his palm across Alec’s cock, still trap in his shorts, brushing over it before cupping over the swell. The front of the material was already so wet from Alec's precome that he couldn't help a moan. 

 

Gabriel kept up his gentle assault of Alec's skin, a gentle press of lips here and there to make sure that he had Alec's attention, while James's presence relaxed him and soothed him. "James was right," he breathed. "You are incredible."

"Right?" James chuckled softly, his hand roaming along Alec's body, mouthing along the planes of skin and body that he could reach. He slid the shirts off Alec, hands never leaving the feverish skin.

 

Gabriel bent to bite at a nipple, eyes sparkling up at Alec's half bitten off moan. He mouthed his way down the taut stomach and sucked on a hip bone, leaving a bruise on it.

Alec's body was arching deliciously, torn between leaning back and forward, caught up in two overlapping sources of pleasures. 

 

James's fingers were trailing up along the Russian's arse, cupping the firm globes of flesh and squeezing. He could see Gabriel's moving, and the ease and fluidity of his actions calmed the slight worries James had about Gabriel forcing himself to do this.

 

His hand rose and trailed along Gabriel's jaw before pulling away.

Gabriel look up and met his eyes with a pleased smile, biting at Alec's treasure trail with a nip. "I'm sure you won't last," he teased the Russian. "So come as you like. We have all morning."

 

Alec cursed in a foreign tongue, which made James laugh as he rolled his hips with a sigh, the swell of his arousal pressing against the cleft of Alec's arse as he sucked a bruise into the other man's shoulder blade, holding a firm touch on the protruding hipbone.

"Come on Alec," Gabriel encouraged, pressing a kiss against the thatch of blond curls at the base of his cock. He let James take the lead, since there were memories warring with the present in Alec's mind.

 

Knowing this all too well, James turned Alec over a little just so that he would be kissing those lips, biting and sucking on them, his hand trailing down to the swell of Alec's erection. "Come for us, love," he whispered against the Russian's lips.

Alec moaned and arched against James, pinned between the two skilled sets of hands. A few brushes of James's fingers and he came, Gabriel sucking a bruise into the sensitive part of his inner thigh.

With yet another deep kiss, James swallowed all the noises of pleasure at the cusp of Alec's lips, bringing his hands up and popping the fingers into his mouth. "You still taste the same," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Alec's sweaty forehead.

Alec laughed breathlessly, curling against James. Gabriel reached up to kiss him and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist. "You doing okay?" He asked, brushing the sweaty hair away.

 

"More than okay," Alec smiled. "That was incredible." He leaned into the touch Gabriel was giving him as James watched with a smile.

 

"That's good," James said, nosing the side of Alec's jaw. 

 

"Good," Gabriel gave him a cat that got the cream smile and sucked on James's fingers. He laid down on the other side of Alec's chest and touched his hips, running fingers lightly over the bruises he'd left.

 

James leaned on his uninjured shoulder and watched, blinking almost indolently. They did look good together, those two, he thought to himself, a smile curling his lips. 

 

"I still haven't gotten my tea, I hope it hasn't over steeped," Gabriel gave James a rather large smile and kissed Alec's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and worked a few lazy kisses  out of him, pulling at the longer hair.

 

"I don't think so," James said, voice lilted in a slight tease as he nuzzled Alec's neck. 

 

"Good lord, give me a minute," Alec laughed. "I'm not twenty anymore."

 

"Wait till James gets his mouth on you, he's lethal," Gabriel smiled.

 

"Oh, it's to die for," Alec teased back as James snorted. 

 

"Alright, time for our morning tea," James said, sitting up and reaching for the mugs. They were still at a reasonable temperature, and probably not that over steeped. "We should switched to tea leaves."

 

"Don't listen when I suggest that, but sure," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "We'll go to a good Chinese tea shop and get the good kinds."

 

"You haven't suggested that to us yet, love," James smiled. 

 

Alec chuckled. "Or Japanese and Vietnamese." 

 

"I thought I had," Gabriel frowned. "Oooh, Japanese Kukicha Hatsukura, I wonder if we can get that here, or it has to be ordered."

 

"Or Vietnamese Lotus tea," James hummed. "I heard they put the tea leaves straight inside a lotus overnight for that scent." 

 

"Oooh... That sounds good," Gabriel groaned. "I haven't had Vietnamese tea yet. Can we find it in London?"

 

James shrugged. "We can try looking. I tasted it once a long time ago right where it was made, and I watched them take out the tea from right inside a lotus, and it was rather nice." 

 

"Let's find both and buy them both," Alec proposed. "Shouldn't be too hard for us. I can see it in Gabriel's eyes that he want them." The man grinned cheekily. 

 

"I want a lot of things," Gabriel smiled, hands wrapped around his tea mug. "But nothing that requires pants before we debrief." He leaned to give James an indulgent, sweet kiss.

 

James hummed, tracing a hand down along Gabriel's jawline. "Sounds like a good plan." He didn't want to think about going in just yet. Not right then. 

 

"Alec, come here," Gabriel nudged the blond and pulled him into the warm pile of limbs.

 

James held the both of them with a soft sigh. It felt calm and so nice... like he could just close his eyes and never wake up again... 

 

Gabriel kissed Alec's cheek and traced the lines of his shoulders softly, nuzzling at the stubble on his chin.

 

James was gently caressing a hand up and down over Alec's shoulder and bicep, mouth pressed softly just at the nape of that neck. 

 

"James," Alec protested weakly, leaning back into the warmth. "At least let me touch you."

 

"I never denied you of that, Alec," James whispered. "You don't have to feel like you need to reciprocate, though... I want you to focus on yourself now... You've had it tough." Too tough. 

 

"But I want to," Alec admitted, voice rough. "I want more than a memory of touching you."

 

James let out a soft breath, heated. "Then touch me..." he whispered. 

 

Alec nodded against James's shoulder, large hands gentle over the skin. He traced down to the hips and teased his fingertips across James's cock.

 

James breathed, grunting a little at the feel of those familiar hands, so intimate over his skin. He watched Alec, who had always been broader and taller than him in build, and tried not to think about how he had contributed to that scar on the man's cheek, about how, for the longest of time, he had thought that that must have been why Alec had resented him enough to defect—because he hadn't tried hard enough to pull Alec out of there. 

 

"You're thinking too loudly," Alec scolded, his accent thick with arousal. "James, I would have never gone without you if it could have been helped. This.. it was my only regret, the one thing I missed."

 

Staring into Alec's eyes, James shivered, enamored by what he saw. "Make me stop thinking, then," he whispered, pulling Alec so the other man settled on top of him. 

 

"Gladly, solnyshko," Alec settled in to mouth at James's throat, nipping at the skin. "You always want to be punished James, and I only want to make love to you. Stop hurting yourself because of what happened with me."

 

James shuddered, drawing in a small breath as his throat arched a little to receive those nibbles from soft lips. "Shouldn't I be punished, though?" James quipped, his voice just a hint of tease that quickly faded away. "Maybe I could have done more." He leaned up to press a kiss to Alec's scarred cheek. 

 

"James... enough suffering had happened on all sides," Alec kissed him desperately. "I want your smile back, your joy. The way you were so carefree, and spontaneous. No one is going to come and kidnap us from our bed, allow yourself to be happy. Let yourself be loved."


	22. Chapter 22

But that was just it though. Were they going to be safe? Would Gabriel and Alec be in danger because of James and his habit of boasting himself, his identity to his enemies, and got into their bad books? Because James could barely hold a gun and aim now without shaking from pain and stress? Because his marksmanship was so poor, he could barely hit a target from afar?

Smiles, joy, happiness, love... Those were so close, but sometimes just right out of his reach, and James wondered if he could allow himself the luxury. It had been so long, and he hadn't felt any of those in so long already, other than the impending sense of imminent death that had grown from a shadow in the back of his mind to something so constant and tangible the moment he was shot down that moving train. 

He swallowed and arched into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut and will his mind to stop winding. Winding and winding. 

He felt weak and old and useless, and that really wasn't him anymore. 

"James... James!" Alec interrupted the downward spiral his mind was on. "James, look at me," he coaxed, motioning for Gabriel to touch James as well.

"James, you're here with us, open your eyes," Gabriel said, troubled. Their lover was lost in the darkness.

Blue eyes opened eventually, clouded but there. "I'm right here," he grunted softly, trying to be playful, "no need to yell." 

"You were gone," Alec protested. "We were trying to get your attention."

"Didn't respond in time," James grunted. "I'm fine." He sighed, trying to get up. 

"James, love," Gabriel sat up and put his arms around him. "Its us, no reason to hide from us."

"I know this isn't something you like, talking about the past," Alec said gruffly. "But for all our sake, it needs to be settled."

"It is settled," James said, just a little sharp in defensiveness. "And I'm not hiding from either of you." 

"So now you're suddenly okay with my face, okay that I was gone for twenty years?" Alec raised an eyebrow, waiting for the reaction to erupt. He put a hand on Gabriel's arm to stop him when he tried to intervene.

Something shuttered in James's gaze as he stared at Alec. Obviously, it was a bait, a very effective one at that, too, because the smothering pain and anger inside of him was sharp enough that he wanted to tear his throat out just to stop feeling them. 

"Of course I'm not okay with any of it," James hissed, a wounded animal cornered. "How am I supposed to be okay with them, Alec? I caused that scar, remember?" 

"It's my face, James," Alec said, voice soft again. "Of course I remember. I also remember that the pain of you leaving without me was far worse than the pain in my face. When I think of that day, I don't think about my face. And I don't think about you shooting me, I think about the disappointment on your face, when you thought I was a traitor. I would have done anything in my power to erase that, but there were lives at stake, and I couldn't afford to be selfish."

"Maybe I should have trusted you better, Alec," James growled, angry. Angry at Alec for saying that, for bringing this up in the first place; angry at M for ordering him (him, of all people) to do that; angry at everything. 

Angry at himself. Disgusted, more like. 

"Maybe I should have at least asked! Or tried better to come back for you, but I didn't! I—" The knuckles of his fist were ramming harshly, sharply, against his sternum. "—turned away. I left first. I left you there! Maybe I could have done better, but didn't." 

He pushed to stand up, ignoring his shoulder. He couldn't do this. Didn't want to.

"James, sit down," Alec ordered. "We can't change what we did. But we can choose how we shape the future. There are enough regrets already, let's for once take advantage that we are here, together."

"What advantage?" Bond hissed. "There's no advantage in either of you staying with me." He didn't sit down, but he did stop, bristling. 

"James, I didn't have to come back to England," Alec said quietly. "I could have stayed where I was, retired, anonymous. Do you know what brought me back?"

"Perhaps the memory of someone who is no longer there," Bond whispered. "Something inside of me died a long time ago already. I'm rotting... I'm no longer your little sun, Alec...." He swallowed, turning away.

"I don't believe that," Alec shook his head. "I've seen how you care for Gabriel, how he is with you, the tenderness. None of us are who we were when I left, least of all me. But you will always be my light."  
"How am I your light?" Bond bent down to look into Alec's eyes, his own wide and bloodshot with stress and tiredness. "I gave you this scar, Alec." His hand reached out to touch, but then withdrew. "I turned my back on you."

"James... We were young. We were newly minted assassins, fierce as bright pence coins," Alec took James's hands and put them on his cheeks. "I should have gotten a message to you. I was so caught up in the cover, and then it was too late."

"Why did I turn my back on you?" Bond asked, more of wonder aloud than anything. "Why didn't I look? I don't understand." He was just a bad person. 

Maybe that's why Vesper happened. Karma.

And Bond slowly letting go of Alec's cheeks once more. 

He didn't want hurt Gabriel or Alec (again).

"Tell me? What's going on in your brain?" Alec caught his hands. "We aren't letting you go, James. You're stuck with us."

Staring at Alec, he eventually murmured, "That maybe you two are better off together and without me."

"James, love..." Alec's face fell. "Me without you? You're the reason I came back to England. Mycroft said you needed me, sent someone to come and get me."

How had that thought come to the mind of the eldest Holmes brother, James didn't know, but truly... perhaps he really did need Alec... Need to make things right. "I have wronged you so much, Alec..." Why did Alec still consider him a good person? What had he ever done anyway?

"You were young, we both were," Alec kissed the closed eyes. "We were young and stupid, we both could have done things differently."

"But I left you," James whispered and shuddered.

"You thought I was dead, James," Alec said softly. "You got yourself out. That's what I wanted."

"Not what I should've done," James sighed, trying to pull away.

"I was never angry at you, James," Alec kissed him. "Stop blaming yourself, please. I never have. I didn't realize that the guilt was eating you alive so badly."

"I kept telling myself that you betrayed me, that you had it coming," James murmured. "But I still dreamed about it. About turning away from you... I can't even lie to myself."

"So let those dreams go, James," Alec said. "It's been so long. Let's take advantage that we're here now."

James stared at Alec like he had ran out of words. He had made his point, and Alec was stubborn walking past all of them... just to be with someone as awful as him. And his eyes turned over to where Gabriel was, lost.

"You won't find me agreeing with you," Gabriel said sternly. "Alec is doing his best with you, we both are."

To say James had expected anything else would be a lie; he knew how Gabriel was, even after such a short time spent with him. And the man sighed, looking back up the ceiling, resigned. Power duo, indeed.

"Yes, you're not going to win," Alec said. "Now stop this nonsense, I want you, and that's the end of the story."

It wasn't going to end that easily... His mind wouldn't allow it whenever it had the chance, but James nodded, compliance for once because he didn't want to feel the constant guilt and pain anymore. 

Suddenly, the man surged and claimed Alec's lips, kissing him thoroughly. "Take me," he whispered as they parted. He didn't want to remember anymore.

"I have you, James," Alec murmured, pulling his lover as close as he could. "Come here," he pulled the blond back to the bed and kissed him, sheltering James with his arms. "Just look at me, don't look at anything else."

James breathed, his eyes locked onto Alec's as he allowed himself to be dragged back to bed, dragged back into those comforting arms that were holding him closely, securely. The pain in his lungs and throat eased somewhat, and James realized just how much he needed this... them, as much as they said they both needed him in their lives, also, for some inexplicable reason.

"We have you," Gabriel sat back against the headboard and let James settle against his chest. "Focus on us. Nothing can get through us to you." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead, and then wrapped James securely in his arms.

Looking up at Q, James picked up the Quartermaster's hand and pressed soft kisses against the knuckles, squeezing it tightly. He was grateful... grateful that Gabriel understood and didn't seem to be sad about this... He didn't know why he thought Gabriel may be saddened by this, but that perpetual worry about them and this sort of polygamous relationship and how it would affect Alec and Gabriel had never really left his mind. 

This was why he needed the scotch, almost like a cushion, to stop himself from overthinking.

"Focus," Alec broke into the thoughts that were sending storm clouds across James's face. "I want you to stop thinking so hard. It's time to stop punishing yourself. It's been two decades, James. Let it go, solnyshko."

James blinked his attention back to Alec, his toes curling. He probably really did need to stop thinking too much, but he had never really thought that turning all that over in his mind had been a form of torture until Alec had put it in such a way. 

Was it really torture, though? 

Quietly, however, he nodded and leaned up to captured Alec's lips. "I'll try," he whispered. That was as good a promise as they were going to get out of him.

"Just feel, don't think," Gabriel said, running his hands down James's arms. "Let Alec touch you, focus on that."

The touch elicited shivers as they ran down his spine, enticing gooseflesh. James nodded, leaning back into Gabriel while turning his focus back on the warm hum of Alec's hovering body, the feel of both of them so close sensitizing his skin.

"I have you, my sun," Alec nipped at his neck sharply. "Now, I want to touch you, and I want you to tell me how it feels. Focus on the little details, keep your mind from wandering."

"Really?" James raised an eyebrow, a small smile curling his lips. "You know I'm shite with words."

"Exactly why it will keep you occupied, and keep you from obsessing," Alec bent to suck a nipple into his mouth, hips sliding against James.

"I'm not obsessed," James groaned out his protest, arching up to meet with Alec.

"All you focus on is how you hurt me," Alec said, licking a stripe up James's belly. "So this way... there are other things to distract you."

Gasping, James watched Alec, the arousal renewed in his aching body. "I do need a lot of distraction," he said, softly teasing.

"Yes, and you aren't describing," Alec teased, running his tongue around the head of James's cock, and moaning at the bubble of precum. "Humor me, James," he smiled. "I waited a very long time."

James moaned, his mouth parting at the gentle demand, toes curling. "Your tongue..." he breathed, actually feeling a rush of heat spreading up his chest and neck. No one had ever made him describe this, of all things, aloud, and Alec and Gabriel were certainly the only ones who he'd ever comply to or for, "feels good on my cock... I can feel every stroke, every breath very keenly... Your presence, too, Gabriel," he murmured, looking up at the younger man.

"Go on," Gabriel smiled, pinching at James's nipple with the sharp edge of a fingernail, his cock swollen against James. He pressed a kiss to James's hair and gave Alec a hungry look.

James hissed, his back arching a little. "I can feel your cock, Gabriel," he moaned, nuzzling against the younger man. "So aroused for us... And that teeter just between pain and pleasure..."

Gabriel rolled his hips under James and sighed, reaching to pull Alec closer for a kiss. "Alec, kiss me while you touch him?" he asked, wanting to get a taste of the new addition to their love making.

"Of course," Alec breathed, stroking James still as he stole a breathless kiss from Gabriel's lips, his body, thus, grinding down on top of James a little simultaneously.

Gabriel moaned softly and kept his cock rubbing against James's arse, his fingers dancing across the scars littering Bond's chest. He pinched the other nipple savagely, wanting James adding to the friction.

It was a sensation of push and pull and one that was driving James to the edge, torn between chasing that touch and arching back into Gabriel. 

Alec sat back to study the two, a drop of sweat rolling down his cheek. "You're beautiful, James," he stroked the arousal tinged cheek. "When you're turned on, and stop worrying, you're still the reckless boy I knew."

James sighed, leaning into that tentative hand. "I'm still reckless in the field," he pointed out, reaching to brush away that droplet of sweat.

Alec shook his head with a laugh. "No more of the death wish, James. It's time to stop punishing yourself. We need you to come home, come back."

Come back... Come home. 

The words made him frowned, throat inexplicably tight. "I am," he whispered finally, managing a small smile.

"And make sure you keep doing that," Alec kissed James with a smile. "We need you, James, Gabriel and I."

"And I need you both, too... Gabriel and you, Alec," he pressed back another kiss to Alec's lips and leaned back into Gabriel.

Alec only smiled and captured James's lips with a laugh, fingers entwined with Gabriel's. "James, my fierce sun," Alec rutted against him. "I want to watch you, let your face get lost in pleasure," he pulled James's hair to expose the throat to his teeth for a nip.

The vulnerability was stark against his psyche; it had been too long already. But he allowed himself this and opened himself to Alec's touches, shivering and letting out a breath.

"That's it," Alec said, watching his face. "My little sun, come on. I want you to listen to my voice, James. Listen to my voice and let go."

"Touch me," James breathed, placing Alec's hands on him, the intensity of that gaze almost made his stomach flutter.

"I am," Alec nodded at Gabriel to speed up his movements. "That's it," he spread some lube on his hand and fisted James cock. "Come on... tell me. How does it feel?"

"Hot," James breathed, his body tense from the coiling pleasure that coursed through his veins. "Enough to swallow me up..."

"Good job," Alec said, slowing his moments, but squeezing harder. Gabriel followed suit, slower thrusts, but rougher.

"Fuck," James cursed softly, legs hitching to press against Alec's sides as he clutched the sheets tightly in his fists.

"You like this," Alec smiled. "It still makes you curse at me."

'Still' was probably the keyword. After all this time, and he still remembered that. James shivered, tugging Alec forward into a kiss.

"I have you," Alec whispered, James's face cupped in his hands. "You aren't alone anymore," he squeezed Gabriel's fingers as the moved with James breathless between them.

James ground back against Gabriel, his hips flexing as he licked and sucked on Alec's mouth, tasting him.

Gabriel bit into James's neck, stifling the moans that were coming from his own mouth. "I'm close," he panted, accentuating it with a hard thrust against James.

"Come for me," Jame growled, leaning back to nip just at the side of Q's jaw, teeth grazing over tender skin.

Gabriel came with a shout, fingers tangled in Alec's hair and curled up around James.

James gasped and thrust forward in reaction to that, his spine arching as he ground against Alec.

"Come on, my sun," Alec nipped his throat. "I know you're ready to come."

James's breath hitched, his arms winding around Alec, pulling the Russian closer, and climaxed with a sharp hiss, shuddering all over as he arched into him, shuddering all over.

Gabriel sighed between them, still muzzy from the orgasm, and kissed James's warm skin.

Alec sighed at the sight, peppering James with kisses between breaths.

Shifting out from being in front of Gabriel, lest he lean too much on to the younger man, James pulled them all into a tangled heap of limbs and sweaty bodies, minding his shoulder. "I love you," he said to them both, pressing a kiss each to their foreheads.

"Love you too," Gabriel smiled and sat up.

"I'll always love you, James," Alec said softly.

James nodded, looking at them. So this was what it liked... to be loved and loving, loving two people too much to let go. "Thank you," he whispered. His mind had finally stopped winding now, at least for right then anyway. 

"Of course," Alec smiled. "That's why I came back, you needed me."

"What made Mycroft think that I needed you and sent you back to me?" James whispered.

"I don't know, but he was right," Alec kissed him gently. "I only wish you knew I was out there, so you didn't feel guilty for so long. I met Mycroft a few years ago when he came to shut down the gulags in Siberia; he checked in with me since I had been undercover so long. He was just some political prick, I didn't pay him much attention."

James closed his eyes briefly at the kiss before carding his hand through Alec's hair, eyes tracing the lines on his face. "You've had a difficult time," he said suddenly.

"Some parts... As have you," Alec said. "Vesper... Hearing about that broke my heart. M only told me after you were back in the field, she knew I would have broken cover."

James took Gabriel's hand and held it as he shook his head, directing this to Alec. "It's all in the past now...."

"But sometimes it swallows you whole," Alec sandwiched himself between the two men, nuzzling James.

Because he couldn't understand how they didn't hate him. Alec, for his turning away; Gabriel, for his inability to choose between them both. Greedy and selfish. That was who he was. "I have you two now," James hummed, holding onto the both of them.

"Yes, and stop worrying that you aren't good enough," Gabriel shook his head. "Relax and enjoy the afterglow," he teased.

"I am," James hummed, sounding almost like he was dozing off with the comfort of two people he loved right here in his arms.

"Rest," Alec said softly. "We'll be right here, solnyshko."

"Still need to report in," James mumbled, listening to the sound of their hearts beating.

It's not even nine," Gabriel whispered. "Sleep, lover."

"You two are tempting," James took in a breath and sighed.

"But James, love..." Alec purred in his ear. "I'm still hard."

James's lips curled into a smile as he suddenly turned over and pinned Alec down, straddling his waist. "I thought you weren't going to say anything," he teased, kissing those lips. "Shall I relieve your predicament with my mouth?" 

"I..." Alec studied the ice chip blue eyes. "I'd rather you kiss me, actually- if you don't mind," a storm of emotions thundered across his eyes. "And touch me?"

"Of course I won't mind, Alec," James said quietly. "Anything for the both of you." And with that, he leaned down, capturing Alec's lips and kissing them thoroughly.

Gabriel sat back and watched them, the two so alike except for their eyes. He ran a hand down Alec's back, giving him a way to ground himself amidst James's overpowering kiss.

James reached for Gabriel, kissing him as well because he didn't want the younger man to feel like he wasn't loved enough... Even though Gabriel probably wouldn't think like that, James didn't want to leave him out either. 

"Let Alec have your attention, I'm enjoying the view," Gabriel kissed him gently. "He's waited a long time, James."

"I know," James breathed. "That doesn't mean I can't kiss you either, love." He smiled and returned his attention to Alec, kissing and touching him again, palms feeling over taunt muscles, tracing scars and familiar planes of body. 

"You two are beautiful together," Gabriel fisted his own cock with a moan.


	23. Chapter 23

It was an erotic scene, and James could feel pleasure tingling at the base of his spent cock. He didn't think he was going to get hard again any time soon, but that was okay, he wanted to focus on Alec's own pleasure as well. 

He nuzzled the Russian, nipping his throat and clavicle, lowering himself down to get a nipple between his lips.

Alec cried out at the wet heat, James's lips leaving marks on his pale skin. 

James grinned, switching to the other nipple to suck languidly on it, too, grinding his body down to give Alec's hard cock some needed pressure.

"James... James, christ," Alec bucked underneath him. Gabriel held Alec's hands in his free one.

"That's it, Alec," Gabriel encouraged, squeezing his hands. "Let us hear you."

"Exactly," James breathed, licking along Alec's skin, sucking a bruise into it.

Alec bucked his hips, and whined softly, reaching to tangle his hands in Gabriel's hair. It left him spread out, flush against James, and Gabriel chuckled.

"I swear, Alec, you get off touching my hair," he teased.

"Who doesn't get off touching your hair?" James countered, his hands trailing gently up along Alec's spread thighs, hot and soft against the roughened pads of his fingers, smoothing along the groin.

"Well certainly you two do," Gabriel laughed as Alec tugged him down, moaning as he tried to stay still under the onslaught of James's attention.

"Anyone else who doesn't should probably recheck their senses, not that we'll ever let them get an actual taste." James smiled, kissing Alec's lips and swallowing up his moans.

Gabriel smiled and pressed against Alec, enjoying the sight of him so uninhibited. "That's it Alec... Come on handsome."

Their faces were inches apart, and James smoothed a hand over Alec's face, smiling a surprisingly tender smile. "We've got you, too, beautiful," he encouraged softly, kissing Alec again, gentler this time and slower, too.

Alec convulsed and came, crying out against James's mouth. Gabriel held onto him as Alec shook, body wracked with sobs.

James wrapped his arms around Alec as well, soothing him with quiet hushes to ease the tremor away, nuzzling him gently and pulling Gabriel closer to them as well.

"We're not going to let you go," Gabriel whispered. "You're safe, Alec," he kissed his forehead and wiped away the tears from his face.

James nuzzled in and pressed a soft kiss against the nape of Alec's neck, holding him close.

"I wasn't expecting that," Alec admitted when he caught his breath.

"What else could you have expected from us?" James teased softly.

"True, I should have known better," Alec smiled and kissed him, going lax. "I could sleep for a week. Let's get this debriefing over."

James nodded and sat up with an intake of breath. Their interval of rest had come to an end. "Let's take a shower then," he said. "Who's up to conserving water?"

"Even I don't think I have another orgasm in me," Gabriel laughed.

James scoffed with an amused smile. "It'll a very innocent shower, mind you, Mr Quartermaster." He chuckled. "Alright, who'll shower first then?"

"We all fit," Gabriel reminded. "I need someone to scrub my back anyway."

"And you say it as though you didn't want to share," James teased softly. "Come on." He pulled the two of them up. 

"I want to share, I just don't want to get out of bed," Gabriel stood reluctantly. "I was enjoying it."

"You can stay in bed all you want later, love," James pressed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Alright," Gabriel agreed reluctantly, sipping the last of his cold tea. "I need to throw in laundry as well, and think of dinner." He rubbed his cheek against Alec's, sighing at the stubble dragging across his skin sensuously.

"Lazy cats, the both of you," James accused as he finally got them into the bathroom.

"Yes," Gabriel agreed.

"Come on James, you're the injured one," Alec added.

"I'm fine," James muttered. He hadn't taken his bandages off from the day before when he had cut into his shoulder to extract the shrapnel out.

"I'm sure," Alec snorted. "Let me see how that wound is doing, if Gabriel needs to restitch it. No getting blood on another of your suits."

"What's all the money for then?" James shrugged, smiling teasing even as he hesitated a moment before taking off the bandages. "I cut it cleanly," he reassured them, as though cutting into his shoulder was some common thing. For agents, it probably was. "So nothing to worry about."

"Vacations, things to blow up," Alec said quickly.

"Sex toys and good wine," Gabriel declared.

James snorted, barking out a laugh. "Vacations, things to blow up, sex toys, good wine," the man repeated before adding his own into the mix, "tailored suits, books, and good scotch." 

"How did books even get in there?" Alec teased. 

"Trust me, you'll want them there after you listen to him read," James said with a grin, nodding to where Gabriel was as the last of the bandages fell away, revealing a quickly stitched together gash where the shrapnel had been. 

"He likes me to read to him," Gabriel frowned at the cut. "Well it could be worse, I suppose. Choose one and I'll read when we get back from Six- IF we get a good red to go with it," he winked.

"I'll see what we can do about that red," James smiled, turning away to turn on the water, if only so Gabriel couldn't keep on looking too closely at the wound. "We can alternate and read later." If he didn't receive a mission, that was. M was keen on catching whoever it was that was behind the stolen hard drive, given the already rather dire situation they were in.

"Red sounds good," Alec said. "What are we reading? Something tells me it's probably not comic books with you two."

"I say War and Peace," James teased Alec with a soft laugh. "Come on. In the shower with you two." 

"I love Tolstoy," Gabriel exclaimed, just as Alec groaned.  
"I don't want to hear about Russia for a very long time," Alec protested. "Something tropical to warm my bones."

James laughed before nuzzling Alec. "No Russian then," he soothed.

"We have that book of Neruda's sonnets," Gabriel offered, rubbing the soap down Alec's back and shoulders. "Or I can read you something you pick out of the library."

James hummed. "Or anything you want out of my book collection, too." He began rubbing on Gabriel's back also.

"Yes, I still need to rummage through yours," Gabriel agreed. "What are some of your favorites?"

"Still need to move them over from my apartment," James replied before shrugging. "I can't be sure... Some I just happened to pick up during some of those mission lulls... Mostly foreign literature, I'd say, other than the language books themselves." He picked them up to practice his own reading and comprehension of that language anyway.

"Excellent, I can learn some new languages," Gabriel smiled. "I've been meaning to pick a new one, but I got so busy with being at Six and my dissertation, it got pushed aside."

"You and your brilliant mind." James smiled back. "What languages do you know already?"

"The usuals, Latin, Greek, Italian, French, Spanish," Gabriel hummed. "A bit of Mandarin, not fluent though."

"The first two aren't really that usual," Alec teased as James chuckled in agreement. 

"We'll have fun learning those languages together then. I need to brush up a few myself," James said, washing down Gabriel's back. 

"I am a Holmes," Gabriel laughed. "It was expected of me. Besides, Mycroft specializes in Middle Eastern Languages, and Sherlock in Asian ones. This way if there is ever a business deal, or political talks, we always have an interpreter that we can trust."

"Uh huh," Alec murmured. "Well, now I suppose you have two other relatively trustworthy sources?" He grinned.

"Yes, what do you two speak?" Gabriel asked. "Alec, your file said Ukrainian and Russian, but I'm sure you learned others while you were away."

"Some Czech and Polish, too. A bit of Hungarian and Romanian," Alec murmured, trying to think. "A bit rusty, though, those."

"Mostly Asian because I always happen to end up there for some reason," James winked. They all knew that he liked to spend his time in the tropics if he could. "The usual of Japanese, Mandarin, a bit of Cantonese, some Korean, Thai... Vietnamese?" He shrugged. "And some European ones."

"Good riddance, we're a walking state department," Gabriel teased. "No German though, we'll have to remedy that. I can speak enough to get around."

"German never sticks for some reason," James shrugged, rubbing soap on himself and avoiding his injuries at the same time. "But I can get around with a few phrases too. Like, where is the pub, for example." He laughed.  
"Of course," Gabriel smirked. "And where are the explosives? You two are hopeless," he declared, rinsing the soap out of his hair and reaching for a towel.

Alec helped Gabriel toweled off with a grin as James did the same to Alec himself (they both had longer hair than he did anyway) before rubbing the water from him also.

Gabriel stretched like a cat and shook out the droplets from his hair, running his fingers through to get out the tangles. "Can we dress casual? I really don't feel like office wear."

"You two can dress casual," James smiled, dropping the towels into a basket near the door. "I prefer a suit for myself." It had always been his armor, for better or worse, James supposed.

"I don't have a suit, so that's easy," Alec laughed, pulling on skin tight black jeans, and a sweater. 

"I'll just wear a sweater and trousers with a coat," Gabriel wrinkled his nose. "Don't feel like wearing a tie today. I'm want to rip someone a new arse, I'm feeling rather contrary."

James laughed along as he grabbed the bag of clothes that he had happened to leave among Gabriel's belongings a while back and took out a carefully folded suit before disappearing into the bathroom to put them on, closing the door behind him.

It wasn't that he was shy (not after all those rounds of sex). Far from it... Putting on the suit was one thing, but James needed to look the part as well. Gabriel and Alec weren't the only ones watching anymore the moment they stepped out of the flat, and since he was on active duty still, he wasn't going to let anyone see the chips in his armor. That would make him too Goddamn vulnerable.

And James looked himself over in the mirror, sharpening his gaze, curling his lips just at the right degree of condescending and mocking, tilting his head back just enough not to seem too disrespectful. Cologne. A poised stance, ready to pounce, exuding presence. Calm, cold. Lethal. Everything that went with the 007 title. 

Keeping up the appearance of pride was probably one of the few things he had left.

Fixing his cuff links, he walked back out. "All right, let's get this over with." He smiled at them both.

"Oh dear, someone's taking no prisoners," Gabriel handed him a thermos of coffee. "Make sure you give M a piece of your mind, because I'm certainly going to."

"So am I," growled Alec, emerging from the kitchen in his leather jacket, with another thermos in hand. "That bitch has another thing coming, telling Eve to take the shot."

James smiled a little, taking the thermos. "I already called her bitch on official record." It bristled his mind a little when he thought about that last damn question the psychiatrist had to shoot at him, but James waved it away. "Besides, she just made the call because we're expendable and she didn't trust me enough anyway." He shrugged. "Come on."

"Oh no, it's just not that simple," Alec said emphatically. "I'm handing in my resignation."

"And if she tries something like that again, so will I," Gabriel frowned. "I'm sure my brother can get us jobs, if she's going to be such a calculated bitch. But she won't take the two of you away from me. I pity the person who tries."

"Occupational hazards, but yes, I really won't mind it if you two get yourselves out of this mess that is MI6 as soon as possible." James smiled, kissing their lips. He loved their determination.

"I'm thinking I might have to take Mycroft up on working in MI5," Gabriel tossed Alec the keys. "I'm not sure I can work there really, their people are too expendable."

"We will support whatever choice you make, love," James said, locking the door. Although, he supposed fewer agents, and innocent people, would have to die if Gabriel was there to assist them, but that was a different story.

"Although, i should be there, if you're going to be in the field," Gabriel sniffed. "I certainly can't trust them to bring you home, bloody barbarians."

"Sometimes, you can't really help a situation, Gabriel," James told the younger man softly. "It is what it is, no matter how much you try... Like I said, it's just occupational hazards."

"Yes... but some of the mistakes Six is making right now are careless, because they don't care enough to upgrade into the 21st century," Gabriel shook his head. "If there are no hostages, let me blow the building from here, without one of you on the ground needing evac."

James laughed as he tried to take the keys from Alec. "I was about to save that for last."

"James, go sit," Alec ordered. "And no shotgun drivers either. You can relax."

"I can drive, Alec," James insisted. "I hurt my shoulder, which is healing already. I'm not an invalid."

"James! Don't make me bring you into Six tied up like a prisoner," Alec laughed. "Gabriel, write down that idea for later. I have my Land Rover, and it fits the three of us better anyway."

"Kinky," James muttered with a sniff. "And my Aston fits us just fine."

"Just humor us, love," Gabriel smiled and kissed him, before getting in the back seat. "A few hours, and then I want to be back in bed naked," he informed them, stretching sinuously.

James looked at the both of them before sighing, resigned. "Okay," he nodded, getting into the passenger's seat.

"And I want thai for dinner," Gabriel informed. It's Friday, so I'm ordering in and stocking the fridge with leftovers. So tell me what you want now," he pulled out his phone and started a list. "And we need the books from your apartment, James."

"And your cats," James reminded. "You're going to like them, Alec. Italiano is like you. Rugged but mushy on the inside." He laughed. "I think I'll take a Thai suki."

"Espresso is a bit of an attention whore," Gabriel added. "Mmm, I want tom kha gai and sticky rice."

"I want som tum," Alec added. "It's been too long." 

James could tell. "You should get a bit of khao neeo mamuang, too, Gabriel. Since you like sweets." He smiled.

"You're both killing me," Gabriel groaned. "My clothes are too tight just thinking of all that food."

Both men laughed. "Don't worry. We'll work off all that food soon enough," James smiled suggestively.

"Besides, we're lounging home naked later anyway, as what you said," Alec winked. 

"True," Gabriel groaned. "But I may need to get out on a dance floor to burn off the food first. I need to show you the club anyway, Alec."

Alec hummed and nodded with a pleased look on his face. "Sounds like a good plan."

"And we have all weekend in bed," Gabriel added with a content smile. "You'd better conserve your energy Alec," he added with a cheeky grin. "I want to ride you."

"Fuck, that's hot," Alec growled, hating that he couldn't turn around to just kiss Gabriel senseless. 

"I'm looking forward to watching." James grinned.

"Don't use all your energy," Gabriel laughed. "We might want espresso shots on the way home. I can last awhile."

"Caffeinating yourself to have sex is a good plan," James teased, watching as the entrance gate to MI6's new Headquarters came into view.

"Well I'm quite a willing participant, I want to enjoy it," Gabriel laughed. "But won't cut it with both of you around."

"Always have a healthy diet is what we all should aim for," Alec chuckled before showing his ID to the gatekeeper and driving off.

"Thai food," Gabriel groaned happily, getting his bag as they headed into Six. "Now show me the way to M's office, and stay away."

"How about I debrief first?" James smirked a little. "Then you can give her a piece of your mind."

"I'm quite certain she'll be done for the day when I'm finished, but if you insist," Gabriel smirked. "I'm going to retrieve weapons prototypes before she bans me."

James chuckled and gestured Alec to go with Gabriel. "I'll be done quickly." His lips curled into a smile. He wanted to hear his abysmal scores alone, if that was possible.

"I have some exploding pens, but don't tell James," Gabriel laughed. "And I want to see how those smart blood tests turned out."

Alec laughed and nodded before turning to Gabriel. "Smart Blood?" he asked.

"Something I can use to track location and vitals on the agents," Gabriel sighed. "All that nonsense could have been avoided. And it wouldn't be a tracker that could be cut out of the skin."

"Brilliant," Alec nodded. "You've already developed it?"

"Not officially, but yes," Gabriel nodded. "I at least want to use it on you two. It depends how my conversation with M goes, if I share it with Six. I developed it for James really."

"Wise decision," Alec agreed. "He usually gets himself into dire situations that will kill lesser men with worse luck." The Russian shook his head. They often joked about it, but that didn't mean Alec liked it at all that much himself. Risking his own life was one thing, but watching another do that was entirely different.

"From here on in, you two are my responsibility," Gabriel stopped and reached up to kiss Alec's cheek. "I'm not about to let anything happen to either of you."

A little surprised, perhaps because he hadn't grown used to the idea of someone looking out for him, Alec paused before smiling and leaning forward to kiss Gabriel, too, this time briefly on the lips. Hell, Gabriel was the Quartermaster, he could erase the footage later if he so wished it. "Thank you. Both James and I will not let anything happen to you either."

"I'll hold you to that," Gabriel laughed, "especially where Mycroft is concerned. Think of what groceries we need ordered in, will you? I know what James likes, but you'll have to tell me what you eat."

"Of course," Alec chuckled. "And I'm not picky. I usually can eat whatever it is that James can eat... just nothing too rich."

"I try to cook as much as I can, keep him from surviving on takeaway," Gabriel put in the code to the Q Branch door. "Just let me know what your favorites are, I don't know much about Russian food. You'll have to teach me."

Alec chuckled. "I told you, I'm staying away from all things Russian for the moment, so don't worry." He leaned over as he opened the door for Gabriel once the code had been authorized, and whispered, "I'm looking forward to eating your cooking... and meeting your cats."

"They'll love you, and quit memorizing my codes, they won't work without my matching retina scan," Gabriel shook his head with a smile.

"What?" Alec feigned innocence. "I did nothing." He smiled and let the door close.

"And I'll believe that five years from Sunday," Gabriel muttered. "Go find us tea while I get the smart blood."

"Yes, sir," Alec grinned, smooth and sly as the fox he was, before turning away. Most of the techies didn't really recognize him, other than the fact that he was a returning agent from a long undercover mission, and perhaps that was more of a blessing than anything, even if they were still uneasy as hell from the explosion... as well as the fact that he was rightfully a Double-O agent (about to retire or not).

Once the tea was done, he brought Gabriel and himself a mug, going to where the new Quartermaster was.

"Let's slip into my office," Gabriel suggested. "This smart blood shot won't feel very good, but I can program it to track you anywhere on the planet."

"Okay," Alec nodded, slipping into the office in the corner where basic cabinets, table, desk, and chair had already been set up.

"This was in my personal locker, I don't trust this place as far as I can throw anyone," Gabriel said darkly.


	24. Chapter 24

"As much as you shouldn't, working in espionage and all," Alec said, setting their mugs down on the table nearby. "All right, what do I do?" he asked and took off his jacket, rolling the sleeve of his sweater up to expose his forearm, knowing that a blood shot was coming anyway. "Other than sitting down and wait for an injection that is." He loosened himself up enough—he had never liked needles, and being a Double-O hadn't changed that. 

 

But really, who would really like needles?

"I'm sorry this will hurt," Gabriel winced. "I'll work on the delivery system later, now that I've got this working," he pulled a machine out of his drawer that resembled a microscope. "I've been improvising so no one sees what I'm using this for," he said quietly.

Alec waved the apology away. "Don't worry about it. We have high tolerance for pain... What's that for though?"

"It doesn't look like an injection, and I didn't want anyone to suspect," Gabriel said. "And it lets me see the vein to inject it directly."

Alec nodded slowly. Technology sure had changed a lot while he had been stuck under a figurative, but possibly literal, rock. "All right," he said, extending his arm toward Gabriel. "I entrust you with my arm." He grinned.

"This will sting a bit," Gabriel apologized. "I've been working on numbing the skin, but then it makes the spread of the smart blood less efficient."

Gabriel was rubbing alcohol into his skin with a bit of cotton ball, and Alec said, "I told you, it's all right, Gabriel. Don't worry.

"You've been through enough," he muttered, turning on the machine. He positioned it to see a vein clearly and sighed. "Deep breath then."

 

"An injection that will actually be beneficial to me is hardly an ordeal, Gabriel," Alec smiled, and gave his quartermaster a nod before taking in a deep breath. 

 

When the shot actually came his body jerked a little, and he couldn't really hold back a soft hiss. "Bugger," he muttered, flexing his hand.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel winced, moving the machine and pressing a piece of ice to the injection site.

Alec hushed the apology with a kiss, sucking on those lips before letting go. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault," he said quietly once they parted.

"You and James have been through enough, it's my job to protect you," Gabriel said softly. "I don't like seeing you in pain. It hurts me."

"As much as it hurts me to see either of you in pain also," Alec soothed. "But this will help us, Gabriel. So don't feel bad."

 

"He's right, Gabriel," James's voice spoke up suddenly from where he was peering in at the door before stepping in fully and locking the door tightly behind him.

"You're next," Gabriel informed. "Smart blood, I can track your vitals, and location down to a few meters. I don't think I can handle another incident like the bridge. And I'll need one of you to inject me after."

James blinked before snorting a soft laugh. "All right, fine." He shrugged off his jacket, revealing the gun holster, and quickly folded up the sleeve of his shirt. "How you managed to develop that in such a short time is beyond me." He grinned lazily.

"I couldn't sleep," Gabriel muttered, head down. "It was hard sleeping alone again, and I brought some projects home."

James sighed, coming over to pull Gabriel into his arms. "You're here with us now," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's brows.

"I know, and I want to keep it that way," Gabriel said softly. "This is the least I can do to bring you home."

"I'll do everything I can to make it home," he promised softly. That was the best thing that he could offer them, both Gabriel and Alec, right then.

"And I'm doing my best as well," Gabriel murmured, holding on to him a bit longer. "Roll up your sleeve for me, let's get this done."

"I did already," James smiled, raising up his arm. "This will come in handy soon."

Gabriel rubbed his arm with alcohol, careful to swap out the needle for a clean one. "I'm sorry it will hurt, but I wanted to focus on the blood research first," he took a deep breath. "Alright, ready?"

 

"As ready as I'll ever be," James said, bracing himself. Just like Alec, he jerked a little, hissing, but his expression smoothed out quickly after that. "Quite a prick," he joked.

"Sorry," Gabriel apologized, ready with another piece of ice. "I'm next then. Who is giving the shot?"

Sharing a look, James and Alec remained quiet for a bit before James said, "Let me," he smiled, reaching for the device.

Gabriel bit his lip and nodded, rolling up his sleeve and putting in another dose and clean needle. He wiped his arm with the alcohol wipe and sighed. "I tested the machine on myself, it's worse knowing what's coming," he confessed.

James turned to Alec and nodded, and the Russian smiled before coming over, turning Gabriel's face over to look at him, before proceeding to snog him senseless while James held firmly onto the younger man's arm and injected the shot.

Gabriel whimpered a bit, but got lost in the kiss before the pain really registered. "Damn, I should have thought of that," he panted when Alec let him go. "Much more effective."

Alec chuckled softly, and James quickly pressed an ice chip to the injection site anyway to cool down the burn. The kiss was merely a distraction, not a pain-killer.

"We'll be able to see everything on my phone later on this evening, as the smart blood activates with our body temperature," Gabriel shivered. "Alright, let me go give M a piece of my mind."

James smiled at that before straightening up, putting the device down. "I haven't you told, but I passed my tests," he said slowly. "I'm going to Shanghai tomorrow."

"Shit," Gabriel shivered. "How is that possible?"

"How is it possible that I passed my tests?" James asked, just a little teasingly. 

 

"That and them sending you out... You still have fucking stitches!" Gabriel burst out. "It isn't fucking safe, they are being needlessly reckless with you."

"I'm healing," James said firmly, suddenly a little stern. She wouldn't have dispatched him if it hadn't been necessary. He'd do this, and he'd prove her wrong to have lost her nerve and confidence in his ability. "It'll be fine."

 

"Dammit," Gabriel swore as his phone dinged with an email. He scanned it with a frown. "I'm to send you out with a gun and a radio."

"Basic equipment, then," James muttered, hands in his pocket as Alec swore.

"Not good enough," Gabriel was furious. "At least I have the palm encoded pistols, and you have the smart blood. But I still don't like it."

 

"We can't prepare for something we don't really know, Gabriel," James soothed. "I'm more protected now with your help and a newly upgraded gun." He smiled.

"I don't like it," Gabriel said sharply. "Apparently I'm to outfit you at the National Gallery, and then I'm dismissed for the rest of the day. She's bloody avoiding me."

"Well, it's wise to choose one's battle," James said, softly teasing.

"She has no idea, she'll never successfully use her bank card again," Gabriel seethed. "How dare she!"

 

"Gabriel, love," James called, a hand on his waist to soothe, squeezing just a little.

"It's not ok!" Gabriel burst out. "I just found you, James!"

 

"He's right, James," Alec said, shaking his head. "It might seem easy, but it wasn't when we were out there trying to see if we could find you alive or not." 

 

James looked at them and sighed. "I can't just refuse the mission either. MI6 just blew up."

 

"What if Alec shadows you?" Gabriel said suddenly. "I can buy him a ticket on the same flights."

"He's not. He's about to retire, and it's too dangerous," James replied immediately. 

 

"I'm going," Alec intervened. 

 

"You're not," James all but growled, turning to look at the Russian. 

 

"Either he goes, or I go," Gabriel set his shoulders in a determined stare down. "I'll not have you identified by your dental records."

"Neither of you are going, and that's final," James growled, not backing down even if this was two against one. "With the enemies so close to us, just the fact that you're the new Quartermaster, not to mention your own ties as a Holmes, Alec is the only person I can trust to ensure your safety. You two are staying together, and I will take care of myself."

"I'll be fucking damned if-" Gabriel only quieted because Alec laid a hand on his arm.

Looking at them, James sighed and closed his eyes. It was a long second before he spoke up, "Outfit me, Gabriel. Then we can go home and enjoy Thai food... have sex and watch silly telly... Anything you want."

 

"I'll meet you at the Gallery, Alec, go home and order food?" Gabriel wiped his eyes and left the room.

The room was silent when Gabriel left, and quietly, James said, "Protect him for me, Alec... for us."

 

"I will," Alec nodded. "But come back, James? I need you as well."

 

Turning to look at Alec, and considering that the room itself was private, James pulled the Russian into his arms, kissing him gently. "I will try," he whispered. 

 

They both knew that was the best promise he could possibly made.

 

"That's all I can ask," Alec cleared his throat. "I love you, James. Even if I've never said it sober, I want you to know that."

That, in turn, made James's throat tight. "Nowadays, I think I'm always drunk on you two's love," he whispered, hand brushing over the rise of Alec's cheekbone and down to his jawline. "I know, Alec. And I love you, too, even if I don't say it enough... Not to you, or to Gabriel."

 

"He needs you, James, but I do too," Alec admitted, arching into the caress. "England isn't my home, you are."

"And I need you two," James murmured, watching Alec, studying him. "I usually can't find one, but now I have two very important reasons to come home now." He smiled.

"Good, be sure you do, solyshenko," Alec murmured.

"I'll try," James sighed. "Maybe stay here and take him to the Gallery? I don't like leaving him to himself in the middle of this."

"He won't be alone," Alec promised. "I have no problem telling M to fuck off at this point."

James smiled and squeezed Alec's shoulder. "You do that," he said. "Thank you." He leaned in for another brief kiss before letting go. "I'll see you home."

"Alright, dinner will be waiting," Alec smiled. "Go find your boy at the Gallery. We need him to show us how the smart blood works before you go."

James nodded. "You're picking us up at the Gallery. I'm not taking a company car home." And he was walking away. 

 

Q walked to the National Gallery, James's kit in the pocket of his anorak. He'd changed into a suit since he wouldn't be running into M, and it would be more fun to strip out of later while dancing. He was still fuming at M, but it was hard to be angry long with so few hours before James left for Shanghai; plenty of time for that once he was out in the field.James was already sitting at the designated spot, starting at Turner's Fighting Temeraire and waiting for Gabriel. He could only hope that Gabriel wasn't too upset. 

 

"It always makes me feel melancholy," Gabriel said as he slid into the bench next to James, "a grand old war ship, being ignominiously hauled away to scrap. The inevitability of time, don't you think? What do you see?"

 

For a second there, James himself felt a stab of melancholy, and perhaps just a tad of bitterness. "A bloody big ship," he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice as he turned over to look at Gabriel, at his new quartermaster, and finding it unfamiliar to see him in a suit like this. "You look like a university student." 

 

"007, I'm your new Quartermaster," Gabriel grinned.

 

James smiled, playing along as he raised an eyebrow. "You must be joking," he drawled.

 

"Because i look like I belong on a stage, or because I'm smarter than you, and speak more languages?" Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. "I assure you, both are quite true."

 

James smirked, somehow more proud than chastised or shamed. "Because you still have spots," he replied teasingly. 

 

"Spots? I find that hard to believe, 007," Gabriel smirked. "Are you certain you passed the field test for vision? I'll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pyjamas before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field."

 

Oddly enough, the arrogance turned him on. Under any other circumstances, it would have bothered him just a little, but right then, he didn't feel like so at all. "Oh? Then why do you need me?" he asked, turning to face Gabriel, the smirk still gracing his lips. 

 

"Well every now and then a trigger needs to be pulled, so to speak," Gabriel winked.

 

"Or not pulled," James's smirk widened at that as he leaned in closer to Gabriel. "It's hard to know which in your pyjamas," he muttered in slightly lowered tone.

 

"Or out of your pajamas," Gabriel smiled. "Hello, love. Ticket to Shanghai, with your passport," he handed James a white envelope. "I did a bit of modifications on your kit, I hope you don't mind. I modified your him to your handprint, and..." he handed him a tiny silver transmitter. "Radio, waterproof, will broadcast Six your location within a few meters, since the smart blood is still my secret."

 

"My clever quartermaster," James said with a fond smile, taking the ticket and passport and slipping it into the inner pocket of his jacket, before reaching for the kit. 

 

"I'll be syncing all of our phones with the smart blood this evening," Gabriel continued. "The measures at Six aren't secure enough for my liking."

 

"Yes, you do that," James agreed. "Stay with Alec... I want you two to be safe." 

 

"We'll do what we think is necessary," Gabriel offered no promises. "Do bring the equipment home in one piece, 007. I do rather like using it in my pajamas," he stood and winked, leaving the Gallery ahead of Bond.  
Following him, Bond caught up. "You do realize I asked that for your safety?"

 

"Yes, I know," Gabriel said. "But I also realize that I'm quite experienced with kidnapping and espionage. Give me some credit."

 

"I realize you are brilliant. More brilliant than either Alec or I could ever be. I know that much. But I want to ensure your safety first and foremost." 

 

"I'm not arguing," Gabriel took a deep breath. "Don't ask me to obey you on this, Sir. I need to get you home, for all of us."

 

Bond stopped, looking at Q. "I refuse to let you get hurt as well, Gabriel." 

 

"I'll do my best, but its a team effort," Gabriel said as they got to the car where Alec waited. "Alec, tell him that he doesn't get to be a martyr."

 

"I'm no martyr," Bond said, just a little sharply. "I'm only doing my job." 

 

"And mine is to bring you home," Gabriel countered. "OUR job is to bring you home."

 

"Bring me home with Alec by your side to ensure your safety," Bond replied. 

 

"We'll do what we need to do, James," Alec replied, getting out and opening the doors of the car. "Its not a one way street."

 

"It's not a one-way street, and I'm not putting you two in danger," Bond growled. 

 

"By putting yourself in danger instead?" Alec quipped, eyebrow raised. 

 

"Enough... let him think he wins and we can plan after we drop him at the airport," Gabriel winked at Alec. "Did you get the large bottle of lube?"

 

"Of course," Alec grinned, cheeky. 

 

"I'm serious, though," Bond said. "I really do expect you to protect him, Alec." 

 

"James, I promise you he will be safe," Alec said seriously. "But- you will be as well. I value you both, and I'm going to keep you both safe."

 

"I will do my job," Bond murmured. "And I will try to come home."

 

"Come on James, enough logic," Alec said. "You need different clothes before we go and watch Gabriel dance. Can't be showing up in a bespoke suit in a gay club."

 

Watching the two of them, Bond's gaze softened, even if he didn't necessarily let go of the argument. "We can book the whole place and no one would be the wiser." 

 

"Already done," Gabriel winked. "Why do you think I sent Alec to Medical for lube? I only like to give lap dances with happy endings for my best customers."  
Sighing, Bond nodded. "Still think I need to change?" He indicated his clothes with a raised eyebrow.

 

"It depends just how good your dry cleaner is..." Gabriel teased. "Alec, did you get water based lube?"

 

Alec took the bottle out of his pocket once they were all in the car and winked, smirking. 

 

Bond blinked. "I'm changing. We did book the entire dance floor." 

 

"There's even a pole... you haven't seen what I can do with it yet..." Gabriel rummaged in his pocket. "I brought my fishnets."

 

Bond let out a soft breath. "So we're stopping by my place first? So I can change?"

 

"Yes, I've got to get these on under my suit..." Gabriel smiled. "And find my corset."

 

"You need to keep the vivid images away right now if we're really going to make it out of the house at all later, darling," James said. 

 

"Well, I need someone to lace me up," Gabriel reminded.

 

"This is like a sweet form of torment or something," Alec said, a sentiment which Bond couldn't but agree to. "Well, I'm sure both of us can manage that, can't we, James?" 

 

Bond smirked a little and nodded. "Of course." 

 

"I still have to find my g string..." Gabriel disappeared into the bedroom, voice muffled as he sorted through his box of dancing clothes. "And my boots."

 

"Remind me to let him leave the house and ravish him later," Bond muttered to Alec. 

 

"At least you've worked off the edge..." Alec said, mouth wide. "Is he always like this?"

 

"Hardly," Bond muttered. "And well.. often enough. I told you it'd take the both of us." 

 

Gabriel reappeared, in skin tight leather pants, the g string just visible above the waist, and leather boots to the knees. His eyes were lined with dark kohl, and the corset was on, laces swaying as he walked. "Who won the coin toss to do me up?"

 

"Neither," Bond said quickly, mouth dry as he took the sight of Gabriel in, sucking in a breath as he did so. 

 

"We're both doing it," Alec supplied. 

 

"I was hoping..." Gabriel licked his lips and blinked slowly, dark mascara tinged lashes flush against his cheek.

 

"You have someone specific in mind?" Bond asked, smiling a little.

 

"Not at all... I was hoping for both of you," the tip of Gabriel's tongue darted out. "I find myself quite... insatiable."

 

"And we are both doing it," Bond agreed as both him and Alec stepped up. "Come on, love. Tell us what we need to do." 

 

"Just like shoe laces..." Gabriel breathed, stretching and taking a deep breath in.

 

They both rounded to Gabriel's back and started to tie up the lace together, pulling the younger man closer to them as the corset closed up.

 

"Holy... You're going to make my pants too tight," Gabriel groaned.

 

"Good thing we've booked the place to ourselves then." James chuckled.

 

"Yes... Very good thing," Gabriel sighed, leaning back into James to steal a kiss.

 

Bond sighed into the kiss, sucking on Gabriel's lips and smiling softly. "We've got you," he whispered. 

 

"You'd better..." Gabriel moaned into the kiss. "Dancing, and then dinner?"

"Dancing and dinner," Bond agreed with a nod. "Then home and sex." He smiled.

"Yes, yes, always the sex," Gabriel laughed and buttoned his shirt over the corset and pulled on his jacket. "Hurry up and change, James."

"God, I don't even know if I still fit in there," Bond muttered. It had been too long since he last tried to put those clothes on. "Give me a sec." 

 

He went into the bedroom and rummaged through the closets for a few minutes before quieting then emerging with leather trousers and a simple, fitting blue tee. 

 

"Is this okay yet?" he asked with a smile. It was weird to finally wear something that wasn't a suit again.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriel stopped, eyes wide. "You... You look really good. I can't decide if I want to see you wear that all the time, or not let you out of the house."

James chuckled and went over to kiss Gabriel, the sound of his black ankle boots heavy and firm on the floor. "We can work on that."

"Alec, you ready?" Gabriel grabbed a bottle of water. "I told them we'd be done before they open for the night, so they didn't charge us. Let's get going though."

"I am," Alec nodded. He had taken off the sweater and had put on a plain white tee instead. "Come on then, lovers. We're heading out." 

 

And he led them straight to the door. 

 

Gabriel followed, still hand in hand with James. A woman walking by let out a low whistle as they got into the car.

 

"They're taken," Alec yelled. "Find your own, luv."

Bond laughed at that as he closed the door. "I think you confused her for a bit there." He buckled the seatbelt on. "Seems like we have to look out for one another tonight. Lest someone get the wrong idea." He smirked. 

 

Gabriel just laughed. "The food will be delivered at home at ten, and it's only half six. Plenty of time, and it'll only be us. No one to confuse."

"No one is touching me besides the two of you," Gabriel assured him. "Espresso on the way though, please?"

"Sure thing." Alec smiled as Bond thought about it for a moment before directing them to a place not too far away or sidetracked from their course that sold fresh roasted coffee.

"Mmm, that smells marvelous," Gabriel stretched and yawned.

James chuckled and lined up to order them their drinks. 

 

"And a poppyseed muffin!" Gabriel yelled. "I need my energy."

 

Alec just shook his head and laughed.

"Got it!" Was James's reply before he stepped into line, feeling just a little bare without his suit, but looser at any rate.

Alec whistled at him, and laughed at Gabriel's consternation. "He's with us, I'm allowed."

James turned to shoot Alec a look, knowing full well that was him and no one else, before smirking playfully and winking back.

"You'll make people stare, Alec, honestly," Gabriel scolded. "He's only ours to gape at."

"They're already staring, Gabriel," Alec chuckled. "People can gape all they want, but the only ones who can touch are us."

"I suppose," Gabriel smiled as James returned. "You look edible, James."

 

"Am I?" James asked in a suggestive tone as he handed over the cupcake, neatly wrapped in a small box, and passed out their drinks, completed with napkins. "Are you sure it's not just because you haven't had your cupcake, yet?"

"I'm quite sure," Gabriel bent to lick at the corner of his mouth. 

James grinned. "I'm flattered then." He kissed Gabriel as they continued on their way.

"No crumbs in your corset," Alec teased as they got to the club, and dusted off Gabriel.

 

Gabriel laughed as he unlocked the door. "You only want to feel me up."

Alec raised his hands up. "Guilty as charged,” as they all went inside.

Gabriel flipped on the stereo, and only enough lights to illuminate the dance floor. He climbed the steps to the stage, and winked at the two agents.

 

"Pull up a chair..."

They did, already enraptured by Gabriel—the dim light that caught his person and encased the younger man inside of it made his pale skin seem to glow softly. Beautiful.

Gabriel started by shedding his suit jacket, and rolling up the shirt cuffs, the lines of the corset visible through the white dress shirt.

 

"I feel like we're about to have the most frustrating tease ever," Alec murmured and James nodded. 

 

"You don't say," he mumbled back, both their eyes fixed on Gabriel.

Q sat on the edge of the stage, and shimmied out of the leather trousers, leaving the knee high riding boots on. The thong string was just visible across his arse through the shirt tails.

 

"Fuck, what did I tell you," Alec muttered, the peeking thong string teasing their sight as he and James watched, the movement of Gabriel's body fluid and awfully suggestive. 

 

Gabriel stood and put one hand on the pole, using it balance while he counted out the five positions of ballet to a club beat, shirt still buttoned around him.

 

It really was a tease because the shirt showed but hid at the same time, and it was difficult not to want to see more... But the tease was just hard to pass on.

He turned toward the two blonds, unhurried, sliding a finger between each button before undoing it. By the time he made it to his waist, corset peeking between the sides, he was in front of James and Alec.

"Hello, gorgeous," James purred, smiling at Gabriel, who oozed sex appeal and was yet so coil at the same time, arousal rushing in his veins.

 

"Going my way, sailor? It's cold out tonight," Gabriel blinked slowly and wet his lips, straddling Alec's lap.

"Definitely," Alec purred. "I don't mind following wherever you're going." He lifted up a hand, knuckle trailing Gabriel's chin.

"Good," Gabriel winked. "How about you, blue eyes?" He turned to James as slower, sultry lounge music came on. "I wouldn't want to leave you out in the cold."

"I would take you both wherever you're going," James purred, standing up to trail a hand along the length of the back of Gabriel's neck. "So, where are you going, darling?"

"Hopefully your bed, handsome," Gabriel undid the last few buttons and slid off his shirt, looping it around Bond's neck.

 

James hummed. "I don't think there's a shred of doubt about that, love," he smiled, leaning in just teasingly close without really touching Gabriel's lips.

 

"Well good," Gabriel slid down his leather pants until his mouth was level with Bond's cock.

Already half hard, James was watching Gabriel keenly, his hand slipping gently into the younger man's curls, stroking calmly. 

 

"Alec, my back's cold," Gabriel winked. "Keep me warm?"

"Of course," Alec smiled and slid behind Gabriel, pressing close, nuzzling the back of his neck. 

 

Gabriel slid against him sensuously, mouth busy pulling down James's zipper with his teeth. "No pants? My... You must think I'm a sure thing."

"No," James murmured with a smile. "I only know that you're already mine, love," he stroked Gabriel's cheeks.

 

"Always," Gabriel stood and kissed him, stage persona gone. He moaned softly into the kiss, and pulled Alec's arms around his waist so he wouldn't be left out.

 

James kissed Gabriel deeply, feeling the love and devotion, and for a second there, he felt as though they, both Gabriel and Alec, shouldn't be so dedicated to him... lest it hurt them too much with him somehow gone. 

 

But he pushed the thought away, focusing on just them and the music in the background, before parting and stealing a kiss from Alec's lips, too. 

 

"You need warming," Alec murmured against Gabriel's neck. "I have just the thing," he took off his leather jacket and wrapped Gabriel in in, still pinned between them as he captured James's lips again.

 

James chuckled, pulling the jacket tighter around Gabriel before reaching for Alec as well, pressing the three of them flush against one another, sighing into the kiss and nibbling on Alec's lips, one hand trailing down to hold onto Gabriel's hip. 

 

"I think there's something in the jacket pocket," Gabriel said with an impish smile, pulling out the bottle of lube.

 

"Oh, how convenient," James breathed, cheeky himself, as though they hadn't all seen and known the bottle would be there. "What to do with it though?" he hummed, turning back to Gabriel, his fingers brushing over the edge of the corset, moving down to the feel of the fishnets, covering up smooth skin. 

 

"I'm sure you can find a few uses," Gabriel purred, returning to mouthing at James's cock.

 

"That I'm sure of myself," James purred back, stroking Gabriel's hair, his breath picking up a little, hot, as he watched the younger man.

 

Gabriel knelt in front of him gracefully, shrugging off the jacket, and swallowed down his cock with a moan. The thong left little of his own erection hidden, a damp spot staining the front with pre-cum. 

 

James groaned himself , smiling as he saw Alec knelt down as well, taking a bit of lube and rubbing it between his fingers before reaching to trail them along Gabriel's cleft, past the string that hardly covered anything at all. 

 

Gabriel sighed around his cock, pressing back against Alec's fingers. The song switched to the one that had been playing the first time James saw him dance, and Gabriel shivered.

 

It was hard to miss, and James shivered himself as his hand in Gabriel's hair tightened, moaning softly. "We've come a long way," he said, voice low and husky as Alec pushed a digit inside of Gabriel's pucker, stretching him slow and sensually. 

 

Gabriel nodded, head bobbing up and down on his cock, and squeezed around Alec's fingers.

 

James groaned, unable to take the sight in without initiating something, and pulled out of Gabriel's mouth, just a little reluctantly, before bending down to steal a kiss from those lips, tasting himself on the younger man's tongue, and reaching to palm at Gabriel's erection. From behind, Alec pushed his finger in farther, crooking it as he went. 

 

"Dammit," Gabriel breathed, wrapping his arms around James's neck. "Don't stop."

 

"Not a chance," James whispered back fervently, sitting down on the floor as he pulled Gabriel closer to him. "Straddle me," he growled, hand coaxing Gabriel's cock out from behind his thong, his fingers brushing over the tip and smearing pre-cum all over, using it to aid his movement as he stroked up and down. Alec pressed behind Gabriel, too, close as his finger pushed in and out of the younger man while he nosed the nape of his neck. 

 

"Gods," Gabriel arched his back, torn between the two men. His cock was already aching, and he wanted Alec already inside him.

 

"Can you take me yet, darling?" Alec murmured into Gabriel's ear, hot breaths fanning all over, the scent of the coffee they had taken on the way here still lingered softly, rich and warm. 

 

"Yes, gods, hurry," Gabriel pleaded, bucking into James's hand on his cock.

 

Alec didn't need to be told twice as he positioned himself and slid in gradually, not wanting to hurt Gabriel even though the arousal in his veins was hardly bearable, groaning as he did so. 

 

Watching them, James breathed and brought both his and Gabriel's cock together, stroking the both of them up and down with a hiss. 

 

Gabriel cried out, tendons in his neck standing out as he gasped for breath. Alec's cock was long, but the best feature was its girth, wide enough to drag pleasurably against Gabriel's balls as he slid in.

 

James latched his mouth upon it, sucking on the pulse point in Gabriel's neck as he continued to stroke them languidly, watching Alec as well, timing it just so that his thumb brushed over both of their tips as Alec pushed back inside Gabriel, their moans twining in the heady air. 

 

Alec was biting Gabriel's nape, groaning at the heat as the dancer clenched around him. Gabriel was rolling his hips, cheeks flushed with arousal, alternating between them.

James kissed Gabriel, sucking on those lips and continued to stroke them. using the force of Alec's thrusts to balance out the pace, his hand reaching behind for Alec, too. Alec locked their wrists, trapping Gabriel between them.

 

James chuckled softly, nuzzling Gabriel, getting the three of them as close to one another as he could before leaning over Gabriel's shoulder. "Kiss me," he told Alec, breathless. 

 

"Fuck," Alec swore, leaning in to ravish James's mouth, thrusting into Gabriel viciously.

Nipping on Alec's lips, James groaned in the back of his throat, feeling so close to climax that spots danced in his vision.

"James, Alec," Gabriel whimpered before spilling between them, going limp.

"I'm rather sure not that many people are usually in the middle," James countered dryly, smirking. 

 

"Well aren't you special," Alec smiled.

 

"And I expect you to enjoy," Gabriel added, slicking up James's cock. Still loose from Alec earlier, he slid into his cock with a moan, spooning back against him.

"Fuck, Gabriel," James cursed, moaning at the tightness of Gabriel's hole clenching around his length, hips rolling reflexively.

"That's it, lovely," Alec bit at his nape, sliding out his fingers.

James's breath hitched, arching back into that mouth, torn between two sinful sources of heat.

"Are you feeling empty, perhaps?" Alec slides his cock against James's pucker, teasing at him, as he nips the skin.

James growled, sucking in a breath, pushing back into Alec. "Just push into me already," he grumbled.

"Ooh, he speaks," Alec complied, letting out a moan.

James grunted, back arching as he pushed into Gabriel as well, using a bit of the momentum from Alec's thrust.

"Shit," Gabriel scrambled for purchase on James's skin, the thrust of the two men behind him left him shaking.

His blunt nails dug into James's skin, drawing out a moan, giving an edge to the pleasure the man was feeling right then. His body shivered just a little, the feel of Alec's cock stretching his muscles and himself buried deep inside Gabriel left James near breathless, filled and gripped at the same time.

"I thought you might enjoy it," Gabriel managed between thrusts. "Being between us."

"The fact that I have you two by my side," James began, trying to maintain a steady voice. "is already a joy, Gabriel." He grunted when Alec hit his prostate, with Gabriel squeezing around him.

"Yes, but the middle," Gabriel smiled. "We both get to spoil you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that?" James breathed, smiling back at Gabriel and kissing his lips.

"No, I like watching you lose control," Gabriel said. "It's so rare, and only we see it."

"I'd reckon you wouldn't want to see me lose control... it's not always so nice," James murmured.

"I think I would rather that you lose control here, where you're safe," Gabriel said, leaning back against James. "I can't always hold you when you're in the field, but here, I can wrap you in my arms."

"When I'm in the field, I want to be comforted by the idea that both you and Alec are somewhere safe, Gabriel," James said, nuzzling the younger man. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me too much." 

 

"And when you're here, it's our job to make sure you're strong enough to go back out," Alec said roughly, a bit of emotion tinting his voice. "We're allowed to worry, James. We know what you do."

James took one of Alec's hands and pressed a kiss to its knuckles. "I know... But you know I can't help it sometimes. Old habits die hard." 

 

"And you're older, and have more to live for," Alec countered. "So we expect you to come home," he nipped at James's ear.

"And I promise to try," James groaned, thrusting into Gabriel in the same pace as Alec was giving him, shuddering all over.

Gabriel moaned at the thrust, his breath hitching. 

 

"Our little dancer sounds ready to come," Alec said with a laugh.

"We've worked him hard, after all," James chuckled as well, reaching for Gabriel's cock between them, giving it a long, slow stroke.

"James," he murmured, leaning back to find Bond's mouth. "Your hands feel good, so strong."

"And you're still so Goddamn tight for me, Gabriel," James groaned, pushing into the younger man fervently, synchronizing the strokes with his movements.

"Well, it's not as if there's been anyone but the two of you in a long time," Gabriel sighed as he clenched his muscles around James, the vein of his cock making him ache.

James chuckled, turning his wrist, thumb brushing over the spilling tip of Gabriel's cock, thrusting into his prostate.

Gabriel groaned as James continued to stroke him, the over stimulation leaving him shivering. 

"You okay?" James breathed, groaning as Alec's hand trailed all over his front.

"Yes, just sensitive," Gabriel said, turning back to kiss James. "Is Alec still teasing you then? That's cruel," he laughed.

"I know," James growled, turning to look over his shoulder. "Come now, put your back into it," he teased with a grin.

"Fine," Alec unsnapped the cock ring and rolled his hips with a moan, tugging James back by the hair to bite at the pulse in his neck. "After all this time, you still feel the same," he groaned as he came.  
The tug of his hair left James gasping, and that bite, the low groan of Alec's voice in his ear, hot breaths licking at his skin, had James shiver and push him over the edge as well, and the man thrust into Q a near frantic pace for a few more times before climaxing himself. 

 

Gabriel doubled over with a sob, going limp against James as he had another orgasm wrung out of him.

 

James shivered between the two of them, kissing Gabriel's forehead and holding tightly onto Alec's hand. "Of course I still feel the same," he breathed. "No one else has ever taken me beside you, Alec." 

 

"That is still... more than I deserve," Alec said softly, breathless, as he clung to James. "More than I hoped for."

 

"You do deserve it though... You deserve more than just what I have to offer, Alec," James breathed, finally sliding out of Gabriel and laying both him and Alec back on the bed. 

 

"We're not having this argument again, solnyshko," Alec opened one eye, and pulled James back to lay down with them. "I love you, I always have, and that's final."

 

James licked his lips and nodded. "I love you, too," he told Alec, before turning back to Gabriel, picking up his hand and kissing it as well. "And I love you also, Gabriel." He smiled, feeling incredibly lucky to have them both. "Now, let me clean us up. Or else we'll be bloody sticky tomorrow."

 

"Love you too, but m'sleepy," Gabriel mumbled. 

 

"It's no use, we'll have to bring a flannel for him," Alec laughed. "He's almost asleep already."

 

James grinned and nodded, pressing kisses to Gabriel and Alec's forehead. "Stay," he told Alec softly. "Let me pick up the flannel."

 

"Alright," Alec curled around Gabriel and let James get up. "I'm rather enjoying being a retired, pampered agent," he yawned as Gabriel smacked him affectionately.

 

James smiled and got up, letting out a breath as he was already just a little sore, and headed off into the en-suite bathroom. He cleaned himself first, just a little reluctant as he cleaned away the evidence of Alec finally being inside of him once more from his well-stretched pucker, but it was inevitable, and James finished quickly, not wanting to come back when the other two had fallen asleep.

 

Once he returned, he was carrying two flannels, warm and damp, and carefully climbed into bed to first wipe at the cooling ropes of come on Gabriel's chest, then the dribble of semen down below, gentle so as to not overstimulate Gabriel's already tender area, only pressing small kisses here and there. 

 

Done, he turned to Alec to languidly clean along his cock, too. 

 

"Thank you, love," Gabriel said sleepily, turning over to hug James's back as he cleaned Alec. "G'night Alec, love. Sweet dreams," he touched Alec's shoulder.

 

Alec shivered as James wiped him with the flannel. "You felt very good, James," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You make me feel twenty again, as long as the lights are off so I can't see my grey hair," he teased, before pulling James close.

 

Tossing the cloths away once he was done, because James couldn't deign to give a damn right then anymore, the man ended up between Gabriel and Alec once more as he tucked Gabriel close and turned to Alec. "It's good that I can still make you feel like so," he chuckled softly, kissing Alec's lips.

 

"Good night, James," Alec laughed as he pulled them into a bundle.

 

***

 

Morning came all too soon, and Gabriel and Alec dropped James at the airport on their way to Six.

 

"Be careful," Alec hugged him a little too tight.

 

"I'll know where you are, and you can always reach me," Gabriel reminded, accepting a soft kiss. "Come home to us, James."

 

Giving them each a kiss, James sighed and stepped back with a smile. "I will try," he said again, the promise he gave to everything and the only promise he could give at all. 

 

With a wink, James told himself to turn around and not to look over his shoulder at them anymore, no matter how tempted and reluctant he was.

 

It was unwise to linger.


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriel reached for Alec's hand and squeezed. "I'm terrified," he admitted softly.

 

Alec squeezed back with a soft sigh. "So am I... But we have to trust him. Trust that he'll do this best to come back." 

 

But was that really enough? They wanted him to be able to do back, not just to be only trying to come back...

 

Honestly, Alec didn't know anymore. Not really. 

 

"Let's go in and pretend we're busy," Gabriel sighed. "I saved some explosives to keep our minds off things."

 

"Marvelous," Alec grinned, pulling Gabriel closer for a kiss before leading them back into the car to drive the rest of the way to Six. 

 

Gabriel brought out the box of exploding pens, some infrared triggered explosives, and a couple of long range rifles. He gave Alec a wry grin. "You can tell where my head has been."

 

Alec smiled back, place a hand on Gabriel's knee, squeezing. "We'll bring him home," he said, determined. Even if James wasn't already hurt, they would remain just as desperate still. They needed him, that would always be the truth. 

 

"I'm glad you're here," Gabriel leaned against him. "I'm glad you're a part of us, Alec."

 

"I'm glad that you have even suggested this in the first place, Gabriel," Alec said softly. "That you have accepted me into your relationship with James... I'm glad I'm helping." He smiled.

"You're a good man, Alec," Gabriel smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm fortunate enough to have two of them, and I do my best to keep you both safe."

Alec smiled into the kiss. "We'll do our utmost to keep you safe as well."

Gabriel clung to him a bit and then straightened with a sigh. "Alright, we have an old car frame to blow up, let's go."

Taking Gabriel's hand, Alec led them away to the testing site.

 

-

 

Patrice died. And Bond cursed under his breath, probably because he shouldn't have caught the bastard with his right arm. 

 

But what done was done, and he sighed, looking at the poker chip that was oddly inside Patrice's suitcase and pocketing it altogether, and slipped away before the police arrived.

Gabriel's phone let off a noise, and he pulled off his shooting goggles to examine the app that traced the three of them.

 

"His blood pressure was elevated, but it's dropping now," Gabriel frowned. "Its within normal dropping parameters so I'll run cctv when we're back in Q branch."

Alec peered at it and sighed with a nod. "Must have encountered the target," he muttered.

"Right," Gabriel nodded. "He's on the move and his vitals have stabilised, so deep breath."

Nodding, Alec sighed. "At least he doesn't seem to be hurt, I suppose."

"I'll comb over the footage later to make sure of that, he has a high pain tolerance," Gabriel said. "But already being injured, I don't want him compromised.”

"I'll go through it with you," Alec said. "Makes me wonder if the nanotech can be developed into giving us feedback on where on the body injuries may have occurred."

"Food for thought," Gabriel made a note. "I'll start researching that. My ideal system would be for the smart blood to be tracking his entire body."

Alec nodded. "The system itself is already really brilliant. We, or you, more like—" he chuckled, "—just need to develop more from the basis that's already there. Like... feedback on the body's internal well-being, or something like that, if it's not too science-fictional. Telling us what sort of poison or possible disease we've contracted or something." He shrugged.

"I should be able to program the tech to recognize chemical compounds, it already gives me the basics of your blood," Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. "The technology will also adapt and learn, so an abnormal fluctuation will alert me."

"The new age of technology," Alec hummed. Back in the day, all they had to rely on were their own selves and some gadgets.

"This is mostly being used to help cancer patients fight back without destroying their immune system through chemotherapy," Gabriel packed up the gear. "I hacked into a few databases, looked at their prototypes, and anonymously sent them my improvements."

"Either they really haven't figured it out yet, or they have and they just didn't want to revolutionize the field." Alec shrugged. 

"Well, there's some things I can do that with nanotechnology that I haven't submitted for approval," Gabriel said quietly. "It's a newer field, and you see how I tinker. A fellow PhD student was researching it, and I picked up some pointers, and got interested."

Alec shook his head. "It's different, Gabriel. You're still tinkering with this nanotechnology and exploring what it has to offer. This is espionage, you have to be careful with everyone and everything, and whatever you submit will end up being government's property anyway.  _ They _ are the ones who are responsible for the actual application of the tech, and whether or not they'll release it to the public."

"This can work for all the agents, but I haven't decided that yet," Gabriel shook his head. "So far I've had little reason to trust Six, and no love lost."

"I understand your concern, to be honest," Alec nodded. "They may as well bend the purpose of this into something much different from its original intent and we won't even know about it until it's already done." He snorted. "The only reason why I still linger is because of you and James. No love lost for me either."

"Are you really going to resign completely?" Gabriel asked. "I know James never will, but... I'm not sure this is for me."

 

"I'm rather tired of it already, Gabriel." Alec smiled a little. The so-called career had nearly ruined whatever he had left in life. "You have to decide whether you can tolerate this sort of work or not... And don't do it because of either me or James. We won't like that." He reached up to place a hand on the younger man's shoulder, squeezing. "As for that stubborn man... he's getting tired himself."

"I don't have it in me to count fatalities as numbers," Gabriel swallowed. "Can we go home?"

"Of course." Alec nodded, shrugging off his jacket and putting it around Gabriel's shoulders before leading him out of the building.

"I just can't face anyone from there," Gabriel frowned. "They all look at me like they think I'm going to fall apart because of James."

"That's because they don't know what you're capable of," Alec said as they headed down to the car park. "People have a lot of assumptions and preconceptions about other people, true or not."

"We went and found him, when they gave up, Alec," Gabriel frowned. "I'm having a hard time respecting them."

"I'm not asking you to," Alec said. "I know that they don't like to sacrifice their agents either, but they are will to do so if they believe the situation calls for it." He sighed. "I don't like them any more than you do, I'm just saying that they are not aware of the full extent of your capabilities, is all."

"I'd prefer if they don't find out, really," Gabriel frowned. "I know I can't trust them with the information, and at some point, if I have to choose between England and the two of you, it will be no contest, Alec. I'll leave without a second thought."

Turning to look at Gabriel, Alec leaned in to steal a kiss from those lips. "God, you have no idea how sexy that sounded."

"Sexy? Why?" Gabriel frowned. "I'm just telling the truth. Nothing comes before the two of you, and certainly not some secret group who speaks for England, but lives in the shadows."

Alec chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't see it as sexy," he opened the door to the car for Gabriel. "But I do." The man grinned.

"Will you explain it to me?" Gabriel asked as he got in with a sigh. "I feel like there's a whole part of your lives that I don't understand, that I have no clue about."

"What would you like me to explain?" Alec asked softly.

"Why that's sexy?" Gabriel asked. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Because we're normally the ones left behind... the ones other people would definitely choose over. The expendable ones," Alec explained with a small smile. "We're just code names and numbers... But you... you love us and said you would definitely choose us, even if it was over England... That's a concept I suppose we're new to, Gabriel, especially one that we know is real and truthful."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense I suppose," Gabriel frowned. "I'm so sorry, Alec. That's not fair to you two, it's a shame that no one appreciates you as people. I'm going to see what I can do to change that at Six. I think they're going about it all wrong."

"It's a mentality that's been around for as long as James and I have been around," Alec sighed. "It's not that I approve of that sort of thing." He didn't. "But it's not like I can't understand why it happens."

"I understand how it's a business like mentality, but fuck's sake, these are people, Alec!" Gabriel said. "Its overwhelming to me how I'm supposed to tell you to return tech because of a price tag, but abandon you if you get shot. That's not the kind of Quartermaster I'm capable of being, Mycroft would be a much better choice."

Alec sighed. "Not that it'll make this any better, but well, we're only abandoned if there is no other choice. And in James's case, I believe that M probably really did lose her nerves, like James said, after she had made the judgement call." He sucked in a breath. "It's not different from deploying soldiers into battlefields... And I suppose, in the beginning, all that we hope for is that maybe we're making a difference... that at least we're doing some good with our lives after all."

"I just feel like the meaning and intention behind it matter as well," Gabriel said. "If our mission was to first bring our agents home, and second save as many people as we can, I feel like the agents would be less reckless. And that in turn would help us save more people. But perhaps I'm wrong. I've never been in the field under fire. I just knowing leaving a loyal person out there... the American Marines have a motto of no Marine left behind. I think that would be a better policy."

Alec smiled, eyes on the road. "Sometimes, recklessness is all we have to complete a job. James and I know about this too well, I'm afraid. Six tries its best to help, but you know how limited they were before you came along."

"But it boggles the mind..." Gabriel sputtered. "If the government has all the best research, fucking use it! I know you both are expert improvisers, and the oldest agents in the program, no offense. But they bloody go through them, like a factory."

 

"Well... it gets to a point where either your body or your psyche or both can't take it anymore... That's when the new recruits come in. Young, strong, and idealistic. Eager to fight, eager to serve." Like both he and James had once been.

"But what percentage aren't coming back that we could have saved?" Gabriel asked. "That's what I'm really getting at. Would the psychological damage be so severe if they knew there was a team of people working round the clock to bring them home?"

"When you're constantly in the front line fighting for your life, spilling or sorts of lies, trying to differentiate what's real and what isn't, and sleeping with random people and targets for information... it's going to be psychologically damaging, whether you want to or not. Getting shot and probably killed during missions are deemed as occupational hazards, Gabriel... Ones that we call understand too well the moment we sign up for it."

Gabriel shivered and reached for Alec's hand, all too aware that it was a twist of fate, and no small amount of luck, that he had his lovers.

With a sigh, Alec squeezed Gabriel's hand tightly. "It's just the choice of work that we made for ourselves," he smiled; it was an ironic one.

 

"I wish I was there sooner," Gabriel admitted softly. "I feel like I failed you."

"Oh, darling," Alec breathed. "It was nothing that anyone can do much to help, especially when they don't know about it. You weren't aware. You failed no one." He smiled.

 

"But it hurt you, and I love you... And..." Gabriel put his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Shh..." Alec stroked his shoulder as they pulled into the car park of their flat. "It's the sort of pain that we all know about and have gotten used to, love.... It's all right. It's not your fault, never has been."

"I'm too emotional," Gabriel wiped his nose, but stayed curled up against Alec.

"Nothing wrong with that," Alec murmured, rubbing his hand up and down Gabriel's shoulder. "Someone has got to be between me and James." He smiled.

"True," Gabriel laughed a little. "I'm ready for a fire and some tea," he said finally.

"Of course," Alec smiled, undoing Gabriel's buckle for him, sliding the seat belt off. "Come on then."

Gabriel trudged in with his bag, and went into the kitchen to defrost food and make tea. By the time he emerged, the fire was warm, and he curled up happily in front of the fireplace with a blanket.

Alec brought the tea out and set it down in front of Gabriel once it was done brewing and steeping.

"Thanks," he gave Alec a tired smile. "I put some curry on, thought it might be a good antidote to the rain," he patted the space beside him. "Can I use you as a pillow?"

 

"Thought you'd never ask," Alec smiled and scooted closer before pulling Gabriel to him. "And curry sounds good."

 

Gabriel hummed happily and curled up in the comforting scent. Alec still smelled like the three of them, sleepy and warm, like the warm kisses they'd stolen before crawling out of bed at dawn.

 

One arm looping over Gabriel's stomach, Alec kissed the younger man's curls. "It'll be alright," he whispered quietly.

"I'm trying to believe that," Gabriel said, curling closer. "Oh! I need to run the CCTV footage with Patrice. I can’t believe I forgot," he grabbed his laptop, but stayed pressed against Alec.

CCTV led them to a building where they could see Patrice walk in through the front door after taking down the feeble security guard. Just seconds later, there James was, discreetly going after him... before jumping onto the bloody lift and hanging from the end metal rail.

 

Alec grimaced. "That stubborn fool," he muttered, looking at the image Gabriel had zoomed in just to see how clearly James was trying to hold on.

Gabriel shook his head and grabbed Alec's hand, not taking a breath until James was safely on the high rise floor.

Alec held Gabriel tightly, watching the feed with a fixed frown. From that point onward, everything went rather dark because the floor itself was unlit, illuminating only by the building with the jellyfish ad just across the street. 

 

It was a struggle that he knew shouldn't have been so difficult if James hadn't been injured beforehand.

 

He gritted his teeth when Patrice fell and James, reflexively and instinctively, caught the bastard with his right hand.

 

They dangled there for a moment or two before Patrice fell, most assuredly to die from such a height.

Gabriel drew a sigh of relief, and swallowed as he closed the laptop. "Well that explains the adrenalin spike," he said shakily. "But that injury, I don't like it. He isn't in top form to fight."

Alec's grave expression said that he felt the same. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know," Gabriel sighed. "My gut reaction is to send you as backup. It's off the radar, you're on leave. But he'll be furious."

"Sod his fury," Alec mumbled with a curl of his lips. "He can't stay mad forever... But that doesn't mean I don't agree that I should be here to protect you, too."

"I'll call Sherlock and John to come and stay with me," Gabriel said, as a set of black ears came out from behind the sofa. "Horrors, Italiano, I thought you were going to hide forever. Come meet Alec," he stretched out his fingers and green eyes stared silently at them.

Alec was a little surprised at the sight of the cat. He hadn't even noticed it. "Your cats," he said, watching as Italiano looked at him a little, shy perhaps, before sauntering over to Gabriel's outstretched fingers. "I think James said you have two?"

 

"Yes, Espresso will be lurking invisible, I'm afraid," Gabriel smiled. "They're both rescues, so they don't trust strangers. I can give you some wet food to bribe them, that will go a long way to help."

Alec smiled and nodded. "They seemed to have bonded with James well enough." He watched as Italiano rubbed against Gabriel's fingers, purring softly. "John and Sherlock, hmm? Will they be able to secure your safety?" I mean, no offence, but I usually trust my own capability more than any others'."

"John is a very good soldier, and a doctor besides," Gabriel said. "I trust them, even if they aren't you and James. They would put their lives on the line for my safety."

Thinking about it for a moment, as it seemed Gabriel was certain about this, Alec sighed. "So... sod James's anger then?"

"I think so...?" Gabriel said helplessly. "We can't lose him, Alec."

"I know," Alec squeezed Gabriel's hand. "But protect yourself, too... If something happens to you while I'm gone, I won't be able to forgive myself, let alone him."

"I'll bring the cats and stay at Six, avoid the commute," Gabriel said. "The Quartermaster's office has a bed and shower. John and Sherlock have stayed there off and on."

 

"Staying at Six doesn't seem wise, considering it just blew up and a hard drive had been stolen even before that and we haven't made sure whether McKenzie had been the only mole."

 

"I'm more worried about the commute, honestly," Gabriel said. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll stay here and have Mycroft send a car for me. I don't trust the drivers from Six, I'm not familiar enough with them."

 

"I honestly don't trust anyone to be driving you but either me or James, even if we have wrecked cars up before." He sighed, resigned and pulling Gabriel close. "Find out whom you can trust and surround yourself with them, yeah? Miss Moneypenny. Tanner... Be extremely cautious and careful." 

 

"Mycroft will let me use Anthea, someone recognizable that I can trust," Gabriel said, standing to go pack a bag for Alec. "She drives the Queen for social events. She's had the same training as you and James."

 

Alec stood up and pulled Gabriel into his arms from behind, nosing his curls gently. "You'll be all right, yes?" he whispered. 

 

"I will, I promise," Gabriel said. "But I feel better if I'm on comms."

 

"I know... Ask John and Sherlock to come stay with you, and that Athena woman to drive you. Bring a gun, too." 

 

"I have my own palm coded Walther, and one for you as well," Gabriel brought a duffle bag from the bedroom. "Water proof, weather appropriate clothes, in your size, and comfortable shoes."

 

"If I didn't know, I'd say you had already planned for this ahead." Alec chuckled. "Thank you." 

 

"I have a go bag for each of us, with different clothing for different climates in a tote. I just had to add the toiletries," Gabriel said. "I know how short time can be when you have to catch a flight, and I didn't want James getting on planes in just his suit to go to the tropics."

 

"Oh, he's done that too many times already, I can assure you." Alec chuckled. "You look out so much for us..." He pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips. 

 

"I try," Gabriel said. "Mine has spare glasses, and hidden tech, James's has extra ear pieces, yours has sun screen," He kissed Alec softly. "Do return the equipment in one piece, 006. I'm rather fond of both my bed mates."

 

"I won't burn that easily." Alec grinned before kissing Gabriel back. "Yes, Quartermaster." He smiled. "Now, let's book my flight and have some curry." 

 

"Already did," Q admitted. "That sick feeling in my stomach hasn't gone away."

 

Alec smiled softly. "I'm not surprised." He caressed his knuckles over Gabriel's cheeks. "I'm still taking that plate of curry." He winked. 

 

"Should be all heated," Gabriel held onto him for a moment longer. "I'll warm the naan. May I feed you?"

 

"Feed me?" Alec chuckled, humming. "Sounds romantic... Let's do it then. I'll feed you too." 

"Alright," Gabriel smiled and went into the kitchen to spoon the curry over aromatic jasmine rice. He heated the naan in the toaster and brought a tray out to the living room, with two cold beers. Alec followed and helped set the table, bringing cutlery and napkins over. Gabriel let Alec sit, and then settled into his lap. He dipped a piece of naan into the curry and blew on it, before holding it out for Alec to bite.

 

The intimacy was new, and it made Alec smile as he opened his mouth and took a bite from the naan, chewing appreciatively. "That's good." 

 

"I'm glad you like it," Gabriel offered him a sip of beer, coyness and servitude slipping over him like a comfortable mask. "I try to cook from scratch."

 

From scratch and it's still so much better than lots of other curries I've had the misfortune of trying." Alec grinned, feeding Gabriel a bit of the curry-dipped naan himself.

 

"My brothers think cooking means dialing a phone for take away," Gabriel grinned. "Why waste heightened skills of observation on dead bodies?"

 

Alec laughed and wrinkled his nose. "Agreed. I think you've gotten the application down just right." 

 

"I'm glad you approve," Gabriel fed him another bite, and kissed a bit off the corner of his mouth. "Then I can get more creative."

 

"With the recipe, with the cooking, or with the feeding itself?" Alec smiled, offering Gabriel a bit of beer.

 

"Well, I've been meaning to perform nyotaimori for you,where you eat the sushi off a person's body on banana leaves," Gabriel smiled. "But I was going to try some variations on curry in a slow cooker, as well."

 

"I know what nyotaimori is, love," Alec hummed, kissing the side of Gabriel's neck. "And I'm sure the sushi will taste even better that way, with it being on you first." 

 

"Not everyone does," Gabriel laughed. "And I certainly wouldn't do it if it wasn't someone I was already intimate with."

 

"Of course," Alec smiled. "I'm just saying, the sushi will taste better being eaten right off of  _ your _ body." He grinned. 

 

"Well I'll let you be the judge," Gabriel smiled. "But I was thinking more of just sashimi and some light fruits, there's only two of you. And I don't want you too tired for sex after."

 

"As if," Alec snorted. "We'll always be up to have a taste of you." 

 

Gabriel groaned softly and stole a kiss. "How about now? I could use some distracting."

 

"Of course," Alec smiled, kissing Gabriel's throat. "When's my flight though?" 

 

"2 am, time for a good round of sex and a shower, and you can nap on the flight," Gabriel sighed. "If that's alright?" he asked hesitantly. 

 

"Just checking, we're still... new," Gabriel murmured. "I haven't learned to read your tells yet."

 

"I should be saying that to you, actually." Alec smiled. "It's all right. No need to overthink it when it's me. I rarely hide anything from the people I trust." He said softly. 


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm very... obvious for a Holmes," Gabriel laughed. "Most people are looking for hidden layers when they speak to me, and I'm just being serious," he shrugged. "But I would love to enjoy you in bed again, Alec. Let me just soak the dishes."

 

"Well, just keep them looking. They fool themselves into all sorts of things." Alec chuckled, setting Gabriel back down onto the bed. "And let me do it. I'll be quick." 

 

"Alright," Gabriel smiled, curling his legs under him. He got undressed and found the lubricant, and dimmed the lights. He set his alarm for midnight so they would have time to shower and get to the airport, and sent of texts to Sherlock and John.

 

Alec returned not too long later, having already soaked the dishes and setting them into the dishwasher, too. At least he had figured that much out after living by himself all this time. He thought he did catch a glimpse of Espresso, but he wasn't too sure. 

 

When he returned, Alec stood at the doorway and smiled at the mood Gabriel at set for them before coming in, climbing onto the bed and kissing the younger man gently. "How do you want to go at this?" he asked quietly. 

 

"However you like, I'm not picky," Gabriel smiled. "it's mostly the closeness and touch I'm craving, I think."

 

Looking at Gabriel for a second longer, Alec slid a hand into the younger man's hairline and pulled him into another kiss, slower, deeper this time. 

 

Gabriel melted into him, letting Alec take the lead. He relaxed, tuning out the whole day while he focused on the mouth on his, and his lover.

 

Alec caressed Gabriel's cheeks and laid him softly down onto the pillows and mattress, nuzzling him softly. 

 

It was a sweet move from a man who had been in the field so long he had no friends left in England, tender and gentle. Gabriel rewarded the trust with another sweet kiss, and wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him close. 

 

"You keep amazing me, how much I enjoy you," he said, gazing into the green eyes that mirrored his own.

 

Alec preened a little under the compliments, smiling softly. He knew the scars on his face weren't that pleasant for the eyes, but James and Gabriel were treating him so well, he almost didn't feel so subconscious anymore... like those scars either didn't exist or didn't matter altogether. 

 

It was a good feeling. 

 

"Glad to hear to so," he whispered, kissing Gabriel again. 

 

"I love your eyes," Gabriel told him. "After everything, they still light up when you smile. And when you look at me, god, Alec. You look at me like I'm precious. It's flattering, and terrifying," he admitted softly.

 

"It's because you are precious." Alec smiled. "After everything, I'll rather appreciate what I can." He kissed Gabriel's lips. "You know that you're very precious to James, too, right?"

 

"Yes, he rather spoils me rotten," Gabriel smiled. "But you don't have to bring him up, Alec. I'm enjoying your company."

 

"I know." Alec gazed into Q's eyes. "I just feel that... Well, none of us are in a good situation anyway, but I couldn't help but think that he's sulking somewhere in Shanghai, licking his own wounds, while I'm here enjoying your company like this." He pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips. 

 

"He hasn't even landed yet, and we gave him a good send off," Gabriel smiled and returned the kiss, crawling into Alec's lap. "Besides, I'd rather be worn out with you both gone, don't want to masturbate with company," he teased.

 

Alec snorted a soft laugh at that as he smoothed a hand up along Gabriel's back, slipping seamlessly under his clothes, touching against bare skin. "Wouldn't that add more to the edge?" he teased. "You in a bathroom cubicle, trying to keep it down as you stroke yourself to completion while thinking about us?" 

 

"No, it would mean Sherlock would announce it to everyone loudly," Gabriel laughed. "No social skills there."

 

Alec laughed before pressing kisses into Gabriel's neck. "Well, that wouldn't do." 

 

"No, he's already giving me hell about my collar," Gabriel sighed. "Even if John does beat him bloody with the crop when he's stroppy."

 

"Well, that's a little conflicting," Alec kissed Gabriel's lips. "Never mind him, then." 

 

"Sherlock is odd," Gabriel laughed. "You will see, although I heard he and Eve get along."

 

"She's always been a bold woman of action anyway, not to mention adventurous and spontaneous herself with a tendency to bend rules," Alec smiled. "So I'm not too surprised."

 

"Mmm, I'll worry about that when you aren't in my bed to distract me," Gabriel murmured, kissing his way down Alec's throat.

 

Alec hummed, hands coming down to cup Gabriel's arse, kneading and squeezing the soft cheeks a little. 

 

"Your hands are amazing," Gabriel said between kisses, arching into Alec. "And I quite enjoy your mouth."

 

"Yes, as you have stated before." He leaned in and started removing each of Gabriel's button with his teeth. 

 

Gabriel groaned and tried to stay still, burying his hands in Alec's hair, trying not to disturb his concentration.

 

"You like it," he hummed, reveling in the attention he was receiving as his hands smoothed up to Gabriel's hips, gripping them gently, before sliding under the shirt, moving up to pinch his nipples.

 

"Yes, I love it," Gabriel said. "Being the center of your attention is very intense. And erotic."

 

"Hmm, I'm glad you think so," he smiled, laying Gabriel down onto the bed as he finished the last couple of buttons that he hadn't been able to reach in their positions, before using his hand to run a trail up from the waistband of the younger man's trouser to his clavicle to part the garment up, as though unwrapping a delicacy.

 

Gabriel sighed and stretched under him, quivering at the heat of Alec's hand. "Feels so good," he murmured, holding on to Alec.

 

Alec smiled, licking a stripe following the line his hand had drawn just seconds before, sucking on  Gabriel's nipple.

Gabriel moaned and pulled at his hair, arching against Alec to pull him closer.

Alec nipped a bruise into Gabriel's clavicle before emerging and kissing Gabriel's lips deeply.

"I like that," Gabriel murmured. "You marking me... It will help me focus while you're gone."

"Good," Alec murmured against Gabriel's lips. "Keep focus," he said. "Keep yourself safe, too."

"I will," Gabriel nodded. "I'm not worried about focusing on work, it's the empty hours when I can't sleep that I worry about."

"I'm sure we'll figure something interesting out to help you while the hours away." Alec smiled, brushing their noses together.

"I'm sure, since I have you two to keep an eye on," Gabriel reached between them to touch Alec's cock.

With a groan, Alec's back arched, running a hand down Gabriel's side and teasing at his groin and inner thighs before stroking up his cock, too.

"Alec, Alec," Gabriel shivered at his hands. "Keep touching me, please?"

"I'm not planning on stopping, Gabriel," Alec groaned softly, reveling in how Gabriel was calling out his name with such heat as he planted butterfly kisses over the exposed skin that was in his immediate reach.

Gabriel nodded and bit off a moan. Alec was giving him goosebumps with the light brushes against his skin.

Alec brought up Gabriel's hand, nuzzling into the palm, before kissing it and the fingertips gently once he had popped each into his mouth, sucking the pads he sure were sensitive slowly as he went.

Gabriel did moan at that, twisting up against Alec for friction, eyes and nostrils dilated at the sight.

"So responsive for me," Alec breathed, smiling at Gabriel's blown pupils. He ground their bodies together, erection against erection, moaning softly.

Gabriel nodded, breathing in the shared air and their arousal as their cocks rubbed, precum slicking between them.

It was an erotic sight, Gabriel so flushed because of him, and Alec reached down, taking both of their erections into his hand, stroking up and down.

That was all it took, he had already been close to the edge, and Gabriel came. He didn't hold back; he let Alec see the effect he was having on him.

Alec came too with a sharp jut of his hips, a strangled cry in the back of his throat, before he buried his head in the crook of Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel clung to him until he caught his breath, and kissed Alec softly. "That was incredible," he murmured.

Alec smiled and nodded. "You feel incredible," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's mouth and straightened up. "I'll clean us up."

"Stay for a minute?" Gabriel asked. arms still wrapped around Alec's neck. "We can shower in a little while. I just want to feel you for now., imprint you on my senses."

Something in Alec's eyes softened, and he nodded. "Okay." He lay down next to Gabriel and pulled him into his arms, stroking the younger man's back.

"Just for awhile?" Gabriel said softly. "I... Today was stressful. I hated sending him out, but I'm glad you're here."

"I know it was stressful, Gabriel," Alec said softly, nosing curls that smelt of sweat, exertion, and sex. "I don't like leaving you back here alone myself," he admitted.

"I'll be alright, I grew up in London, Alec," Gabriel sighed. "I'll definitely miss you, but I'll be safe as well. Nothing beyond work and home with my two bodyguards, and god help us that we don't all kill each other. I dunno how John puts up with Sher 24/7. He drives me spare."

"It's not so much about you growing up in London or not as it is dangerous here right now." He sighed. "Keep the comms line open. I'm sure once James gets over his tantrum, he'll be more than happy to keep you company with me."

"I'm not worried about James, I'll be thrilled he is mad, as long as he is safe," Gabriel sighed and sat up. "Come on, let me help you shower, and I'll send you off with a good mug of tea."

"Well, he might have a thing or two to say about that," Alec muttered, getting too, but sliding his arms around Gabriel, hugging him from behind and propping his chin on the younger man's shoulder. "You stay safe," he said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gabriel's jaw. "We'll keep in touch, and I'll drag him back in one piece if I have to do it myself."

"And by the way, Alec?" Gabriel sighed. "He didn't pass the fitness tests. M sent him out there, after he failed every single one. I hope to god we can keep him safe."

To say Alec was surprised would be a lie. He wasn't, in fact; after all, he had been there when the tests took place. And he didn't need to ask to know what the psyche evaluation had to say. "His arm was shaking too much when he tried aiming, same thing with those pull-ups," he sighed. He wondered if Gabriel had seen the footage; it wasn't a nice sight for someone who had seen the full extent of James's abilities. 

 

"He's still capable and resourceful enough, but fuck that bitch, I'm going to bring him home, no matter what." 

 

"I watched them," Gabriel swallowed. "Please, Alec. She should have never sent him out there injured. That bullet piece was radioactive, I've no idea how much damage it did yet."

"I'll keep him safe," Alec promised with a sigh. "Is there anything specific you want me to do once I find him?"

 

"Knock him out, throw him over your shoulder, and get on the next flight?" Gabriel sighed. "Give him a kiss, for both of us."

Alec held back any sort of jokes about doing both of those emerged, knowing that the possibility of them happening was low, and that he would only worried Gabriel more. "I will." His thumb traced along Gabriel's shoulder. 

 

"I love you, Alec," Gabriel said softly. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I love you, too." Alec smiled. "Come on," he said, gathering Gabriel up into his arms. "Shower. Then I'll make sure everything is secure first before I leave." He kissed Gabriel's forehead and took them into the bathroom.

Gabriel stood under the warm water, and bit his cheek hard to keep away the tears. He took a deep breath and tried to enjoy the time he had with Alec while he was there.

Alec pulled Gabriel into his arms, soothing. "Shh..." He stroked his hand up and down Gabriel's back. "It'll be alright."

"I'm sorry, this is harder than I thought," Gabriel said softly.

Alec nodded, water washing down along their bodies. "Sometimes, I just wish James wasn't so stubborn," he said quietly. "And that circumstances wouldn't encourage that stubbornness." 

 

"From your mouth to god's ears," Gabriel sighed. "But, we do the best we can. I wish he'd consider staying out of the field, but... He wouldn't be James."

 

What Alec hoped for was that by the time James actually considered such a thing, it wouldn't be a little too late because of his Goddamn stubbornness. 

 

"I know," he muttered quietly, and helped Gabriel wash up.

 

"I'm afraid one day one of us won't come home," Gabriel said, emerging from under the water.

It was a fear that they were all too intimate with, even if he was sure James had not really thought much of it until recently. His stomach twisted, just a little. "I know," there was nothing else that Alec could say. "We'll make sure, with everything we can, that such a day won't come."

"Yes," Gabriel agreed as he dried off and pulled on new clothes. A knock at the door announced John and Sherlock, and Gabriel greeted them.

 

"Alec, do you want us to drive you, or call a cab?"

"Let's drive," he said with a small smile, picking up the bag Gabriel had prepared for him and slugging it over his shoulder. "And hello, I'm Alec Trevelyan." He introduced himself, offering his hand. "Thank you for coming over."

"Of course, we wouldn't let anything happen to Gabe. I'm John Watson," John shook hands. "And this is my partner, Sherlock Holmes."

"Nice to meet you." Alec smiled, and turned to give Sherlock a nod. "I'm glad to hear that." He turned to smile at Gabriel and took his hand as they left.

"Does he think he's a 'secret' secret agent too?" Sherlock asked John loudly as they left, and Gabriel could only laugh.

"I think I'm more or less a retired man, Mr Holmes," Alec replied with a smile. 

 

"And that's why you're chasing the other blond one, to stop him from doing something stupid-"

 

"Bloody hell Sherlock, stop it!" John shouted as a smack rang out.

 

"Well, he's not wrong." Alec snorted a small smile, squeezing Gabriel's hand. 

 

"I know, but he always announces it so loud!" Q burst out laughing as the door slammed behind them. "God, let's get you to the airport, and then I'll come back and catch some sleep before work."

 

The drive was uneventful, and as Gabriel dropped Alec off in international departures, his heart clench a little in his chest. "Safe travels, and please, be safe, love."

 

Alec smiled and leaned in and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips. "I will. Be safe, too, love." 

 

"I will," Gabriel smiled. "Back to bed with tea and cats for me. And text when you land."

 

"I will," Alec said again, giving Gabriel a fierce hug.

 

Gabriel looked until he couldn't see Alec anymore, and drove back to face Sherlock's interrogation.

 

Macau was bustling with people, but the hotel where James was staying at had a spectacular view, not to mention that it overlooked the casino not too far away as well.

 

Alec landed and headed straight for the room, bag in hand. He was still in a leather jacket and jeans from the flight, and was looking forward to keeping James in one piece.

 

It was when he was just fresh out of a shower and was about to shave that a knock came sounding on the door. Walther in hand, Bond, who wasn't expecting it, crept soundlessly over to check. 

 

On the other side of the peephole... was Alec. And the door swung open to reveal Bond in all of his thunderous and darkening expression. "What are you doing here?" he growled. 

 

"I got assigned to bring you home safe," Alec drawled. "And our boyfriend is safe with Sherlock and John, and they'll be with him 24/7."

 

Bond closed the door behind him, just a bit sharply, locking it, because they weren't having this conversation in the hallway, and because Alec didn't look like he was going anywhere soon. 

 

"I don't need you here to babysit me, Alec," Bond was glaring at the Russian. "You're supposed to be protecting Gabriel because the only one I trust to do so is  _ you _ ," he hissed.

 

"You failed every single section of your evaluation," Alec said. "He's terrified you'll get killed."

"So that's it?" Bond gritted his teeth. "You're both doubting my capabilities then?" 

 

"No, we're both too selfish to live without you," Alec said sharply. "I've had quite enough sacrificing for England in my life, and there's no love lost."

 

"I have been doing just fine, Alec," Bond replied just as sharp. "MI6 bloody blew up. A criminal mastermind, whose enemy of interest is Sherlock Holmes, is currently in one of the top seats of MI5, urging for a merge with Six, and now you're here instead of with Gabriel." 

 

"Gabriel will be careful," Alec said. "Don't underestimate him because of his pretty face. Now... What are we doing at the casino?"

 

"I don't underestimate him because he has a pretty face. But the enemy is not one to be underestimated me either," Bond said. "And  _ we _ are not doing anything at the casino. I'm going alone." 

 

"But... James..." Alec gave his best smile. "You're going to leave me here all alone? And you haven't even shaved yet."

 

"You should go back to Gabriel," Bond said, trying not to be fazed by that smile. "I can manage things here." 

 

"They posted the first five names today, and all five have already turned up dead," Alec sighed. "They're posting another five next week, and the week after. They're playing some kind of sadistic game. And still a cutthroat razor, James? how very traditional."

 

Bond's eyes twitched as he flexed his jaw. "I'm aware of that." He turned to pick up the straight razor in his hand. "And this has always been cleaner anyway." 

 

"Sometimes the old ways are best, let me at least make myself useful," Alec pressed a kiss under James's ear. "You aren't going to make me sleep on the floor, are you?"

 

Bond shivered at the kiss. They had been apart for too long, and he'd be damned if he could turn Alec away heartlessly. "You're sleeping on the bed, and you can contact Gabriel for a flight back." 

 

"We'll talk about that in the morning, solnyshko," Alec nipped at his earlobe. "Let me help you with that..."

 

Bond let out a soft breath. Gabriel wasn't wrong when he said that Alec had a wicked mouth. "If I listen to you, then we may not talk about it in the morning at all, Alec... I really am worried about Gabriel when you're here with me, even though I can take care of myself." 

 

"And Gabriel and I are worried about you," Alec said patiently. "We work well together, I can read your body language without any need for an ear piece. And you aren't going in without me as backup. Quartermaster's orders."

 

Bond turned and look at Alec. "Don't you think I can do this alone?" 

 

"I think you aren't going to, because I'm here," Alec said. "The only reason Gabriel isn't as well is because he's scared of flying. And god knows no one else at Six can run a fucking mission."

 

If Gabriel was there too, Bond would have been furious. But then again, Alec was avoiding answering the question directly, and just that alone was enough. Bond turned away, heading back into the bathroom.

 

"I know you're good, when you're in top form," Alec followed him. "But I didn't come back from Russia to bury you, James."

 

Bond snorted softly, brushing shaving cream along his jaw then up his mouth. "We're never really on top form though, you know that," he murmured. 

 

"You're further than usual," Alec put his hands on James's waist and reached for the razor. "Allow me?"

 

Sighing, Bond muttered, "Fine," before grabbing a towel and heading outside to sit down. Because his knees hurt a little too, and he hated himself for the weaknesses, but said nothing of it as he shot Alec an expectant look once he had settled down and leant back on a chair. 

 

"Putting your life in my hands again?" Alec asked softly. "Sit still," he brushed a kiss across James's collar bone.

 

"Rather that than then other way around," Bond muttered. "And don't tell me to sit still and provide a distraction at the same time." 

"Yes, yes," Alec murmured, tracing the line of James's jaw with the razor. "I was always bad for your thinking."

 

"Good to know you're aware," Bond murmured quietly. 

 

"Oh yes, why do you think I always best your marksmanship scores?" Alec teased.

 

"Because I have horrible aim?" Bond drawled, eyebrow raised.

 

"And are they better when I'm not there?"

 

"I was drunk most of the time, so I wouldn't really know," Bond said, half-jokingly, half-serious. He was an alcoholic, whether he was going to admit that aloud or not.

 

"You knew I had a tendency to drink even before you disappeared, Alec," Bond muttered. "And no, I wasn't referring to this time." He had had a couple of drinks before receiving that message about Patrice, but nothing more. 

 

"I know, and with no one looking out for you, I'm sure it didn't get better. Especially after Vesper," Alec wiped the last of the shaving cream, and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm glad Gabriel has kept an eye on you recently. He's good for us both."

 

"He kept an eye on me," Bond agreed with a sigh. "But I don't want him caught up when I'm pissed and still riding the adrenaline post mission." 

 

"That's why I'm here," Alec shrugged. "I can handle your worst."

 

"I reckon my worst from when I was only twenty something is different from my worst right now," Bond said softly. 

 

"James, do you really think that's going to scare me off?" Alec said softly, cupping his cheek. "Give me some credit,  solnyshko. I've seen hell," he pulled James closer and ran a hand down his back.

 

"I don't feel like putting either you or Gabriel through that sort of shit," Bond murmured. 

 

"I'm sure we've seen worse, and I'd rather you be with me," Alec told him. "And if I know Gabriel at all, I'm sure he told you something similar. I'm a bigger fan of rough sex than being drunk these days, but whatever you need."

  
"I don't feel like I can get drunk anymore even." Bond rubbed a hand over his face, smooth now. "What sort of rough sex are you into now?" he asked with a faint smile. 


	28. Chapter 28

 

"I swing a pretty mean whip," Alec shrugged. "But not while we're in the field."

 

"I'm sure," Bond quirked a smile, but his expression straightened out. "I still think Gabriel needs you more."

 

"Hush, you won't win that one," Alec scolded. "Not with either of us."

Something softened in Bond's gaze, like the last of his resolved had been stripped away, even if it still stung in the sense that they didn't think he could do this on his own. But really, what was left of him but battered pride anyway?

 

And so he leant in and pressed a kiss to Alec's lips. 

 

"We can't be without you either, James," Alec whispered against his lips. "Think of it as selfishness on our parts."

"Fine," James said softly, leaning his forehead against Alec's with a sigh. "We have a casino to go to. Do you have a suit with you?"

"Of course, your little dancer even packed for me," Alec grinned.

"Lucky sod," Bond grinned back, his eyes flickering to the clock. They had quite a few hours. "Rest. We won't be going until night."

"Lucky for sure, he gave me quite the send off," Alec grinned. "I slept like a baby the whole flight."

"That's good." Bond reached out a hand and began carding through Alec's hair. It seemed like Alec and Gabriel had been getting comfortable with one another while he wasn't there, and that pleased Bond a lot.

"We still need you back," Alec whispered. "He's wonderful, James. But I came back for you."

"What if I'm no longer that twenty-year-old memory that you held on for so long, Alec?" His finger traced along the frame of Alec's face, surprisingly gentle... But then again, he had only ever been gentle to a handful of people. 

 

"I'm not in love with that twenty year old, James," Alec shook his head. "I'm not twenty anymore, and I don't expect you to be. But I am in love with the man that twenty year old became. He's a really good man, just like I always knew he would be," Alec kissed the pad of his finger.

Something gripped at his throat, and Bond looked at Alec, into those vivid green eyes. "I'm not a good man, Alec." He let out a soft breath, smiling mirthlessly.

"Really?" Alec asked. "That's why Gabriel is home safe, and we're in the field with tech that doesn't exist yet on record, because your boyfriends, one who is a Holmes, with two PhDs, mind you... And the other, a retired 00 agent... Need to bring you home so badly... Because you aren't a good man? Tell me another," Alec captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. "I don't believe you for one second, James bloody Bond. I'm still the first man you kissed, I know you too well."

"Because I'm a heartless, selfish man?" Bond growled, kissing back, more teeth and tongue this time, pulling Alec closer to him. "Because I care about myself more than anything and keep doing this despite both of your worries? Despite Gabriel's tears and your sad, reluctant smiles?"

"Because no matter what, when you give your word, you follow through," Alec growled. "Just because I don't have the same loyalties to England anymore doesn't mean i can't appreciate the dedication."

"Dedication to a country that shot me off a train, Alec." Bond was tugging at Alec's jacket now, the worn leather warm from the other man's body heat, pressing into his palms. "You two found me, and yet, here I am, Macao and working for the same people who essentially ordered my near death." His upper lip curl, a vicious snarl. "Why don't you resent me for this? I'm selfish. I only know myself and do whatever it is that pleases  _ me _ !"

 

"And you weren't any different at twenty, James," Alec chided softly. "I hate to bring it up, but there are some things that have NOT changed about you. And your single minded stubbornness is certainly one of them. Now shut up, and fuck me already."

"I'm not saying that I was much different in that aspect nearly twenty years ago, Alec," Bond was up, backing Alec against the bed, large enough to be its own miniature island just paces away. "I'm saying, that you both should hate me for it." And he brought their lips together again, kissing Alec deeply and thoroughly, hands sliding down on his hips and gripping at them, probably hard enough to bruise,

"You have no fucking idea the things I hate, James," Alec bit out. "I hate MI bloody Six, and I fucking hate pointless war. It doesn't ever end. There will always be someone to hate, and spy on. And I fucking hate when you keep talking when I want you to fuck me. How many times do I need to tell you?"

Apparently, not another time, because Bond was pushing Alec's leather jacket off him now, flinging it haphazardly somewhere on the floor, before latching onto his throat, nipping and nibbling and sucking bruises along the pulse point, down to his clavicle. Bond's hands were feverishly working to undo those  _ Goddamn  _ buttons without impatiently ripping the entire garment apart. 

 

"It's about bloody time, I was beginning to think you were ignoring me," Alec laughed, breathless. He scratched his nails down James's back and pulled at his hair, going backwards towards the bed, pulling his lover with him.

They crashed onto the bed, it's soft mattress dipping under both men's weight. "Like I could bloody ignore you," Bond growled, sucking on Alec's nipple now, getting it between his teeth just enough for that edge of pain with his hands working on the belt, trousers and fly. 

 

He let the fire and passion consume him because he didn't want to think, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that, yes, he hated pretty much the same things as Alec said he did. That war and fighting and bloodshed were all meaningless, and that they were,  _ he was _ , just sacrificial pawns in the end on the MI6's chessboard against world. 

 

He also didn't want to think about how, some part of him, still gripped at that thought that perhaps all the things he had been doing, even up until that point, all the missions and smokes and bombs and gunfire, had been helpful in some way, contributing to a semblance of peace that this world was barely keeping together. 

 

How foolish.

 

Bond pushed Alec's trousers down, his own flimsy towel that had been wrapped around his hips from before had already long fallen on the floor, and his hand was on Alec's erection, palming it through the last layer of pants between them.

"Get them off of me- need your hands on me," Alec growled, flipping then so James was beneath him on the bed. He ravaged a trail of red bites down James's chest.

 

"All those fucking years James, all those people in my bed, and all I fucking wanted- all I wanted in the world, was you inside me!" He snarled.

The world tilted, and Bond found himself on his back, staring up at Alec, pinned and arching into his heated mouth before long. 

 

When Alec emerged, the long strands of his hair were tousled, green eyes dark with their pupils blown wide. From desires, pleasure, or longing, Bond didn't know... Probably all of them. 

 

Bond was sure he didn't look much different himself. 

 

"And here I am," he replied, voice gruff in the back of his throat, his hand reaching to trace along Alec's back, blunt nails scratching down the plane. "Finally after all this time." He brought their faces together until they were both just inches apart, close enough that Alec's breaths were keen on his face, their heartbeats resonating in the barely there gap. "How do you want me then?" He murmured, tone sultry now, the syllables hot and heavy on his tongue. 

 

"Just fuck me, like you did that time we snuck away for the night," Alec's eyes were emerald beacons, lighting the way. "My back still hurts thinking about that rug," he laughed. "But you were so bloody good. You looked at me like you'd won the lottery."

And just like that, Bond flipped them again. "I did," he said, licking his lips and grinding their hips together with a hiss. "I did win a lottery. Two. Both hefty as hell." He ripped Alec's pants off and reached for the lube in the drawer, rubbing it between his fingers and guiding them to circle Alec's entrance, breaching in. 

 

"Fuck, that's good," Alec breathed, relaxing. "Please... slow. But more."

 

"I know," Bond said, kissing Alec now, drawing the air out of his lungs. His finger pushed in, crooking, finding Alec's prostate after a couple of tries, and pulled out again, before probing in once more, taking his time. 

 

"James..." Alec bit his lip, trying to hold in the desperate noises that were escaping him, his hungry pleas.

 

"Shh..." James used his other free hand to pet Alec's hair, planting a kiss on his forehead and pushing a second finger in, gradually and carefully. "I'm here.”

 

Alec nodded, panting, trying to slow his heart pounding. He leaned his head against James's chest, breathing in the smell of him, the salty sweat, and clean soap.

 

James stretched him, fingers scissoring, pushing in and out, while his other hand roamed along Alec's body, mapping out skin, muscles, scars.  _ Some that were there because of him _ . 

 

He moved lower down still, replacing his index and middle finger with his thumb, just so he could have the leverage to kiss and nip at Alec's inner thighs, inhaling the musky scent of his arousal, which only fueled his own further.

 

"Bloody menace," Alec swore, bucking his hips up against James, grinding them together.

 

"You love it, don't complain," Bond chuckled, licking a trail up from Alec's balls to the tip of his cock. 

 

"I love you..." Alec mouthed. "Your tricks... may kill me yet. I have half a mind to take a whip to your ass."

 

"You're very welcome to do that later," James grinned, sucking on Alec's cock head. 

 

"When we get back to London, I'll book the three of us a room at one of the dungeons," Alec agreed, hands scraping for purchase on the sheets.

 

"Already reconnecting with that particular part of London, love?" Bond teased, the knuckle of his thumb inside of Alec pressing at the base of the other man's cock. 

 

"Well until you got called into the field..." Alec groaned as James's fingers staved off his orgasm. "I was planning something for the three of us for the weekend. There's a masquerade. We'd better hurry home."

 

Bond chuckled. "Sounds like you had something good going on there." And he removed his finger from Alec. "Ready, love?" he breathed, palms grazing over Alec's knees gently, spreading them. 

 

"Yes," Alec looked at him, his face a mixture of desire and sheer hunger. He leaned up to kiss James and pull him closer.

 

James sighed into it, leaning into the kiss, as he gradually began to slide into Alec, inch by slow inch. 

 

Alec sighed happily, trying to relax around James. "You're lethal," he laughed softly, running his hands over James's shoulders, warm skin rippling beneath his fingers.

 

"Most of the time, yes," Bond smiled, gentle. Not the sort of friendly-shark kind of grin that he knew lurked somewhere close to the surface whenever he was so high on adrenaline and sex and pleasure. 

 

But this wasn't just adrenaline and sex and pleasure. This was, in all the senses that Bond could manage and was capable of, love. 

 

He kissed Alec, going slowly, wanting so his lover would finally relax and open up for him.

 

By the time James bottomed out inside him, Alec was ready for more. He bit at James's lips, frantic for more movement.

 

"Move, gods, please," he begged, skin on fire with sensation.

 

Bond silenced the pleas with another kiss, going deep this time, his tongue exploratory, tracing along the rows of Alec's teeth, tasting the linger scent of coffee and imagining that, mingling somewhere inside, he could taste a bit of Gabriel, too. 

 

He was rolling his hips now, pulling out and pushing back inside rhythmically, setting a pace for them, stroking along Alec's insides, the tight gripping heat making his head heady. 

 

Alec keened under him, matching him thrust for thrust. It was a relief to finally feel James, taste him. He was thorough, from his kissing to how he had sex, no quick fumble.

 

Alec reached up to pinch a nipple, rolling it between his fingers as James groaned.

 

Bond's hips thrust a little sharply at that, punctuating the pace they had set, but it was okay. They both wanted more anyway. 

 

His hand roamed down along Alec's body, holding on tightly to his hip, thumb digging in just as he sucked into Alec's collarbone, both leaving a bruise behind in their wake. 

 

He let his hand wander closer in, ghosting just over Alec's cock, hard and heavy between them, teasing, drawing this out. 

 

Alec bit at him, panting at the hands roaming over his cock. "You aren't going to let me last, are you?"

 

"My intention is to deliver pleasure, love," Bond replied, the glint in his eyes mischievous as he thrust into Alec's prostate. "But don't worry," he nuzzled his lover, bringing their bodies closer together. "I've got you."

 

"Oh, that's good," Alec breathed. "Deadly."

 

"That I said I've got you?" Bond chuckled teasingly, the movement of his hips picking up a little more now. 

 

"That too, you ass," Alec laughed, and then groaned at the movements. He hung on to James and closed his eyes, memories washing over him, of two far younger blondes with AWOL charges from sneaking away for the night.

 

Those had been good and bad nights. Bad because they went AWOL nearly always high on post-mission adrenaline, when beers didn't suffice anymore, and less so simple banters and empty tents. Good, because running together had been good, spending energies on the heart-pumping recklessness that set afire their veins as they tumbled around almost carelessly. Almost. 

 

It had been during one of those times that they kissed for the first time. Drunk and giddy and needy, probably desperate for warmth.

 

Bond kissed Alec now, in both a familiar and different fashion at the same time. Familiar in the eagerness, different in the fact that he took nothing for granted now, lacing the lazy, feverish movements of their lips with passion, enjoying every taste, every breath. 

 

He pressed his hand over Alec's heart, chest momentarily tight to feel the strong, powerful beating there.  _ Thump thump thump _ .

 

He had had dreams before where he would be in bed with Alec, contented and drowsy... until he felt his body turn lifeless and cold.

 

But that wasn't happening right then. 

 

Alec was gripping around him, and he cursed, taking the man's cock in his hand now, stroking firmly. "Your arse," he growled with a grin, biting just so that he didn't break the tender skin of Alec's already kiss-swollen lips. 

 

"Yes, and don't ever forget that," Alec insisted. "You go running off all half brained for England, and forget there's other promises to keep."

 

There had been a rainy night in a cheap hotel room, plastic taped over the windows. They had been in some Asian port during tsunami season, and everyone on board got sent ashore to keep from getting seasick.

 

Every ready to take advantage of a bit of time, James had pooled their money and gotten a room with a bed big enough for two. They hadn't slept, instead tussling over who was next to be on top while they recovered between rounds.

 

"I never forgot any promises I made," Bond growled, not so much vicious as passionate. "You said so yourself." He never did anything by halves; he had realized that now... even if it hadn't occurred to him before. 

 

Back then, the main point had been the satisfying sex they had. Like in the field, they knew each other's body language too well not to automatically do the same in bed, and it had been wonderful. Not to mention the exhilaration of doing this behind everyone's back; it gave the entire ordeal an edge that nudged just on the right side of Bond's recklessness. 

 

But then, the kisses had started to deepen, touches linger... and sex had eventually begun slowing down, too, much more languid, less hurried but probably no less desperate. They grew to be keen on one another's pleasure, taking and giving in equal measures, and instead of fighting over who got to shower first, Bond one day had suddenly found himself in bed with Alec, momentarily contented in each other's presence, limbs twined. 

 

Bond knew a dangerous territory when he saw one; that had been the same with Gabriel... and perhaps Vesper as well. But alas, he had never been able to tear himself away. 

 

The allure ( _ attachment, attachment _ ) had been too irresistible. 

 

"You're irresistible," he breathed, thrusting into Alec, fingers pulling back his foreskin and brushing his thumb over the head of Alec's cock. "Always been." 

 

Alec smiled at that, a genuine warm smile as James connected the memories in his mind. "You got too used to hating me, James, when you thought I was a traitor," he managed, blood pounding in his ears.

 

"All I remembered was how you looked that last night, and all you remembered was how I looked as you shot me," he bucked up into James's hand.

 

"You looked so sleepy, lying there, trying to fight it and stay awake. And then the next morning I got my orders, but there was no time to tell you. I hated myself for it."

 

Bond remembered it. Too clearly. 

 

He had just gotten out of Medical once they had determined he wouldn't suffer any consequences from his bump in the head other than a headache. And Alec had been extra attentive. 

 

What had been a haunting memory for the following months after Alec's supposed death had soured right before his eyes when the very same man who had held Bond so tenderly in his arms and insisting that they should skip the booze for the day while petting his hair, appeared. Defected. 

 

Alec was right, of course. He had spent so long trying to hate Alec, trying to revile his touches, the kisses of his memories from all the things they had shared. The only thing that had been left was that last second before James's bullet lodged itself inside Alec's chest, and Bond telling himself over and over (and over) that it didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. 

 

"Shh..." Bond nuzzled Alec, pressing their bodies together, sparing not even an inch apart. "It's over now..." He shivered, drawing in a sharp breath when he realized that his eyes were actually burning. "You didn't have another choice." 

 

"I know, but I wanted to find a way to tell you," Alec brushed his hand over James's cheek. "I needed to. But I couldn't. There was no way to reach you, I was under suspicion for years."

 

Bond leant into that hand, looking at Alec. "M could have said something," he muttered. "But she didn't. She told me leaving the 006 position empty was the most hint she could have given me, and I honestly wanted to shove those words back down her throat the moment I heard it.

 

"Why were you under suspicion? For following their orders?" he growled, pained, angry. It was betrayal all around, and it all spiraled back to her. Always her.  

 

"Well I was a traitor to England, Russian blood or now," Alec said. "I had to prove they could trust me, and for years that meant no outside contact, no matter how innocent. I knew if I could send you a letter, you would know my handwriting. But there was no opportunity until much later, after the Soviet Union fell. And by then, I was in Kazakhstan, and I figured you wouldn't believe me."

 

"I would have tried to find out the truth, Alec," James whispered, something inside of him chipping just a little bit more. "I would have. You know that wouldn't stop until I've found out for sure that was going on..." 

 

"After ten years, James? In your shoes, I would have thought it was a trap," Alec said softly. "And I thought you might have moved on by then, and I didn't want to ruin things if you were happy with Vesper."

 

"Trap or not, I would have confront M, Alec," James pointed out. "And she wouldn't have any other choice but to tell me because I'd've made a mess otherwise." He kissed Alec's neck, nipping and nuzzling at it before pausing. 

 

"You knew about that?" he whispered quietly. 

 

"Yes..." Alec closed his eyes. "One of the times she contacted me, she told me that you had left SIS for a woman... And then the next year, she told me when I passed her some of the information on Quantum, that Vesper had betrayed you, and how you reacted. I didn't dare after that. It was better to have that last night."

 

"And now, here we are," James breathed, pressing a kiss to each of those closed eyelids.

 

"Yes," Alec nodded, and he clung to James for a moment, breathing him in.

 

James hitched his hips up, not leaving a single space left between them, and just listened to Alec's heartbeat, which soothed him still... after all this time. 

 

"You feel safe," Alec murmured, face buried against James's neck. "You feel like I can live my life over again."

 

"And you can," James replied, voice low and tender. He kissed up along Alec's neck, nuzzling him once more. "With me. With Gabriel." He leaned back and pressed a kiss to Alec's lips, sweet and slow. "You're home, now," he whispered, taking one of Alec's hand up and pressed it over his beating heart. 

 

Alec nodded, and swallowed, eyes shining with unshed tears. He sighed softly and bit at James's neck, clenching around him.

 

Kissing them away, James resumed his thrusting, aiming for Alec's prostate, stroking him in earnest now.

 

"Good, so good," Alec murmured. He sunk his teeth into James neck and came with a cry, spilling into James's fist.

 

James hissed, pulled out and pushed back inside of Alec, once, twice, three times, and came himself, the orgasm tearing through him as he arched into the man, head buried in the crook of his neck, heart beating wildly in his ribcage.

 

"You haven't lost your touch," Alec panted, out of breath as they collapsed down on the bed. "I could sleep for a week after that."

 

James chuckled, sliding out of Alec. "Of course I haven't lost my touch," he hummed, pulling Alec closer. "Then sleep," he said quietly. 

 

"As long as you wake me before you go downstairs," Alec yawned. "I'll feel better knowing I'm with you."

 

James hummed a committal sound, carding through Alec's hair. "I'll wake you for a shower," he said, watching Alec closely, eyes trailing along the frame and contours of his face. 

 

"Promise?" Alec murmured, eyes already closed.

 

James hummed again, never stopping his gentle stroking even long after Alec's breathing had evened out. 

 

He slept a little, and when he woke again, Alec was still asleep, drawn out from the long flight. Outside, it was already dark. 

 

And quietly, James slipped out of bed. 

 

"Don't even think about it," Alec warned softly as James tiptoed across the room. "That won't work."

 

If James had been surprised by Alec's voice, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned around and looked at Alec, one eyebrow raised. "What won't work? My getting you a flannel?"

 

"You sneaking out, you bastard," Alec sat up. "You'll have to do better than that. I was a double agent for a lot of years. Come on, let's get a shower and get ready."

Jame said nothing and shrugged before grabbing them each a towel. "Let's shower then."

"So, I have a tuxedo, or a sports jacket," Alec stood with a groan and stretched. "I suppose we're wearing the tuxedos though, and I'm to wander about the perimeter?"

James nodded, the hot rays from the shower head already emitting steam within the bathroom. He refrained himself from repeating his point about how he could handle this by himself.

 

"Anyway, then we can get home after all this madness," Alec said. "And enjoy our weekend."

James smiled at that and nodded. He hoped that it would be as simple as that. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Come here," he said, pulling Alec into the shower, just so the water was cascading around them, and started to wash the other man.

 

"Mmm, that feels good," Alec said. "Now, I was thinking we should bring something back for Gabriel, he did mention that he wanted some exotic teas. I wonder if I could find that lotus one here."

"You should be," James hummed. "They have a good outlet of tea varieties here, since they need to distribute those to the casinos and hotels." He soaped them up, hands and eyes tracing along the scars that littered Alec's body, ignoring the slight ache in his shoulder.

"Stop staring at the scars, James. You're making me self conscious," Alec scolded. "You have your own.”

 

James looked back up at Alec. "You didn't cause any of these though."

"You didn't cause all of mine," Alec countered. "And I didn't just sit around in Russia."

James shook his head. "I know I didn't case all of these, but I did some of them." He looked up and smiled at Alec, kissing his lips. 

 

"And? We were agents James, it happens," Alec sighed into the kiss, picking up the shorter man around that waist, James's legs wrapped around him. "We all have our fair share of scars, even internal ones. So stop worrying, and take advantage of the time we have. Besides, I'm looking forward to watching you in action in one of your bespoke tuxedos."

 

James's breath caught, just a little, as the gap between them was quickly closed, his body pressed up against Alec's. "Probably not as good as the circulating rumors suggest." He smiled lazily.

 

"I remember the first Naval Officer's ball, you escorted the Commander's daughter," Alec smiled. "And frankly," Alec whispered in his ear, "Commander Bond, when we get home, I'd like a night with that sort of affection focused on me."

 

James chuckled, a delicious shiver running up his spine. "With pleasure," he smiled, kissing the corner of Alec's jaw.

 

"Hmmm, do you think Gabriel will allow me to take you out on the town in a tux?" Alec purred. "I think he might put GPS on us though."

 

Gooseflesh were breaking out all over his skin, and James grinned. "Probably. Just to make sure we won't get up to causing troubles." 

 

"Well, we probably shouldn't get arrested," Alec agreed. "He might leave us in jail out of spite," he laughed as he turned of the water and reached for towels.

 

"He probably won't," James took one of the towels to wrap around Alec first. "We'll just drive the cops nuts." 

 

"Oh you really do have mischief planned if you won't even try to convince Gabriel to bail us out," Alec laughed. "I think I might stop worrying. I was thinking more a round of drinks at the Savoy, and maybe dancing. But you sound like we're going to rob cars and put on a public sex show. I like it," he winked.

 

"Semi-public," James corrected without a hitch. "We aim to tease, after all." He laughed before turning back to Alec and pressed a kiss to his lips. "But yes, drinking and dancing at the Savoy sound fantastic, as long as that's what you want." 

 

"Or a dark bar with beer and a band with pipes, I'm not particularly fussy," Alec pulled on his clothes and ran a hand through his hair. With his bigger frame, Gabriel had outfitted him as a security officer, which also gave him an excuse for the earpiece.

 

James himself put on his tuxedo with care, just so he wouldn't crease it accidentally, before putting his smaller earpiece, which fitted into his ear canal, in place. "Anything you want." He smiled, frowning just a little at how slightly loose the outfit felt: he had lost a bit of weight or something. 

 

Shrugging it off, he moved his right shoulder somewhat, checked his reflection in the mirror, reached for the poker chip, then turned to Alec. "Ready?" 

 

"As I'll ever be, let's get this over," Alec ran a hand over his unshaven jaw. In the mirror it showed more white scruff than blond, and for a moment he stared, remembering the night before that last mission, how many years had passed. "Let's finish this so we can go home," he shook off the memories with a smile.

 

James leant in, pressing a kiss right there on the unshaven jaw, letting the scruff scratched and tickled at his lips and mouth. "Let's," he said softly as they headed out of the hotel suite. 

 

The casino was crowded, full of people in evening wear. Alec snagged a glass of champagne and handed it off to James, with a quiet "enjoy your evening, Sir," as James headed off to cash in the chip.

 

In the golden hue of the casino, Alec looked painfully attractive, and Bond did everything he could to resist the urge to kiss him right there and then. 

 

He took the flute and nodded, going over and watching the girl behind the counter eye the chip with a slight pause before going in and handing him his suitcase full of money.

 

Looking up, sipping at the champagne, Bond caught a woman's eyes, black dress hugging the contours of her body, and he immediately recognized her. She was the woman from the tower just the day before. 

 

Alec recognized her and kept a close eye on the two men guarding her. He made sure to get between her and them, letting he get to James to talk. He was already anticipating one of James's rescue attempts, where he had to save some girl with a questionable background.

 

He switched his ear piece to Gabriel's channel and let him know what was going on with a whisper.

 

_ "How much do you know about fear?" _

 

_ "All there is."  _

 

_ "Not like this." Her voice shook, her smile strained, too toothy. "Not like him."  _

 

He promised her a way out (why, maybe women who struggled to free themselves had always been a soft spot, among other things); she told him what was going to happen and the location of her boat. Chimera. 

 

He finished his martini, and stood. The guards were pushing past Alec, or tried to, but the battle was already engaged. Two out of the three guards ran toward him, and Bond swung the suitcase like a weapon, jumping into the fight. 

 

Alec was quick on his feet, but not quick enough to stop the vault into the Komodo Dragon pit. He held off a shiver, trying to tune out Gabriel's statistics in his ear about the poison rate.

 

In the end, the only fatalities were on the losing side... Beside James's Walther. Gabriel only snorted quietly when Alec explained where it went.

 

"Well, at least I've got you to vouch for me, otherwise, he'd think I'm bluffing." James grinned as he adjusted his tux once they were outside the casino itself, breathing finally slowing down. "I need to go to the dock," he said suddenly. 

 

"Of course you do," Alec expected nothing less. Collared submissive at home, and partner by his side, James still has to rescue the girl.

James looked at Alec. "She knows the way to whom we're looking for."

 

"I know, lead on MacDuff," Alec brought out his rusty Shakespeare as he checked and reloaded his weapon. 

 

James raised an eyebrow at that. He wasn't surprised by that, not really. "All right." 

 

Well, they had already come this far.

 

James snuck onboard the small boat, and hid in one of the staterooms where a woman was showering, hoping it was the woman from the casino.

 

The yacht seemed quiet, and other than a captain who was starting the engine to get the Chimera going and a few other crew member working on the sails, nothing else seemed amiss. Which was problematic in and of itself. 

 

Alec snuck through the door behind James, motioning for quiet. "Is that her?" He whispered.

 

James nodded. The faint smell of her perfume lingered in the still air of the room, and he could recognize it now. 

 

"So, should I ask?" She stood in the shower doorway.

 

James looked at her and straightened up. "He's with me," he said in the most reassuring manner possible right then. 

 

"So where are we headed?" Alec asked. "I feel like I should have brought explosives."

 

The woman shrugged. "Not a place that you would know about."

 

"Well bring it on," Alec smiled. "Good thing we came prepared."

 

Watching them, the woman said nothing before moving from the doorway. "Well, I'm Sévérine. Make yourselves comfortable then, gentlemen."

Alec leaned against the dresser, and James took a seat in the chair.

 

"So where are we going? Who runs this operation?" James asked, looking her up and down. "I like you much better without your Beretta."

"It makes me feel naked," Sévérine replied, less of sensuality and dry humor than a quiet admission. But she straightened up anyway. 

 

She was a good actress, save for that infuriating shake in her hand sometimes, and so she tucked them away with the crooks of her crossed arms. "We're heading to an island. I don't know the location of it, so asking me is futile. And the man you're asking for... His name is Silva. Raoul Silva."

"He... M trained him," James said. "Mycroft brought up that name. Shit."

Sévérine said nothing as she went over to the dressing table and lit up a cigarette for herself. "He never told me about his past," she said, eventually, something unfathomable in her eyes.

 

But it was only understandable. People with the sort of pasts like theirs rarely ever discussed it.

 

James watched her, the puff of white smoke escaping her nostrils and mouth. 

 

"Is it because you're uncertain you can kill him that you brought along a friend, Mr Bond?" she spoke up suddenly, the smile on her lips hardly as amused as she portrayed it to be.

 

"Of course not," he replied, smoothly. "But then again, I would think you yourself would appreciate a bit of an... insurance." 

 

She chuckled. "I suppose so."

"I'm very... protective," Alec said, eyeing James up and down. "Unfortunately we were separated for a long time, and I find myself reluctant to let him out of my sight. Insurance against a cold bed, at the least."

James reached out a hand to hold onto to Alec's forearm, squeezing gently. 

 

Sévérine paused before something seemed to click. "You brought your  _ lover _ along with you on  _ this _ trip?" Most probably, she must be thinking that Bond was bringing Alec to his impending death. Fools, they were: one for agreeing to this, and one for agreeing to let the other go at all.

 

"Well, as he said, we dislike being apart," Bond smiled. "All of us."

 

If she had caught what he meant, she didn't show it.

"Yes... so tell us what we need to know?" Alec asked. "I'm the better shot anyway. This one is hopeless," he wove their fingers together, taking the opportunity to lean his arm around so James had an excuse to palm the Walther.

James huffed. "We'll have a go at it once we're back," he said with a smile. He felt up Alec's Walther with absent touches, rather pitying his own that had been eaten by the Komodo dragon. 

 

"What do you need to know?" Sévérine asked. "Other than it having guards and surveillance, I don't know much of anything else myself."

"Any weaknesses, guards that are more vulnerable than others?" James asked. "And tell us about this Silva... what is he after?"

"He has no clear motive that he would ever show me. He does many things at the same time from his computers... All the guards are explicitly loyal to him, and they don't really talk to me either."

"Well,. let's get there, and we'll flight by the seat of our pants," Alec leaned in to whisper in James's ear.  _ "Guards incoming." _

James nodded and stood, watching as the door opened to reveal a guard first. 

 

He didn't really look surprise to see the both of them there other than Sévérine herself. 

 

"Boss said you're welcome to stay as long as you hand over your weapons."

"I already lost mine, tech eating lizard at the casino," James smiled lazily. 

The guard turned over to where Alec was, eyebrow raised.

"He's telling the truth," Alec shook his head. "Bloody menace he is..."

"No, I'm asking about you handing over your weapon," the guard pointed out.

"Oh, I don't have one," Alec held up his hands. "Ran out of bullets, and it was heavy."

 

The guard blinked and stepped back to let another one in. "If you gentlemen don't mind us patting you down then."

 

"Of course," James stood first, and stretched out his arms, tucking the gun into Alec's shirt as he turned.

Another man came in to pat them both down, as the first man said, "Do co-operate, gentlemen." 

"We are cooperating," James stretched and gave Severine a lazy wink. "I am rather tired too, I get seasick. Can I lie down?"

"Of course," Sévérine nodded. 

 

"After we have checked everything, we'll let you two rest. It'll be quick." 

 

And they did, coming in and checking James and Alec.

James waited until the guards were gone, and slid his gun from under the mattress. "A little bit of a fib," he winked at Alec.

Sévérine said nothing as Alec grinned.

The island was abandoned, a haunted air of loss hanging about in the mist. There was the detritus of lives lived, bicycles and cars abandoned, and no sounds of people accompanying them.

The yacht started sailing away the moment men from the island appeared and approached them. Sévérine was separated from them, and they checked James and Alec again at gunpoint, the thugs standing far away enough just out of lunge range even if they tried to do something like that. 

 

Meaning they could kill James and Alec immediately should things go south, and it was obvious that they had been trained well. 

 

James narrowed his eyes and kept an eye on the one that was pointing his gun at Sévérine. She looked afraid now, even as she tried to hide it behind the curtain of her dark, wavy hair. 

 

By the end of it, weapon taken, all their hands were cuffed behind their backs, and the three of them were led away. 

 

"I'm sorry," Sévérine managed to say before they pulled her away to another direction.

"She isn't going to get out of this alive," James shivered, the cloudy breeze sending a chill down his spine as they came face to face with Tiago Rodriguez.

It was a room with computer towers under tall ceiling that they were put in, each tied to a chair, feet bound, too. Probably a cathedral once, or something close to it before it had been abandoned and turned into this.

 

He emerged from the other side of the room in a sleek, ostentatious suit as his heels clicked on the stone floor, a shark-like grin on his face. 

 

"Well well, Mr Bond. I rather didn't expect that you would bring your own guest along, too."

"I find myself very reluctant to be out of his sight," James drawled. "I'm rather... attached."

"Charming." Silva walked slowly, languidly, as he crossed his way from the lift over to where they were. "Do you like the island, James?" And the man went on without waiting for an answer, launching on a story about how his grandmother had an island once, how it had been infested with rats, and what his grandmother had supposedly done to get rid of it. 

 

His eyes were fixed on James as he continued the monologue of his story, not looking at Alec, but then, it wasn't to say that he didn't pay attention to him either.

 

"The two survivors," he told James. "This is what she made us." Then, as if finally remembering his other guest, Silva turned to Alec. "No offense to you, of course, Mr Trevelyan, but we all know you're retired already."

"Yes, I'm rather fond of being a house husband," Alec smiled. "Do we need milk on the way home, darling? I know you take lots of cream in your tea."

"Only when he's particularly bored," Silva smiled, and James felt his eyes twitched minutely at that. 

 

"Station H. Hong Kong. Am I right?" James inquired, already knowing the answer as Silva pulled a chair over and sat down.

 

"Uh huh, 86-97"—he made a face as though he didn't remember it, but James knew he did. How could he not?— "Back then, I was her favorite. And you're not nearly the agent I was; I can tell you that." James snorted. "Just look at you, barely held together by your pills and your drink—"

 

"Don't forget my pathetic love of country." 

 

Silva laughed, turning to Alec. "This is what's bothering you, too, isn't it?" he asked mirthfully. "That's why you're here, because he's barely at the top of his game, and she still sent him here after shooting him off that train." He turned back to James. "What was it? 'Take the bloody shot?'"

"Yes, but my life no longer revolves around Six," James countered. "I have a home life now. I think of this more as a... nest egg retirement mission. Before I ride off into the sunset and sit with my bottle of scotch and slippers by the fire."

"You can tell yourself that, but is it really true, James?" Silva watched him, too close. He was smiling still. "Can you see yourself retired? Sitting home, probably teaching some new recruits to while your time away, your other lover either staying with MI6 or Five, working, Mr Trevelyan here contented with his life because he's decided already. But you. Can you stay like that, pathetic love of country and all?"

 

James looked at Silva, and smiled. "I can think can handle that much." 

 

"Watch him well before he reaches for the gun," Silva winked at Alec. "Isn't that what your psychiatric evaluation says, James?" He wandered over to where a computer sat, typing quickly in. "Medical evaluation, failed. Physical evaluation, failed. Psychological evaluation, alcohol and substance addiction indicated. Oof. But you knew that already." He waved a dismissive hand. "Pathological rejection of authority based on unresolved childhood trauma..." He stared at James for a moment, then continued. "Subject is not approved for field duty, and immediate suspension from service advised. What is this if not betrayal?"

 

In a flourish, he was up again, walking closer to James. "I told you she sent you to me knowing you're not ready, knowing you'll likely die." He looked at Alec and smiled. "You think so, too, yourself. Don't you? It is a travesty... what she does to her agents. Mommy was very bad." He sat down again, in front of James. 

 

After nodding for a bit and looking into James's eyes, he proceeded to reach out and undid two of the buttons on James's shirt. 

 

Something in James recoiled, but he didn't outwardly react, knowing there was not much to be done right then anyway.

"There's one thing you're forgetting," Alec said. "It's not only M that's behind him. He has us, as well. And we'll keep him alive with our own blood, if we have to."

Silva hummed. "Yes, you tell yourself the same until you lose them all, don't you, James?" He smiled.

 

James blinked slowly, wanting to recoil from the touch, but didn't. Not that he could right then anyway, but it was unwise to let Silva think he was actually getting somewhere here. "I'll protect them. And they are more than capable of protecting themselves."

 

"Well, yes, I'm rather sure you said the same thing to Vesper Lynd, too. She was a rather capable woman, too, and look where that got her." Silva smiled when he detected something shuttering in James's expression. "Then, before Mr Trevelyan here went on his spectacular defection plan, which Mommy organized herself, you left him for death, too. And need I reveal to you just how many times your little lover back at Q-Branch have been kidnapped even before he met you?" 

 

Gabriel had made passing mentions of that before.

 

"So much for protection, isn't it? And those times were you probably at your best, too." Silva leant back into his chair then edged forward again, his fingers trailing along the span of James's somewhat exposed chest now, moving the shirt just so that the still healing wound on the man's right pectoral bared itself to him. "See what she's done to you?"

 

"Well, she never tied me to a chair." 

 

Silva made a face. "Her loss."

"I... on the other hand," Alec raised an eyebrow. "Well, we won't get into that, I suppose. You're more into the pain and less about the beauty of bondage, I can tell. So, what's this really all about?"

"I can assure you that I appreciate the beauty of it myself." Silva winked at Alec only to focus his attention back on James, fingers wandering now, tracing along the column of James's throat. 

 

"Are you sure this is about M?" James continued the line of what Alec had been asking. 

 

"It's about her. And you. And me." Silva smiled. "You see, we, James and I"—he grinned a little at Alec— "we are the last two rats. We can either eat each other, or eat everyone else."

 

Silva reached out both hands now, smoothing up along James's thighs, feeling the smooth material under his palms, warmed by James's body heat. "Of course, I don't expect you to give up on your lovers... as long as they themselves won't become inconveniences." 

 

"You think you words are trustworthy because—" James raised an eyebrow. 

 

"At least I'm not the person who has betrayed you again, again, and again, James." Silva stretched those words out slowly, like wanting them to finally sink in. Then, suddenly, he stood up in a flourish. "England. The empire. MI6." His scoffs punctured each and every word. "You're leaving in a ruin as well. You just don't know it yet." he shrugged. "At least here, there are no old ladies giving you orders... or betraying you on her whims." 

 

"There's no one doing that in London either," James shrugged. "This was a last favor, I'm done. Off to be domesticated and get fat being brought breakfast in bed, and I'm going to make sure Alec doesn't start any kitchen fires. I know when i'm done Silva, there's the difference. You're still trying to relive your glory days as an agent."

 

But that wasn't true. Silva wasn't trying to relive his glory days because, in the life of an agent, there was never really any days that could be glorious. And Bond knew this; Silva could see it in his eyes, the way how his pupils contracted every time the word 'betrayal' came cropping up. 


	30. Chapter 30

"We'll both see when you'll be done, James. My offer stands. You can even pick your own missions, if you so wish it. Just point and click." Silva smiled. "Now," he rounded to the back and started releasing James's restraints, "your knees and shoulder must be killing you." 

 

James pulled his arms to the front with clear disdain, and Silva only chuckled. 

 

"Where are we going?" James was under no illusion that was just a way for him to stretch his legs. "Or are you finally running out of spit from all that monologue?"

 

"Just something to show you. Come along now." 

 

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere without Alec." 

 

"Yes yes. He'll be coming along." Alec was, indeed, brought along, albeit still tied up.

 

They were led to what could have been a plaza with a fallen statue, music playing overhead from the loud speakers, and a tray stable with flowers and alcohol. 50-year-old Macallan, to be precise. 

 

But then Sévérine was there, tied to the ruins of that statue, clearly hit just shortly before, if the bleeding split in her lip was anything to go by. James's expression darkened. He could almost see where this was going even as Silva was smiling and handing him two shots of the scotch, one for him and one for Alec, before humming and head over to where Sévérine was.

 

The guard hovered still, guns at them. James didn't want to risk it. Sévérine deserved to be saved, but Alec was someone whom he refused to lose.

 

Unsurprisingly, Silva placed the shot on top of Sévérine's head, telling her to hold still as he made the trip back, then handed a gun over to James. 

 

"Let's try out your marksmanship again. See, between you and I, who can knock off that glass first." Silva winked, and when James didn't move, a barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of his head, and another to Alec's.

 

He didn't mind the one behind his as much as he did the one pointed at Alec. 

 

"Please," Silva prompted with a smiled, and slowly, James raised up his gun, gritting his teeth whilst trying to stop the slight, involuntary tremor in his arm, and aimed it.

 

Well, wouldn't be the first time he failed somebody. 

 

"I was always the better shot, you know," Alec drawled. "We didn't have a chance to meet, since James and I got our designation at the same time, and then I was undercover in Russia. I'm not quite the good pet that James was. I understand where you're going with this," Alec downed the shot, and then walked up to Severine. 

 

He downed the shot on her head, and re-positioned the glass.

 

"I don't really see a reason to waste thirty thousand pound Scotch, if it's all the same to you," he informed Silva.

 

James raised an eyebrow when Alec said that James had been a "good pet," but he said nothing else, observing only, the way how Sévérine's eyes were on them, lingering from James and stopping at Silva before just averting altogether.

 

"It's just scotch, but thank you for your concern. Do stand aside Mr Trevelyan, though," Silva said. "Let's give James his space, lest the bullet stray and something unfortunate enough happen." 

 

James steadied his arm and fired. The bullet missed its target by a few inches. 

 

"Too bad," Silva sighed wistfully. "My turn." 

 

James let out a breath when Sévérine fell, holding back up only by the ropes tied around her middle, and in that split second, he shot down the closet thug, knocking the gun off and kicking it over to Alec. 

 

Alec caught it, and nodded at James as he heard the helicopters. They'd already sent off the distress signal when they were in Severine's cabin, and the radio was tucked into Alec's shoe. He managed to take out the remaining three guards, while James checked on Severine.

 

There was nothing to be done about it, the gash from the smack the least of the blood on her now. James sighed and and let her head fall. Six would take care of burying her, but no one would remember her, a girl sold into the Tongs far too young.

 

"Latest tech from Q-Branch, called the radio," James said. 

 

It didn't take long before they subdued Silva, who didn't really put up much of a fight, and tied him up to bring into the helicopter. 

 

James turned to Alec and sighed, watching as they got Sévérine down. 

 

"Let's go home," he said with a small smile. 

 

"Yes," Alec nodded. "And I know a certain Quartermaster who is going to be very happy that we're both in one piece."

 

***

 

Gabriel met them at the airport, handing off a coffee to each, and then threw his arms around both of them. Alec laughed and returned the hug, nuzzling his stubble to catch in the brunette's curls.

 

James held Gabriel tightly, arm around him and kissing his cheek, nosing the hairline. He had missed the scent. "We're home," he said. 

 

"I missed you," Gabriel turned to James. "I have dinner waiting, and then you can both have a bath and catch up on sleep." He tucked James's arm around his waist. "Anthea is waiting just outside with the car. And Sherlock is having a field day analyzing Silva."

 

James smiled. "I'm rather sure Silva would find that highly amusing." He pulled Gabriel closer, Alec on the other side of the young boffin, as they headed to the waiting car and slipped in, greeting Athena politely. 

 

"Silva can stuff it," Gabriel muttered darkly, lying his head on James's lap with a content sigh. Alec leaned against James as well, their combined heat warming them on the foggy ride home.

 

Once they arrived back to their flat, James coaxed them up the stairs, and once the door opened, Espresso and Italiano were there to greet them, meowing softly and purring at Gabriel's feet. 

 

"Oh, Alec, you get to see them both," Gabriel smiled. The cats were hesitant, but too overjoyed at there being a human home again to care that there were others there as well. He picked one up in each arm and let them sniff Alec's hand. "I hope you two monsters didn't bother dinner," he scolded fondly, checking the crock pot. "There's soup, and there's rolls warm in the oven."

 

Alec watched the cat, probably Italiano, sniff his hand before slowly reaching out to pet its head, keeping his touch light. 

 

James smiled at the sight as he leant against the worktop and breathed in the scent of delicious, home-cooked soup and rolls. "Smells heavenly," he said, smiling at Gabriel.

 

"Well, it was cold out, and I wanted to give you something that would warm you," Gabriel opened the crock pot, filled with a fifteen bean mix with vegetables and ham, and ladled up a bowl for each of them. "Grab the butter, Alec?" he asked, pulling the tray of rolls out of the fridge.

 

Alec did so and brought it over to Gabriel while James set the table and brought the soups over. 

 

"You both are covered in bite marks," Gabriel smiled fondly. "I guess it was a good reunion, then? And I got your message, Alec. I made us reservations for the weekend."

 

"Looking forward to our reunion, too," James murmured into Gabriel's ear before pulling away with a smirk as he took the rolls, glistening golden in that glaze of butter, and setting it down onto the table. 

 

"Me too," Gabriel exhaled loudly and sat. "So, anything I didn't hear over the comms that was interesting?"

 

"Other than Silva's monologue?" James scoffed a smile. "Not much." But to be honest, it wasn't too difficult to imagine it... How he could have turned into Silva, given enough desperation, time, and no one to back him up. He was glad for these two here, and James knew he was damn lucky. 

 

"Excellent, I'm so glad I only caught bits and pieces," Gabriel rolled his eyes and dipped his roll into the soup. "Did you tell him about the weekend yet, Alec?"

 

"Only that I wield a mean whip," Alec laughed, tasting the soup. "Why were there no cooks like you in Russia? It would have been almost bearable."

 

"There's more other than the whip?" James raised an eyebrow, smiling as he did. 

 

"Well, there's a rather exclusive club hosting a party tomorrow night. I had Gabriel book us a private room, with a play suite," Alec grinned easily. "He does have perfect skin for rope work, and I thought a suspension rack might be a treat."

 

"Indeed," James smiled. He had had the pleasure of seeing that before. "Ropes and leather." He grinned. 

 

"Yes," Gabriel shivered, delighted. "Will you put my collar on after dinner?"

 

"I shall," James smiled, a hand trailing along Gabriel's jaw, having missed the feel of his skin. 

 

"Thank you, Sir," Gabriel's cheeks flushed, and he pressed a kiss to James's palm. "I've missed you, both of you."

 

"And we've missed you, too." James smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Gabriel's lips before pulling back to enjoy his dinner. 

 

Gabriel smiled and dug back into his food, appetite back now that his lovers were home safe. 

 

"Turn on some music, and light the fire?" he asked James as he stood. "There's scotch in the freezer waiting."

 

Alec went to get the scotch and tumblers while James picked through the music selection they had, turning it on, then started on the fire and smiled once its warmth filled up the room. 

 

Straightening up, he dimmed the light just enough that the orange flames glowed a tingling presence around them, the silver moonlight filtering in from the other side of the windows. 

 

"That's nice," Gabriel came in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. He headed for the bedroom and reappeared in a pair of green sleep pants, his collar box in hand. He knelt next to James's chair and laid his head against his knee, handing him the box.

 

James took the box, opened it, and took the collar out as he leant down to kiss the back of Gabriel's head, nosing his curls, before slipping the collar back on, fastening it carefully. "So good for me," he said, carding his fingers through the soft locks of hair.

 

"Thank you, Sir," Gabriel leaned up and stole a kiss, before settling back against James's legs in front of the fire. He held out a hand to Alec to come and join him, and let Alec give him a sip of cold scotch.

 

James continued to stroke through Gabriel's hair, feeling it between his fingers as his eyes stared absently at the licking fire, free hand swirling the scotch as it sloshed within the crystal confinement. 

 

"You're very lucky," Alec came and stood beside James, leaning into his warmth.

 

"We all are," Gabriel reached out a hand and pulled Alec down beside him.

 

"I know I am, Alec," James said. Because Silva could have been too close if it hadn't been for the thought of these two telling him that he weren't alone. 

 

He leaned forward and kissed both Gabriel and Alec. 

 

"Come down here, it's nice and warm," Gabriel asked, making a space for James between them. He picked up Alec's scotch and sipped it before kissing James, the flavour staining his lips.

 

It burnt from the tip of his tongue down to his throat, and James sighed into it, biting just a little on Gabriel's lips as he nestled close between the two of them. 

 

Gabriel moaned a little and pressed against James, Alec smiling.

 

James ran a hand down along Gabriel's back, soothingly so, massaging along the small of his back. 

 

"You two look like a work of art," Alec shed his pants and took his cock in hand.

 

James groaned and reached out to trace a finger across the tip of Alec's cock. "So do you, Alec," he said, eyes boring into Alec's own and kissing him soundly. 

 

Gabriel pulled Alec in so he could kiss him as well. "Mmm, I like scotch better shared," he said, nipping at Alec's lip.

 

"Good drinks are always better shared," James mused, taking the chance to nip along Gabriel's neck, his thumb still teasing Alec's cock.

 

"Yes, and I wouldn't mind licking a fifty year Macallan off your body, after the nyotaimori," Alec groaned, thrusting into James's hand. "The boy has a feast planned for us, before our night out."

 

"Nyotaimori, hmm?" James hummed, voice sultry. "Sounds like an incredible feast." He licked the corner of Gabriel's lips. 

 

"Well, I needed a suitable welcome home," Gabriel smiled. "And something worth you catching Silva."

"It was just something I'm supposed to do," James smiled a little, pulling the both of them close to him.

Gabriel hummed and curled up on James's shoulder, tracing his fingers along the muscles. "I think I'd like to watch you and Alec tonight, watch what I missed," he added.

James chuckled. "Really?" He kissed him on the temple. "Would you have watched if there had been a camera?" he asked teasingly. 

 

"Who says I didn't?" Gabriel winked. "Well at least I listened in on your ear pieces."

James chuckled. "I knew it. And you pretended as though you didn't know."

"Well... I was all alone," Gabriel smiled. "I listened once I got home."

Watching Gabriel, James let out a breath as he smiled and leant in to kiss his ear. His tongue flicked out to give the shell a lick. "Did you touch yourself to it?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Maybe...?" Gabriel breathed, hips rocking into James. 

 

"I certainly would have," Alec chuckled.

James grinned, sucking along Gabriel's neck. "Did it feel good?" he pressed. "I would have loved to hear your moans."

"You like when I'm noisy," Gabriel scolded. 

 

"But how else can we tell that you're enjoying it?" Alec bent and undid Gabriel's pants.

"See?" James grinned, slipping one hand up to rub at Gabriel's nipple until it hardened under his fingertips. 

 

"You two are awful," Gabriel sighed and leaned back against James as Alec traced his way down his stomach with his tongue. "Going to have your wicked way with me before you bathe, then?"

 

"Well no use to bathe now, we'd have to shower again," Alec pouted. "I plan on getting... filthy," he sunk his teeth into Gabriel's hip.

 

James grinned. Sentiment shared it was. And he kissed Gabriel soundly, swallowing up the moans as he pulled them closer to one another.

"Good point," Gabriel grinned into the kiss, clenching at James's hips with his nails. "Did anyone grab the lube?"

"Well," Alec murmured, retrieving a couple of lube packets, and grinned. "I came prepared."

"Fucking boy scout," Gabriel teased with a laugh. "Why aren't the two of you naked yet?" He reached for James's belt above him.

"Maybe because we're thinking about giving you a strip tease?" Alec suggested playfully with a laugh as James chuckled and undid his belt, slipping it off.

"Oh, well in that case..." Gabriel smiled. "Please, I'd love to see."

James raised an eyebrow and smiled at Gabriel before standing up to kiss Alec, his fingers moving down to slowly remove the buttons of his waistcoat once he had pushed the jacket out of the way.

Gabriel smiled at the look on Alec's face, a relaxed, blissful expression. "Enjoying yourself, Alec?"

 

Alec hummed. "Of course," he smiled, kissing James back fully, biting on his lip, and began removing the other man's clothes, too. 

 

"It's lovely watching you two together," Gabriel watched thoughtfully. "It's like my own private show. But you work perfectly together."

 

"It's because we've been working together for so long." James smiled. "Do you want to come here and help us?" 

 

"I'd love to," Gabriel licked his lips. He stood and walked over to slide off Alec's shirt, and place a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "You feel so warm, Alec," he slid his hand beneath Alec's waistband.

Alec groaned, leaning back into Gabriel. "You, too." He took Gabriel's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

 

James reached over Alec's shoulder to kiss Gabriel, his hands roaming Alec's body, tweaking a nipple.

Gabriel moaned and ground against Alec, licking at James's lips.

Alec pushed back, pulling Gabriel flush against him, while nipping along James's neck, smiling at the slight hitch in his breathing.

"So are you going to be in the middle then, Alec?" Gabriel asked, tracing a hands over Alec's hard stomach. "You need a few more decent meals before I can use you as a comfortable pillow," he teased.

Alec laughed, and James chuckled against Gabriel's lips. "Should you be in the middle so we can warm up your bones now that we're back?" Alec teased back.

"I'm not fussy, either way," Gabriel murmured. "As long as I can touch you both, I don't care where I am."

"You should," James murmured. "A floor and a bed will be two very different things in a few years." He smiled, peppering kissed along Alec's clavicle now, hands trailing down along Gabriel's side, holding onto his hipbone.

"Well, then in bed, and I don't care where I fit into the configuration, as long as I get part of the blankets after," Gabriel laughed breathlessly at the fingers tracing across his sensitive skin. 

"Well, let's go in then." And the three of them led one another back into the bedroom, hardly letting go of each other.

"I'm quite happy to not be sleeping alone tonight," Gabriel pulled James down on top of him. 

 

"I'm quite happy to have both of you sleeping with me tonight," Alec said, lying beside them. "And I'm going to take advantage, and work up an appetite for tomorrow."

 

"Shouldn't it be you saving your strength instead?" James laughed before kissing Gabriel thoroughly, taking in the taste of him almost greedily.

"Saving my strength?" Alec murmured. "But we can sleep in tomorrow, and Gabriel makes and excellent cup of tea that revives anyone," he tugged at Gabriel's curls to turn his head for a kiss.

James lay down onto the other side, keeping Gabriel tucked between them, and watched the easy, intimate kiss with a small smile. "You two look good together." He pressed a kiss to the nape of Gabriel's neck.

"He's a good kisser," Gabriel murmured, sighing under the calloused hands roving over his skin. "And a very considerate lover," he added with a tease.

James pulled away, feigning an indignant expression. "And I'm not considerate?"

"Its because I've been alone with my hand for so long," Alec laughed. "I can wait, or come twice. And besides, after this long, I want to touch someone besides myself, and explore. I took my time with you."

James huffed. "I took my time with both of you, too... And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous, James. I'm sorry," Gabriel said softly. "I was just complimenting Alec. He's been without human interaction for a long time, and he's so careful touching us. I wanted him to know I appreciate that. Not that we'll break, mind you," he teased Alec.

"Don't apologize." James sighed. "I'm not jealous," he murmured. It was only that he supposed he didn't really know how to show them that he appreciated them. 

 

Smiling, he leant in to kiss them both.

"James doesn't communicate well in bed," Alec tattled playfully, chasing James's mouth for another kiss. "Unless he's chasing state secrets... Then he's all ears."

"Arse," James growled, tweaking a nipple. "Besides, I don't communicate well in any situation at all, let alone bed."

"I remember that," Alec laughed. "But I also remember that you don't stay quiet when my mouth is on you."

James snorted. "Neither do you." And he leant in t o suck a bruise into the side of Alec's neck. 

"Nooo," Alec protested quietly, but the protest turned into a moan. Gabriel laughed.

James pulled back with a predatory smirk, tracing a finger along Gabriel's jawline. "Your turn," he purred, kissing the younger man deeply.

"I never claimed to be quiet," Gabriel defended. "Although i'm surprised you haven't tried to record me and put it on speakers."

James couldn't help but laugh at that. "I like listening to real time audio more." He winked. 

Gabriel and Alec both groaned at the bad pun.

 

"Honestly, that's what you decide to say when you talk?" Alec rolled his eyes. "I can think of better uses for your mouth," he challenged.


	31. Chapter 31

"What can I say? My type of humor is an acquired taste." James smiled before tilting his head to look at Alec. "Such as?" 

"You deep throat well. Or at least you used to," Alec challenged.

"I smell a bait here," James murmured, but he was already crawling to where Alec was, prowling over like a tiger ready to pounce. "What else?" he purred. 

"Damn right," Alec growled. "Get to work then."

"Are you ordering me?" James rumbled deep in his chest, settling between Alec's legs, hands running up along his thighs.

"I'm telling you that i would enjoy it very much," Alec said. "And if it means i get to see you on your knees, with your lips around my cock, so much the better."

"Well, we've still got tomorrow, after all... I'm looking forward to seeing you wielding your whip." He winked before sucking the tip of Alec's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, you will," Alec groaned, burying his fingers into James's hair. "And I have half a mind to put a collar on you tomorrow as well."

"Really now," James hummed, letting go of Alec for a bit. "Was that why you mentioned I was a 'good boy?'"

 

"Maybe," Alec gave him a wolfish grin. "But that means we'll need to get you a collar tomorrow. Bit of a collar train... I'll walk you, and you can walk Gabriel."

James snorted. "And you think I'll let you collar me?" he asked with a hint of playful challenge.

 

"No, I know that you will," Alec dropped his voice into a low register. "I know that just like I knew you'd get on your knees and suck my cock, pet."

A shiver ran up his spine at that, and James surged, bringing his face close to Alec, just an inch away. "Not because you know I usually always rise to a challenge?" he whispered.

 

"No. I'm not challenging you," Alec shook his head. "If you don't want to, or feel uncomfortable, don't. But if you would, I would be honoured. No dare, or hard feelings if it isn't for you."

James looked at Alec and leant in to press a kiss on his lips. 

 

"How shall I address you then?" He asked quietly.

 

Alec sighed into the kiss. "What feels natural?"

James thought about it for a moment, and said, 'Sir." Master wouldn't cut it because he would not let anyone be his master... It was just a mentality that he couldn't, wouldn't, shift.

"That sounds alright when you say it?" Alec checked carefully, running a hand down James's chest.

Lazily tracing the finger, James nodded quietly. "Yes, sir," he murmured, looking up at Alec.

"Good then," Alec rewarded him with a kiss. "Weren't you doing something, pet?"

"Yes, sir," James replied with a soft sense of amusement before lowering down and taking Alec's cock in his mouth again, sucking and tongue swirling.

Gabriel leaned against Alec's back, watching James. "You have him remarkably well trained," he praised, looking over Alec's shoulder.

 

"He still feels guilty," Alec ruffled the short blond hair. "This lets him show his loyalty."

James raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't stop. There was no use arguing over something that was already the truth. Other than the fact that part of him wanted to give this a go... just because he wanted to. But they all knew that. If he didn't want to do something, then nothing could persuade him otherwise.

"You look happy, James. Peaceful," Gabriel added softy, arms around Alec's waist.

It was strange listening to Gabriel, his submissive, telling him that he looked happy and peaceful submitting to someone else. But their situation had been odd since the start. 

 

"Because I'm with you two?" he suggested with a playful murmur, handing reaching to fondle Alec's sac, tongue lapping along his slit, before swallowing his cock in again, taking it deep this time as he steadied himself enough to ready for the deep throat.

Gabriel smiled at James, carding his fingers through his hair. "He's been happier since you two worked it out, Alec."

It was easy to indulge himself like this, James thought to himself; even though they were talking about him in third person, it felt easier to let himself focus on this—on sucking Alec off, on doing things one task at a time—and listen. 

 

He hummed, mouth stretched around Alec's girth, regulating his own pace so he could prepare for the deep throat without choking himself (which would be disappointing, indeed, should that happen).

 

"That's good then," Alec replied with a soft groan, turning over to kiss Gabriel.

Gabriel groaned into the kiss, fingers tightening in James's hair. He frotted against Alec, the sight of the two making him impossibly hard.

Alec sighed into the kiss, and somehow that made James sucked in farther, as if to elicit a more intense reaction, and smiled when Alec bucked his hips while pulling Gabriel closer.

"You two are like a matching pair," Gabriel murmured, nipping at Alec's lips.

"I think we all are," Alec replied with a groan as James's mouth worked, reaching for Gabriel's cock and smearing that bead of precum from its tip.

"Gods, Alec," Gabriel groaned. "So good."

It was then that James got Alec's in all the way, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other man with the tip of his cock touching the back of James's throat, James nose nuzzling the coarse pubic hair of his crotch, those fingernails scraping cheekily along his inner thighs.

"Holy..." Gabriel breathed. "That's hot," he slid his hand over the mounds of Alec's arse.

Alec groaned, thrusting into James's mouth, watching the way how his throat bulged with Alec's cock, before sliding a hand behind Gabriel to trace along his back, down his cleft, and finally teasing his pucker. "So tight," he growled. "The both of you."

"Well, I was alone," Gabriel laughed. "I leave that for the two of you to take care of," he leaned closer to Alec.

Alec grinned, kissing Gabriel again. "Wise choice." His free hand slipped into James's hair and tightened its hold.

"I'm a good sub, mostly," Gabriel protested with a grin.

"Um, I'm a Holmes, so therefore a conniving shithead?" Gabriel snickered.

 

"I rather think you're brilliant," Alec smiled, thrusting lazily into James's mouth. "Good pet."

 

"Well you haven't been on the receiving end of my wrath," Gabriel laughed. "I changes all the cell phone ringers in the palace to "God Save the Queen" last time Mycroft pissed me off. I think M is rather scared of me."

"Wary of your talent, I'd say," Alec said with a smirk. "I don't think that woman is scared of anything if she can more or less ignore the PM."

"Her bank card isn't working presently," Gabriel chuckled. "And her home alarm is having problems with going off intermittently."

"Minx," Alec chuckled. "But don't be too hard on her..." his voice softened. "Her husband just passed away."

"Oh..." Gabriel frowned. "I didn't realize," he sighed. "I'll speak with her when I go in."

"You should," Alec nodded, hand sliding into Gabriel's hair, pulling him in to capture his lips once more.

Gabriel nodded and kissed him back, hands scraping down Alec's arms for purchase. "I didn't know. Poor thing," he shivered, holding on to Alec a little too tight.

Alec squeezed him back. "She hid it well. I think only Tanner really knew because he was there to run things while she went to the funeral."

Gabriel swallowed. "No wonder she told me she understand more than I knew."

At this James slowly let Alec slide out of his mouth, face flushing just a bit from a slight lack of air. "She did what she thought was necessary, even if it does seem like a stab in the back," he murmured.

"I'm still angry she told Eve to take the shot," Gabriel said. "But I suppose she does understand."

 

"Come here," Alec held out a hand to James.

"She lost her nerve... whether she'll admit that aloud or not," James murmured quietly and looked for a long moment at Alec's extended hand before taking it with a sigh.

Alec pulled him up and kissed him soundly. "I'm glad we were able to find you," he told James. "But let's go to bed, pet."

James sighed into the kiss and nodded. "Let's," he said softly, turning over to kiss Gabriel as well, carding a hand through his hair. 

 

He still hated her for ordering Eve to shoot him, too, but that raw pain of betrayal had already turned into a dull throb, and he supposed it would go away with time as long as he allowed the wound to heal and close up.

Gabriel moaned into the kiss, holding onto James a bit at the sting of the memory. He let Alec herd them along to bed with a tired sigh, the drain of the emotions sapping his energy.

Settling back into the mattress, James pulled the blanket up to cover the three of them. "Sweet dreams," he said into the gentle darkness of the room.

"Sweet dreams?" Alec teased. "No orgasms?" He pulled a lover close on either side of him.

"Fantasize about a wet dream, and maybe you'll get some," James murmured with an amused smile.

"Arse," Alec chuckled, pulling him closer for a kiss.

 

"Oh that's all fine, you got some while I was gone," Gabriel huffed playfully, lying on Alec's shoulder

"Well, I'm not admitting to anything," James murmured with a small smile, just content with them being together.

"Mmm hmm, earpiece, remember?" Gabriel teased, reaching for James's hand to press a kiss to the palm.

James huffed. "Still not admitting to anything." James smiled, pulling Gabriel's hand over to kiss it as well.

"Hush," Gabriel chucked, burrowing under the blankets. "I have tomorrow to look forward to, I'm saving my strength."

James smiled. "As we all should be." He pulled the blanket up farther. "So goodnight, lovers."

"Goodnight," Alec said softly, comfortable between them. "We have leash shopping to do tomorrow."

"A busy day, indeed," James hummed, quietly watching as Gabriel and Alec drifted off, lying so close and looking so contented. 

 

_ So much for protection, isn't it? _ Silva's wistful voice rang in his ears as he closed his eyes, too, and fell asleep.

 

That night, James saw himself at that bridge in Istanbul again, strangely enough. And he barely felt it when the bullet hit, but what he did fell was the pull of gravity as he fell and fell and fell, wind whistling past his body, the sky above grow farther and farther away, before his back hit the water with a loud  _ splash _ , the river engulfing and swallowing him up instantly. 

 

It was early morning when he opened his eyes next, grey lights spilling all over as they filtered through the curtains, and it took him a few seconds to register that this was real—the warmth of his lovers next to him, the soft rise and fall of their breathing—not a dream. 

 

Even if it were, he still wouldn't want to wake up from it.

 

James got up, rubbed his eyes, and slipped out of bed, heading into the kitchen to start some coffee and tea.

"You should have let me get that," Gabriel slipped his arms around James's waist. "You didn't sleep well, you tossed and turned," he pressed a kiss to James's bare shoulder.

"And you pay too close attention to me when you should be resting," James replied even as he leaned back into Gabriel's warm body.

"Nonsense, you were upset," Gabriel held him. "You reached for me."

 

"Getting started without me?" Alec padded in on bare feet, the wood floors smacking beneath him. He poured a mug of coffee and frowned, running a thumb at the circles under James's eyes. "You should have woken me."

James pulled away, suddenly feeling odd as he realized that there were two people fussing over him now—whether he slept okay or not, or where he went and what he did—and shrugged. "Nothing to wake either of you up for."

"Stop it, solnyshko," Alec scolded. "I know you better than that." He pulled James into his arms and kissed his forehead.

Blinking, James stilled in Alec's arms before licking his lips and sighing. "I'm really okay though."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to touch you," Alec ran a hand down his chest.

 

"Enjoy your coffee, let me do breakfast," Gabriel poured water into his tea. "

James shivered at the touch and nodded. "Should we help Gabriel?" he suggested quietly.

"I have it, sit down," Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to James's hand. "Relax, let Alec hold you."

James raised an eyebrow. "You two are treating me like I'm about to fall apart or something."

"I'd rather my kitchen not be set on fire with the two of you," Gabriel laughed. "But you can scramble the eggs if you like."

"Our kitchen," James smiled. "If you think I can help with that." He needed something to busy himself with.

"Our kitchen," Gabriel kissed his cheek. "I'll even let you make the toast."

James chuckled and nodded. "All right. I'll make sure not to burn down our place."  

"Thank you, love," Gabriel smiled at him. "Alec, can you get the bacon?"

"Sure," Alec smiled as he got the bacon out of the fridge while James beat the eggs after popping slices of bread into the toaster.

"This is terrifyingly domestic," Gabriel cracked a smile. "We should probably not answer the door, in case someone wants proof," he chopped potatoes into small cubes and put onions and garlic on to saute.

James chuckled. "What do you mean terrifying? No one's life is at stake here... not yet anyway." He quickly turned to the toaster and took out the bread before it burnt.

 

"No one's life is at stake... yet. The eggs are still raw," Alec poked fun. "Where are the fire extinguishers?"

"My duty is to beat the egg, not to cook it," James drawled. "And if you must know, it's in the cabinet over there." He pointed it out to Alec.

"Just in case," Alec winked. He set it on the counter between he and James, and poured himself a second cup of coffee. "Gabriel, you might want the camera ready."

 

"Be nice," Gabriel scolded him. "I'm trying to get the potatoes just right."

James shot Alec an unsavory look as he took the toasts out and set it on the dining table. "I'm going the scramble egg," he declared, reaching for pan as he did.

"I'm just saying, your track record doesn't inspire confidence," Alec muttered loudly, stealing a slice of toast. "What are we doing during the day today, just the debrief?"

"As if yours does," James replied in a nonchalant voice as he poured the eggs into the buttered pan. "Probably. And I think they said something about cracking into Silva's computer."

"Ugh, not today," Gabriel frowned. "I demand my peaceful weekend. I've had enough for the week already."

"We can hardly delay it, darling," James said softly, pressing a near apologetic kiss into Gabriel's temple.

"I know," Gabriel sighed and put his head on James's shoulder. "Let's get it over with then, after breakfast."

James nodded and pulled him closer with his free hand, palm running up and down Gabriel's hipbone. "Yes. Let's."

"I'm glad you're safe," Gabriel whispered against his skin. "Both of you."

"We're here," James murmured, stirring the beaten eggs and folding it with his spatula until it set. Adding salt and pepper, and the dish was done. "Well... not too bad isn't it?" He grinned.

"I'm duly impressed," Gabriel smiled, handing him the stack of plates. "Spoon those out, Alec can add the toast, and then the potatoes should be done."

James shot a nearly triumphant look at Alec before doing as instructed. 

 

It was a little spongy, the egg, but well... Better than burnt.

"Thanks, Alec," Gabriel pressed a kiss to his lips. "You both surprised me. We should be done with the debriefing by noon, so plenty of time to make our reservations."

James nodded. "And... some shopping," he said, looking at Alec with a slight raise in his eyebrow.

"Yes, we'll go on our way back," Alec spanned James's neck with his hands. "I have every intention of letting everyone know you're taken."

James leant back a little into that hand and nodded, letting out a soft breath. "Good." He managed a smile.

"And make no mistake..." Alec whispered in his ear. "You  _ will _ be taken."

James's pupils dilated a little at that, Alec's hot breath fanning all over the shell of his ear. "I thought I already am," he murmured quietly, teasingly.

"You are, but I'll make sure that everyone at the club tonight knows it," Alec growled. "I'm going to leave every inch of your skin aching."

A small, satisfied smirk curled James's lips. "I look forward to when you keep this promise then."

"You have my word, for England," Alec raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember?"

James tilted his head to the side. "Remember what?"

"The last thing you told me... before we parted ways for the mission. For England," Alec bent in and kissed him, hard. 

James kissed back, their bodies pressed flush against one another, nipping and sucking on Alec's lips, sighing into the kiss. "For us," he whispered between it, a little breathless.

"For us," Alec agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

Gabriel sipped his tea and watched them, eyes bright. He let out a low whistle at the sight of them touching. "We won't make it out the door if you keep that up," he groaned.

James chuckled. "Well, we can always try being fashionably late." He winked.

"Don't tempt me," Gabriel groaned, pressing the heel of his hand down on his cock. "I didn't get off last night."

James's lips curled at that. "Shall I alleviate you of that predicament?" he offered, tone near innocent.

"No..." Gabriel sighed. "I'll wait. But make the debriefing fast."

James made a disappointed noise, although he conceded a nod and had both him and Alec sit down for breakfast.

Gabriel ate fast. "There are some things I want to look at on Silva's computer. But that encryption, he added something. I'm trying to figure out how to get past it."

 

"How have you even had the chance to look at his computer already?" James laughed softly. 

 

"R forwarded me the details, but she should have been able to get in with the software I sent her," Gabriel sighed.

 

James nodded. "Let's work on it later then... See what he has in there."

 

Gabriel nodded and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. "I... Something is bothering me about it. No matter. I suppose it will come to me."

 

"What is bothering you about it?" James asked curiously.

 

"The coding... Has been... Manipulated? It looks different, but I can't pick out the changes. They are very small, small enough I'm not finding them," Gabriel wiped his hands. "I'm going to shower."

 

James frowned himself and gave Gabriel a nod as he turned the thought over in his mind, trying to see what was going on there. 

 

"Transposed numbers maybe..." Gabriel muttered. "Should have stuck to my original plan, kept it in binary."

 

"Well... maybe your minions will aid you in solving this later." James planted a soft kiss on Gabriel's forehead.

 

"Maybe," Gabriel frowned. He pulled James along with him to the shower, and Alec followed.

 

Hot water cascaded them, easing away their tiredness as much as possible while they began washing each other up.

 

"Alec, wash my hair?" Gabriel leaned against him tiredly. "God, I'm dreading this."

 

And Alec did, gently working out the knots in those curls, whilst James wash up and down Gabriel's body.

 

"Sorry, I'm elsewhere," Gabriel sighed. "I feel like that pattern is something so obvious."

 

"It can go either way," James said quietly. "Either it makes it so painfully obvious, so as to lure you into thinking that something is wrong. Or, it could be only obvious enough that you can't immediately find out what the wrong thing is."

 

"And don't worry about it... we know that you're only working hard here," Alec smiled. 

 

"Shush," Gabriel splashed water at him and reached for a towel. "I want... Ugh," he cracked his neck. "A real weekend off."

 

"Soon," James pressed a kiss to Gabriel's shoulder, massaging his neck gently. 

 

Gabriel nodded and stepped out of the shower, a thoughtful frown on his face. He quickly donned a button down and tie, pulling a cardigan on over it. It was foggy outside, and would rain again soon.

 

James put on a suit with a thoughtful look himself, just wondering about where they had gotten on interrogating Silva.

 

"I owe Eve a coffee, I'll be right behind you," Alec pulled on a turtleneck and dark jeans. "And I need to sign my file officially."

 

"You do?" James raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. "I'll take Gabriel to work then." He winked. 

 

"Well, she helped me arrange for dinner tonight," Gabriel smiled. "And I have to get to decoding. Alec is a free house husband, he can sign out of Six at his leisure."

 

"House husband," James mouthed the word with a small smile to his lips, then nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later then." 

 

"Freeze!" Gabriel informed. "Alec... Where are you sneaking off to besides?"

 

Alec flashed a guilty expression at them.

 

James smirked. He hadn't wanted to press it because it seemed unlikely that Alec would suddenly want to go off on his own just to get Eve a coffee, but he hadn't mentioned it. Seemed like Gabriel would be the one to uncover this. 

 

He crossed his arms and propped one hip against the sofa. "Do enlighten us." 

 

"I... have a stop to make," Alec admitted, running a hand sheepishly over the back of his head. 

 

"And...?" Gabriel prodded.

 

"I wanted to get something- for tonight," Alec said. "Nothing bad. I just, I thought something between the three of us, since James already got you a collar, and I'm getting him one."

 

Something softened in James's gaze. "What were you planning on getting? Or is that a surprise?" A small smile quirked his lips. 

 

"I'd rather it be a surprise, if that's okay?" Alec said softly, not making eye contact.

 

James was guessing either a piercing or tattoo... but it could be anything to be honest; Alec was imaginative and had always had a streak to surprise people about him. 

 

"Of course." James nodded. 

 

"I'll see you at Six," Alec smiled.

 

James nodded and tucked Gabriel to his side. "We'll see you later then, Alec."

 

Gabriel poured them each a travel mug of coffee, and followed James out to the Aston Martin. After buckling up, he started driving them to Six.

 

Gabriel was soon engrossed in the decoding. There was something much easier about unlocking a machine when it was in front of you.

 

James stood from afar and watched, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

Gabriel let the pattern rotate on the big screen in front of them, trying different equations, to no avail.

 

James frowned, watching the screen and the moving patterns. "Stop there for a moment," he murmured. "Zoom in."

Gabriel obeyed, freezing the screen.

"Grandborough..." James murmured. "That's the old station."

"The tube! Of course," Gabriel smacked his forehead. "So obvious when I was looking for something obscure."

"But what does it have anything to do with this?" Bond murmured with a frown.

"Something hidden there?" Gabriel asked. "What was at that station, what's near it?"

"It's abandoned... And near the Parliament." 

Gabriel paused and looks up at James, face ashen. He was already dialing Mycroft, because only his brother could clear the building that fast.

"M is there," James murmured, eyes widening. "Her public inquiry is happen right now."

"Oh shit," Gabriel swore. "Get over there."

James was already running out of the office before Gabriel could finish that sentence, snatching up an earpiece as he went.

"Alec, if your errand can be postponed, I need an extra set of hands," Gabriel yelled into his phone.

_ "Coming,"  _ Alec replied quickly.  _ "What happened?" _

"Shit," Gabriel's eyes widened as the trap doors flew open and the alarms went off. "We played right into his plans."

James was running as quick as he could, gritting his teeth as he did so, heading to where the base was connecting to the old underground.

"Dammit, James," Gabriel yelled. "Silva is out. BE CAREFUL!"

"I know," James growled. "Where is he now? Still in the cell?"

"I don't know, all the alarms went off, and the trap doors opened," Gabriel kicked the desk in frustration.

Cursing, James took the quickest detour and went straight to where Silva was held, and cursed when he found all the guards had been taken down. 

 

"He is coming for M. I'm going after him now."

"Dammit. Be careful," Gabriel cautioned. "Alec is coming in."

 

"Okay," James murmured, quickly climbing down the stairways so as to reach the underground system below.

"Go through that door on your left," Gabriel told him, checking the blueprints.

When James did, he was right in an underground track. "Where to now?"

 

"Follow the track, see what's there," Gabriel checked the maps again. "Its says that the new train still runs through there, but i am not finding a time frame. be careful."

"Okay." There was a service door... Although James wasn't sure if it were the right one or not, considering that it was mostly locked and stuck when he tried to open it. 

 

When the screeching of train against tracks accompanied by that thrumming in the ground rushing from afar, though, he knew there was no other option to make.

 

"Really," he murmured, the blaring headlights of the train piercing in the dark tunnels, and once the door refused to yield once more, James shot at it consecutively until it gave.

 

"Put your back into it," Gabriel bit his thumb nail, scared James wouldn't get it open in time.

"Don't I always?" James murmured once he was through with a small quirk of the mouth, heading to where the light was and finding himself right in the bustling crowd on the underground tube.

"I'm running face recognition software," Gabriel ran through the faces on the cctv. "Get on the train. He's in a police uniform."

Bond did, weaving through the gathered mass of people and looking specifically for supposed policeman. 

 

When he did, the train was pulling to a stop, and as the doors slid open they both ran, pushing through the crowd.

"Next car," Gabriel kept scanning the faces. "And keep a low profile if you can. Panic on the tube would be awful."

"We're already running in pursuit on the platform," James growled as he ran after Silva.

"Of course," Gabriel sighed. "Keep me updated."

James grunted, sliding down the stairway and keeping up when he found himself facing with multiple policemen, losing track of Silva.

"Head to the Parliament building," Gabriel recommended. "I can't pick him out in the crowd."

"Okay," James murmured, heading back up to street level and starting to run.

In the hearing room, M was quoting poetry when the door flew open. Gunfires ensued, and Tanner pulled M down onto the ground immediately.

"James, Alec, how far out are you? There were shots," Gabriel asked.

"I'm there," James growled, quickly moving in and drawing his gun to retaliate. Alec was coming in at the same time as well.

"Mallory took a bullet, and Silva got away, fuck."

James was quiet for a moment before he said, "We need to get her out of anywhere that could possibly be influenced by Silva."

"Where?" Gabriel said quietly. "Can you... Take her?"

"I am," James said, moving quickly, adrenaline still pumping in his veins as he spotted M's car and sidled into the driver's seat. "Somewhere we'll have the advantage."

"Call me on the cell, and lose the earpiece," Gabriel instructed. "Switch cars and get out of London."

"I know," James murmured. "Leave a trail of crumbs to lure Silva. I'll keep in touch."

"Got it," Gabriel said. "Glen Etive?"

James hummed and grew quiet. "Seems like I have to miss our night out again... I'm sorry."

"I think we'll all be on duty tonight," Gabriel sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Tell Alec that I love him, too." And when M got into the car, James quickly disconnected the call and drove away before Tanner could climb onto it.

"Alec, James is taking M. I need you to be a decoy," Gabriel said.

Alec was quiet for a bit before he spoke up, "Keep Silva occupied until they're set up?"

"Yes," Gabriel said. "And keep him occupied till Bond can get out of the area."

"What form of distraction then?" 

 

"Keep him on the city streets, I'm not sure what James is going to drive," Gabriel said, following him on the CCTV. "I'll let you know when he's far enough away on the highway. Where does James have a car hidden, do you know?"

 

"Probably a storage unit somewhere," Alec took a government issued car as well and started driving.

"Alright, I will keep an eye on the CCTV of the freeways," Gabriel nodded. " James said to tell you that he loves you. I promise, we'll make up for tonight, Alec."

Alec sighed. "I know, Gabriel. It's a dire situation." He only hoped that James would make it back soon...

"I'll send you after him as soon as he is a safe distance in front of Silva..." Gabriel hummed. "Can you fly a plane?"

Alec snorted a soft laugh. "You must be joking," he grinned playfully. "Of course I can."

 

"I wasn't sure!" Gabriel protested. "MI6 keeps a small plane at London City airport, once we have a handle on Silva you can take it up and follow James."

"All right. A small model, I hope?" Since it wouldn't be so secretive now, if a big plane could be seen approaching from afar.

"Its a 2008, Cessna 271 with a propeller," Gabriel looked up the statistics. "You familiar with those?"

"Yes. Of course. We can try flying anything as long as we have the basic." Alec smiled.

"Okay then, I'll look up what I can find," Gabriel said with a yawn. "Shit, time to switch to coffee."

 

"Do try to take a power nap from time to time, okay?" Alec told him. "We need you up and about when we're back."

"I will as soon as James is safely on the motorway," Gabriel agreed. "Head is starting to ache."

 

"Remember to eat, too, okay?" Alec sighed. "Never go anywhere alone."

"I'm not leaving till you both are back," Gabriel said. "Eve is bringing me food in a bit."

"Good," Alec agreed. "Eat then nap in a bit. Keep your health up."

"I'll try, no promises," Gabriel said. "Keep me posted, I'm going to work on outfitting that plane."

"I will," Alec murmured with a sigh, focusing onto the street ahead and trying to make it seem like he was urgently heading somewhere, despite the aimless weaving.

"You are a good shot with a sniper rifle, right?" Gabriel asked. "I can put in a grenade launcher."

 

"Go for it," Alec nodded. "I wasn't jesting when I said I'm better at marksmanship than James." He chuckled softly, wanting to soothe Gabriel as much as he could.

"I figured," Gabriel said. "Any other strengths I can customize weapons for?"

Alec hummed. "I'm better at using ranged weapons? Not that I mind getting down and dirty sometimes." 

 

"Alright, I'll see what we have," Gabriel said.

 

"Anything would be good to be honest," Alec added. "We were trained to make good use out of any scraps we can get."

 

"Well there will be no scraps while I'm quartermaster," Gabriel declared.

 

"Of course," Alec chuckled. "You're our brilliant quartermaster, after all."

 

"Inefficient old relics," Gabriel muttered. "I'm sending a courier to the airport to wait for you with your kit."

 

"Has James made it to the motorway?" Alec asked. 

 

"No," Gabriel sighed, mouth full of sandwich. "Sorry, food. He just switched... Wow, that's a beauty. He has a classic Aston Martin now. He's heading for the entrance ramp."

 

"The DB5?" Alec hummed. "Still got that one after all."  He took a turn. "Okay. Should I head to the airport now?"

 

"Yes... I want a chance to get my hands under the hood of that," Gabriel moaned. "Yes, head for the airport."

 

"With James's track record, you'll probably get what's left of it." Alec laughed, heading off to the airport as instructed. "That's why he kept it in storage until now. He just doesn't want to wreck it by chance." 

 

"Dammit," Gabriel grumbled. "As long as he comes back safe though. Cars can be replaced."

 

Alec agreed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to bring him back safely, and whatever that's left of the car for you." 

 

"Bring you back, Alec," Gabriel reminded softly. "I can always get a kit."

 

"I'll be coming back," Alec smiled. "We both will." 

 

"I'm counting on that. Love you Alec," Gabriel smiled fondly.

 

"I love you, too." Alec's smile widened. "See you home." 

 

Gabriel nodded off, a short nap to sustain him when the fight got to Scotland.

 

***

 

James stopped to stretch his legs, the morning mist still hanging over the dawn. He'd wanted to bring Gabriel and Alec here, but now, he was bringing the enemy first.

 

M stepped out, and he looked at her just out the corner of his eyes before looking at the entire vast lands and mountains once more. 

 

"We're almost there," James said quietly. "Alec is meeting us there, with more equipment."

 

M nodded. "You haven't been back here for a long time, have you?" 

 

"You know that already," James murmured. "You know everything that's included in my files already."

 

"Orphans make the best recruits. I wrote your file, James," M sighed. "It really does all come back to haunt you though. I remember recruiting Tiago Rodriguez. And I remember allowing him to be taken by the Chinese."

 

"Well, there's that," James replied, perhaps just a bit dryly. "The good of many outweighs the life of one."

 

"Yes. Until you're the one, and then you feel far less altruistic," M frowned. "I thought that I had accepted that people die, and people are cruel. And then after my husband died... Anyway, I owe it to Alec and Gabriel to make sure that you get home."

"I'm sorry for your losses," James told her, looking over to where the woman stood. "And you know I've never been the altruistic type anyway."

  
"The price of being old, losing those you love," M straightened up. "Anyway, let's meet this head on and finish it. You have two men that are waiting for you. I dare say judging by the packages 006 was carrying this morning, I interrupted something important."


	33. Chapter 33

James blinked, recalling that Alec said he was going to get something for their night. "You bumped into him?"

 

"Yes, he was heading in to Eve's office," M nodded. "He looked quite excited."

 

James nodded as they got back into the car to continue the rest of the trip. "Later, I suppose." 

 

"I'm glad Alec was able to come back, for what it's worth, 007," M said. "He always asked about you."

 

"Yes, and I'm supposed to thank you that after all these years, he managed to receive a call back... from Mycroft Holmes," James muttered. 

 

"Mycroft Holmes... should stick to worrying about what goes on at MI5," M said. "There were extenuating circumstances, James. You of all people should understand that. They were watching you to make sure that you really believed he was dead. What do you think would have happened if they figured out you were talking to Russia on a regular basis?"

 

"I think I'd at least know that the only person I cared about back then hadn't betrayed me and defected," James retorted. "It could have been anyone else. 004, for example. He could use Russian fluently, looks Russian, and has been there more than enough. But no, it has to be Alec." 

 

"And someone would have equally hated that I sent him, James," M got back in the car. "Everyone had reasons why they shouldn't have been chosen, but someone had to go."

 

"Yes, and that someone just had to be Alec, despite everything. And that mission turned out to be an undercover mission that all of us had been trained for." 

 

"There's nothing that I can tell you that's a good enough reason," M said. "Alec had the most believable reason in his background, and no family, so i went with him. I know you don't agree with my decision."

 

"Disagreeing is a mild way to put it," James quipped. "And don't give me that background reason, M, even Six before Gabriel's update could manage to install a believable, fake background story. And all of us were orphans anyway." He turned to here, something piercing in his eyes. "He did have a family. Still does." 

 

"And the sort of relationship you two had was hardly a reason for me to discount him. It was more of a reason for me to send him, separate the two of you, and keep everyone from asking questions. Honestly 007, everyone knew."

 

The car came to a screeching halt, and James turned to look at M, a cold smile on his lips. "The fact that I abandoned him and shot him after he supposedly returned and had already defected, must have been satisfying for you, didn't it?" He growled quietly. "Congratulation. And you told me there was nothing you could say that was good enough a reason. Well, there you go. You have just the one right there."  

 

He stepped on the accelerator once more and sped up, driving too quickly. 

 

M bit her lip and stared out the window. She said nothing further the rest of the ride.

 

The long drive marginally calmed him, but the anger and that sense of imminent danger kept him on edge anyway as they drove past the town fairly quickly.

 

That statue of the stag remained standing, tall and rather detached as ever, and James steered them into the gravel path that led to a vast, open moor, the old mansion of Skyfall in the middle of it all, wrapped in the wisp of mist from the lake behind it, decaying from disuse. 

 

Gabriel was already awake from his nap, and Alec was on the ground waiting for James and M to arrive. 

 

"I just want you to know, I already signed the resignation papers," Alec said sharply. "i'm here to make sure James gets home safely."

 

"I'm well aware of that," M replied. 

 

James relaxed a little the moment he saw Alec and managed a smile. "Still talking as though I'm not capable of completing this alone," he said, voice light, verging on a slight tease. 

 

"No, I just bought a few... extras that might be helpful," Alec walked up to James and wrapped him in a hug. "I did have far more pleasant plans for us tonight, but this will have to do. At least we can blow things up, and it won't be a total loss."

 

James wrapped his arms around Alec also, perhaps a tad tighter than usual, and nodded, something awful pinching in his throat. That talk just now with M hadn't helped, and he held on long enough to compose himself before pulling away. 

 

"I'm not going to disappear again," Alec said quietly, so only James could hear. "I'm here to make sure that we both get that long weekend when all this shite is over."

 

James nodded. "Good," he whispered. "I approve of that."

 

"I unloaded the plane, but I don't think I want to go in alone with Kincaid waving the rifle around. Perhaps you'd better explain that I'm on your side," Alec laughed, handing James a duffel bag of explosives. "Gabriel gave me a grenade launcher."

 

James chuckled. "Seems quite a firework party this time." 

 

He turned, and just as Alec said, Kincade was there, pointing a shotgun at him before lowering it down, looking a little surprised. 

 

"Hello, Kincade," James said. "Still alive, I see." 

 

"James Bond... As I live and breathe," Kincaid shook his head. "That makes you Alec, you shite. We're all fucked then, excuse my language ma'am."

 

James blinked. That was an odd reaction. "Why would think that we're fucked?"

 

"The last time you two came back here together, I had to replace all the window glass from your 'experiments'," Kincaid snorted. "But this looks serious, what's going on?"

 

"Not all of them," James said good-naturedly. "And we're being chased by a megalomaniac who wants us dead, and I thought it'd be best if we do this on our own terms."

 

"Excellent then, it's been too quiet," Kincaid grinned. "And I assume, Ma'am, that you're the one that wanted to sell off this place? James looks alive and well to me."

 

"This is M," James said after a beat, looking at Kincade. "I brought her here to protect her."

 

"Of course you did," Kincaid shook his head. "Well then, let's get ready."

 

They got inside, and the place was as cold as it had always been in James's mind, and they began sorting through the weapons that they had at hand. 

 

"Don't leave those  weapons laying around, they're all palm coded," Gabriel warned over the earpiece. "I don't want that tech in the hands of anyone else."

 

"We're doing an inventory, darling," James told him gently. "We won't leave your inventions lying carelessly around." 

 

"I know, just please... I want to keep this for us," Gabriel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous about this. I don't like going up against Silva, he scares me."

 

"I know," James said quietly. "We'll do whatever we can to come back to you, love." 

 

"You make sure," Gabriel said. "I see Silva heading up there with a helicopter. be on the lookout. You've got about an hour until incoming."

 

"All right." James nodded. 

 

Alec and James stock themselves up with weapons and knives before getting round to setting up the explosives. Kincade stuck to shotguns, but took care to shorten the barrels. M got herself guns, too. 

 

While James was checking for their vantage points once more, Kincade led both Alec and M into the study, showing them a hidden passage behind the wooden panel. 

 

"That's the priest hole that will take you all the way to that chapel there." He pointed through the glass window. "Don't hesitate to use it." The man fell quiet for a bit before saying, "James hid in there and refused to come out for two days after I told him his parents died... He wasn't a boy when he got out again." And the man turned away to continue with the rest of the tasks.

 

Alec squeezed James's shoulder. "Let's get this over with, and go home. Gabriel and I have a rather pleasant evening planned for you."

 

James looked up and nodded, his eyes scanning the interior of the house for what would probably be the last time. "Good motivation there." He smiled. 

 

"Well no matter, with a few adjustments, the surprises will keep," Alec winked.

 

James grinned. "You have me wondering about your plans." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alec's lips. "I'll look forward to its implementation." 

 

"I have no doubt you'll be quite pleased," Alec murmured. "But first... we have an arsehole to defeat."

 

James scoffed a little and nodded when he caught wind of a bit of God awfully loud music coming from afar.

 

There was, indeed, a helicopter heading toward them. 

 

"Always have to make an entrance," James muttered, cocking his gun. "Everyone get ready."

 

"He has no idea," Alec muttered, hoisting the grenade launcher on his shoulder. 

 

James grinned before heading over to a more advantageous point to watch their newly arrived guests, signaling M to stay back. 

 

Alec headed for a shuttered window, and stayed down, careful to remain unseen.

 

"Gabriel, can you be my eyes, if I'm out of eye range and have a clear shot?" he asked softly.

 

"For as long as I can," Gabriel replied. "This satellite is moving away from your location. I'll see what I can do to keep on feeding you information."

 

Once the thugs were at the door, about to break in, James got the Aston to start firing at them, managing to take down a few first before the rest rained fire upon the vehicle.

 

"Well, there goes the car," James murmured. 

 

"I heard that," Gabriel sighed across the channel. "Kit it is. Alec, aim a hair to your left to compensate for the wind."

 

Alec's grenade launcher came into action, blasting through the window, which Kincade wouldn't be too pleased with once this was over and done with, and sending a bunch of them flying. 

 

James shot at the scattered few, better aim now that his shoulder was healing. 

 

"You might try not to wreck the plane, or else it will take ages for me to bring you home," Gabriel mused playfully. "I was also thinking that you will need a way to get Silva alone. The others will scatter if you take him out."

 

The explosives went off, and James barely frowned at the noise. "How about we get him to the chapel?" 

 

"Alright, but make sure M is out of range," Gabriel warned. "He will sacrifice himself if it means she dies."

 

"I'm rather sure he will," James growled, signalling M to get into priest hole. 

 

M nodded, but moved very slowly.

  
  


"Do it quickly because I'm about to blow this place up," James said, shooting her a pointed look. 

 

She nodded and stepped into the priest hole, trying to hide a grimace.

 

Watching her for a second, James told Alec to follow her and Kincade. "She's injured. I'll keep them off long enough for you to go." 

 

Alec nodded, waiting for them to go around the bend in the tunnel before following. "Gabriel, we're going to need medical for M, she's hit, and isn't looking so good."

 

"They're coming," Gabriel told him. "Where's James?" 

 

"Blowing up the house, so I am assuming in the fields somewhere," Alec yelled over the static filled connection. "And Gabriel, the plane is safe."

 

"Good." Gabriel was typing something, and just as all of them made it out of the priest hole, the whole house exploded and was engulfed in blazing flames. 

 

James was, indeed, out in the moor, running and running and running. It reminded him of his old days, even if the urgency could hardly be the same. The burns on his back, caught a little in the heat, prickled a little in the piercing cold, but it was all right.

 

It wasn't until he heard a distinctive crack that James suddenly remembered that he had forgotten about the lake between his house and the chapel that had a habit of freezing over in weather such as this. 

 

"Dammit, there's ice, Alec," Gabriel yelled.   "His ear piece is going to be out of commission. Try to keep track."

 

Alec cursed, looking back at where Kincade was pressing a cloth into M's side to keep her from bleeding out, then went out of the chapel, shooting his eyes far and wide to see if he could spot James or not.

 

"James. James, can you hear me?" He hissed. 

 

There was no answer.

 

"Nothing?" Gabriel asked quietly.

 

"Shh..." Alec hushed him gently, listening to the silence of the moor, the wind whistling through the open fields. 

 

Someone was coming. 

 

Silva was coming. 

 

"Be careful, Alec," Gabriel whispered. "Is M alright?"

 

"Holding on," he breathed, taking out his gun, aiming, and shooting at the approaching figure.

 

"Don't stop until the clip is empty," Gabriel yelled above the shots. "Any sign of James?"

 

Alec knew that. He wasn't above playing dirty, when the situation called for it. Only James. James and his moral codes. 

 

He aimed and shot, managing to hit or grazed Silva a few times, but the bastard was just as slimy as his smile, shooting back also.

 

"Not yet," he growled, abandoning the gun and going heads on with Silva. 

 

Gabriel had seen Alec angry, a force to be reckoned with, but he still shivered when he heard the metal of the gun hitting the stones on the chapel floor.

 

They fought, fists and muscles and brute force, and Alec punched Silva—in the the face, the chest, the stomach—receiving a few back on his own. 

 

"Hang in there Alec, just a little longer," Gabriel said, barely daring to breathe. "Someone is heading for the chapel, but I can't make out their face."

 

But a vicious right hook in the jaw had him staggering back, and already, Silva's hands were squeezing around his throat aiming to crush his windpipe, pushing him to the stone floor.

 

Alec tried to dislodge the hold, reaching up to blearily latch his hand onto Silva's face, going for the eye and digging the knuckle of his thumb in.

 

Even so, spots were already dancing in his vision. Silva was a madman with a goal, and he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

 

Until he froze, surprise and pain twisting his face, as his grip around Alec's throat loosened...

 

James would never be able to forget the startled daze, hurt, betrayal... and relief that flashed through Silva's wide eyes as he turned to stare at James, the one who had just thrown that knife into his back.

 

"Last rat standing," James growled, breathless, cold, remorseless, to be honest, watching as Silva fell to the floor, limp.

 

Alec stepped around Silva as he dropped, still wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

He leaned his forehead against James's shoulder and tried to remain standing.

 

"Gabe is sending medics, gods you're soaked," he straightened up as the cold of Bond's wet clothes touched him.

 

"Happens when you fall down into a frozen lake," James chuckled, fog forming with each word his mouth uttered. "You sit down." 

 

Alec nodded and dropped down onto one of the chapel pews. "Check on M? I think Kincaid was able to stop the worst of the bleeding."

 

James nodded and staggered forward, looking at M. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I suppose I'll live to tell about it, thanks to your Quartermaster sending 006," she winced as Kincaid tied a scarf around her to hold the shirt that was stopping the blood.

 

"So you're saying you'd die if it had been just me," James chuckled, looking at her, the cold seeping into his bones. "You never really did believe in my ability." He straightened up as the sound of the choppers approaching. "Is that ours?"

 

"I hope so, I'm out of grenades," Alec said.

 

"You came in after he charged, 007," M said quietly, wincing as she stood.

 

James sighed and just brushed past her to head outside into the blasted cold. It was MI6.

 

"James!" Gabriel swung down to the ground from the helicopter. "Oh thank god," he ran into his lover's arms. "Where's Alec?"

 

James was soaked through, so he didn't hold Gabriel for long. "Inside."

 

Gabriel pulled him close, ignoring the clothes, and pulled him along to the chapel. "Alec!" He yelled, trying to be heard above the helicopter.

 

"Here!" Alec came out, helping M out with Kincade as the medics rushed in to help. 

 

Oh god," Gabriel rushed to kiss his cheek and hug him. "Let's go home."

"Let's," Alec agreed, pulling James closer as well. "And at least get yourself a shock blanket, you stubborn idiot."

"And out of those wet clothes, for fuck's sake," Gabriel scolded. "You'll get hypothermia."

"What, right in front of everyone?" James asked teasingly.

"Exhibitionist," Gabriel scolded fondly. "On the helicopter. I think Six can handle the rest."

"Can you blame me?" James feigned a hurt expression before turning to climb onto the waiting helicopter, the spinning blades generating blasts of winds that chilled him to the bones.

Gabriel grinned and pulled Alec after him into the helicopter.

 

"Not worried about the flying this time?" Alec yelled.

 

"I wanted to be here," Gabriel said simply. "I needed to be."

James took Gabriel's hand and squeezed, smiling.

"I had to make sure both of you came home," Gabriel smiled.

 

***

 

After the flight back, Gabriel made no qualms about the fact that they weren't to be disturbed, before commandeering Alec's land rover.

 

"Wait here, give me five minutes," Gabriel parked. "Then come in."

"Any idea what's he's planning?" James asked once Gabriel was out of sight.

"No idea," Alec shook his head. "But I'm surprised he got on the helicopter in the first place."

"I know," James murmured. "I'm surprised he had still gotten the energy."

"I hope he didn't use all his energy," Alec said. "He worked hard this mission too. Let's go see what he's up to."

James nodded and got out of the car to follow Alec inside. 

 

Gabriel was kneeling by the door, naked except for his collar. There were lit candles on plates around the room, and they were the only light. The heater was warm, and there were plates of food covered on the coffee table.

James let out a soft breath and leant down to weave his hand into Gabriel's hair, tilting his head up slowly to capture his lips. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked quietly.

"After dinner, a shower and then we all will," Gabriel smiled. "Eve helped a bit," he admitted.

"I'll thank her this time then," James smiled back, pressing another kiss to his lips. "Just make sure not to overexert yourself." 

 

"I am tired," Gabriel admitted. "But Alec made sure I had a nap while he was travelling, and Eve brought me a sandwich. I'll be alright for awhile longer," he joined Alec and James, sitting cross legged in front of the coffee table.

James nodded, looking at Gabriel, then began to take off the covers from the food plates on the table. 

 

"I had her get something hot, we'll have sushi another time," Gabriel took the top off his plate of curry. "And I don't know if I can lie down long enough for you to eat without falling asleep."

"That's right," James agreed. "We're just going to eat, then take a nice, long rest." 

 

"Sounds good," Gabriel agreed with a yawn. "We have the rest of the week off, providing we email in our reports tomorrow morning. M is going to be off for awhile."


	34. Chapter 34

James nodded. "Come on. Let's eat before the food is cold." He pressed a kiss to both Gabriel and Alec's foreheads.

 

Gabriel nodded and curled up against Alec's shoulder to steal a bit of his samosa. There were cold bottles of beer, and a tray of fruit for dessert as well, finger food they could relax and enjoy.

 

James fed Gabriel and Alec the finger food and fruits once they finished their main dinner, watching as Gabriel curled up against Alec with a small smile.

 

"I think someone is ready for bed," Alec said softly. "After a hot shower for all of us, we smell like explosives and sweat and two day old clothes."

 

James nodded. "Let's carry him to bed first."

 

"Wanna shower," Gabriel mumbled,  arms around Alec's neck.

 

James chuckled. "You get him into the shower first and keep him upright then. I'll clean up here and come in later." 

 

Alec nodded and carried Gabriel to the shower.

 

He blinked his eyes and finally focused on Alec, and stood with a yawn. "I'm alright, I can wash myself."

 

"Or," James voice came as the man stepped into the shower. "We can wash each other." He winked teasingly, as though that was a lewd suggestion of sort. 

 

"Not that I'll complain about that option," Gabriel grinned. "I like both your hands on me."

 

"Really," James chuckled. "Said the man who had barely been able to keep his eyes open until just now."

 

"I think I'll have just enough energy to stand here and let you do all the work," Gabriel yawned. "The adrenaline kept me from getting too sleepy from my motion sickness pills, but it's all hitting me now. I'm going to sleep like the dead. And even better with no alarm tomorrow."

 

James smiled as both he and Alec began washing Gabriel up together, making short but careful work of it. 

 

Gabriel soon waved them over and rinsed his hair, shaking the water out like a dog. "That will have to do, end of my legs holding up," he muttered as he stepped out of the shower and headed for the bed.

 

James shook his head and smiled fondly as he helped Alec dried off, looking at the dark bruises blooming around the other man's throat. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. 

 

"Much better, now that I'm home," Alec sighed. "No matter what M said, you were right on time. I was starting to see spots."

 

"You heard that?" James quirked a smile. "But well, she was right. She would've died if you hadn't been there. I  _ was _ late." He shrugged. 

 

"We both helped save her," Alec said with a yawn. "Damn it, it's catching up with me now too. Bed?" He toweled off and climbed in beside Gabriel.

 

James watched them for a moment then followed, lying down on Gabriel's other side and sighed as he slipped under the duvet. "Goodnight, you two," he murmured. 

 

"Goodnight, James," Gabriel kissed him and scooted equidistant between the two agents, soon asleep.

 

James watched them for a bit before sighing and closing his eyes as well, a faint smile on his lips as he drifted off also. 

 

There was no nightmare to speak of that night.

 

Morning dawned sunny, although Gabriel was far from aware. He slept the better part of the early day away, only emerging from his cocoon for food and caffeine.

 

James got up later than usual, and enjoyed lounging around for long enough before his own body started protesting against it. Watching Gabriel was adorable as he wriggled and rolled about in his man-made cocoon of a duvet, and baiting him with food, sweets, and tea, was even better. 

 

Alright, stop," he laughed as he stole a kiss from James. "No more biscuits. I'll burst," he pulled Alec close as well. "I'm up, I'm up."

 

"Say that to me again when you have both eyes open," James teased and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

 

"I need my glasses," Gabriel sighed, as he stretched and wriggled his toes, snuggling back under James's chin.

"Right here, darling," Alec reached for them and gently slid the spectacles up along the bridge of Gabriel's nose.

"Thanks," Gabriel blinked at him. "What time is it?"

"Just ten past something," James told him.

"Ten past something..." Gabriel laughed and sat up. "I didn't even charge my phone," he grinned. "Who cares?"

"Exactly," James grinned, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's cheek.

"Mmm, you're spoiling me. I won't want to go to work Monday," Gabriel protested.

 

"The pain that comes with office work," James hummed with an amused tone.

"Not like you two let me work office hours," Gabriel teased. "I was thinking we should just stay in bed."

"Not a bad idea," James said, pressing a kiss to Alec's temple.

"I agree," Alec chimed in. "We can order takeaway. I'll go to the door."

"Not in your pants, Alec," Gabriel scolded.

"How about sweatpants?" James grinned.

"I suppose that will have to do," Gabriel laughed. "I'm not volunteering to get dressed instead."

"All right. What are we eating them?" James prompted.

"Your choice," Gabriel shrugged. "My brain is on vacation until dinner."

James chuckled and turned to Alec. "What about you?"

"Greek? I could murder for some dolmades and grilled lamb," he grinned.

"Greek it is." James nodded, kissing Gabriel's curls once more, nosing that warm, sleepy scent, and stood up to get his phone and ordered them food.

"Its afternoon, isn't it?" Gabriel asked, curling back up next to Alec.

Alec chuckled, stroking through Gabriel's hair. "We may have woken you up a little too early," he said teasingly. "It's just nearly 11, love."

"Oh... that's not SO bad," Gabriel sighed. "I was feeling awfully lazy."

"We  _ are _ feeling awfully lazy." Alec grinned. "Nothing wrong with that. It's been a little rough lately."

"True," Gabriel sighed. "We should go out tomorrow instead, I don't know that I feel up to being out all night. Hi, Espresso," he petted the cats ears as he came to the bed to investigate. "Where is Italiano?"

"True," Gabriel sighed. "We should go out tomorrow instead, I don't know that I feel up to being out all night. Hi, Espresso," he petted the cats ears as he came to the bed to investigate. "Where is Italiano?"

"Oh, now you exist," Gabriel petted the petulant tomcat. "I bet James opened wet food, didn't he?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny," James said in a nonchalant voice as he scratched Italiano behind the ear. 

 

"He doesn't even come for me," Gabriel countered. "Dead giveaway. But I'm certainly glad you decided to be friendly," he scratched the cat's belly. "Come say hi to Alec, he's been waiting to meet you."

James sniffed before smiling a little as he let go and watched as Italiano came slowly closer to Alec. "Come on," James encouraged. "Be good to him, and he'll give you good food, too." He grinned.

"Try bribing them with something other than food, Italiano is already supposed to be on a diet," Gabriel groaned. "He'll fetch his catnip mouse if you throw it."

"Supposed to be,'" James repeated with a laugh. "Shall I fetch that mouse then? For you to bribe Italiano?"

"If you can find it," Gabriel shook his head. "He was washing it in the water bowl when I used the toilet."

"Huh..." James blinked and stood. "Let me see what I can do then."

"Or it might be wherever you-" there was a loud squish- "step."

James looked down at the squished toy under his food. "Hah," he breathed, bending down to picked the toy up, semi dry as it was.

Italiano batted at it eagerly, standing up on his hind legs. "You brute, you need your nails trimmed," Gabriel scolded.

James smiled and handed the toy over to Alec. "Play safe," he said with a teasing wink.

"He needs his nails cut, be careful," Gabriel warned as he swiped at the toy in Alec's hand, nails out.

Alec managed to dodge just in time. "Whoops." He grinned, dangling the toy again.

 

"Where do you keep his nail clipper?" James asked curiously.

"Bedside table," Gabriel got it out of the drawer. "Easiest time to catch him is when he's on the bed."

"Need any help?" James nodded at Italiano.

"If you can scruff him, he's going to sound like he's being murdered," Gabriel warned.

James blinked and supposed that he wouldn't like being handled like that either, before reaching for Italiano and kept him still for Gabriel to work.

"The problem is, if you don't scruff him, he tries to bite," Gabriel warned. "He's mostly a good cat, but he hates baths and nail trims."

James nodded and kept Italiano still enough as the cat began thrashing and yowling.

"You're lucky it's not annual bath day," Gabriel scolded the feline, who responded with a yowl. "It's just your nails."

James chuckled, smiling fondly, albeit a little apologetically, when Italiano flashed him what could have been a betrayed look. "Just a little longer."

"Last one," Gabriel said. "Where's Espresso?"

"Right here." Alec grinned, his hands holding the flailing cat. "Was about to run away, but I caught him."

"Poor baby, you two are outnumbered now," Gabriel made short work of Espresso's nails, before letting him run. "Alec, come here," he stretched back on the bed. "I'm not ready to get up yet."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you sound sinister," James laughed, watching as Gabriel turned Alec into a human pillow.

"Shhh, more snuggling less talking," Gabriel smiled, eyes closed.

James lay down next to Gabriel with a sigh, just enjoying this with a small smile.

"You bloody be his bed, I have to get the food," Alec laughed. "Besides, your car is making me into a pincushion, kneading at me," Espresso was back, pawing at Alec to get under the covers.

"What? Are you rejecting Espresso's affection?" James teased, pulling Gabriel closer.

"No, but he's punishing me for Gabriel grooming him," Alec laughed, still making no move to get up. "If I wasn't so distrustful of strangers, I'd have them serve us dinner in bed."

James scoffed. "Just stay where you are." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand, kissed Gabriel fully on the lips, before getting up just as the bell rang. 

 

The man went to get that Greek and paid for it, then headed back inside. 

 

"Tell me we have bed trays!" he called from the kitchen.

"Yes, by the fridge," Gabriel grinned happily, not even opening his eyes.

James got that out, laid the food on it, then carefully brought the tray in and set in down between the three of them. "Food is served, gentlemen. Do me a favor and open your eyes."

Gabriel merely opened his mouth, until Alec poked him, and manhandled him to a sitting position.

"Oy, I'm not chewing it for you as well," he teased.

James watched with sheer amusement. "We can direct the food to your mouth, but you have to do the rest, dear."

"Fine," Gabriel gave a dramatic sigh and grinned. "You two really would feed me," he laughed, pecking James's lips.

"Of course." James grinned, leaning into the kiss.

"Spoiled," Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "You an let me feed myself, you know."

"We know," Alec agreed. Doesn't mean we have to."

"Fine," Gabriel grinned. "You can do all the hard work. "I'll lie here and look pretty, just like supper tomorrow."

James hummed. "At least that'll probably help you gain some good weight." 

 

"That probably won't happen," Gabriel said. "It's all the caffeine and brain work. It uses up a lot of calories."

"Hence why we're minimizing physical exertion now to save up some fat," James pointed out, feeding him a morsel.

"Mmm," Gabriel nodded and licked James's fingers. "Well, someone has to be the brains of the operation at home base when you two are out saving the world. By the way, we need to touch base with John and Sherlock, see what they can tell us."

"You're too lazy to eat, but still have enough energy to want to contact Sherlock and John for some news?" James smiled, reaching over and feeding Alec a bit, too, just because.

"Give me that," Gabriel retorted, reaching for the dolmades. "They had some news, and we don't have to put on pants if we call."

James grinned. "Honestly, I don't even want to consider there's an outside world for the time being."

"True," Gabriel agreed. "But also... We don't want them showing up," he stretched to kiss James.

James sighed but conceded a nod. "After breakfast then."

"Then I'm all yours," Gabriel stretched. "Both of yours."

"Good." James ate as well. "As long as nothing else comes up."

"I won't jinx us," Gabriel said with a sigh. "We haven't had a lazy day in bed since the weekend we met though."

"Now that's just unfair," James muttered. "So. Let's enjoy breakfast, get the call done and over with, then screws everything else afterwards."

"Sounds good," Gabriel said, and Alec nodded.

 

"I like this whole retirement thing," Alec stole the last slice of roasted lamb off James's plate. "No alarm clocks, naked men in my bed. This is the life."

 

James snorted, making a halfhearted attempt at stealing back that lamb. "You make it sound like this is a harem or something," he laughed.

"Well you know..." Alec grinned after. "It rather is. All the sex I want, never have to sleep alone."

"How lewd," James teased, leaning over to kiss him.

"Well, it's not like I'm looking for any additions," Alec murmured against James's lips. "I'm quite content," he pulled James down closer. "Wouldn't change a thing."

"That's good then," James said, face millimeter away from Alec, leaning in to kiss the other man again, slower this time.

"Why would I want anything more than this?" Alec said as Gabriel bit at the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

"I didn't think we had a threesome on the agenda right after breakfast," James smiled. "But I can live with it."

"Well, we don't have to," Gabriel gave his best innocent look.

 

"Shut it," Alec growled playfully. "We have to."

 

James grinned. "How shall we engage into this then, gentlemen?"

"Engage?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I think Alec needs some looking after, he was the most vocal one in favor."

James hummed. "Yes, I agree," he trailed a hand down Alec's torso, tweaking his nipple.

"Not fair," Alec bit his lip to bite back a moan.

James blinked, the picture of innocence. "How so?" He straddled Alec's lap, rolling his hips.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Alec sighed with a moan.

 

"A blissful death then, I hope," James hummed, nipping at Alec's neck.

" _ La petit mort _ ," Gabriel added, sliding off Alec's underwear. He licked at the crease of his hip before sinking his teeth into Alec's thigh.

 

Alec hissed, and James nuzzled into the other man, sucking the pulse in Alec's neck.

"Are you sure you don't... Want to wait till tomorrow, Alec?" Gabriel purred.

"Of course not," Alec growled, pulling Gabriel up into a searing kiss.

"Good answer," Gabriel managed. "I plan on making you come at least once with my mouth."

"Then does my participation counts as cheating?" James grinned. "Or," he leant in to kiss Gabriel, "I can pleasure you in the meantime," he purred.

"Whichever you prefer," Gabriel shivered as he bent to swallow Alec's cock.

 

Alec moaned, his hand slipped into Gabriel's thick curls. James took that as cue and slipped behind Gabriel, peppering kisses along the curve of his spine.

Gabriel arched between them, pressing back against James, the warm skin and dexterous fingers.

James smiled, reaching to play with Gabriel's nipple now as his mouth continued its journey downward. He stopped briefly once he reached Gabriel's tailbone, before resuming with a sensuously slow lick up along the cleft of the younger man's arse.

"God dammit!" Gabriel wriggled under his tongue.

James smiled, smirking when Alec purred, "Focus, love," to Gabriel. James hummed and circled the tip of his tongue around Gabriel's pucker languidly, tasting the musky scent of him, not breaching in just yet.

"Focus? How the fuck should I do that?" Gabriel panted. 

  
"Maybe on the goal you have given yourself?" Alec asked with a soft tease, and James smirked, his hands kneading the globe of Gabriel's arsecheeks, spreading them wide for him to press a kiss right over Gabriel's hole.

"Fine," Gabriel swallowed him back down, careful to breathe through his nose. It sounded loud in his own ears, the sucking, with the throbbing of blood, and Alec's hands in his curls.

James let out a soft breath before breaching his tongue past the rings of muscles in Gabriel's entrance, wriggling inside.

Gabriel managed to keep his rhythm, but it took all his concentration to focus. James was doing his best to distract him from his job, but he rutted against Alec's leg, trying to keep from coming already.

Eventually, Alec laughed softly. "James, you can stop torturing the poor man." 

 

James looked up from where he had been more or less eating right out of Gabriel's arse, one eyebrow raised, even though he perfectly knew what Alec meant. "Am I torturing you, Gabriel?" James purred, leaning down to bite into the sweet flesh of the boffin's pert bottom.

Gabriel gave a fervent moan and did his best to nod around Alec. 

"My," James drew back, feigning hurt. "It's not torturing if you're enjoying it so much." He gave Gabriel's arse a soft, but sharp smack.

James smirked, the indignant tone in Gabriel's voice amusing him, and the man crossed his arms, sitting back on his heels. "I am most certainly determined to  _ pleasure _ you. But if that's too troublesome, I shall stop."

"I'm trying to make Alec come here, you can either help me with him, or wait till I'm done..." Gabriel muttered with a blush, cheeks flushed and lips red. "I did promise him."


	35. Chapter 35

"Helping you with your own self-imposed challenge?" James shook his head.

 

"Stop teasing him, James," Alec chuckled, beckoning James, who laughed also, and pulling himself into a kiss, moaning at the taste of Gabriel on James's tongue and lips.

"It's only fair that Alec gets to be in the center for a while," Gabriel smiled and caught his breath. "I'm merely helping him enjoy it."

"He is enjoying himself," James protested, nuzzling into Alec, hand ghosting over the skin of his chest.

"I know, but I want to make it good for him," Gabriel said. "You've been the center of my attention before and gotten to enjoy it."

James suddenly fell quiet, his mind going blank. "True," he agreed.

"Your turn next," Gabriel promised, returning his mouth to Alec's cock with a slurp.

James shook his head. "It's okay." He turned to kiss Alec again, slowly this time. Perhaps a way to ebb away that sudden stab of guilt that was settling in the pit of his stomach.

Gabriel pulled out all his best tricks, nuzzling at the hair on Alec's balls with his nose on each exhale. He reached for James's hand and squeezed it, putting James's fingers in his hair.

Alec groaned with a bit of a hiss, while James let Gabriel direct his hand into those soft curls, and the man carded his fingers through them, rubbing gently against the scalp.

Gabriel gave an encouraging hum at Alec's noise. Usually the man was quiet in bed, and any noises Gabriel could pull from him were a rarity. 

Alec growled softly and when he wove his hand into Gabriel's hair, James retreated his own hold, giving them space. Just watching them alone was enough.

 

Gabriel ran his nails down Alec's thighs, arching his back so he ground closer against Alec with a muffled whine. He drew back to suck on the tip, and suck at Alec's sack, lips wet.

It was a tantalizing sight, and Alec's breaths were harsh as he wrapped a hand on the underside of Gabriel's jaw, thumb teasing around the younger man's stretched, swollen lips.

Gabriel looked up. "Are you enjoying yourself, Alec?"

"Very," he purred, thumb tracing along Gabriel's cheekbone. "You have a talented mouth, Gabriel."

"Thank you," Gabriel flushed, nuzzling into the hand.

Alec pulled him up, fingers on his chin as a guide, and kissed Gabriel thoroughly, tasting himself now on that velvety tongue as James took the chance to nuzzle and nip at his exposed throat.

 

"You taste good," Gabriel murmured, flushed with his own arousal.

"So do you." Alec nibbled on Gabriel's lips, dragging him closer, shivering as James's hot mouth trailed down from his shoulder blades to his back along his spine.

"Let me finish you off then," Gabriel said, grinning. He kitten licked his way down to Alec's nipples, tracing a tongue across the muscular stomach.

Alec groaned, torn between the two mouths working on both his back and front. "God, you two will really be the death of me," he growled once more. 

 

"Only the good kind," Gabriel smiled, nipping at the hairs on his stomach.

"Cheeky," Alec chuckled, hand in Gabriel's hair once more, tugging slightly. 

 

Gabriel growled, nipping at Alec's skin with a tug of teeth. "You expected less?" He countered.

 

Alec let out a sharp breath, a shark-like smile on his lips. "I expect to go with at least two orgasms." 

 

"You will..." Gabriel assured him, swallowing him down to the root.

 

Groaning, Alec fought not to thrust into Gabriel's mouth, his breathing harsh and ragged, senses heightening only further when James bit down a little on his throat. 

 

Gabriel pinched at Alec's thigh, scraping his teeth down the shaft.

 

Alec hissed a vicious noise, his hands tugging at Gabriel's curls now, cursing when James bit down on his earlobe. He was so close. "Whose side are you on?" he growled playfully, turning to James, who shrugged. 

 

"The side of good sex." James grinned lazily. 

 

Gabriel sucked harder, teasing a finger down Alec's crack.

 

Alec huffed and swatted gently at the hand. "You said just your mouth." He smirked. 

 

Gabriel gave him a frustrated huff and pulled back. "Fine... Spoiled sport."

 

"What?" Alec chuckled. "You set the challenge for yourself, otherwise, I would enjoy anything." He winked. 

 

"True, for the first round," Quentin batted his eyelashes at Alec and licked a stripe down his dick.

 

"Minx," Alec growled, reaching and tweaking Gabriel's nipple in his fingers. "And you, stop distracting me, too," he told James.

 

"Aw," James laughed. "Seems like I'm the third wheel in this whole affair." He lay down lazily on the bed, disengaging himself, even if one hand was still wrapped around his cock. "Go on." He waved a hand. "I'm finishing up and going to sleep." 

 

"Don't you dare," Gabriel growled at him. "My turn next, James."

 

James grinned. "Perhaps I can deep throat you next?" He offered, almost innocently. 

 

"I'd like... That," Gabriel's voice squeaked.

 

James smiled and nodded. "A deal then." He leaned in to kiss Gabriel quickly before pulling back. 

 

Gabriel nodded, swallowing loudly. He returned his mouth to Alec, swiping down his cock to tease at his hole.

 

Alec groaned, pushing back to Gabriel's exploratory, fingers digging into the sheets.  

 

Gabriel teased his tongue around, and dipped it in with a groan, tangling his fingers into Alec's. 

 

Alec squeezed around Gabriel's fingers, breathing quickening once more as he moaned into the kiss James was giving him.

 

Gabriel squeezed back and growled at Alec, making his cock jump with the vibrations.

 

Alec bared his teeth, a predatory grin on his lips, as he hooked his ankles behind Gabriel's back, pushing him forward playfully. 

 

Gabriel ended up face down against him, but he still continued the enthusiastic licking. 

 

"You words have been really encouraging," Alec teased, and James laughed. 

 

"Ease up on him, would you?" 

 

And Alec did, one hand caressing Gabriel's cheek fondly. 

 

"You're no help at all," Gabriel raised his head and stuck his tongue out at James. "Its like you don't want it to be your turn."

 

"Shouldn't it be you trying harder so I can be sucking your cock next?" James winked. 

 

"Arse, complete and utter arse," Gabriel bit his tongue to cut off his giggles. "Let me finish then!"

 

James raised up his hands, palms out in mock surrender. "I'm not stopping you, Gabriel." He laughed. 

 

"No, no. You're just distracting me," Gabriel rolled his eyes and went back to work.

 

"I have stopped touching you already, what more do you want me to do?" James laughed. 

 

Gabriel waved him away with a hand and refused the bait, grazing his teeth against Alec's sack. 

 

Alec groaned, the muscles in his legs jerking as Gabriel did so, hand reaching up to tweak Gabriel's nipple, wanting to make this a little hard on Gabriel, too.

 

Gabriel shuddered, but tried to keep his concentration so he didn't hurt Alec with his teeth, putting all his energy into sucking his cock until he came.

 

And, with how hypersensitive Alec was already, he came not too long later with a sharp gasp, his body arching as he did so, lost in the heat of Gabriel's mouth. 

 

Gabriel swallowed his release down, and licked him clean, before crawling up to kiss Alec, let him taste the flavour on his lips. "Do you need a break before round two?" he teased with a wink.

 

"Minx," Alec growled, kissing him fully and smirking at the taste of him on Gabriel's lips. 

 

"My turn," James chuckled, pulling Gabriel closer. 

 

"I'm not a toy," Gabriel teased. "Alec, come kiss me?"

James huffed playfully and released him as Alec came over to kiss Gabriel. "Fine. I'm going to sleep."

 

"Don't you dare. Not if you want dinner tomorrow night," Gabriel threatened. "And not if you ever want sex again."

 

James sniffed. "As if you want me." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

"Oh my god, I'm not going to beg," Gabriel sighed. "Over dramatic. Are you having a middle aged crisis then? Should I be checking your hairline and worrying about younger men?"

 

"My hairline is doing fine," James said, smoothing a hand over his hair as if demonstrating his point. "And you're already a younger man." 

 

"Not that young, come here," Gabriel pulled on his arm. "I believe you promised me a blow job."

 

"Yes, yes, Your Highness," James said in a feigned, exasperated tone before settling between Gabriel's thighs, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's erection. 

 

"Shh, less talking," Gabriel smiled, wiggling under him to get comfortable.

 

James scoffed and licked stripe up from the base of Gabriel's erection to the tip, before taking him in slowly into his mouth. 

 

Gabriel groaned and ran his hands across James's shoulders, across the warm, strong arms.

James held on to Gabriel's hips, thumbs pressing into his press gently, tongue swirling along his cock. Usually it was the other way around, because it gave Gabriel equal pleasure to be on the giving end. But James's tongue made him shiver, the strokes teasing him closer to the edge.

 

James smiled around Gabriel's cock, taking a breath and swallowing the entire length all the way in, nose brushing at the younger man's pubic hair. 

 

Gabriel didn't take long, a few more movements of James's mouth, and he was coming with a shout. "Gods... you're lethal," he laughed, trying to catch his breath.

James swallowed the load, licking Gabriel clean, and drew back, tongue swiping over his lips like he had just enjoyed some delectable delicacy. "Well, you have been worked up for quite some time." He smiled.

"Mmm," Gabriel managed, leaning down to kiss James. "You'll definitely enjoy what we'll be doing tomorrow night. It's going to be a lot of fun."

James sighed into the kiss. "I bet I'll enjoy it if it's you two."

 

"Well, I did work on making sure it's good for both of you," Gabriel pulled him down. "And besides... we have nothing to do all weekend besides enjoy each other."

James hummed and nodded before sighing as he settled back onto bed. He would never admit how his body ached, increasingly more these days, aloud. 

 

"You alright?" Gabriel asked quietly. "You're wincing. Would you like a massage?"

 

"I am not wincing," James sniffed, his playful tone belying the truth. "I'm fine, Gabriel." 

 

"You were so, you got that squinty look," Alec tattled. "Let him give you a massage. Besides, I want one too."

 

"Then he can give you a massage," James replied. "You look like you need one yourself," he said this to Gabriel. "Lie down, I'll give you one." 

 

"LIE DOWN," Alec ordered, his accent slipping into the command. "James, you were shot. You're healing. Let us help."

 

James stilled at that, raising an eyebrow at Alec. "I am healing just fine," he said. 

 

"Sure, you'd be healing, if you let yourself," Alec scolded. "Come on James, my bones aren't twenty anymore either. Take it easy," he sat up and pressed a kiss to James's shoulder. "Besides, I get another orgasm, and you haven't had one yet." 

 

"How is it that massaging me can get you another orgasm?" James asked in an amused enough tone. 

 

"You get a massage, you're nice and relaxed, then you can ride me," Alec grinned unrepentantly. "It's a win-win situation, and then Gabriel can suck you."

 

"Good God, you're actually  _ planning _ ," James said in mock sarcasm before chuckling at Alec's silly grin. "What do you think, Gabriel?"

 

"I like it," Gabriel nodded. "Sounds like a very good plan, actually."

 

"A skill I learned in my forties," Alec winked. "Stop acting like I'm the dumb blond around here, James. I can still out shoot you in distance any day of the week."

"I'm not saying  _ I _ can plan, Alec," James laughed. "I'll gladly be the dumb blond." Many people thought he was as such anyway. James winked with a smirk. "So... you were saying something about a massage?"

"Mmm hmm," Gabriel hung over the edge of the bed to find the lotion that had fallen underneath. "Lie on your back, I don't think your healing ribs are ready to take weight just yet."

"Well, yes, I recalled being told to put my back into it not too long before," he said, teasing Gabriel just because he likes watching the younger man react, and lay down.

"To make sure you didn't get hit by a train..." Gabriel shook his head and sighed, warming the lotion in his hands. "Gods, you're tense. You should have had me do this days ago."

"You're tense, too... And I wanted to give you a massage, too," James said softly.

"You can when your ribs are better," Gabriel smiled, smoothing his thumbs down James's cheek bones. "But for now, relax."

"My ribs are better," James protested quietly, relaxing now.

"Shhh, deep breath," Gabriel dug his thumb knuckle into a particularly vicious knot in James's neck. "Just... there," he pressed and twisted James's neck, and it cracked.

James hissed softly, blinking as that settled into a pleasant buzz in his muscles and under his skin. "That feels good..." he hummed.

"Uh huh, you say that, but you fight me every time," Gabriel smiled. 

James hummed. "Not fighting," he murmured. "Just..." he sighed when Gabriel eased out another knot of muscles. "Just thinking that I can do this for you, too."

"You can, after the bruises heal," Gabriel countered.

"Yes, mum," James hummed, watching Gabriel intently.

Gabriel smoothed his hands down James's arms and stretched each of his fingers, working out the knots on the way.

James alternated between caressing Gabriel's cheek and soothing along the line of his shoulder, tracing the freckles he could find.

Gabriel arched into his hand, sucking on each of James's finger tips in turn. "Getting frisky, are we?" he teased.

"Just enjoying the view," James smiled almost lazily, as though he wasn't affected that much just yet.

 

"Of course you are," Alec nodded. "And I'm just enjoying the show. Please, continue."

"Arse," James murmured, smiling. "You came once already."

"Yes, yes," Alec patted James's head where it rested on Gabriel's lap. "But I was distinctly promised  _ twice _ . My reward for bringing you back in one piece."

"You two have absolutely no trust in me," James muttered.

"Nope," Alec said cheerfully, popping the p like a champagne cork. "Especially not when you've already got a bullet hole in you."

"Really," James rolled his eyes. "But well, I know that already," he muttered.

"It's only for selfish reasons, we want to keep you around," Gabriel smiled. "Besides, it's not like we're torturing you," he reasoned, as me moved down to massage James's feet.

"You don't trust me enough to be sure that I'll come back to be around," James said, tone light as he shot Gabriel an amused look. "Well... not yet." He grinned.

"I don't trust that when you're injured, and stubborn, that you won't need a hand, no," Gabriel shook his head. "I want you healed ASAP."

"I am healing as fast as I can," James protested, wiggling his toes.

"And we're keeping an eye on you, so you can focus on healing," Gabriel interrupted. "No going out in the field injured to prove a point."

"I wasn't trying to prove a point," James muttered. "Just doing my job."

"I know, but you got hurt again," Gabriel said gently. "Now we're going to do our job as your lovers, and keep you captive till we're sure you're better."

Just a few bruises, was what James thought of saying, but the look in Gabriel's eyes stopped him as he pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, love."

"Only until you get stir crazy and drive us nuts, is what he means," Alec countered. 

 

"Shut it, Alec," Gabriel shook his head. "I mean it, I want you healed before you go out in the field this time. Actually capable of passing the field tests."


	36. Chapter 36

"He's not wrong," James laughed softly before sobering up. "I did just fine with the test."

 

"I'll let you read the results, once I feel like fetching my laptop, shall I?" Gabriel shook his head. "You really didn't, James."

James looked almost pouting. "Can't you indulge me even just for a little?"

"You did a wonderful job, and you are home safe," Gabriel kissed him. "But I need you in tip top condition, Commander Bond. We can't afford to lose you, Sir."

James sighed into the kiss. "Of course you read my obituary." He chuckled.

"And one was worse than the next," Gabriel snorted. "God, who the fuck writes those things?"

"M," James laughed. "At least I agreed that I was supposedly 'an exemplar of British fortitude.'"

"An example of..." Alec laughed so hard he snorted. "How the bloody hell did I miss that?"

"What?" James swatted him playfully. "That bit was all right."

"You've let it go to your head," Alec laughed. "The only bit of fortitude you possess is your cock."

"How hurtful," James huffed. "I have you know I didn't brave all battlefields cock first."

"No, but it's certainly how you make your decisions," Gabriel burst into laughter.

"Well, I've rarely ever been misguided before," James said, a petulant tone. "You two are picking on me for sure."

"But it's so easy," Alec grinned. "Come here then."

"Easy to pick on me?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you get all growly," Alec pulled James into a kiss. "So defensive, for a hired killer."

James sighed into the kiss. "So?" He smiled licking Alec's lips. "I'm just here with you two after all."

 

"Yes, and you make such a damn fuss about it," Alec rolled so James was beneath him.

"What fuss did I make?" James murmured, a curl to his lips, pupils dilating from the switched in position as his back sank into the mattress.

"Complaining and all," Alec growled, nipping at his neck, covering James with his body. He pinned his lover beneath him and kissed him, hard.

James kissed back, a push and pull dynamic as he explored Alec's mouth thoroughly as well, arching up at the man. "Complaining? Whenever did I do that?" he muttered back. 

 

"You're just going to roll over and go to sleep?" Alec challenged and nipped at him. He thrusted his hips down into James.

"Because I was told I was a distraction by both," James murmured, hissing at the friction, his hands roaming all over Alec's back, gripping his backside.

"It's not nice to interrupt when someone is deep throating," Gabriel nipped the back of James's neck.

"I wasn't interrupting," James protested, sighing. "You wanted to bring Alec off with your mouth, so I don't suppose I should aid you by stimulating him. That'd be cheating."

"Shhh..." Alec put a finger against his mouth. "Gabe, get the lube... I'm going to enjoy being balls deep inside you, James."

James opened his mouth to suck that finger into his mouth, tongue lapping at the digits. "Like I did at the hotel?" he teased, grinning around Alec's finger. 

 

"Yes, exactly like that," Alec bit his earlobe.

James shivered, even as he said, "I'm looking forward to that, then," in a playful, teasing tone. 

 

"Good," Alec lathed at the bite with his tongue. "I like when you make noise though, and I'm sure Gabe wants to hear you too. Maybe he'll blow you while i fuck you?"

"If you want me to last, then we can reschedule the blowjob for some other time," James growled, foot running along Alec's calf.

 

"Oh no, I expect you to wait. Use some of that self control you perfected doing surveillance," Alec smiled, all teeth.

It was a near predatory smile, and it sent shivers of pleasure down along James's spine. "Self-control while you fuck me and Gabriel sucks me at the same time?" he asked again, just for the confirmation of it, amusement in his tone.

"Yes, challenge yourself," Alec said. "I'm serious, James. I expect you to let me come first. Do you need a cock ring?"

James considered that for a second, watching Alec's eyes, before slowly saying, "No, no cock ring. I'll call it a personal challenge and achievement once I get you to come before me."

"That's what I like to hear," Alec's eyes danced. "Come here then, let me kiss you awhile first, let you calm down."

James liked that, liked watching Alec's gaze whenever they're like that. It almost made him feel like they were young again and nothing had come between them at all. 

 

He pressed close to Alec, kissing him, slowly now, letting it stretch out, stealing away their breaths. 

 

"Mmm, that's it," Alec groaned softly. "I love when you kiss like that."

James hummed, keeping their bodies close for the steady pressure but didn't move his hips for the friction. "Like I'm tasting every bit of you?" James grinned.

"Yes..." Alec managed faintly. "Exactly like that. Like I can taste your soul."

"Is it bitter and blackened?" James chuckled, kissing Alec again, growing quiet as he did so. "But I love the taste of you..."

"Bitter and blackened, no," Alec grinned. "Alive though, alive, with a beating heart, yes. You taste alive, you feel alive, warm, real. You didn't feel like that in my dreams."

James gazed into Alec's eyes and kissed him again. "No dreams now. I'm here, you're here, and Gabriel is here. We are all alive, real, and  _ here _ ." He pressed Alec's hand over his beating heart.

Alec nodded, eyes suddenly naked, no more teasing. "I was scared, so scared when he told me... sure we wouldn't find you, and I'd never see you again. I thought I waited too long to come back, and lost my chance."

 

Gabriel leaned over and kissed Alec's temple. "You gained a spare, think of it that way," he smiled softly at him.

James shook his head, pressing a tender kiss to Alec's forehead as he pulled Gabriel closer and kissed him, too. "Come now, you're not a spare. All three of us are together now, and that's all that matters."

Gabriel nodded and curled into James, the three of them as close as skin would allow. "We have no intention of letting you be alone, ever again Alec."

Alec smiled and nodded, arms tightening around Gabriel and James. "Guess you'll just have to suffer both me and James, then."

"Hardly suffering," Gabriel murmured, running his fingers over the stubble on Alec's cheek. "You better put James out of his misery though, he looks fit to burst."

James sniffed. "Not that bad," he muttered with a small smile.

"Oh really?" Gabriel bit at James's nipple. "Are you sure about that,  _ Sir _ ?

James growled, leaning in and said into Gabriel's ear, all hot, fanning breaths, "Careful,  _ pet _ ." His tongue flicked at Gabriel's ear shell.

"Really? What should I be careful of, Sir?" Gabriel gave his best coy smile, lashes dark against his flushed cheeks.

"Because I shall devour you later, darling," James replied, biting his earlobe before drawing away.

"I''l look forward to it Sir, with pleasure," Gabriel breathed.

 

"That posh accent makes James's catch phrase sound sinful," Alec drawled. "Now... James..."

"What about my catch phrase?" James laughed before wrapping his arms around Alec, just a little sheepish. "Yes, dear?"

"I can't decide who I prefer to hear saying it," Alec ran his calloused hands down James's back. "Hand me the lube and let me stretch you?" he murmured softly, pinching at the dimples on James's arse.

James slowed at that, and nodded with a smile, reaching for the lube easily, giving Alec a good look of his backside while doing it, before sliding back and handing it over to the other man.

 

Alec and Gabriel both watched, James laying himself bare before them was an entrancing sight.

 

"Come here and ride me," Alec ordered, voice husky.

"With pleasure," James purred with a smile, coming over to straddle Alec's lap. "So... we're not going with Gabriel sucking me at the same time anymore then?" he hummed.

"While you finish, but I want you to last a little longer than thirty seconds," Alec lined himself up and sunk into James with a groan.

James's snort eased into a moan as he sighed and held onto Alec, the slight burn of entry making his toes curl. "I'm going to last well over thirty seconds," he groaned with a breathless chuckle.

"I should hope so, with your reputation," Alec teased, comforting James with a kiss to calm the burn. "And I should hope you'll enjoy it, as well."

 

James kissed Alec back and smiled. "I will, as long as you keep going at it." His ankles hooked behind Alec, giving his bum a gentle, encouraging nudge.

"I will, but I'll take my time," Alec breathed. "I'm not so damn eager, my second round. Forty gave me a bit of staying power," he winked at Gabriel. "You might do well to learn what that means, young man."

 

James snorted. "It's not about age," he drawled. "Rather, as you said, it  _ is _ your second round." 

 

"It really does take two of us to keep up with him," Alec laughed. "He goes off like fireworks," he teased Gabriel playfully, running a hand through his hair. "Now... James..." he settled his hips and thrusted harder.

 

"More than fireworks, even," James smiled at Gabriel before his entire attention was gripped by Alec's thrust, the stimulation drawing a moan from his lips as his erection throbbed, his nails digging into Alec's skin. 

 

"I have you, I have you," Alec scraped his nails down James's belly. "Breathe for me, relax," he murmured as James's eyes widened at the intrusion of taking him in. "That's it," he fondled James's sack and thighs, stealing a kiss from the breathless lips.

 

James hissed, regulating his breath and telling himself not to come right that moment when Alec's warm and exploring hand traced along his thighs then down to his balls. He sucked on Alec's lips, groaning and canting his hips upward. 

 

"That's it, so full of my cock," Alec growled, devouring him. Gabriel beside him was sucking on Alec's fingertips, and he was torn between warm heat wherever he turned.

 

James tried to spare enough neurons to caress Gabriel, too, but the pulsing heat of Alec's cock, and his lewd words, were making his mouth dry and absorbing his attention as he inhaled and exhaled enough to get his heart going at the calmest possible pace, just to control the building pressure that was threatening to spill over. 

 

Gabriel leaned against James, pushing him forward into Alec's hands. "Don't come yet," he reminded, teasing a hand over James's spine.

 

"Don't encourage me then," James growled, just heat and no bite, as he bobbed up and down Alec's length, jerking just a little at the heat of Gabriel's palm on his back. 

 

"I'm just enjoying you, you look so hot," Gabriel kissed him.

 

James sighed into the kiss, rolling his hips slowly, avoiding his prostate for now, hand weaving into Gabriel's hair.

 

"You two..." Alec sighed, reaching to touch James's cock. "You two put on quite the show."

 

James hissed into Gabriel's mouth, groaning and arching sharply into Alec's hand. He clenched his muscles, stopping himself from coming with a grit of his teeth. 

 

Alec groaned softly. "Are you ready to come then?" He picked up the pace, rocking into James.

 

"Are you?" James asked, an amused, challenging lilt to his tone.

"Yes..." Alec managed a few more thrusts, before he came with a shout.

 

James followed just seconds later with a sharp cry as well, spots dancing around the edges of his vision, tremors coursing all over his body.

Gabriel licked him clean, and held James close, letting both men catch their breath.

James wrapped his arms around Gabriel, sighing, nuzzling him as James eased himself from Alec before pulling all three of them into a heap in the bed. 

 

"That was worth watching," Gabriel sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep.

 

*** 

 

Morning, late morning, came when Gabriel had to get up to use the bathroom, and he decided on tea as well. He left the two agents sleeping soundly, Alec spooned behind James, while he made a pot of tea and breakfast in bed.

 

James remained asleep for quite a bit more time, probably the toll of exertion piling up, as he sighed and nuzzled into the warmth of the sheets, the heat from Alec's front, the muscles in his arms flexed a couple times before his eyes opened up, missing the weight of Gabriel in his arms.

 

"He's in the kitchen," Alec murmured. "Morning."

James blinked for a long second before turning to settle against Alec's chest. "How long have you been awake?" He murmured.

"Since he got out of bed," Alec murmured. "I didn't sleep very well."

James took in a breath and rubbed a soothing hand up and down Alec's back. "I think I was tired," he murmured. Because, otherwise, he would've woken up, too.

"You're still healing," Alec scolded as Gabriel came in with a tray. 

 

"And it's been a long week, you deserved a rest," Gabriel set the tray on the nightstand and curled up next to Alec. "I hope you're hungry, I made sausages and toast."

Alec hummed, pulling Gabriel closer as James stayed nestled in the blanket. It was his turn to be a little lazy, it seemed.

 

"Smells good," Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's temple. "Thank you."

 

"And of course he's hungry," James muttered from somewhere under the bundle he was lying in. "Two rounds last time," he jabbed teasingly.

"Oh and you aren't?" Gabriel smiled, pulling James closer. "I hope you got enough rest for tonight, it's going to be a late evening. I thought you could use a lie in."

James draped an arm over Gabriel. "I only had one." He nuzzled in. "And I'm okay. Not that tired."

"Well, let me feed you," Gabriel said with a smile. "I know you were restless, Alec. You need to keep up your energy."

"He's right, you know," James murmured, sitting up now, blinking blearily. "I'll give you a massage once I'm more awake."

"He's right, you know," James murmured, sitting up now, blinking blearily. "I'll give you a massage once I'm more awake."

James huffed softly, playfully, as he rubbed at the stubble on his cheek. "Monitoring me while shaving, too?" he teased.

"No, it's just damn sexy," Alec grinned. "Assassin hands wielding deadly objects... Practically cardio exercise."

James laughed. "Well, you know I'll happily give you a show with my straight razor."

"Mmm, the way to a man's heart," Alec pulled him in for a kiss, Gabriel content on his shoulder.

"Right," James purred with a grin, before easing the kiss out slowly. "All right. Let's thank Gabriel for our breakfast and enjoy it."

"Yes, tiny dancer, thank you," Alec grinned. "You're working so hard already today, and it's just past noon."

"I agree," James nodded. "Thank you, love." He pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips.

"My pleasure," Gabriel flushed pink at the praise. "I like taking care of the both of you."

Both men chuckled as they began feeding each other the food Gabriel had graciously made for them.

Gabriel stole a piece of toast and dipped it in his tea, trying not to look quite so happy at the content men in his bed.

"You can smile, Gabriel, no one is going to judge you for that," James said with an amused smile himself.

"I'm just happy," he said softly. "Relieved that we're all back here safe. And happy to be with you both. I hope you enjoy tonight."

"I'm rather sure we will enjoy anything that you come up with," James winked, piercing a sausage.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Gabriel smiled. "I need to run some errands. Can you two be ready by 5?"

That paused the other two. 

 

"Are you sure?" Alec asked. 

 

"We can accompany you. We just won't look," James added.

"Watching me get things waxed isn't on your agenda," Gabriel grinned. "Besides, no witnesses if I cry."

James made a face, relating waxing to pulling off a plaster from a small area of skin and multiplying that a few more substantial times. "You don't have to do that."

"I'm due," Gabriel winked. "And I need a haircut, and I want a massage. If you want to come spend the day at the spa, you're more than welcome. But I reserve the right to humiliate myself in private."

James nodded slowly. He didn't understand why anyone would feel the need to wax, even women, but then again, it depends on personal preferences, too, liking smoothness or not. Either way, James would still enjoy a beauty for what it was. "All right. I'm sure Alec and I can find something to occupy ourselves with while you enjoy your personal downtime." He smiled.

"There's a steam room at the spa... if you want to come?" Gabriel asked. "I'm sure you can book a massage if you want. But either way, no wearing yourselves out too much to enjoy tonight."

James looked over to Alec and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" he asked. "May help you relax a little more."

"Sure," Alec shrugged. "Bring our clothes for later. I'm still pretty keyed up from the mission."

James nodded, not giving his head the space to mull over Silva's monologue. "Steam room it is."

"I'll book you both a massage, or I can do it?" Gabriel frowned. "I don't think I want anyone else touching you just yet."

James smiled. He liked the sort of possessiveness Gabriel had, even if it still seemed a little unlikely to him that anyone would be possessive over him. "I'll give you each a massage, then you two can decide who'll massage me back."

"Sounds good, actually," Gabriel let out a sigh. "I don't think I fancy a stranger touching me right now anyway," he leaned into James for a kiss, hand stretched out to Alec. "I'm... still a little raw around the edges."

"We know that," James said softly, smoothing a hand up and down along the plane of Gabriel's back, gliding over the freckles that littered the young man's back. "Just come in once you're done with everything, and I'll give you a good and thorough massage."

"Sounds good," Gabriel smiled, cracking his neck. "I'm going to shower, grab comfortable clothes." He gave Alec a kiss on the palm and blew him a kiss as he headed off to shower.

 

"Going to be the bloody death of us," Alec groaned. 

James uttered a noncommittal noise of agreement. "Come on. You rest more. I'll load the dishes up into the wash."

Alec nodded, already burrowed back under the covers.

 

By the time Gabriel got out of the shower, Alec was snoring. Gabriel kissed his forehead, and laid out clothes for him, towel still slung low around his hips.

 

"Alec is going to need more coffee," he told James quietly as he stepped into the kitchen. "I feel bad, he didn't sleep."

James sighed and nodded. He felt bad too, since he he had slept oddly soundly, healing or not, and that had probably contributed to Alec's sleeplessness, too. "I'll give him a good massage later."

"Did I do something... something that made him uneasy?" Gabriel asked softly. "You know him better than I do."

James shook his head. "If anything, he probably is still... not used to the idea that we're with him now," he murmured softly. Not that James could quite believe it himself, but he wasn't the one more or less isolated from everything else. At least he had his drinks and sex and whatever else he found stimulating. "It'll take time, we just need to make sure that he understands this is for good."

"I don't want him to feel like he's second best," Gabriel whispered. "He really kept me together when we went to find you. I was a wreck."

James looked over to the window as he leant against the counter. This was exactly what he had been talking about when they first suggested they started a three-way relationship. They both deserved so much, and he didn't one neither to feel like he was being left out or receiving less than any amount of attention he should have. 

 

Closing his eyes, the man was quiet for a second before he nodded, pushing Silva's taunts back to the crevices of his mind. "We'll make it work. He isn't second best, and we'll make sure he knows that."

Gabriel nodded, and laid his head against James.

 

"Don't let me interrupt," Alec said quietly from the doorway. "Maybe you two should spend the day at the spa, I'll just sleep."

"Don't be daft," James said, extending a hand toward Alec as a silent beckoning. "We were just talking about how you had trouble sleeping last night." 

 

James smiled and patted Alec's shoulder before turning to start on another fresh pot of coffee, giving the other two their time together. 

 

"Nothing to worry about," Alec replied easily. "And I thought you heard me just loud and clear enough," he teased with a small smirk."

"I feel bad you were awake alone," Gabriel countered. "My head gets too loud when I can't sleep. You should wake me next time, find something to distract us both."

"No use in having both of us awake," Alec told him with a smile, brushing a stray lock from Gabriel's eye. "I am fine, Gabriel. I was fine last night, too." 

 

"You aren't alone anymore, Alec," Gabriel smiled. "Wake one of us up. Wake both of us up!"

"I agree with that last one," James spoke up over his shoulder.

"I'm sure we can think of something to distract you," Quentin murmured, rubbing his cheek against Alec's scruff.

Alec smiled at Gabriel's feline tendency. "I'm sure," he replied softly. "But like I said, Gabriel, I'm fine." 

 

"Like hell you are," James muttered, having already rounded the counter and was then behind Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders.

"You don't have to be okay with us, Alec," Gabriel said softly, pulling him down for a kiss. "You don't even have to be holding on. You just need to be here," he kept his movements small, fingers tracing Alec's pulse. "We have you."

Alec sighed into the soft kiss, feeling the soft beating of James's heart pressed against his back as he cradle Gabriel's cheek in his hand, tracing along the jawline. "I'm only holding onto you two," he whispered quietly. "Just you two and nothing else."

 

"I hope you know, we'll keep that trust safe," Gabriel whispered, tracing his lips against Alec. "You're home Alec."

Alec nodded, gently chasing after those plump, soft lips. "That still needs some getting used to," he admitted. "But I know... I know I'm home with you two." He smiled.

 

"Good, I'm glad you realize," Gabriel said softly, curling into Alec. "Now, coffee, and a shower and a shave."

Alec nodded, holding on to Gabriel and feeling James's last kiss at the nape of his neck before the other man let go to head back and tend to the coffee, pouring them each other cup.

"Just remember Alec, we love you," Gabriel kissed his cheek. "Come on, I'll scrub your back," he winked.

"Hey hey, I didn't make coffee so you both can run off into the shower," James said as Alec chuckled and nodded in agreement at Gabriel's offer.

"Bring the coffee with you," Gabriel smiled, arms still holding Alec close.

 

James rolled his eyes with a smile but complied anyway and brought the coffee in with them. 

 

Gabriel sipped the coffee and held it for Alec to sip as well. "Shower or bath, gentlemen?"

 

James turned to look at Alec, giving him the choice, and after a bit, Alec said, "Bath," with a nod.

 

"I'm glad we have a good tub," Gabriel smiled, plugging the tub and filling the water. He relaxed in with a groan and pulled Alec down to rest on him.

 

James got into the tub at the other end, taking Alec's leg in his hands and began washing it before tracing and pressing down onto pressure points.

 

Alec groaned. "Heavy?" he turned to ask Gabriel.

 

"No, you feel good," Gabriel murmured, scraping his nails across Alec's scalp as he washed him.

 

Alec groaned and sighed softly. "That feels good," he murmured, directing this to both James and Gabriel. 

 

James finished with Alec's feet and moved up to his calves and thighs, scooting closer so the other man's legs could rest on either side of him. 

 

"I'm glad," Gabriel smiled and rubbed Alec's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

 

Alec smiled, shifting just a little so his lips were pressed to the line of Gabriel's jaw. 

 

"You're quiet," he said suddenly, turning back to see James watching them.

 

The man shrugged. "Just enjoying the view," he said with a small smile.

 

"Feels good..." Gabriel said, eyes closed as he leaned against Alec.

 

Alec grinned and looked at James, who shook his head with a smile, too, moving up to wash Alec's torso now. 

 

"You're like a cat," Alec said, nuzzling into Gabriel.

 

"So I've been told, repeatedly," Gabriel smiled, nuzzling at his cheek. He poured water over Alec's hair to rinse it and rubbed the conditioner in.

 

"I feel like I'm already in a spa or something," Alec chuckled, leaning into Gabriel's nimble fingers. 

 

"Well, I do aim to please," Gabriel nuzzled him and purred. "The whole point of having a submissive is to have them take care of you..." He looked at James to make sure the was OK with his words.

 

James didn't look like those words were troubling him, since he was still washing Alec's front, up to his arms now. 

  
Alec, however, did pause, though. "Gabriel," he began quietly. "You want to—..."


	37. Chapter 37

"I do," Gabriel nodded. "I'm not going to suddenly change my mind, and decide I don't want you anymore. But I had to know if I could... I had to know you could be gentle enough to offer you my submission. That you were trustworthy, and I didn't need to protect James from you. All we knew was what the official file said, and I needed to see for myself. I'm glad your chart was so inaccurate."

 

As far as protecting one another went, James should be the one to protect Gabriel, but he said nothing and let the other carry on. 

 

"The charts are always inaccurate," Alec muttered. "Even his are inaccurate... some of it anyway." He nodded at James, who hummed a little in response. "I'm glad you find me trustworthy now," Alec continued, voice quiet now. "But you're sure about this... About wanting to be my submissive?"

 

"I'm sure," Gabriel smiled. "But you'll have to ask my Master's blessing. He's quite... Protective of me."

 

James smiled softly. "I haven't objected, have I? I mean... it's a good arrangement. I'm not good taking care of other people and knowing what they need anyway." 

 

"It's your call, Alec," Gabriel smiled. "Whatever you're comfortable with. I don't want you to feel forced."

 

"I... I'd be honored, Gabriel," Alec said, caressing Gabriel's cheek. "So this means that you'll be a submissive to both of us?" 

 

"No," James said suddenly, tone just as soft as it had been from before. "Just you, Alec. I... Like I said, I'm not well-versed in taking care of another's needs." 

 

"What?" Gabriel faltered, suddenly pale. "James... No. That's not what I..." He closed his eyes to hide the tears welling up.

 

"Hey hey. Shh..." James muttered, awkwardly reaching out to touch Gabriel's cheek with his fingertips. "I... I know that's not what you mean... But I told you, I'm not... I'm not good at this. And I don't think I'll be retiring... not yet. That means even if I try, I'm still going to be away, and that's not fair to you. You need someone who will actually be around." He sighed. "Alec is going to be wonderful. You said it yourself."

 

"Not... I didn't mean it like that," Gabriel shook his head. He stood up, trying to stay calm, but get away and collect his thoughts before he said something he would regret. "I'm going to... go sit on the balcony for awhile. I need some space, please?"

 

James looked at Gabriel and nodded wordlessly, watching him leave. 

 

"Sorry I sort of ruined it for you, too," he muttered, rubbing a hand down his face and sighing.

 

"Why would you do that?" Alec asked him. "Honestly, James. he never asked you to retire. He didn't ask you not to go into the field. He did something to make me feel included, and you gave him away, like a shirt. What were you thinking?"

 

"He never asked for any of that," James agreed. But what was this? This sort of implication? The house. Them. Domestic bliss? For  _ him _ ? "I wasn't giving him away like a shirt," he gritted his teeth, sucking in a breath. "You're a trustworthy person. A  _ good _ and  _ caring _ person. That's good. And I told you both what I thought. I told you well and clear that I know I'm not what he needs. Okay?"

 

"That is not a conversation you needed to have with him right then," Alec argued. "For the love of god, James. That is a conversation you two should have had in private, told him you wanted to talk to him first. Not... why am I the voice of reason here?" Alec stood up with a sigh.

 

James watched, trailing Alec's back as he left, too. What he didn't say was that he didn't think he would have had the courage to say this if he had waited for later. 

 

The bathroom was quiet now, and James reached for the abandoned coffee mugs on the folding tray table once the water in the tub stopped sloshing. It was cold now, but he drained it anyway before standing up and unplugging the tub. 

 

In front of the mirror, the reflected image of himself was blurred and smeared from the fog he had wiped away, and James shaved himself with steady hands, mind mostly blank. 

 

It didn't take him long to put on his suit, even if he wasn't entirely sure if he knew what he was doing or where he was heading to, literally or figuratively, but in the end, perhaps it was just as he had thought: this wasn't it. 

 

He petted Espresso just behind the sofa where he found the feline, watching Alec stand beside Gabriel, then stood up, heading to the door. 

 

It was odd, but he felt rather calm. 

 

This was how it was supposed to be anyway. 

 

"Stop it right there!" Gabriel ordered. "You don't get to say that, and just walk out the door and disappear, James. It doesn't work like that," he looked down at the collar in his hand. "Are you telling me you want this back?"

 

James paused in his steps and turned back, his eyes trailing to the collar. "I'm telling you that you need someone better than me. Someone who can make it work." He paused. " _ Alec _ will make it work." 

 

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "NO. Tell me you don't want me, that you want the collar back. That this isn't you running away from a good thing, just in case."

 

James was quiet for a minute, then said, "You know, I thought I had a good thing, too, but I shot him into the flames,  _ just in case _ . He can vouch for that." 

 

"You're doing this for my good, breaking my heart because you think it will save me," Gabriel said incredulously. "March your arse straight in the bedroom and get dressed, nicely. I'm done with your shite."

 

"No," James said loudly, as though declaring something. "It will save you.  _ Both _ of you. I'm leaving." 

 

He turned and headed to the door again.

 

"Another domestic, brother mine?" Mycroft opened the door. "I could hear you clear from the elevator. Sherlock and John are on their way, with Gregory. Some new information about Moriarty has come to light."

 

James glared at Mycroft, face set in stone, and said nothing as he sidestepped the man and moved to the door. 

 

"Are you armed, Commander Bond?" Mycroft asked. "Mr. Trevelyan, I assume you have a weapon here? You'll want it, and extra ammunition."

 

Alec nodded and headed for the bedroom, Gabriel in tow.

 

"What's going on?" He asked Gabriel quietly. "Have they all lost it at once?"

 

"What happened with Moriarty, and why do I need to be armed?" James asked, not looking at Alec and Gabriel's direction. 

 

"Because we saw him on the CCTV," Sherlock said as he came in the door. "I didn't think he would be quite so bold as to allow himself to be soon, but I have to assume that it was on purpose."

 

"It was only a few blocks away, actually," John said, catching his breath. "I brought my browning, but I assume you have firepower here as well?"

 

James processed this and nodded once. "We do," he muttered shortly before turning and awkwardly leading them all inside. "Coffee or tea?" 

 

"On his way... Moriarty is on his way here," Gabriel said, sprinting into action. "James, get the Walthers out of the safe, I need to get dressed," the towel is hanging precariously off his hips.

 

"Any idea why he's heading here?" James muttered monotonously, heading to the safe to retrieve the Walthers.

 

"Gabriel is a... Weak point, you might say, for both Sherlock and I," Mycroft said with a frown. "I don't think he knows that you two are involved."

 

Something sharpened in James's gaze. "Your suggestions, then? Are we moving him, or are we confronting Moriarty?"

 

"Both, ideally," Mycroft looked worried. 

 

"Let's go," Gabriel emerged from the bedroom, a backpack over his shoulder. "Toss me my gun and two extra clips."

 

James did so wordlessly. "I don't think he doesn't know about us, considering the fact that we weren't exactly hiding our..." he frowned, "the relationship. So, we're both confronting Moriarty and moving your brother. Let's move then."

 

"But where?" Gabriel asked. "Six certainly isn't safe. He knows about Baker Street."

"I'm rather sure we can work something else while on the way rather than staying here and waiting for him to come." James gestured to the door. "If anyone has any good suggestion, then now's the best time to speak up."

 

"Get in the car," Mycroft sighed. "The Diogenes Club. It's been used as a safe house since the first world war. I'll have Gregory meet us there with reinforcements."

"What sort of reinforcements?" James inquired. "We're talking about a dangerous terrorist who enjoys squeezing at people's weak points for results here."

"But he also enjoys puzzles, and using snipers," Mycroft said. "Scotland Yard has a few good police."

"Yes, and you personally vetted all personnel as well, and Max Denbigh managed to slip past." James cocked the gun. "Someone is helping him and we need to find out who that is."

"Time for snark later, let's go," Gabriel ordered, heading for the door.

"I'm not doing this for fun, if that's what you're suggesting," James growled, looking around and sighing when he saw that Dr Watson had gotten hold of the cats.

 

"No, I'm... Ugh, let's go," Gabriel shook his head and headed for the stairs. 

 

They all got down and saw the car parked out front, Athena waiting inside of it. 

 

"I'm driving," James muttered, looking warily up and down the street as he headed to the driver's door.

"Be careful," Anthea warned. "Gabriel outfitted this car. It runs like a race car."

James snorted. "Right. And I haven't driven race cars before," he muttered under his breath and sidled into the seat. Once the others all got in and he received a specific address, he was already shifting gears and speeding away.

 

"She's trying to help," Gabriel scolded. "Alright, Sherlock. What are we doing?"

"Finding you a safe and secure location first, before we deal with Moriarty," Sherlock replied rather distractedly. They didn't know what his next move was going to be, and that was quite the problem.

 

Gabriel sat back and tried to relax, pulse racing. He tried to stay calm when John quirked an eyebrow at him, but his hands were shaking.

 

Alec leant over and silently took Gabriel's clammy hand in his own, squeezing. 

 

"I hate this," Gabriel muttered. "I'm not cut out for field work."

"I know." Alec pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his curls. "We'll sort this out as quick as we can, okay?" His eyes trailed over to where James was, probably listening and watching from the rear view mirror, and sighed, turning away. 

 

"I think we should agree to work together," Gabriel said. "None of this pettiness."

 

No one replied to this, not even James, and they came to a stop eventually in front of the indicated Diogenes Club, and after checking for their surroundings, James signalled them to head out of the car. 

 

"There's a rule about no talking in common area," Sherlock said. "Wait until we get into the office."

 

The door opened, and James sort of understood how Mycroft had told him to dress up nicely, but then again, this was one of his nicer suits anyway, and anyone who had a problem with it could go stuff themselves. 

 

He watched as Mycroft made gestures of sign language to the man behind the counter before they went inside, getting into the office Sherlock had talked about, James cataloguing as much as he could take in and closed the door.

 

Gabriel was quiet, just trying to keep himself together. He was halfway between screaming and crying, so he just followed John.

 

"What's our plan now?" James spoke up once the door was closed and locked behind them, looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "We can't stay here forever."

 

"We aren't staying here, we're regrouping," Sherlock frowned. "You may want to rethink fighting with my brother until this is over."

 

James frowned. "I never implied that we're staying here for a long period of time, just that we can't stay here for too long." He raised an eyebrow. "And no, not my every reaction is stemmed from what's happening between me and your brother, so you can stop saying it as such." 

 

"Chemical defect," Sherlock mumbled, which earned him a smack from John.

 

James narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Chemical defect?" 

 

"That is not appropriate, Sherlock," John raised his voice. "Every couple squabbles."

 

"I would think since there's an assassin after him, 007 would stop annoying him," Sherlock said petulantly. 

 

"I strive to annoy everyone. It's a motto," James drawled, mildly enough.

 

"How do you tolerate him all the time anyway?" John asked Gabriel with a frown. "He's worse than Sherlock."

 

"Don't worry, you're not the only one wondering," James muttered.

"Oh for fuck's... That is enough!" Gabriel exploded. "I'm furious at you, James. I won't deny that. But you don't get to give me away... Like a used sofa, or leftovers. You're bloody stuck with me, you arsehole. So suck it up."

"You're neither a used sofa nor leftovers," James hissed. "I will never be able to give you the peace or stability you need. That's not me. I'm not retiring yet. And what do you get from me? Pettiness of my character? Restless days and nights? Fears over my well-being? Stupid lashing out?" 

"And what about the Dominant I knelt for? That goes away for you when it's inconvenient?" Gabriel shouted, before slumping at the stares they were receiving. "My heart is neither so fickle nor so temporary," he said softly.

"It's not about inconvenience." James stared at Gabriel. Fickle and temporary. He supposed he had it coming.

"You're right," he whispered. "Your heart is neither fickle nor temporary."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have burdened you," Gabriel swallowed. "You and Alec belong together. I'm only in the way," he curled up in a chair in front of the fireplace with his phone.

"You got it wrong, I'm afraid," James muttered, rather uncaring about the watching eyes and listening ears already. "I'm... I'm the one in the way... which is why I propose to remove myself from the equation."

He sighed, rubbing his face, suddenly too tired.

"No. As long as it's the promise between us broken... You don't get to decide," Gabriel whispered, waving off Alec who was reaching for him. 

"Then you don't get to decide who's the burden here either," James breathed. "Because I am the burden, Gabriel. I know that."

"You can do whatever you bloody want…” Gabriel said. "I've had it with MI6 and the orphans who break my heart."

Orphans. James blinked. "All right," he nodded, straightening up. "As long as you don't glum Alec with me, and let him care for you." He moved away from Gabriel.

"I have no intention..." Gabriel shook his head. "John, I can't right now. Take over, yeah?"

John nodded, sighing. "Rest. We'll take over from here."

Gabriel curled into a ball, and took off his glasses. An old defence mechanism as a child, when his senses were overwhelming him.

The rest of the people in the room looked like they were contemplating hurting him, Mycroft and Sherlock possibly his demise, but James didn't particularly pay them any mind right then as he painstakingly tore his eyes away from Gabriel.

They could hate him all they wanted. This was for the best.

"What can we do to help?" Alec finally gritted his teeth and offered. Their lover was clearly in agony, but that was up to James to fix.

Mycroft's eyes flickered from Gabriel over to where James was, icy, before settling onto Alec. "We need to secure Gabriel's safety first before working out what Moriarty's ulterior motives behind are, aside from already obvious ones." There had to be something else other than psychopathic spite. "As Max Denbigh, he's working on the merge between MI5 and MI6, but we haven't figured anything else so far."

 

"We didn't reap anything from planting hearing devices on the secretary of Moriarty's second hand man?" James spoke up, his voice alone already seemingly a nuisance right then.

"We did, actually," Sherlock said. "He had regular visitors to the office who were not government employees, one of whom is a woman named Mary Morstan. We believe she and Moran are related."

"Mary... Morstan," James muttered with a frown. "Any sort of photo identification?"

Sherlock showed James his phone. "She bothers me. I can't figure out quite why, but... I don't like when I can't read someone."

James eyes narrowed as he stared at the photo Sherlock was showing him. "I have seen her before. She's an assassin, mercenary."

"She... Looks... Familiar," John said. "I've seen her at Speedy's. This week in fact."

"She's integrating herself," James concluded. "Possibly creating a familiar face around first before making the first approach."

"She came through the clinic for a physical, but Sarah saw her," John said. 

"There's a chance that she's trying to approach you first to get to Sherlock, John," James pointed out with a frown.

"Me? What the hell would she want with a broken down army doctor who is already taken?" John scoffed.

James gave John a look. "Well, whatever it is, there is a reason why she's letting you see her and coming to your clinic. If she can't trick you with love, she can and will try something else."

"With love?" John recoiled. "I know Sherlock and I aren't big on public displays of affection, but I thought people at least noticed we're together."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you're with someone else. They will exploit everything they can to seduce you, and when they can't manage that, they'll turn to another plan." James should know; he had been doing that long enough...

"That's... utterly sick," John protested. "I'm not exactly a prize here, but hands off. I'm with Sherlock and I've no attention of changing my mind. I know how lucky I am," he said softly.

It was sick. James knew, and he nodded without another word on the subject.

"If they had gotten an assassin involved, it's safe to assume that both you and Sherlock are at risk," James muttered. "We need to secure all of you and plan out how to figure out what was going on."

"John and I can take care of ourselves," Sherlock said, quick to cut James off. "I'm more worried about my brother. Both with Moriarty, and what you've put him through."

 

"Sherlock..." John put a hand on his arm to stop him.

 

"No, this needs to be said," Sherlock insisted. "We Holmes men don't give our hearts lightly, or casually. My brother's greatest vulnerability with Moriarty is you two. Whether you are disagreeing at the moment or not, he wouldn't hesitate to step in front of a bullet for you," he waved off their protests. "I know because I would do the same for John, and Mycroft would for Lestrade."

James looked at Sherlock, waited until he finished, and nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

"I am aware you don't give your hearts out lightly or casually," he said slowly. What remained unspoken hung in the air, but James wasn't voicing them out. "I won't let it come to his needing to take a bullet for me."

"There's not a switch, he won't simply stop feeling for you," Sherlock said, reaching for John's hand. 

"I've never implied that it would be as such," James replied quietly.

"So, as John is so fond of telling me, that was a bit not good," Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Fix it."

James looked at Sherlock, blinking slowly. He didn't reply this time.

"I mean it," Sherlock said with a frown.

"I know you do," James replied simply. There was no other promises he could make. Not right then.

Gabriel went to talk to Lestrade, too emotional to deal with James and Alec right then.

 

"Do you and Mycroft have a safe location in mind?"

Lestrade, who had just come in, blinked, taking in the air of the room, and nodded slowly.

"There's a cottage. Secluded, and near just a small town. It's big enough for you and your partners..." he paused at the rather agitated look Sherlock shot him then to James Bond not too far away. "If you want to?"

"Maybe I can stay with you and Mycroft?" Gabriel asked. "I can use some breathing room."

Lestrade looked a little awkward, because, sure, he could easily put Gabriel up, but he had heard about Gabriel's relationship with the two men who were present in this room. 

 

"Of course," Lestrade nodded, turning to where Mycroft was.

"Thanks. As Alec and James are so fond of reminding me, they are 00 agents, they can take care of themselves and don't need me," Gabriel sighed. 

"Great," Alec growled, at the same time James said, "I thought you said you had no intention of lumping Alec with me."

"I don't... I just need a break," Gabriel said softly. "I'm tired of crying."

"You are. You are counting him in the same group as me, and I just hope you don't do that." James paused. "If you can, please reconsider bringing Alec with you. He can protect you."

"I'm not bringing anyone, James," Gabriel shook his head. "I need space, not protection."

"You need space  _ and _ protection. He's coming for you, too, as he is trying to send Mary Morstan to try and approach John," James replied. "If they bring in an assassin, too, then, no offence, regular policemen won't be able to do much of anything."

"Look, James..." Gabriel sighed. "I don't even care at this point. I don't care about protection, and I don't care about assassins. Call me when it's over."

"There will be no call if you keep on thinking like that, because we'll all be dead," James deadpanned.

 

"I'm... Fine..." Gabriel sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"If you want to be fine, then at least let Alec accompany you," James insisted softly.

 

"I can't right now, it hurts too much," Gabriel couldn't meet his eyes, face buried in his arms. 

"Maybe not now," James murmured, "but consider later."

 

"We'll see... No promises," Gabriel didn't look up

 

"Well, just remember that Alec did nothing wrong," James reminded him..

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
